Hear Me Now
by crapazoidwtf
Summary: Kurt Hummel doesn't like to talk in front of people, much less sing. After years of being continuously taunted for acting or speaking differently, wouldn't you start to hide and be silent too? Of course. But maybe, it just takes one hazel-eyed boy to get Kurt to open up again. Klaine! (Smut in later chapters)
1. My name's Blaine

Author's Note: My first ever fan fiction and it is KLAINE! This story is MA with its angst, fluff, romance and M/M loving. The title comes from Secondhand Serenade's song, "Hear Me Now," which gave me the idea for this story and I feel fits Kurt perfectly in this AU-ish verse. I'm basically trying to keep him as much "Kurt" as I can, but of course he has some tweaks because of the whole selective mute thing. This was just a plot bunny that would not go away until I wrote it out so let's see if it gets us anywhere! All mistakes are my own because I have no beta. Oops!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. I don't own Secondhand Serenade or have any affiliation with them. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 1)

Kurt's eyes darted around the pristine staircase; gaze roaming over the bustling students.

_The hell is going on?_ He thought.

Carefully removing his dark shades, Kurt touched the shoulder of the first person his hand came into contact with. When the head of the dark haired boy turned to stare up at him with questioning hazel eyes, his throat felt tight. _Hi… _he thought. Good thing Kurt wasn't really one for talking, though if he were, his words would have died out once those soft eyes locked with his.

"Hey, my name's Blaine." He held out his hand, which Kurt took to shake.

_Blaine._

"Was there something I could help you with? Are you a new student?" Blaine gave him a radiant smile.

Kurt felt himself swooning already. _Dammit, please say something for once! He looks nice!_ Kurt opened and closed his mouth a couple times. Trying to figure out how to start. Why? What could he say? Would he even say anything?

Blaine turned his head around, looking as if he was in a hurry. Oh! He was probably rushing off like the rest of the Dalton boys. He had somewhere to be…and Kurt was holding him up. He wilted, realizing he was inconveniencing the other boy. Why on earth did he listen to Puck in the first place?

Turning back around Blaine gave him a smaller, sympathetic smile. "Hey sorry, I wasn't trying to brush you off. It's just…the Warblers! They like to give impromptu concerts in the commons. They're like rock-stars!" He leaned in a bit closer, like he was telling him a special secret. "Tends to shut the school down." Blaine straightened back up, much to Kurt's disappointment. "Anyways, I know all this must seem pretty confusing to someone new, right?" He gave a Kurt a knowing look.

Kurt nodded. _Right! He thinks I'm a transfer student._

"I'll be able to show you around better after this circus is done. Wouldn't want you to get trampled on your first day! Not cool!"

_Funny, he's funny._

Kurt's face reddened a bit when the shorter boy took his hand. It was warm, a bit calloused, and made his paler, cooler hand tingle slightly. "Come on, I know a shortcut." Then he winked, winked!

Keeping up pace and running with Blaine into the nearly deserted, back hallway was almost like a dream. He looked up at the alabaster ceiling and the historical paintings on the Dalton Academy walls. Then his eyes slid over to Blaine, who had a small smile on his lips as his eyes zeroed in on his determined location. Sensing the eyes on him, Blaine shifted his gaze over till both sets of eyes locked. He didn't even seem phased by Kurt's staring. He just gave Kurt a reassuring smile before cocking his head towards the approaching entryway.

_Why aren't other boys nicer like you?_

Kurt took in the room full of boys, some in blazers and others in sweaters. _Oh wow, I stick out like a sore thumb_. Fiddling with his jacket, not a Dalton one mind you, he bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket new kid." Blaine chuckled warmly as he smoothed out the lapel on the obviously non-uniform jacket. _Now's your chance._ _Say something!_

"K-Kurt…" Blaine tilted his head when he heard the almost inaudible whisper. "M-my name's…Kurt." The other boy's eyes seemed to brighten; the smile spreading across his face was enough to reassure Kurt that his statement was an accepted one.

"Well Kurt, if you'll excuse me." Blaine handed his satchel off to someone and stepped back into the fold of neatly lined up Dalton boys.

The boys in blazers started to hum a very familiar tune.

_What is he…?_

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

_Oh, no he is not!_

**Before you met me, I was alright**

**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**

**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

_Oh my God, he so is!_

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

_Wow, he has an amazing voice._

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

_Was he pointing at me?_

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

_Nah._

**My heart stops when you look at me**

_It sure does._

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real, so take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

_Correction. Dreamy voice._

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

_Wish I had the courage to sing like that._

**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real, so take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

_Oh my sweet grilled cheesus._

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

_Why did he look at ME when he sang that?_

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real, so take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Kurt couldn't help but smile and shake his head through the rest of the song. Blaine was so happy and carefree. It was an anomaly to see someone like that, especially someone in a Glee Club. The rest of the Dalton boys fist pumped, danced minutely, and genuinely enjoyed the Warbler's small concert. Kurt was in awe about it. After the performance they all clapped enthusiastically, Kurt maybe more so, and went up to the Warblers to tell them how awesome they were.

Kurt was just happy staying back and waiting while he watched Blaine look modest as he received compliments. His eyes slid towards Kurt after a few short minutes of humoring his "fans." He talked briefly with two other Warblers before pointing Kurt out to them. The three shared a small chuckle before the other two nodded in what seemed like agreement. Excusing himself politely, Blaine made his way back over to Kurt.

"I hope we gave you a worthy performance. We weren't expecting anyone to spy on us today." Even with that said, Blaine still had that cheeky smile on his face. Panicking slightly Kurt looked back to see the other two boys rolling their eyes good-heartedly.

_So they knew. _

_The jig is up and they knew all knew. _

_Well…shit._

* * *

A/N: Ha! What did you think? Continue? Yes? No? Review, PM, Alert to let me know please!

~C.


	2. Prejudice is just ignorance

Author's note: Oh...my...goodness! Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! I'm so happy that people are actually interested in this story! I was honestly overwhelmed, but in an awesome way. Therefore, yes I will continue this story. I appreciate every single one of you!

Alright, on with story. So if there is something you don't understand, wish to know, or I just didn't explain properly, don't be afraid to ask! If there is a particular scene from the show you'd like for me integrate into the story, let me know and I'll see if it fits with the direction of this storyline. No promises, but I will always take suggestions into consideration!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 2)

Kurt sat across the table from Blaine and the other two Warblers. His shoulders were hunched in slightly and his head was down in minor guilt after his spying. Well, attempt at spying would be more accurate.

"Latte?" Blaine asked, pushing the warm drink towards Kurt without waiting for his answer. The paler boy mouthed, 'Thank you.' Once he took the offered drink, Blaine introduced the other Warblers. "By the way, this is Wes and David."

Kurt looked at the other two boys in acknowledgement, quickly averting his gaze and fiddling with his latte's lid. His pale fingers ran across the cup's mouthpiece for a bit of distraction.

_They're giving me a latte before beating me up? That's so…civilized._

Blaine watched the quiet boy in front of him; his posture, fidgety hands, and darting eyes all pointed towards fear. Kurt was scared. Why? Had Blaine accidentally done something to frighten him?

When Blaine decided to reach a hand out to Kurt in a comforting manner; the other boy flinched back. Wait, did he think they were going to hurt him? "Kurt, you act like we brought you here to beat you up or something." He laughed dryly, trying to lighten the mood. Though, when Kurt's head jerked up, his wide glasz eyes were almost pleading. The Warbler's eyes and voice softened. "You don't really think we'd beat you up, do you?"

Kurt bit his lip and shrugged, lowering his gaze back to the cup in front of him. _The real question is, why wouldn't you?_

Wes interjected, "We are not going to beat you up Kurt." His hand cut across an imaginary line, as if it gave his statement more substantiation.

_Say what? That's a first._

"You were such a terrible spy, we found it more endearing than anything else." David smiled, trying to relay to Kurt that they had no ill temper towards him.

_For the love of Gaga, was I that obvious?_

"Which made me think that spying wasn't the real reason you came." Blaine quickly put in before his friends could interrupt again.

Kurt's eyebrows rose. Blaine had his head tilted and was giving him another one of those thoughtful looks. _How is it that Blaine just…knew? Can he really understand what's going through my head? Even without me saying it?_

Closing his eyes, Kurt took some deep breaths. _Come on, you can do it. He already knows spying was really only half the reason you decided to listen to Puckerman. Just. Ask._

"Here, maybe writing it down won't seem as intimidating. I didn't think I looked that scary when I rolled out of bed this morning." Blaine joked as he slid a pen and a blank sheet over to him. Kurt looked down in awe.

_Like I said, he just got it. _Well, except for the whole scary thing. In Kurt's opinion he looked pretty damn dapper with his dark hair gelled down neatly and his smart Dalton blazer hugging his torso. Though, that was just Kurt's opinion.

Picking up the pen, Kurt scribbled his question down in his elegant print. He turned the sheet around so the three Warblers could read it.

_**Are you guys all gay?**_

Kurt jumped slightly when the three of them let out amused laughs. Blaine was the first to recover. "Uh, no." He finished off his chuckling. "I mean I am, but uh, these two have girlfriends."

_Wait then, why…?_

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy." David clarified proudly.

Wes then added. "Everybody get's treated the same. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

Kurt hadn't even noticed his eyes slowly tingeing red, or the tears beginning to well up in them. It's not that simple. It's never that simple.

_Lady face._

_Fairy._

_Homo._

_Fancy._

_Freak._

…_Fag._

Sensing that Kurt was having a small emotional breakdown, Blaine spoke to his friends. "Would you guys excuse us?" They looked at Blaine confused for a moment, but when they looked back at Kurt; it was clear that it was time for them to go.

Giving a small friendly gesture, Wes left saying, "Take it easy Kurt." Then the two other Warblers left. Leaving only Blaine and Kurt sitting at the table.

Kurt was biting the inside of his lower-lip to keep his anger from boiling over. He went through hell everyday. The shoving, the name-calling, the throwing into dumpsters, everything! Why did he even have to go through it? Why couldn't McKinley have a zero-tolerance harassment policy? It would sure make his life easier.

"I take it you're having trouble at school?"

Kurt was pulled out of his pensive thoughts by Blaine's voice. The question was obviously a statement, but the slight inflection at the end turned it into a question.

Taking the paper back rather roughly, Kurt scribbled down what he had to say on the subject. _I can confide in him, right?_

_**I'm the only person out of the closet at my school.**_

Blaine had this look on his face as he read Kurt's sentence. It was like Blaine was letting him know that he could relate. "I'm sorry. That's not an easy thing to go through…for anyone. Let alone by themselves."

Kurt sniffed before whispering, "I…I tried to be strong about it, but…there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell."

After a few seconds, Kurt finally looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes. "And nobody seems to notice." His voice broke. The fact that everyone seemed to let homophobia slide, even when it happened right in front of them, was what hurt Kurt the most. He rubbed at his watery eyes, catching the tears before they actually spilled down his cheeks.

"I know how you feel."

_What?_

"I got taunted at my old school and it really…pissed me off." For the first time, he saw Blaine's normally cheeky personality turn bitter and irritatingly frustrated. Kurt was now the one giving Blaine an attentive expression. It was strange how easy it was for Kurt to return the favor to someone he literally just met a few minutes earlier.

_Why would anyone ever do that to someone like you?_

"I even complained to the faculty about it. They were sympathetic, you know? But you could just tell that no one…really cared. It was just like, 'hey, if you're gay; your life is just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it.' "

Kurt looked away for a moment, _Yea…that sounds familiar._

"So I left. I came here. Simple as that."

_If only it was that simple for me._

"Now, the way I see it, I would love to tell you to just come and enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is kind of steep. I know that's not an option for everybody. Or…you can refuse to be the victim." Blaine informed him.

Kurt snorted. _You make it sound so easy._

Tilting his head, Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile, "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. You have a chance right now to teach them that they're the ones in the wrong, not you."

_I do?_ Kurt thought.

"How?"

"Confront them. Call them out." Blaine scooted his chair closer.

Kurt rolled his eyes, _Really Blaine?_

"How can I do that when I don't even like to talk?" he whispered.

Blaine smiled slightly at Kurt, "You seem to be talking just fine with me." Kurt blushed slightly and averted his gaze from the dark-haired boy. "I know this can't be because you have nothing to say. It seems like you have a lot to say actually. You just…hold yourself back for some reason. Why you don't speak up more often is something I don't understand." The paler boy frowned; he didn't really want to talk about that.

Sighing, Blaine changed the subject. "Listen, I ran. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret. I don't want to see that happen to you Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly at the concern, "Maybe…but no promises."

Satisfied with the answer, Blaine grabbed the pen and wrote down his number on the sheet. "Here, my cell number. If you need any more advice or just want someone who will listen, call me." Kurt furrowed his brow and looked up at Blaine hesitantly. "Texting works just fine too. I just want you to know that you're not alone. It doesn't seem like there's anyone who you can talk to about what you're going through. I had to come here in order to find someone who understood, but maybe you won't have to."

Kurt smiled at him, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath he said, "Thank you…Blaine." For the first time, since he started his whisperings to Blaine, this statement was said with his natural volume.

Blaine smiled brightly, "No problem. See you later, Kurt." The dark-haired boy stood up and turned to leave, but then he turned back slightly. "You should speak up more often. I like your voice. It's lovely…unique." Then with that said, he left.

Kurt sat there, a fierce blush on his face. _Lovely? Unique? No one's ever said that about me before. _Smiling to himself, Kurt put the paper into his "Alexander McQueen" satchel.

Later that evening, when he arrives home, Finn will ask why he never came back to school. Kurt of course, will just shrug and head to his room without answering him. Ever since the incident in the basement, Kurt has kept his conversations with Finn as non-verbal as possible. They were friendly and Kurt knew Finn was trying, but he didn't want to chance upsetting Finn again.

Since his dad had met Carole, he'd been happier than he has been in a long time and Kurt was happy for his father. Plus Finn's mom was a lovely woman; she let him indulge in giving her a makeover after all.

After dinner, he'd finally take the sheet back out so he could plug Blaine's number into his phone. Only to realize, that all the scribbles, are on the back of a photo of Blaine.

_Oh…_

* * *

A/N: Ahh! What did you think? I always thought of different scenarios for how Kurt got a photo of Blaine. I liked this one for this scene. Did you? Review please! They motivate me and make me smile like a loon. :D


	3. COURAGE

Author's note: Woo! All you guys get my massive love! Your alerts and review get me through my day. I write for you people, seriously, all for you.

Okay, so in this Chapter here is a partial explanation to how Kurt is affiliated with the Glee Club. He's not a singer obviously, but he's still important. Also I put more AU Klaine interaction. Tell me if it's good or if I just made up crazy shit. :p

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 3)

Kurt smiled as he helped the band set up instruments for the Glee girls' performance. "Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer" mash-up? Kurt Hummel may not have been a classic rock fan, but he knew enough from Finn's mindless rants that Bon Jovi and the Rolling Stones were pretty epic. They were no Diana Ross, but to each their own he supposed.

He was wearing a red bandana across his forehead; it matched his plaid red pants. His shirt was white with nifty black designs all over it. A leather motorcycle jacket from wardrobe thrown over the shirt for the rock feel and his calf-high, black boots from home topped off his outfit. In his opinion, the leather-clad dress code was a bit over the top; but hey, this Hummel could pull off rock chic. Looking around he noticed the band members still setting up their equipment, Kurt having already finished setting up the keyboard he was going to play.

He took out his phone and decided to send his first text to Blaine. Kurt would have texted him as soon as he plugged his number in last night, but that would have made him seem a bit too eager. Right?

_**Why do I have a picture of you? ~KEH**_

_**Well if that's not the creepiest most anonymous text I've ever received I don't know what is . **__**- Blaine**_

Kurt fumbled with his phone and nearly dropped it when he got the response. _Oh shit, I forgot he doesn't have my number! He probably thinks I'm some creepy stalker._

_**NO! NO! This is Kurt, from yesterday afternoon. I was the one who spied on your Glee Club, the Warblers. I'm not a stalker, I swear. We had coffee and you gave me your number. ~KEH**_

_Way to go Kurt! That's exactly what a stalker WOULD say. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_**Hah! I knew it was you all along Kurt. I was just messing with you but I guess my sense of humor isn't really all that funny! Sorry! xD **__**- Blaine**_

Kurt let out a breath of relief and huffed. _That boy's crazy._

_**-_- That's not funny Blaine Warbler. ~KEH**_

_**Yes it is! You should have seen the look on your face! Well I didn't see it either but I bet it was really funny! :D **__**- Blaine**_

… _**~KEH**_

_**Uh oh. Have I annoyed you away already? ._. **__**- Blaine**_

Kurt smiled fondly at his phone. Normally when he pretended to be mad at someone they didn't notice, let alone have them try to reconcile with him. It was kind of nice having his feelings mean something to someone.

_**No of course not. ~KEH**_

_***Whew* That's a relief! But just to be safe I'll buy you coffee after school. 4:30 at the Lima Bean? **__**- Blaine**_

_**Okay, but only if I'm not too sore from being shoved against lockers. ~KEH**_

Kurt bit his lip nervously when he didn't get an immediate reply like the others. _Maybe that was a bit TMI for him. _Before Kurt could internally panic anymore, the guitarist told him they were about to begin. Huh…when did all of New Directions get in the room? Strange.

He placed his phone on the keyboard and let his fingers fly across the keys as the song began.

**Start me up **

**Start me up **

_Whoa…_

**Tommy used to work on the docks **

**Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck. **

**It's tough, oh so tough **

Much to Kurt's surprise, Rachel grabbed him roughly by his leather collar. _Ack! Rachel, why are you grabbing me and…yea, that's you rubbing on my leg._

**We gotta hold on ready or not **

**You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got **

**Start me up **

**We're half way there **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

_Huh…I wonder how Blaine would react to this?_

**Start me up **

**We'll make it I swear **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

**If you start me up (uh) **

**Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got **

**I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah **

_***Buzz Buzz**__* Speak of the Warbler…_

**I'll make a grown man cry, **

**I'll make a grown man give it a shot **

_**COURAGE - Blaine**_

**Start me up **

**We're half way there **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

Kurt smiled. Feeling empowered suddenly, he looked away from his phone and threw himself into the song.

**Start me up **

**We'll make it I swear **

**Oh, livin' on a prayer **

**Livin' on a prayer **

_**[instrumental break]**_

When the girls gathered around the band, Kurt indulged in the theatrics with them. Turning slightly so he and Mercedes could have their backs against each other. He bore down on the keys while she moved with the music.

**Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not **

**You live for the fight when that's all that you've got **

**Start me up **

**Oh, we're half way there **

**Oh, livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, **

**Oh livin' on a prayer **

Kurt giggled at the guys who were drooling over the girls. At least he was composed.

**Start me up **

**If you start me up I'll never stop (I'll never stop) **

**Livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear **

**Oh, livin on a prayer **

**Oh, we're half way there **

**Oh, livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear, **

**Oh livin' on a prayer (we're almost there) **

**Livin' on a prayer **

**You gotta start me up**

Kurt clapped along with the rest of the Glee Club. Yea, the girls were good. Hot too, he'd give them that.

* * *

Walking towards his locker, Kurt pulled out his phone one more time. Looking at that one word, COURAGE, it was almost as powerful as Blaine telling him face-to-face.

Suddenly, Kurt had his phone slapped out of his hands.

_Karofsky…_

Then, to top it all off, he was harshly shoved into the lockers behind him.

_What…the actual…fuck?!_

Dave looked back with a cold glare on his face before stalking off. The girl next to him was gaping, open mouthed, at the spectacle. Though did she do anything? Say anything? No, of course not. Why would anyone stand up for the quiet, gay kid?

Kurt closed his eyes as the anger threatened to boil over. Why shouldn't it, though? He's taken a lot of crap from a lot of people. Why the fuck shouldn't he be angry? Breathing in and out deeply he opened his fiery blue eyes. _Come on, Kurt. COURAGE._

"Hey!" he shouted down the hall. Everyone seemed to stare at him as he ran after Karofsky. Who knew he could talk, let alone shout?

The furious boy slammed the Boy's Locker Room door open. "I am talking to you!"

Dave turned back with a stunned expression on his face. Quickly regaining his composure, he turned back to his gym locker and snorted. "You sound like a whiny girl. Their locker room is next door. Take the hint."

Kurt pursed his lips together. _No. I won't let this cretin shut me up. I've kept this in for far too long. Whether he wants to or not; he is going to hear me now!_

"What is your problem?" Kurt shouted.

_No turning back now._

"S'cuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you, sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Dave was starting to get right up in Kurt's face.

_I won't let you intimidate me anymore._

"Oh yea, every straight guy's nightmare. That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what ham hock! You're not my type…" Kurt was seething at this point.

_Ignorant homophobe._

"That right?"

_Damn right!_

"Yea, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!"

_Holy shit, did I just say that?_

"Do not push me, Hummel." Karofsky growled lowly. His face now only inches from the smaller boy's and fist raised.

_Crap, he's going to hit me. Crap, crap!_

"You gunna hit me? Do it!"

"Don't push me!"

"Hit me, because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

_COURAGE._

"Then get out of my face!" The jock was looking desperate now, more panicked than angry.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Then it happened. Dave forcibly grabbed Kurt's face and gave him a rough kiss on the mouth. Kurt was stunned as Dave's teeth clashed against his mouth and a tongue tried to force it's way past his lips. It was messy and unpleasant, worse than Brittany's kiss ever was.

When Dave finally pulled off from a shocked Kurt, he took the paler boy's stalk still posture as some form of consent for more. Kurt was ripped out of his mind when Karofsky surged forward again. He pushed back the football player with more strength than he thought he ever possessed. Seeing the rejection, the burly boy slammed his hands against the locker in frustration before storming out of the locker room.

Kurt had his hands guarding his torso, his entire body felt violated. His face and lips were still searing from where Dave had forced himself upon Kurt. He wanted to throw up; he wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and whither away.

When Kurt heard some of the other football players start to file into the locker room he pushed past them and ran into the hallway. He couldn't let himself cry in front of any of them. Not now, not ever.

"Hey, watch where you're going fairy! We don't need any of your twinkle dust getting all over our locker room!" Azimio taunted. The other boys laughed and clapped Azimio on the back in agreement.

Kurt sniffed as he ran out into the parking lot, wiping at his eyes to keep his vision from getting any blurrier.

_I hate this place…I hate this place so much._

* * *

A/N: Aww my poor Kurtie! This can't really help his speaking now can it? Haha! Any who, how did y'all like Kurt's participation in the girls' performance? ;D Review please!


	4. I got your back

Author's Note: Um...I love you all? Hehe just dropping by to leave another chapter for you fine readers. Longest one yet, so enjoy!

And a wild plot bunny has appeared! It just worked it's way into the chapter. I had no control. In any case, what do you think? Are these plot bunnies to your liking? Do they get to make some more appearances? Please let me know! Feedback is always appreciated.

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 4)

"Kurt, I'd wish you'd tell me what's wrong. We've been sitting in the parking lot for over an hour." Not to mention he's missed Warbler practice, but making sure Kurt was okay was more important to him right now.

Kurt shook his head and sniffed again, wiping his cheek as more tears fell. He was sad, scared, angry, frustrated, but most of all shocked. Out of all the reasons Kurt expected Karofsky to want to bully him; THAT was not it. He knew he'd been keeping his new friend longer than the Warbler anticipated, but he just needed some time to absorb everything. Plus Blaine's presence in itself was comforting. As selfish as it sounded, he really liked when Blaine was near him. No judgment, no taunting; just an easy atmosphere.

When Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean he hadn't even been able to leave his Navigator. Ten minutes passed as he just sat there, with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, as he tried to compose himself in order to walk inside. That obviously didn't work. Blaine had startled him by knocking on his window. Apparently, he'd seen Kurt pull up and when he didn't come inside, Blaine thought it was just his shyness getting the better of him. Though, when he saw the shaken look on Kurt's face, he knew it was something else entirely.

Kurt's breathe hitched when Blaine grabbed his hand, looking at the other boy Kurt gulped. "Kurt…"

_Oh no. No, no, no._

"…for the sake of my sanity…"

_He wants to know about Karofsky._

"…can you answer my question?"

_He's going to want to know about the kiss._

"I know you don't want to talk about it."

_How Karofsky must see me as his little, gay, plaything. _

"But what on earth…"

_How my first real kiss was stolen._

"…are you wearing?"

_How…wait, what?_

"I didn't peg you as one for the…uh…what is this? Rock chic look, is it? I mean that leather jacket is a bit over the top, don't you think?"

Kurt turned his red-rimmed eyes towards Blaine. The other boy had a half smirk on his face and his head tilted in an almost familiar way that Kurt was becoming accustomed to.

The paler boy's lips quirked into a watery smile as he let out a surprised laugh, one that was mixed in with the remnants of his crying. Blaine let his smirk grow into a full-blown smile.

He was watching Kurt as he tried to stifle his giggles and how he tried to wipe away the last traces of his tears. Something in him felt very satisfied with the fact that he could turn Kurt's mood around. Especially, since it seemed like he was the only one who could.

Grabbing Kurt's hand again, Blaine gave him a sincere look. "Kurt, talk to me."

Kurt looked panicked, his eyes darting everywhere while he tried to search for something. "Hey, you don't need to write anything down. It's just us here. You can tell me anything, remember? I would never think any less of you, or blame you, or do anything else you may be afraid I might do. Just…trust me, will you?"

Stunned, Kurt kept his eyes wide with surprise. How did he know exactly what Kurt needed to hear?

"Why are you so nice to me?" He whispered hoarsely.

Blaine chuckled, "I think the better question is, why are you so used to people NOT being nice to you?"

Clearing his throat, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. That one squeeze sent warmth up Kurt's arm, a warm glow spreading throughout his chest, all because of Blaine.

"Well, that guy who was bothering me shoved me really hard into a locker. He slapped my phone away and basically threw me into at a goddamn locker. Then this girl just stood there and watched. Didn't say a thing. I got…I got so angry that I couldn't leave it be. I didn't want to be so scared anymore. I wanted to be courageous. So I followed him into the locker room. I screamed at him everything that I'd been holding in since he'd first started bullying me. I didn't even care if he punched me and beat me up. He didn't though…I…he…"

Kurt swallowed thickly. After that long spew of words his mouth suddenly went dry. He hated when his body shut down like that. Every word that he wanted to say felt like thick sand caught in his throat. Not even licking his lips helped Kurt ease the struggle, the words just refused to leave his mouth.

"He did something worse than punch you?"

Kurt nodded.

"What did he do?" Blaine was trying to seem soothing and calm, but his warm, honey eyes were already becoming alight with silent anger. Whatever it was, just talking about it caused Kurt to cringe at the memory.

"He kissed me…I didn't want him to. I didn't even know he was going to do it until…until it was happening. He grabbed my face and gave me the most awful, angriest kiss. He pulled away after I don't even know how long, and then he…" Kurt chocked on a sob, his voice cracking at the memory.

Blaine was repulsed. Not by Kurt, never by Kurt, but by that obviously confused teenager who thought he could just push himself onto such an innocent person. Kurt didn't deserve that, no one did.

"Oh Kurt…I'm so sorry. I can't believe he did that to you. Did he…did he do anything more?" Blaine hated asking the question. Only because if something more did happen he'd feel responsible for it. He was the one that told Kurt to stand up, to have courage. Dammit this was partially his fault.

Kurt shook his head, "No…he wanted to I think, but I managed to push him away. He ran out of the locker room after that." He had his head down in shame, thinking he must have been asking for it or something.

Blaine saw the defeated look in Kurt's eyes and he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey, this isn't your fault, okay? You did nothing wrong. Kurt, please look at me."

Hesitantly, Kurt let his glassy, greyish-blue eyes connect with Blaine's soulful, brownish-hazel ones. "Listen to me. I had no one when I was at my old school. I told you I'd be there for you. So I will be, I'll help you."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "h-how?"

Quirking his lips to the side, Blaine thought for a moment. "Ah! Got it. Tomorrow, during my study hall session, I'll come to your school. We'll confront this guy together. Maybe I can talk to him about his confusion and we can figure something out. Okay?"

A grateful smile spread across Kurt's face, "You'd really do that for me?"

Blaine nodded curtly, "Of course. You're my friend Kurt. It's what friends do for each other…whoa!" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and gave him a tight hug. Blaine, taken back by the sudden contact, smiled nonetheless. He returned the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm, rubbing Kurt's upper back. Kurt practically melted into Blaine's touch.

_I could stay in his arms for hours; his hugs are so warm and inviting._

"You're amazing." Kurt whispered, still gripping onto the Dalton boy and not looking like he was about to let go.

_He has no idea what he's doing to me, does he?_

Blaine smirked, "Yea, I know."

Kurt huffed, pulling back to shove the other boy's shoulder playfully.

_Modest…so modest._

"What?" Blaine shrugged innocently, though a teasing smile was plastered on his face. "Come on, let's get some coffee before it get's any later."

Before they left the Navigator, Blaine tilted his head in thought, "You know, I think that's the most you've said to me since we've met."

Kurt snorted_. That's the most I've said to anyone in days. Other than my father, that is._

* * *

The next day, Mercedes gave Kurt his phone back. She'd found it on the floor by his locker. It was dead of course, but at least David hadn't cracked or broken it. Oh well, he and Blaine had already exchanged details about the "Karofsky Intervention."

Come to think of it, he told Blaine to meet him by the courtyard next to the stairs. So where…?

"Kurt! Hey! Oh…sorry. Visitor here…just a bit befuddled. Oops, my bad." Kurt giggled as he saw Blaine try to worm his way past a few McKinley students. He bumped into several of them and actually succeeded in knocking a girl's book out of her hand. After he picked it up for her, Blaine finally made it to Kurt. He was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I'm the one who sticks out now, right?" Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes at the other boy, flicking away a leaf that had fluttered onto the curly boy's gelled helmet. Blaine crinkled his nose adorably when he saw the leaf flutter out of his hair.

"Anyways…shall we?" Kurt gripped onto his bag's strap, nervously biting his lip before nodding hesitantly at Blaine.

Making their way off the courtyard and up the stairs, Kurt tugged on Blaine's sleeve. When Blaine looked at him he mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Blaine nodded happily. "Don't worry about it. Just let me do all the talking, alright?" He winked at Kurt.

Kurt gave him a look that said, 'Really Blaine?'

The Warbler shrugged his shoulders; "Huh…every time I see you, at one point you end up giving me that look."

_Wow, I didn't know he paid attention to me that much. _He smiled to himself at the thought.

Suddenly, Kurt went rigid, his body unconsciously moving closer to Blaine's and his fingers digging harder into his strap. He looked at Blaine panicked; then cocked his head towards the jock currently descending the stairs in front of them.

_There he is._

Blaine looked to where Kurt directed him. "That's him, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded warily.

Blaine turned his attention back to the boy who must be Dave Karofsky. His eyes were sizing up the obviously bigger boy. "Don't worry, I got your back."

When the two boys were in front of David, Blaine spoke up. "Excuse me."

The jock halted and looked between the two of them, "Hey, lady boys." Dave scrunched up his nose, in what looked like disgust, at Blaine. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Blaine ignored the look, but decided to file that bit of information away for later. "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

Dave scoffed, "I gotta go to class." Passing between the two boys, Dave shoved Kurt back against the railing in his attempt to leave.

When Kurt shrank back in fear and winced at the harsh treatment, Blaine felt his jaw set, "Kurt told me what you did."

Without turning around, Dave asked, "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "You kissed Kurt."

Dave looked back panicked, jerking his head from side to side to make sure no one over head them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Like hell you don't!_

Kurt looked to Blaine for help. Blaine was already a step ahead of him though. "It seems like you might be a little confused and that's totally normal." When Karofsky tried to walk away, Blaine just pursued him. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone." Blaine said this in a more placating manner than anything else. After all, he came here for Kurt's benefit. Not Karofsky's.

Blaine held up his hands in a pacifying gesture as the burly jock grabbed his blazer and pushed him forcibly up against the stair's fence.

"Do not mess with me!" Karofsky growled.

Kurt threw himself forward, not even registering how frightened Karofsky made him. He was just concerned for Blaine's safety.

_No! Not Blaine! Don't hurt him because of me._

"You have to stop this!" Kurt yelled. Again that hidden strength surfaced. He was able to pull Dave off of Blaine before any more violence could happen.

Dave looked a bit taken back by Kurt's outburst. Kurt looked angry; his postured firm and challenging despite how scared he still was. Dave just gave them one more glance before bounding down the stairs.

Blaine had a hidden smile on his face. He was proud of Kurt and a little flattered that he wanted to stop the stronger boy from possibly hurting him. Chuckling to himself Blaine tried to lighten the tense mood, "Well, he's not coming out anytime soon."

When Kurt didn't chuckle, or even give him so much as a smirk, Blaine frowned. "What's going on?" He didn't get an answer.

Kurt just collapsed onto the staircase and hung his head low as Blaine dusted off his ruffled blazer. "Why are you so upset?"

The other boy shook his head, eyes watering. He really didn't want to tell Blaine what was on his mind right not.

Then warm, gentle fingers caught his chin and made Kurt look at Blaine. "Please don't shut me out now, Kurt."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt looked away for a few minutes before turning back to answer. "Up until yesterday…I had never been kissed."

_Well there was Brittany._

"Or at least one that counted." Kurt couldn't even look at Blaine. His eyes fixed on the portion of chained fence that encircled the stairs in front of them.

Nodding his head, Blaine pursed his lips in thought. He didn't know what to say to that. A first kiss was a big deal to anybody and to have it taken from you like that? Blaine couldn't really imagine what that felt like. "Well then, we'll just make sure your next one counts. It'll be with someone special, someone you like and it will be YOUR choice, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine, a tired, grateful smile on his face. He placed his head on Blaine's shoulder, soaking up as much comfort as the boy would allow him to take. A happy sigh, barely held back by Kurt, threatened to escape when Blaine wound his arm around Kurt's shoulders. It was automatic, almost natural.

Blaine didn't even think twice about it, an amused smile playing on his lips as he rubbed the place between Kurt's shoulder blades. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt let out a short laugh, "Because food makes everything better?"

"Because food makes everything better."

* * *

The next day, Kurt smiled as he opened his locker. The school picture of Blaine was framed in it. Underneath were cutout "Vogue" letters spelling out the word, COURAGE.

Over lunch, Blaine had told him that the reason he'd given Kurt the picture to write on was because he honestly didn't have anything else for him to use. When Kurt said he'd give it back, Blaine waved him off. He hadn't liked that picture anyways; it made his eyebrows look really triangular and for some reason it looked like he was trying to seduce the camera. At the explanation, Kurt blushed.

_Well I wasn't going to mention it, but yes. Yes it does and I'm pretty sure you succeeded._

Kurt was pulled out of his reverie when his face and torso slammed into his open locker. The impact was so strong it even jolted him back into the lockers behind him. Kurt was so stunned, his legs crumbled beneath him and he sank to the floor dazed.

When Kurt looked up, Karofsky was backing away with a daring look on his face. Challenging Kurt to do something in retaliation. When the smaller boy just remained on the floor, David turned around and walked away.

His eyes burned and his face hurt from where he had banged his head on the locker. All the kids just walked past Kurt, ignoring him, pretending that they didn't see anything and that nothing happened.

He pulled his knees to his chest and he took deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. Whether it was from rage or terror, he couldn't tell anymore.

_What happens when courage just isn't enough?_

* * *

A/N: Anyone else think the same thing about Blaine's picture? Strike a pose! Haha just kidding, but seriously. Total seduction face. *swoon* Alright, I'm done. Review please! It keeps the plot bunnies a multiplying. ;)


	5. Open your eyes

Author's note: Woooow, it's been a few days. Sorry guys! I had finals last week and this week so it's been a doozy, but I give you all an extra long chapter to tide you over until my finals are done.

So there is the beginning of a lime here, not a lemon because it's not that explicit...yet. ;) This fic is rated M, so of course smut will commence in later chapters. This was just a taste of smut to come. If it's not your thing, you can skip over it of course. Just wanted to warn anybody who doesn't want to read it!

So without further ado...

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 5)

Kurt squeaked, a very manly squeak by the way, when a hand came down hard on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Question for you!" Dave looked around anxiously. "You tell anyone else what happened? How you…kissed me?"

_I…what? I k-kissed you?_

Kurt jerked his shoulder away and shrank back a step from the jock. Narrowing his eyes, he spat, "You kissed me, Karofsky." When the other boy looked like he was going to have an aneurysm, Kurt sighed.

_I guess I understand that this may be hard for him to deal with, but he still shouldn't have kissed me._

"No Dave, I haven't told anyone."

Looking slightly calmer, if not more dangerous, Dave moved closer to Kurt in order to hiss down at him menacingly. "Good. You keep it that way. 'Cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air with his heartbeat thudding in his ears. He would have referred to his dream as a nightmare, but he knew all too well that it was him reliving events that had happened earlier that day. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for being ripped out of his restless nap, but what on earth woke him up?

Kurt got his answer when his doorbell rang, causing his body to jump nearly a foot off the bed. Wiping at his bleary eyes he checked the bedside clock, only to see that it was nearly seven. That's right, it's Friday. They had plans to see Greg Evigan in "Rent" at the Community Playhouse tonight.

_Shit, I can't go out tonight, not now. Maybe if I just lay here, and not answer the door, he'll go home and…_

His phone buzzed. _Well, that didn't last long._

_**Kuuuuuuurt. :D -Blaine**_

The doorbell rang again, but this time it was two incessant rings instead of just one.

_**I'm the one ringing the doorbell. ^-^ -Blaine**_

_**In case, you didn't want to open the door for a stranger. -Blaine**_

_**Don't worry I'm not! -Blaine**_

_**Well, I am strange, but that's not the point. :p -Blaine**_

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Kurt. He was attempting to look annoyed with the persistent boy in front of him, but the beginnings of a smile playing on the corners of his lips gave him away.

Blaine smiled, "Oh hey! Ready to go?" When Blaine looked more closely at Kurt, he frowned. "Um…I didn't know we were going in our pajamas. I feel overdressed."

Kurt blushed. He must look absolutely horrific compared to Blaine. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the private school boy out of his uniform, but he just looked so damn handsome tonight. Blaine had his unruly, curly locks (or so Blaine told him) gelled down and a white button up with a black cardigan thrown over it. His dark cuffed jeans (maybe capris) sat perfectly atop his smart, black shoes. A red bow-tie, tied perfectly in its place, topped off his outfit. His clothes weren't skin tight, but they certainly hugged his masculine body very well. Blaine's hands were in his pockets and he was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

_Oh right, I should let him inside._

Stepping back, and making a 'come in' gesture, Kurt let Blaine inside his house. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, Kurt groaned.

_Yay! Bed-hair, clothes a skew, and puffy, red-rimmed eyes! Blaine will really be attracted to me now._

After the confrontation with Karofsky, Kurt had skipped the rest of the day and came home. Carole and his dad were going to Finn's football game tonight, so he needn't worry about them finding out he skipped his last two periods. Finn's Friday night games, win or lose, always ended on a late note. Glee Club wouldn't miss him either; Brad could handle the piano just fine.

Huffing to himself, Kurt tried to flatten out the new hairstyle his pillow gave him. Once Kurt came home, he had stripped off his school ensemble and folded his clothes neatly for washing later. Left only in his black V-neck and grey boxer-briefs, Kurt crawled into his bed.

Huddling the covers around him protectively, Kurt allowed his emotional floodgates to open. Kurt had let out a high-pitched scream into his pillow. The fear, the frustration, and the hopelessness came pouring out into that one sound. The muffled scream only stopping when it chocked off into a sad sob. Kurt didn't know how long he let the tears soak his pillow, but eventually his emotional exhaustion got the better of him and he cried himself to sleep.

_Well thank goodness I had enough sense to throw on my yoga pants before opening the door._

Blaine looked Kurt over; he looked tired, exhausted really. He wasn't excited to see Blaine like he normally was and he wasn't talking again. Over the past few weeks him and Kurt had gotten to hang out, Blaine noticed that on particularly rough days; Kurt shut down. He would be jumpy, quiet, and it took a lot more effort for Blaine to get Kurt to smile those days. Now, it looked like it was a particularly bad day.

Sparked with an idea, Blaine walked over to the iHome in the living room. Taking out his own iPod, he plugged it in and searched for the perfect song to cheer him up. When he found it, Blaine smiled wide.

Kurt's hands froze in his hair when he heard a familiar song start to play throughout the living room. _Whaaaaat is he doing?_

**What's the time?**

**Well it's gotta be close to midnight**

**My body's talking to me**

**It says, "Time for danger"**

Kurt's brain almost short-circuited. _He is going to sing another suggestive song. Be still my loins…err…heart._

**It says, "I wanna commit a crime**

**Wanna be the 'cause of a fight**

**I wanna put on a tight skirt**

**And flirt with a stranger"**

Blaine internally cheered when he saw an expression other than misery on Kurt's face. It was shock, most definitely shock, and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. He hoped it was amusement. The least this number would do is make him laugh.

**I've had a knack from way back**

**At breaking the rules once I learn the games**

**Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace sick**

**Where this chick'll dance in the flames**

Blaine did a quick spin before sliding to the left.

**We don't need any money**

**I always get in for free**

**You can get in too**

**If you get in with me**

Blaine dipped his hips and rolled his shoulders to the beat. He was too lost in the song to realize how suggestive his moves were becoming.

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You wanna play? Let's run away**

**We won't be back before it's New Year's Day**

**Take me out tonight, meow**

Kurt squeaked and covered his eyes, only peaking through his fingers when his curiosity got the better of him. _He has no idea how sexy he is._

**When I get a wink from the doorman**

**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**

**That you're on line with the feline**

**Of Avenue B**

After he belted out Avenue B, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and started to twirl him into the living room. Kurt let out a surprised, almost musical laugh. It was enough to make Blaine internally punch the air in success.

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You wanna prowl, be my night owl?**

**Well take my hand we're gonna howl**

**Out tonight**

Blaine got more playful. He gently pushed Kurt back onto the sofa and gave him a wickedly, seductive grin. _That lusty look is just to keep up the illusion of performance._

**In the evening I've got to roam**

**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**

**Feels too damn much like home**

**When the Spanish babies cry**

Blaine danced around the couch and occasionally sang a lyric into Kurt's ear. He didn't notice Kurt shiver out of pleasure. So he thought nothing of it as he jumped up to straddle the back of the couch.

**So let's find a bar**

**So dark we forget who we are**

**Where all the scars**

**From the nevers and maybes die**

_He's just really into the song. That's all._

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You're sweet, wanna hit the street?**

**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**

**Just take me out tonight**

_Yes please._

**Please take me out tonight**

**Don't forsake me, out tonight**

**I'll let you make me out tonight**

**Tonight, tonight, tonight**

By the time the last verse arrived, Blaine had his eyes closed and was moving his hips against the couch; damn near riding it is what Kurt thought actually. One hand buried in his gelled curls as the other reached for the ceiling.

When the song was over, Blaine was panting and smiling like a loon. He looked down to see Kurt staring up at him, his cheeks started coloring crimson before he looked away quickly. "Damn, I didn't butcher the song that bad did I?"

Kurt shook his head fiercely, but again, no words were spoken. _That was so hot._

Blaine swung his leg over the couch and plopped down next to him. "Kurt, are you alright?"

The sincere tone in Blaine's voice made Kurt stopped blushing. He clearly wasn't referring to the fact that he was grinding on the couch ten seconds ago.

Kurt 's whole body went rigid at the change of subject; he kept his eyes on the hands in his lap and didn't look up at Blaine. The other boy deflated a bit, "What happened today? You're always so guarded and closed off after something bad happens at school." He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and peeked at his face from where he was trying not to make eye contact.

_No. No I can't. He said he'd…he'd…._

Blaine panicked when he heard Kurt sniffle. He hadn't seen him cry since that jock kissed him all those weeks ago. Kurt had slowly started to become more open since their first encounter. Now it's seemed like all that progress was thrown out the window. "It was that confused jock who kissed you wasn't it? He did something. What did he do?"

Kurt inhaled shakily and shook his head adamantly. His sniffles became more pronounced and his whole body started to shake.

_Please don't ask me anymore Blaine. I don't want to tell anyone. I can't. I just can't._

"Kurt, just tell me that he didn't hurt you again. He hasn't done anything like he did in the locker room, has he?" When Kurt shook his head pathetically, Blaine couldn't conceal the breathe of relief that escaped him.

_He wants to kill me. He's going to kill me Blaine. He said he would!_

Kurt buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply, desperately trying to keep from hyperventilating.

Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tight, "Breathe Kurt. Just breathe, please. If you're that miserable you have to tell your dad or get Finn to talk to this guy or…"

Kurt shook his head against Blaine's shoulder. _No. Please don't ask me to. He'll find out and he'll do something terrible. I know it. Just…stop asking._

The Warbler sighed, "All right. All right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you what to do, but I worry. I worry a lot."

The next few minutes consisted of Blaine stroking Kurt's back while he calmed down. When he finally pulled away, Kurt looked embarrassed and he kept glancing at the wall clock over the kitchen entryway. Blaine caught on to what Kurt must have been worried about.

"Kurt, screw the play. I've seen the movie at least twelve times and seen it performed more than once. I wanted to go because I thought it would be fun to mouth the lines and sing the songs at the Playhouse together. I wanted to hang out with you dummy. Contrary to popular belief, there are not that many gay kids at Dalton. We may be in Westerville, but this is still Ohio." Blaine was smiling playfully, nudging the other boy in order to get a smile out of him.

Kurt felt a smile tug at his lips as he blushed down at the coffee table. "If you really don't feel like going, we can easily pop in the movie here. I know you have it just as well as I do." He looked up at Blaine and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. Smiling at his friend, Kurt nodded his head and pointed towards the movie shelf.

Blaine stood up and started riffling through the movies. "Organized by genre and then from A to Z. You would." Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched the blanket draped over the couch. He warped half of it around himself and left the other half open for Blaine to use, you know, if he wanted to. "Alright! Movie time." After kicking off his shoes and loosening his bowtie, Blaine climbed under the blanket and snuggled next to Kurt.

He threw an arm over the paler boy and nearly bounced when the beginnings of "Rent" started to play. Kurt let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes; he didn't even care about the movie. Listening to Blaine softly sing the song was much more interesting to him.

With his eyes closed, Kurt let his senses take over. Blaine was warm under his cheek and his heartbeat was a comforting thump-thump in his ear. Strange enough though, the most comforting aspect of Blaine was how unique he smelled. He's never paid much attention to it before, but Blaine's scent was a mixture of musky aftershave and hair gel. There was a hint of mint from some possible mouthwash, but aftershave and hair gel were dominant; it was so Blaine. Those two scents never seemed appealing to Kurt before, but for Blaine they just worked. With all his senses just being encompassed by Blaine, it was no surprise that within twenty minutes Kurt was fast asleep.

* * *

The next thing Kurt was aware of was soft snoring puffing out against his ear. Making a noise of discontent, Kurt blinked one eye open and saw that the movie was back to a title screen.

_Huh, I must have fallen asleep. Um…wait, I'm horizontal and there's hot air being huffed out against my ear._

Shifting his head slowly, Kurt glanced up to see Blaine laying back against the armrest, his mouth slightly parted as he let out the most adorable snores. Kurt started blushing. _He's lying down; I'm lying down on top of him._

Kurt should move. He should seriously move off of his friend. _But it's so comfy here._

Kurt bit his lip and gulped nervously. Blaine looked so relaxed like this. Gay or not, he'd never had a friend who was so comfortable with him that they'd end up asleep on each other. With Rachel and Mercedes it was different. They were his ladies, but this? This was something else entirely. It couldn't have been normal right? Friends didn't do this? This is what couples do. What people who were dating do.

Before he could lose his moment of clarity, Kurt shifted slowly in an attempt to move off of his guest. Though that proved to be difficult, because as soon as his torso moved away from Blaine's, the hand that had been on Kurt's lower back pressed him back down and both arms came to wrap around his waist. Not stopping there, Blaine's whole body shifted to where it was trapping Kurt's lithe body against his and the back of the couch. He grumbled incoherently and pressed his soft lips against Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt gasped, "Blaine…" _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God._

Blaine hummed against his skin, "mmm Kurt." His lips parted as teeth grazed against the sensitive skin. He caught some of the porcelain skin between his lips and started to suck a hickey to it.

Kurt shivered in pleasure, "Blaine…what are you…?"

"Ssshh I'd never hurt you. Let me show you how you deserve to be treated." Blaine pulled away from his shoulder and Kurt's breathe hitched at the smoldering look he was graced with. Without waiting for an answer, Blaine moved Kurt the rest of the way so he was lying in the previous position Blaine had been sleeping in.

The shocked boy looked up as Blaine straddled his thighs. A mischievous grin crossed his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, Blaine's fingers traced up the outer part of Kurt's thighs before coming to a stop at the waistband of his yoga pants. Kurt whined. "I said hush, Kurt. I need to concentrate." Kurt frowned, a grimace forming on his face as Blaine's callused fingers inched under his black shirt to rub against his taunt, pale tummy.

"Blaine, I don't think I'm re…"

"Kurt, just close your eyes and shut up. Enjoy it for once." Kurt huffed indignantly, but found himself closing his eyes anyway. "That's more like it."

Blaine's hand inched up his shirt more, the fabric hiking up as it caught on the inside of his elbow. The cold air made Kurt shudder, his teeth biting on his lower lip to keep a whimper from escaping him. His body jolted when a callused thumb came to swipe across his erect nipple. Nails started to scratch down the side of his ribs and hot, open-mouthed kisses were being placed on his stomach.

_Wow that's a lot. That's a lot._

Kurt squirmed underneath him, the hand that had been scratching down his ribs came to rest under one of his thighs. He gasped when his leg was pushed up so Blaine could settle between Kurt's spread legs. His eyes shot open when he felt something hot and hard press against the back of one of his thighs.

_Okay, that's too much!_

"Blaine, please." A hand that had begun tracing circles of the slowly forming hickey on his collarbone suddenly went still. The hand that had been holding Kurt's leg up started to dig its nails painfully into the thigh. Unable to look at the boy mouthing at his torso, Kurt stared up at the ceiling as he spoke, "This is too much too fast. I've never…done something like this. I mean you didn't even kiss me on the mouth yet. I…"

Kurt went rigid when a dark rumbling came from the body on top of his. "Oh but I did kiss you. It hurts to know you don't remember, Hummel." Carefully, Kurt looked down to get a glimpse of the boy and understand what the hell he was talking about. His face turned a shade paler and for a second Kurt thought he was going to throw up. Instead of dark, gelled down curls, there was short-cropped, brown hair. Where warm, hazel eyes were supposed to be, there were hard, muddy-brown ones and Kurt was for damn certain Blaine hadn't come into the house wearing a McKinley High football jacket.

"Karof…" Kurt's air supply cut off when the hand on his collarbone came to wrap around his neck. He gasped and tried to wriggle free, but the burly boy's body had him trapped against the couch.

"I told you to shut the fuck up! You didn't listen to me. You never listen. When I told you I'd kill you if you told anyone, I meant it!"

Kurt didn't care if Dave was bigger than him; he started thrashing his body frantically when black spots were beginning to dance around his vision. "Look at me Kurt!"

_No, let me go!_

"Kurt!"

_I'm sorry! I promise I won't tell anyone! I swear!_

"Ouch Kurt! Stop hitting me! Just open your eyes!"

_What?_

* * *

The panicking boy opened his eyes and found himself staring at those, oh so familiar, concerned, hazel eyes. Kurt was panting loudly and he was shaking from the aftershocks of his vivid nightmare. Looking around, Kurt found himself curled into a protective ball against a corner of the couch. His wrists were trapped in Blaine's hands to keep him from striking at the boy again.

"Kurt, please don't tell me nothing's wrong. Because that? That wasn't nothing." When Blaine tried to bring Kurt in for a comforting hug, he jerked back and curled more protectively into himself. Blaine just held up his hands in surrender. "All right. It's okay. I'll stay over here. Don't worry."

Kurt peeked out of his protective ball to see Blaine had kept his distance. He was on the other side of the couch with his hands in his lap and his head tilted in concern.

_He's not like Karofsky. Blaine respects me. He'd never tell me to shut up or push himself on me like that. That wasn't the real Blaine. This is. This gentleman is the real Blaine._

Kurt got his breathing under control, when he looked back over at Blaine he was still sitting there, waiting patiently for Kurt to recover. "Kurt? This isn't healthy. If what that guy is doing to you, gives you nightmares, I seriously think we should tell your father or Finn."

"No." Blaine's eyes widened. That was the first thing Kurt had said since he's been over. "I can't Blaine. My father is still sick. He had a heart attack a couple months ago and I can't be selfish. Who knows what the stress could do to his heart."

Blaine frowned, "Oh…I'm sorry. Well, what about Finn?"

Kurt glared at Blaine, a real, honest to God glare. "Karofsky is something like a right wing, or man tackle or something. Finn's the quarterback and apparently Karofsky blocks for him. Finn cares too much about being quarterback to get on Karofsky's bad side because of me."

Blaine sighed, "But it's so much worse than before, isn't it? Maybe now he'll…"

"Blaine…just stop. Ever since I came out at school, I knew this would be my hill to climb alone. I'm grateful for your concern, but there's nothing anyone can do." Kurt hung his head and wiped the tear tracks from his face.

"I wish you could just enroll at Dalton."

Kurt let out a short, dry laugh.

_Me too, Blaine. Me too._

* * *

A/N: Haha! Can anyone else picture Blaine totally singing that song, Out Tonight from "Rent?" Hehe I enjoyed writing that part. Thanks for stopping by, please leave a review on your way out. It's much appreciated. :D


	6. He proposed

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Finals over. Woohoo! Time for some more Klaine fics.

Well, this has more awesome Burt than anything. I love Burt. He's the best parent ever.

Also, this is a short one, but honestly? It felt right to end where it did.

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 6)

"He proposed! He proposed!" Carole screeched.

_What?!_

"You stole the punch line!" Burt teased his fiancé…FIANCE!

_Oh, dad…so romantic._

"Wow, this just happened?" Finn had his mouth agape, still thoroughly shocked.

_Really Finn? That's all you have to say?_

"We wanted the two of you to be the first to know." Carole gushed.

_Damn…that rock is huge. I approve dad. Brava. Brava._

"Yeah, after the kids in that homeroom. Come on. Family hug, huh?" Burt opened his arms and pulled the other three into a family bear hug.

"Haha okay, okay dad. Okay!" Kurt hugged them back. This little bit of happiness and joy? This is exactly what he needed.

"Come on!" Kurt laughed when his father made playful growling noises, probably to heighten the illusion of this weird bear hug. He really was a big, playful goofball at heart. It was a playfulness that Burt never lost with his son, not even when he formally admitted to his dad that he was gay. Burt was just an all around, big-hearted, loving man. It was something Kurt always adored about his father.

"I'm so excited and…and nervous." Carole said, looking like every bit of a blushing bride.

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be. Don't be."

"What? Oh okay." Carole giggled along with an excited Kurt.

_Oh my God! This is just what I needed._

"I will take care of everything from here. I have…um…well I have." Kurt stuttered. Did he really want to tell his dad about his hidden trunk full of magazines?

Burt saw his son looking a bit embarrassed, but he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Buddy! You're really good with that…um…you know, details and such. What is it you got to help us out, huh?" Burt's eyes were genuinely lit up with happiness and intrigue. He always knew how to engage his son.

Kurt smiled bashfully for a moment, and then he cleared his throat. "Well, I do have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. Oh! I was also thinking of a russet and cognac theme. Those are colors, Finn. Fall wedding colors. Autumnal." Kurt was smiling brightly. Wedding preparations and details were already running through his head.

He squealed internally._ Oh I'm so excited!_

Burt smiled lovingly at his son. He rarely saw such exuberance from him, but when he did; he couldn't help but be just as enthusiastic along with him, no matter the subject. Heck, he'd have been happy if he got this jazzed over that fashion runway show he always watched.

"Sounds like a plan. You know we'd be lost without you. Now, nothing TOO extravagant okay?" Asking for it not to be extravagant at all would just be a pipe dream. He knew his son, if his clothes were any indication of how this wedding was going to turn out; then he'd just have to settle with him staying in the allotted budget. What the hell, right? Let the boy have his fun. "We're going to use whatever savings we have on the honeymoon. That's right! We're going to Waikiki."

Kurt and Carole clapped their hands in joyous anticipation.

_Dad, you're awesome._

"We're going to the hotel where they put up the guest stars on _Lost_." Burt stated proudly. Yup, he did good.

Carole stared at her son, who had been silent for a few minutes now. "Finn, y-you haven't said anything."

"Uh, I…I guess I'm still just sort of stunned." He floundered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _For heaven's sake, they're getting married! Why aren't you more excited?!_

"Hey, don't worry. I'm already looking for a bigger house; one where everyone's going to get their own rooms, all right?"

_Oh? More interior design? Hmm?_

Burt saw the look on his son's face, "Yes Kurt, you can design and color and all that good stuff. You can make the rooms look just as great as our old house, if not better."

Kurt jumped to hug his dad. _Yes!_

When Carole saw her son still look a little wary she touched his arm lightly, "Come on honey. Be happy for me."

That seemed to jolt Finn out of his dumbstruck stupor. He smiled affectionately at his mom, "I am, mom."

Burt clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "All right, now listen. Kurt, Mr. Wedding Planner, I want you to take care of two things. I don't care about the food or the booze at this party…"

_Dad, there will be no booze. At least not for you, it's bad for your heart. Anyways, yes continue._

"I want one heck of a band. I've been eating right, doing my exercises, and I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding. And I will boogie. Oh, you bet I will." Finn couldn't hold it in any longer. He actually started chuckling when Burt started to make dancing gestures.

Kurt cut in, "We can hire the New Directions! They're cheap, available, actually won't cost you a cent. Right, Finn?"

Finn nodded cooperatively, "Uh, right. Glee wedding, right on!"

Kurt chuckled, looking at his dad again. "Now, what was that second thing you wanted?"

Burt's eyes got softer as he said this, "Kurt, I know how hard it's been for you since your mom died. I've tried to do the best I could for you the best way I knew how."

Kurt smiled sadly, "Dad…"

He held up his hand, "Hold on. I'm just trying to say, I know it's been tough. With Carole and Finn around I'm hoping it will get better, because so far it already has with them. I know you haven't had the easiest go of it."

The smaller boy frowned slightly. _Oh God, no one's said anything to you about school have they?_

"You've started to shut down a bit and I think it's partially my fault for letting it happen, but…"

_But?_

"I don't know, Kurt. Lately, it seems as if you've started to come out of your shell. You smile a lot more, engage me in conversation more and you're just more you. I'm happy about that, but there's just one thing you haven't done yet."

_Dad, where is this going?_

"Kurt, the only thing I want as a wedding present from you…is for you to sing a song."

_I'm sorry, what?_

"Burt's told me how you and your mother use to sing all the time. He said you have a lovely voice. I can't wait to hear it." Carole smiled sweetly at him.

_No. I'm sorry, I'm still stuck on WHAT?!_

"Whoa. Dude, that's awesome! I didn't know you could sing! Hey, wait…why didn't you try out for Glee Club then? We could have totally used another…" Finn babbled, honestly surprised.

Kurt zoned out after Finn's last statement. His eyes were bugged out and he was starting to hyperventilate. They were going to make him sing. In front of people and he couldn't say no. It was a wedding gift! How could he just say no to that? Oh he was beginning to feel faint.

_I am so fucked._

* * *

A/N: :o *gasp* Review please? They motivate me and keep this story alive! :D


	7. Maybe one day

Author's note: Hey everyone! You guys are awesome with the feedback and the encouragements. If you keep up the reviewing on your end, I'll keep up the updates on mine! Promise!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 7)

Blaine hummed happily as he made his way down into Kurt's basement/bedroom. He always enjoyed Kurt's company; he was actually starting to become one of Blaine's very best friends. Opening the door, Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape.

"Holy crow, Kurt."

Kurt, who had been sticking various color swatches on his wall, squeaked at the sudden voice. "Blaine! What have I told you about sneaking up on me? I don't like it…" Huffing Kurt went back to looking at his options.

_This shade of ivory looks lovely, but I really do love the idea of Carole in white._

"Are you doing the whole wedding yourself?"

_This peach would be wondrous on her completion._

"Hey, I love that color. Are you making Carole's dress too?"

_No, no, white I think. There's already going to be all those fall colors surrounding her to give her that warm glow. _

"This conversation is feeling a little one sided."

_Now if only I could decide on the type of material to make her dress out of…_

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Kurt." Blaine smiled affectionately as he waved a hand in front of the other boy's face. Kurt had various wedding magazines strewn all over his bed, a chest was open with different fabrics spilling out, and his wall looked like a real designer's bulletin board. It had different dresses in different colors sketched out. He was really talented. To top it off, Kurt even had a pencil behind his ear and a sketchpad in his arms.

Kurt blushed when he realized he zoned out. "Sorry…I'm just distracted. I love weddings. Marriage, happiness, a lifetime of love, all that romance." When he gave a dreamy sigh was when Kurt shook himself out of his daydream. "I didn't just say that. Don't listen to me."

Blaine chuckled, "No, I agree with you. I think it's sweet. Weddings are a time for joy, a time for love. A time to just grab that one person you love more than anything in the world and let the entire planet know, 'sorry, but he chose me.' Then just bask in the love, love, love."

Kurt gulped dryly. Blaine was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He was really close and in Kurt's preferred personal space, but Kurt couldn't find a single bone in his body that didn't like it. The proximity of Blaine's body near him, those warm hazel eyes burrowing straight into Kurt's glasz ones, and his breath was ghosting over Kurt's skin like a gentle, phantom caress.

"He?" Kurt wondered.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say 'she,' now would I?" Blaine chuckled, his eyes just staring at Kurt's warmly.

_Blaine…_

"What're those?"

_Hmm?_

"Are those music sheets?" Blaine took the papers that had been in Kurt's hands. It wasn't a sketchbook; they were a collection of various songs. When Blaine opened the book and walked over to Kurt's bed to look at the songs, Kurt couldn't hold back the disappointed pout on is lips.

_Damn music sheets. Damn dapper Warbler. And just...damn._

"You sing? You never told me that. Why wouldn't you tell me that? I feel untrusted." Blaine put on his best mock hurt expression, hand over the heart and the whole charade.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't." _Not anymore._

"Then what's with these? Defying Gravity, A House is Not a Home, Rose's Turn? Then there's Lady Gaga, Pink, Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry…a personal favorite I might add." Blaine scrunched his triangular eyebrows together. All these songs were great; the ones chosen had substance and meaning behind the lyrics. They had to be for singing.

Kurt bit his lip nervously and shrugged. He fiddled with his clasped hands in front of him. _He can NEVER hear me sing. He'd laugh at me and probably think I sang like a girl. He'd be too nice to actually call me one, but he'd think it. Everyone always did. Well, besides mom, but she was mom._

Kurt snapped out of his head when he realized Blaine was still talking, "…and I think that'd be fun. We could do a duet to one of my favorite Katy Perry songs, or Amy Winehouse, or…"

"No! Blaine just…no. I don't sing. Not…not anymore." Kurt shook his head and tried to grab the music from Blaine's hands. However, the Warbler had a tight grip on it and both the boys' hands were clutched to the book. Each one stared the other down, one in embarrassed frustration and the other in confused frustration.

"No? Hey! No stop. Kurt! Why don't you sing?" Blaine and Kurt were basically playing tug of war over the music sheets now.

"Because! Oh for the love of…ugh!" With one last tug, the book came apart and the music sheets scattered all across the room. Kurt huffed and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I don't sound like you or Finn when I sing. I don't sound close to anyone other than the girls. My voice hasn't really changed since I was eight. I can hit a high F, Blaine. It is well within my vocal range. When I talk little purses might as well fall out, but when I sing? I might as well have rainbows flying out."

"If you can sing you should share it. You keep hiding your voice and hiding things about yourself from everyone! I don't understand how you can keep half of who you are from everyone around you. I'm starting to think that I'm still on the outside of the loop to who Kurt Hummel really is." Blaine said, a little upset maybe even hurt.

Kurt sniffed, "I know. I'm sorry. It's just…before she died, my mom always knew what to say to me when I got down on myself. Whether it was because of my voice, how I dressed, or the fact that I liked throwing tea parties. Then after she died, all I had was my dad. He's the best; he never criticized me for being me. He even played tea party with me."

Blaine bit his lip to keep from giggling. "I actually have this image in my head of an adorable mini-you showing your dad the proper way to drink tea." When Blaine had an amused smile tugging at his lips Kurt swatted at his arm.

"Shut up! This isn't supposed to be funny." Though Kurt couldn't stop the equally amused smile from forming on his lips. "The point is. He's just not good with words sometimes. Not like my mom was. As much as he loves me, he just never understood how to deal with what I was going through. We live in Lima, with so many people, so many of them filled with so much hate. It's easier to try and blend in the background, you know?" His eyes were stinging with angry tears. Remembering all the times he was made fun of because he didn't fit Lima's fucked up description of a proper, straight man.

Blaine's eyes softened, "I understand. I know what it feels like to be a target for someone's hate just because some aspect is different from everyone else. Just don't let that keep you from being a hundred percent of who you are. I'm not saying stop being afraid. Sometimes I still get scared too. What I'm saying is, don't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they've beaten the individuality out of you. You're not like any person I've every known Kurt and I like that about you."

Kurt looked up through glassy eyes, "Really?"

Blaine smiled, "Really, really."

The two boys just stared at each other with small smiles on their faces. When Kurt blushed and looked away, mumbling something like 'I like you too,' Blaine finally took in the mess he made with the music. Bending down to start helping Kurt pick them up he said, "So…are you actually going to tell me why you we're looking at these music sheets?"

Kurt knelt right beside Blaine and started gathering the sheets. _Might as well._

"Um…yea. My dad said the only thing he really wanted for a wedding gift was for me to sing a song. I hired the New Directions to be the band for my dad's wedding, so if I want to sing, it would be with them. Which means, I have to try out for Glee Club." The paler boy sighed, as if that was some sort of chore instead of a wonderful opportunity.

Blaine beamed, "That's great! I mean, we'll be competing at sectionals against one another, but other than that, that's so awesome Kurt!"

Blushing Kurt shrugged. He wasn't going to tell him that after he sang at his dad's wedding he was just going to quit. He'd probably get more encouragements and somehow be roped into staying in New Directions.

_Nope. Not happening. One hit wonder everybody._

"So what song are you singing?" Blaine asked, simultaneously putting the scattered sheets into a neat stack.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. I need one to sing at the wedding and one to sing at my Glee audition."

_Though I'd really just rather not._

"Huh…why is this one of the choices?" Blaine huddled closer to Kurt so he too could see the song currently in Blaine's hand.

Kurt scanned it and his eyes grew soft. "It reminds me of my mom." When Blaine tilted his head questioningly, Kurt continued. "Well, there's this dresser that we have. It belonged to my mom and if I open all the drawers…I can smell her. The whole room starts to smell like her actually. It's like I can just imagine her wrapping her arms around me in a hug after a bad day."

Blaine didn't say anything. He was just looking at Kurt with a sympathetic smile.

"Anyways, that song sums up that feeling I guess. It's one of those few times I feel safe and nothing can hurt me." When Kurt looked up he saw that Blaine's eyes had grown watery with unshed tears.

_Great job Hummel! Way to go making the guy you're crushing on cry._

Blaine cleared his throat and looked back at the sheet. "Then I think this song is it. You'll sing this song for your audition. When you sing for the first time, make it for your mom."

Kurt let out a wet chuckle, "I'd never thought about that before. Thanks. I will."

Blaine poked his ribs, "Not that you'll ever let me hear it."

Kurt stuck his nose up in the air, "Nope. Never."

Blaine huffed playfully, "Tease."

"Only for you." Kurt stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. He didn't think he was ready to let Blaine hear him sing, but who knows.

_Maybe one day._

* * *

Kurt sighed dreamily as he stared at the bride and groom cake topper he chose.

_Yes. This is the one._

"…and I don't really get it." Huh? When did Finn get here? "Are you sure we should release three hundred live doves indoors? Won't that get kind of messy?"

Kurt squinted his eyes. _He…really doesn't know anything about weddings, does he?_

"That's why we feed them glitter, Finn." As if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Finn smiled dopily. Happy to have that question answered. "Well, look. I've been thinking about it. I really want to do something special for the wedding. You know, like with you and your song thing."

_Don't remind me._

"I want to take this opportunity to sort of remind everyone that I'm, you know, a leader." Finn finished off a bit embarrassed.

_Hmm…leadership opportunity you say?_

Kurt smiled real big then. "I have the perfect idea. After you walk your mom down the aisle and give her away to my dad…"

"Incredibly creepy." Finn stated, almost regretting asking for Kurt' help.

_Hey, if I'm going to humiliate myself in front of everyone, you need to be there to take some of the heat off of me!_

Kurt continued in his explanation, "…and give your speech to the newly weds, which I will write, although you are free to suggest overall themes; you and Carole will have a lovely mother-and-son dance in front of everyone."

Finn laughed it off. Kurt had to be joking. He was joking, right? "That's a terrible idea. Everyone knows I'm the worst dancer."

_Oh don't be such a baby._

"Finn, trust me on this. I've been planning weddings since I was two. My power rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations; they were like Fleetwood Mac." Kurt stated proudly.

Finn obviously wasn't paying attention. He was staring off and really thinking about Kurt's suggestion. "I guess if I could pull it off, it would make me seem like a cool stud."

Kurt snorted, "Totally."

_Whatever helps you sleep at night, Frankenteen._

"Thanks! It's a plan." He patted Kurt's arm happily before going to his next class.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his goofy soon-to-be-stepbrother. _Well my family is about to get a whole lot more interesting._

Looking back in his locker, Kurt grabbed the cake topper and closed his locker so he could go to his own class. When it closed, Kurt was greeted with an unreadable Karofsky advancing on him. Kurt's face drained of color and he gulped fearfully.

The hulking teenager seemed to take pleasure in the smaller boy's fear. Every step Dave took forward, Kurt took an equal one back. He was just trying to keep the football player at a distance. Kurt started to take deep, even breaths through his nostrils.

_Confront him. Teach him. He's wrong, not you._ A voice that sounded a whole lot like Blaine echoed in his head.

"I don't want you near me." Kurt's shaky voice whispered.

Karofsky raised his eyebrows in amusement. Not stopping his advancement until he had Kurt basically pressed up against one of the lockers. As if in utter defiance, the jock raised a finger and jabbed it hard right above Kurt's left chest. A sickly smile was firmly on the jock's face as Kurt's breathing became significantly more labored. His face was slowly inching toward Kurt's and the only thing running through his mind was…

_Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me!_

Kurt could feel his eyes stinging and his throat tightening at the vile thought. Then suddenly, Dave grabbed Kurt's cake topper and ripped it out of his hands. Kurt stared at it as the other boy dangled it in front of him.

"Can I have this?" Dave taunted. Slipping the object into his jacket without awaiting a response. Smirking to himself as he walked away when he saw fearful tears welling up in the pale boy's eyes. Throwing out a smug, "Thanks," because he could.

Kurt was hyperventilating, every bone in his body shaking with fear. His eyes were closed tight and the tears threatened to escape out of the corners of his eyes, but Kurt would be damned if he let them fall because of him anymore.

_It's never going to stop. He's never going to leave me alone._

"Are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

Kurt's eyes flew open at the sudden voice. The frightened boy couldn't believe it. A teacher was actually coming to see if he was okay? Was this a joke? As if still in a daze, he shook his head fiercely.

"No…" he whispered.

Kurt wasn't okay. He hasn't been for a while. It was about time someone took notice of that.

_I don't want to be terrified anymore._

* * *

A/N: Eep! What song will Kurt sing next chapter? Any guesses? Pick the right song/artist and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! Review please! Hugs and kisses to you all. *muah*


	8. I'm falling

Author's Note: Merry Christmas to one and all! I promised myself that I would get a Chapter out there as a Christmas present! So I hope you like it, everybody!

It's only one scene, but I really wanted this one to be a stand alone. Once you read it, you'll understand why. Next chapter is halfway written, so it's coming your way soon Klainers.

Also, thanks to your guesses and Reviews! I hope the song lives up to expectations. Enjoy! Oh and Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or if you're just celebrating another day of life, Hooray! The world keeps spinning! Happy Reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 8)

Kurt sighed as he listened to the girls praise and nurse the injuries of their wounded boyfriends. Artie and Mike described Sam's pummeling of Karofsky while Puck complained that he couldn't jump into the beat down himself.

_Puck used to throw me into dumpsters and now he's upset that he couldn't fight on my behalf? Sam barely knows me. Mike and Artie? I wasn't even sure they knew my name._

"Where were you Finn?" Santana sneered.

_Yes almost-stepbrother, where were you?_

"I was still out on the field, okay? I totally would've given him the beat down if I had of been there though." Finn was looking everywhere but Kurt.

_Well, at least it looks like he feels guilty._

"The fact is; it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn. You should have been leading the charge." Mercedes chastised.

When Finn's eyes flashed with shame and he lowered his head, Kurt couldn't help but defend him. Maybe it was a brother instinct kicking in; he didn't know.

"Lay off Finn, everyone. It isn't his problem or any of yours for that matter. But thank you…I know everyone was trying to help. It means a lot." When everyone just stared at Kurt, he couldn't help but panic. "W-What?"

"Dude, I thought you were born mute or something. When the fuck did you learn to talk?" Puck deadpanned.

"I just thought he had a baby's voice, because his hands were always soft like a baby's. That's how it works right?" Brittany said as she carded her fingers through Artie's hair.

Kurt's eye twitched. _You thought…what?_

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it guys. He just never had anything to say to YOU. Drop it." Cedes flashed him a smirk and winked at him.

_Oh Mercedes, without you I'd strangle theses people._

When Mr. Shue walked in, the Glee Club started to explain why everyone looked a bit haggard. Kurt just opened his book and looked at the wedding details; maybe even the song he was going to sing in front of them.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Kurt, you okay?"

Kurt just nodded.

"Well alright everyone. Let's take our places. We have a wedding to prepare for." Mr. Shuester clapped his hands in attention.

Kurt breathed deeply. _Now or never._

"Mr. Shue? I…I'd like to try out for Glee Club, i…if it's not too much to ask."

_Whew, out there._

Then someone started laughing, _laughing_.

Everyone was glaring at the one person. Whether it was because they didn't essentially love that person or because they were laughing at Kurt, he didn't really know.

"Wait…you're serious? Kurt, do you even know HOW to sing?" Rachel questioned.

Kurt flushed crimson and shut his book angrily. _I can too sing, Miss Rachel Berry!_

Mr. Shue hushed Rachel. "Kurt, it is not too much to ask at all. Please, whenever you're ready." He made a gesture for Kurt to stand in front of the room, like how anyone doing a solo would.

Kurt looked up and nodded. He walked up to the piano, but was promptly stopped by Brad. "I got this one, kid. Just give me the music." Kurt smiled in thanks and handed over the sheet music.

He stood in the middle of the room and looked at the members who had very intrigued looks on their faces. Even Santana, who always just looked utterly bored if not annoyed at whatever was going on. Rachel had her arms crossed; her face had an 'I'll be the judge of that' expression.

The first few keys of the song started to play and Kurt knew. _No turning back now. Wish me luck, mom._

**Waking up I see that everything is OK**

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

**I think about the little things that make life great**

Kurt didn't dare look at them while he sang. He had his eyes closed and a smile played on his lips as he pictured a seven year old him with his mother. It was a time when everything really was okay for him.

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

He pictured his mother embracing him and giving him one of her gentle hugs. Her arms held him as if he was her most priceless gem.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect**

**Please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

That was a time when he still truly held his innocence. No matter the words the kids threw his way at school; his mother always soothed away that crestfallen look on his face with a few choice words and unconditional love.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

_Don't let them get to you, honey. You're exactly who you're suppose to be._

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

_You know how I know this?_

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect**

**Please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

_I know this, because I wouldn't want anyone else to be my baby but you. You're perfect just the way you are._

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_If those kids can't see how incredibly wonderful you are, then it's their loss._

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_You'll find someone who sees what I see, and you'll never say goodbye to them. I promise._

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

When he opened his eyes, Kurt realized they were glassy with tears. His hands were clenched into fists and he was putting all his emotions into the song. Some of the girls had started humming in the background and adding the harmonizing vocals for him.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**Makes you wanna cry**

**This innocence is brilliance**

**Please don't go away**

**Cause I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

When Kurt stared at the linoleum, more pictures were forming in his head. When he expected more of his mother, to his surprise he saw Blaine's smiling face. Blaine was laughing with him, throwing his arms around him in a hug, and dancing playfully with him.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect**

**Please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

By the time the song ended, Kurt was looking far away. He jumped when people started clapping. The girls had stood up to clap for him; Tina and Mercedes had tears in their eyes. Santana and Quinn looked pleased, if not impressed.

Mike whooped while Artie held his hand up, like he normally did, saying, "Yeeeeaaaa."

Finn gave him a thumb's up and Puck muttered something along the lines of, "Props to the Glee's new Lance Bass." He'd take that as a compliment.

Brittany was popping in her seat, "You sound better than any baby I've ever met!"

Rachel held up her hands in an attempt to silence them. "Okay, hold on everyone. Kurt, if you could sing, why didn't you ever try out before? We might have had a better chance at Regionals last year with your exquisite, countertenor vocals backing up MY show-stopping prowess of a voice."

If Kurt hadn't been so caught up in his own little epiphany, he'd have given Rachel one of his best diva bitch faces.

_Oh my God._

Luckily, Santana was looking like she was about to take care of the dwarf on her list.

_I'm falling for him._

However, Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Never mind that Rachel. The important thing is that we have Kurt now. Kurt, on behalf of everyone, Welcome to New Directions. We're glad to have you."

The other members had gotten up to congratulate him. Some of the guys were even clapping him on the back in congratulations. Everyone took in his stunned silence as a disbelief that he got into Glee Club. Though, there was only one thing going through his mind.

_I'm falling for Blaine Anderson._

* * *

A/N: Finally! We're getting somewhere in this relationship! Hooray for Kurtie! Also, hope Avril Lavigne's 'Innocence' came across like I hoped. If you haven't heard the song, recommended by this chickie here.

The best Christmas present ever would be reviews to let me know if this chapter was to your liking! Till next update my lovelies. ;)


	9. I just can't help it

Author's note: Hope everyone had lovely holidays! Feedback from you guys is always awesome and I love each and every review I get! I adore you people.

Happy reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 9)

Kurt had his hands on his hips and was swaying, yes swaying, back and forth. At first, he had freaked out about the whole, falling for Blaine thing, but now he was just kind of giddy. Maybe it was the wedding; maybe it was the butterflies in his tummy. Who knew; he just knew that 'Kurt Hummel's Wedding Extravaganza' was well on its way to a complete success. Well, all except for one aspect. Blaine wouldn't be able to make it.

_Boo._

* * *

***Buzz Buzz***

_**._. -Blaine**_

…_**? ~KEH**_

_**I can't come to the wedding -Blaine**_

Kurt…honestly wilted at that.

_**T-T ~KEH**_

_**I'm sorry! My older brother just flew in and surprised the fam with a visit -Blaine**_

_He has a brother?_

_**Well he can come too. Just make sure to mark whether he wants chicken or fish. ~KEH**_

_**It's…not that simple -Blaine**_

_But…but…why not?! _He almost stomped his foot like a child, almost.

_**My brother likes to do his own thing when he's here -Blaine**_

_**And by own thing, I mean him dragging me around for his idea of "quality" time while I watch him sign chests and do weird accents. -Blaine**_

_Why do I get the feeling he's serious about that?_

…_**Is he mental? ~KEH**_

_**Hah! No but I have called him crazy before. -Blaine**_

_**When he's home so are mom and dad. They normally try to stay home when he's flown down. -Blaine**_

_Wow. After all this time, I sort of forgot he had parents._

_**You don't sound too excited. ~KEH**_

_Though, it's not like he brings them up._

_***sigh* My brother is kind of…intense I guess. -Blaine**_

_**He doesn't really put me in a party kind of mood, ya know? -Blaine**_

_Is he ever going to send me his thoughts in just ONE text message?_

_**Mom and dad think he's done real well for himself and treat him like he walks on air. -Blaine**_

_**I mean he has! Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my brother. -Blaine**_

_Nope, guess not._

_**Blaine! ~KEH**_

_**Calm down. I get it. You have your family to deal with and I have mine. I'm not upset. I understand. ~KEH**_

_I can't exactly hog you ALL the time._

_**Oh whew! You're the best Kurt! :D I promise I'll make it up to you! IOU 1 latte -Blaine**_

Kurt brightened at the promise.

_**You spoil me with lattes, Mr. Anderson! ~KEH**_

_**Always Mister Hummel! ;p -Blaine**_

Kurt blushed. _Seriously? That dapper charm never seems to have an off switch._

_And I'm surprised that I'm falling for him?_

He read the messages again. _Though when he makes it that easy, I just can't help it._

* * *

So yes, that was why he was swaying. Swaying in utter freaking delight. "Thank you both for attending the Kurt Hummel wedding dance seminar. Dad, you're going to have to pull off the first dance with Carole. And if Uncle Andy's 40th birthday party was any indication, you're going to need some work."

_Sadly, now I realize where I got my dancing skills from, or lack there of._

Burt huffed at his son, "What are you talking about? My moves were great, okay? It was that damn sangria. Affected my coordination."

_Which you weren't supposed to have had in the first place…_

Burt scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment at the look his son gave him, "Don't give me that look, I know I wasn't supposed to have had it." Then he mumbled something that sounded like, 'I know better now.'

"Anyways, we dance to the beat, not to the words." Kurt guided his father to the middle of the room.

"I'm right here, right?" Burt questioned. It didn't matter what they did together, Burt was always happy when his son wanted to teach him something. They were always trying to teach things to each other.

"Yes, right here. Okay. All right, have you guys chosen a… No not there, place your hand here. Yes, right here. …A wedding song?" Kurt corrected his father. Burt playing the dancing part of the gentleman while Kurt took the place of where Carole would be.

_Carole's toes will thank me for this._

"Ah…yes, we're thinking 'Stairway' or some Buble." Carole essentially picked them, but Burt heard them and saw no reason why not.

Kurt thought for a minute before saying, "Okay. Great. So it's basically one, two, three, four." He gave the signal for Brad to start the piano. Then Kurt began showing his father how to lead and do the box step. Kurt giggled when his dad started getting it and a smile as wide as Kurt's appeared on the older man's face.

"Look at me, I'm dancing huh?" Burt stated proudly.

Kurt chuckled, "Yea, look at you. All right, now go over there. Dance with yourself and practice."

_Gaga help me, you need it._

"Finn! Come on, no chickening out. I did it so you gotta do it too." Burt kept his arms raised like he was dancing with an imaginary person and focused on his stepping.

Kurt whistled a 'yoo-hoo' to Finn; Kurt had his hands waiting in the predetermined position.

Finn breathed out a heavy sigh. "Okay."

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. _Overreacting as usual, Mr. Hudson._

Finn stepped in front of Kurt and tried to decide how he was going to attack this dancing thing. His eyes kept darting towards the door every so often that Kurt was starting to get frustrated.

_Oh my bageesus, what?_

Finn looked at Kurt hesitantly, "Can we shut the door? I'm not really comfortable with people watching."

_You mean watching you dance with another boy._

"I saw you dance in front of a thousand people at Regionals, Finn." Kurt deadpanned.

_You're about to have a gay stepbrother. Get over whatever lingering homophobia you might have like; oh I don't know, now perhaps?_

Raising his arms again, Kurt waited for Finn to just dance with him already. Finn stared at the hand a moment longer before placing his bigger hand in the other boy's. Kurt gave him an encouraging smile and Finn found himself returning it. "Okay."

Though, their little heart to heart didn't last long. Once again, Finn's eyes drifted towards the open hallway and at that exact moment, Dave Karofsky decided to skid to a stop right in front of the door to gawk at them. Dave made a feminine hand gesture to insinuate that both boys were fairies, or pansies, or whatever was in his narrow-minded brain.

Finn immediately dropped Kurt's hand and Kurt felt his giddy mood dampen ever so slightly; he quickly tried to put on an emotionless façade so no one saw how much the taunting affected him.

_It had to be him._

_Right here._

_Right now._

Apparently, Karofsky didn't care who saw him because the next thing both boys heard was, "What the hell was that?"

Kurt took a deep, calming breath before answering, "It's nothing, dad."

"That was not nothing. That guy was making fun of you. What the hell's his name?" Burt Hummel may not have been the sharpest tool in his garage, but he wasn't an idiot. He saw how his son tried to hide the hurt on his face. He didn't like it when his son was teased, what parent would?

Kurt flailed like a fish out of water. _Why dad? Why do you have to be perceptive of this? You have enough to deal with, without adding me into mix._

"Tell him, Kurt." Finn interjected.

_Finn! What the fuck?_

"Tell me what?" Burt stepped closer to his son, his eyes burrowing into Kurt's to get the truth out of his son.

_NOTHING!_

"Tell him or I will." Finn wasn't bluffing. Kurt could tell.

_Damn you, Finn Hudson._

"His name's Dave Karofsky. He's just been harassing me for a few weeks. That's all." Was he trying to convince his dad or himself?

"Harassing you how?" Burt inquired. There was something in his eyes, something that was looking right through his son's sugarcoating.

"Just shoving me and giving me a hard time. Don't worry about it." Kurt just shrugged like it was no big deal, but Burt knew better. One look at his son and he knew there was something he was holding back. One doesn't acquire that look of fear from just a few jeers and shoves.

"There's more. There's something else you're not telling me." He wasn't having any of it. He had to know what was going on with his son.

_Shit, shit, shit._

_No, I…I…_

_I can't lie to you._

"He threatened to kill me." Kurt just blurted it out. He didn't mean to; it just sort of came out. Well, now he understood what that phrase 'word vomit' meant and he didn't know how to take it back.

"Burt! Burt!"

_Wait, what?_

_Dad?_

_Dad! No don't!_

By the time Kurt had pushed through the crowd of students forming in the hallway, Burt had Karofsky pinned up against a wall with his forearm pressing over the jock's jugular. "You like picking on people? Why don't you try me?"

_Dad…_

"Burt, stop." Finn tried.

Kurt grabbed onto one of his dad's shoulders, "Please, you're still sick. Come on." Something in Burt's venomous eyes seemed to soften at his kid's child-like plea. If he had it his way, he'd have beat the living crap out of his son's tormentor, but he couldn't. Not when his son seemed so worried about him. Burt didn't have the heart to cause his son more anxiety, especially over him. He let the jock go, only barely being held back by his son and stepson.

However, once the bully walked away, Burt turned his furious gaze on Finn. Finn's seen Burt mad, but this was scary Burt. Scary Burt was…well, scary. "What the hell have you been doing while this is all going on, huh?"

Finn didn't have an answer to that. He knew what he'd been doing. Nothing…and he knew he was wrong for it.

Back in the choir room, "We are taking this to the principal!"

Kurt panicked, shaking his head. _Please dad, just let it go._

"Kurt, how could you not tell me? I'm your father! I have a right to know when someone threatens the life of my kid!" Burt was fuming and shouting as he paced around the room.

The smaller boy frowned sadly, "Dad. How could I bother you with this? You have so much stress already with the shop, looking for a new house, the wedding, making sure you stick to your diet that I…I…"

Before Kurt could stutter out the last of his sentence, he felt himself enveloped by strong arms. His dad was hugging him tightly and Kurt hugged him back just as tight. "Buddy, don't you pay any mind to what stress I got. I have far less than you think. It's my job to take care of you. It's not your job to take care of me. I have Carole for that, why do you think I'm marrying her?" Burt smiled when he heard his son snort in amusement.

Pulling back, Kurt gave his dad a watery smile. "Fine, but I'm still going to make sure you don't eat junk food."

Burt rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at his son. "Yea, yea, I know the drill. Come on. We're talking to the principal TODAY."

Kurt sighed, but nodded solemnly. "Okay."

_As long as she doesn't call me Tickle-Me-Dough-Face._

* * *

Later that day, when Kurt and his dad were having a meeting with the principal, Finn sat in the choir room waiting for it to be done. He felt like a terrible friend and so far, he felt like an even worse brother. The football player was biting his lower lip and contemplating doing something very stupid. Though, in hindsight, it might just redeem him. If he lives that long, that is.

He was staring at Kurt's satchel.

The satchel with Kurt's phone in it.

Well, it's not like he was in the running for 'Best Stepbrother of the Year' award. Fuck it. Quickly opening the bag, he rustled through it until he found Kurt's phone in a side pocket. No turning back now, he was just glad Kurt didn't have a screen lock. Though, once he found out about this, he might get one.

Scrolling through his contacts, Finn found the name that had been coming up a lot lately in Kurt's passing comments. Pressing the call button, Finn waited.

"Well hello Mister Hummel. To what do I owe this fine, rare occurrence for technological articulation of dialect?" Blaine answered in a happy, poor excuse of a British accent.

Finn had a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

The other line went silent for a while. "You're not Kurt."

"Um…no. This is Finn."

Another beat of silence. "Well…this is awkward."

"Uh sure. Look dude, you're Blaine right? Kurt's Gargler friend?"

Blaine huffed on the phone, "WARBLER friend, but yes."

Finn smiled triumphantly, "Okay, well I need your help. I really screwed up with Kurt and I need to make it up to him. I have an idea but I needed to run it by someone who's close to him. You're his friend, a gay guy friend, not that it matters you're gay. That's totally cool. Right on. I just don't want to screw up any worse…"

Blaine started laughing at the other end of the line. He sounded just like Kurt described him. "Finn, you had me at Gargler. I'm all ears. Whatcha got?"

* * *

A/N: Oh my God, writing that last part with Finn had me giggling stupidly. Anywho, wanna make my day and tell me whatcha think? :D


	10. Kurt Hummel's Wedding Extravaganza

Author's note: Hey everybody! I've come bearing an update! You guys with your reviews and alerting keep me going! I know I use a lot of exclamations, but you all just make me so freaking happy that I can't stop screaming in excitement!

You all are the highlight of my day! Enjoy the fact that this story has made it to chapter ten! Woot woot!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 10)

Kurt beamed at his father as he and Carole danced their first time as a couple. Whenever his father got nervous or looked a bit lost, Kurt would give him a thumbs up or an 'A ok' gesture. When his dad got more comfortable and a bit more carefree with the dance, he dipped Carole. Kurt chuckled at the awkward dip, but thank goodness his father didn't drop her.

Looking around at the New Directions, he saw them dancing in their seats and Santana shaking it in her chair. They were having fun; the marriage ceremony had been a complete success and everyone was enjoying themselves. Kurt's smile was happier; his laugh was more whimsical. Karofsky being expelled really did take a weight off the pale boy's shoulders.

Mr. Shue finished 'Sway' by Buble and gestured for Kurt to get on stage next.

_All right, one last thing left to do._

He got up from his seat and made his way to the stage.

_Geez, I'm too nervous for this._

Kurt tapped the microphone and chuckled awkwardly.

_Stop. Being. Nervous!_

"Uh…well first off, thanks everybody. Your participation in my dad's and Carole's…erm…I mean my stepmom's wedding is much appreciated. So…thank you." He giggled nervously again, and vaguely heard someone (kind of sounded like Artie) go "yeah!"

_Well, nothing's happened yet. Maybe it'll all be okay._

He relaxed a little more and directed his attention towards the newly weds. Clearing his throat, Kurt looked back at his dad. "Dad, to continue on from your earlier note, you were right. On the day of mom's funeral, it was a day that probably almost killed both of us. But…that day, there was something you did that made me believe you and me were going to be okay. You know what it was?"

Burt shook his head at his son. Kurt smiled sadly, "Well I'll tell you. What happened was…I was crying. I mean that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see my mom and I remember looking up at you, dad. I just…I wanted you to say something. Just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. Then you just, took my hand and squeezed it."

Kurt lifted one of his hands and looked at it. "Just knowing that your hands were there to take care of me…was enough. You and I have never been one for words, as I'm sure everyone here knows."

There were some watery chuckles from various people. Burt just shook his head amused while Carole took his hand.

"But when it comes to you and me, we don't need words. We have a language all our own. And it makes me…happy. Dad, Carole, I'm so ecstatic for the both of you. Carole, you make my dad so happy. I hope my dad does the same, if not, please let me be the first to know. I promise I will straighten that out right away."

He got a few chuckles from the audience, including Carole and his dad after he rolled his eyes.

"Like you said, I'm not only getting a stepmother; I'm getting a friend. Finn, I'm glad I get to call you family. I hope that from here on out, it can only get better between us."

Finn smiled slightly at that, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. He really wanted to be that better brother for Kurt.

"So Dad? Carole? This is for you."

He turned to the band and gave them the cue to start.

**Yeah, I'll tell you something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

Carole gasped at the sound of Kurt's voice and scooted closer to Burt to lean her head on his shoulder.

**Oh please, say to me**

**You'll let me be your man**

**And please, say to me**

**You'll let me hold your hand**

**Now let me hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

Kurt held one of his hands in the other and brought them to his chest.

**And when I touch you I feel happy**

**Inside**

**It's such a feeling about my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

Kurt's voice echoed throughout the hall and Burt could not keep the smile off his face. He hadn't heard his son sing in so long. Not since his mom died.

**Yeah, you've got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I feel that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

After the last note died off, Kurt was panting to regain his breath. Finn stood up and started off the clapping. Soon everyone else joined in.

_Wow, I did it._

_I almost…can't believe it._

"Yea, you go Lady Lips!" Santana said.

"Way to go, White Boy!" Mercedes cheered.

"Whoo! Whoo!" He thinks that one was Tina.

"That's how we do!" Artie preached.

Kurt blushed and nodded at them before getting off the stage. He hugged his father at the table, as well as Carole, then shooed them off to go dance to another song. When they insisted he join them Kurt declined. He really wanted to go and gather his bearings in the restroom. He was still shaking with the after shocks of his performance.

* * *

Splashing water on his face, Kurt hummed happily at the cool water against his heated skin. He was careful not to wet his attire. Upon reviewing his reflection in the mirror, he pulled out a small bag from his slacks. Unzipping it, he removed a travel sized hair spray bottle and proceeded to fix his hair.

"Leave it to Kurt Hummel to have an emergency hair salon hidden beneath his clothes."

Kurt gasped and spun around. Sure enough, the very person who had been on his mind for days was standing right in front of him. Blaine "Warbler" Anderson was standing in an empty bathroom giving him that cocky smirk of his.

"Blaine! You're here!" He threw his arms around the unexpected guest and brought him in for a hug. Pulling back, he excitedly asked, "What are you doing?! I thought you couldn't come!"

Blaine chuckled fondly, "There was a milk shortage at my house."

_Milk?_

"I'm on a milk run."

_Um…okay?_

"I thought maybe you all had milk for me to borrow."

_Uh…_

"I'm sad to see you all don't." Blaine sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll just have to go the store after this little stop."

Kurt just blinked.

"Though I probably shouldn't have poured all our milk down the drain." Blaine was smiling mischievously now. Kurt couldn't help but giggle adorably at him.

_He did that._

_He threw milk down the drain for ME._

_But why?_

Kurt was smiling adoringly at Blaine. The curly haired boy was smiling back with delight at the other. Kurt took in Blaine's attire and realized that the milk story might possibly be the truth. He wasn't dressed for a wedding, maybe for a nice family dinner? Unlike Kurt, who was dressed in a smart black tuxedo with a black bowtie, Blaine wore slightly less dressy clothes. He had on cuffed, brown pants (again, maybe capris) with a white button up that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a green bowtie, and tan Sperry shoes.

Looking up from his gawking, Kurt immediately blushed. Blaine was staring at him, but this time his face had an expression on it that Kurt hadn't seen before. His pupils were dilated slightly and his eyes were looking at him almost approvingly.

_He's staring at me…why is he just staring at me like that?_

"That tux…looks absolutely stunning on you." Blaine complimented.

If Kurt had the capability to blush any redder than he already was, he would have. Looking down he stuttered out, "Th-Thanks."

"There's just one problem." Blaine said, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Kurt looked up with wide eyes.

_Hm?_

"Your bowtie is crooked." He said as he stared at Kurt's pale neck.

_What bowtie?_

Blaine stepped even closer to Kurt. Their faces mere inches apart. Perfect damn kissing distance! Blaine's fingers lightly grazed the skin of his neck as they fiddled with his bowtie.

_Oh…MY bowtie._

_Right._

_I'm wearing a bowtie._

_Which Blaine, aka Mr. Perfect, is currently touching._

_And he said I looked stunning…stunning!_

"There. Up to Kurt Hummel pristine standards." Blaine straightened out the rest of Kurt's suit; shoulder pads, suit jacket, etc. When he was satisfied with his work, Blaine looked up into Kurt's face. Dark hazel eyes and wide glasz eyes locked with one another and neither boy was willing to be the first to look away. The paler boy's body seemed like it was on fire from where the warmth of Blaine's fingers seeped through his clothes and touched his skin. The phantom touches still danced across his torso and neck. Time was at a stand still. The air was so silent. It was like neither boy wanted to breathe for fear of breaking whatever spell they were under.

Blaine's lips parted slightly, almost like he was about to say something or maybe even kiss him. Kurt could feel himself lick his lips subconsciously in anticipation; Blaine's eyes darkened minutely as they darted down to Kurt's lips to follow the movement.

_Oh my goodness, he's going to kiss me._

The Warbler stared at Kurt's lips for a second longer. Then slowly, much too slowly for Kurt's liking, his head started to close the gap between them. Kurt wanted to reciprocate; he wanted to bring their heads together the rest of the way and kiss the other boy until they were both out of breath.

_Hurry up and kiss him!_

"Hey Blaine! Did you find Kurt?!"

A loud banging from the other side of the door jolted the two boys out of their intimate haze. They jumped apart and Kurt internally cursed the girl who was currently banging on the Boy's Restroom door.

"Y-Yea!" Blaine's voice cracked and he had to clear it in order to sound normal. "He was fixing his hair. We'll be out in a minute, Rachel!"

"Well hurry! We're about to start, Warbler!"

_Rachel, I'm going to murder you!_

Blaine looked back at Kurt and chuckled awkwardly. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the ground while a blush spread across his tanned cheeks. "We've been looking for you. You're gonna miss Finn's speech if you don't hurry back out there."

_Wait, speech? How did you…?_

He grabbed the supplies on the counter and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, you don't want to miss this!" He smiled brightly and tugged Kurt out of the bathroom. Kurt ran after Blaine, staring at him is a daze the entire time.

_What just happened?_

Blaine led Kurt back to the table with his dad and Carole just as Mr. Shue was introducing Finn. He placed Kurt's items in front of him and whispered, "Sorry I missed you singing earlier, but I just came by to go over everything with Finn and the guys. I have to go now. Like I said, I'm supposedly just out getting milk! I'll talk to you later." He turned towards a suspicious looking Burt and an intrigued looking Carole. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hummel! Sorry to take off so suddenly without a proper introduction, but I have some milk to go buy. Have a wonderful rest of your evening. Bye!" With that said, Blaine politely dodged the surrounding tables until he reached the exit in the back and left.

Kurt blinked confused.

_Finn and the guys? He knows them? H-how?_

"…propose a toast to my mom, who is so awesome."

_Oh shit! Finn's talking. Focus, focus, focus._

"Uh, I mean…somehow even without one in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man." Finn gestured to her with his glass of sparkling cider. "In Glee Club…uh…whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel. Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry."

Kurt's amused smile fell slightly and his eyes widened in panic.

_Oh no, the big lug is going off book! What is he DOING?!_

"And today, a new union was formed…Furt." Finn said confidently. Giggles were scattered around the room and Kurt couldn't help but perk up at that.

_Furt?_

"You and me, man. We're brothers from another mother." The gangly teen was staring affectionately at the younger boy seated behind the table. Kurt felt a watery smile grace his features.

_That…was actually kind of sweet._

_But seriously…Furt?_

"And quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. Over the past few weeks…uh…some stuff's gone down, and I haven't manned up like I should've." When Finn said that, Kurt became a little sullen and his smile drooped a bit.

_That's one way of putting it._

"From now on, no matter what it cost me; I got your back. Okay?" Kurt had his lips in a tight line and his eyes were red-rimmed with tears he was trying to hold in. He sniffed, feeling a bit overcome at the unexpected depth coming from the normally dense teen.

_Now you're all wise and deep, huh?_

"Even if it means getting a Slushee in the face every now and then." A few people let out chuckles and Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Strike that._

_You're still an idiot…but I love you anyways._

"You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as a thank you…I had the Glee Club put together a little number in your honor, with a little help from a certain Warbler." Finn blushed and chuckled awkwardly, "You should probably put a screen lock on your phone now." More people chuckled as a few of the guys stood up to go on the dance floor.

_I knew someone looked through my bag, Finn!_

The song started as Finn put the microphone down on the table. He whispered, "You're going to dance it with me, dude."

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head jerkily. He mouthed at Finn, 'NO,' but it was useless. No matter how many times he mouthed, 'NO, 'Finn wasn't taking no for an answer. Kurt was shaking his head frustrated, but he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

Concentrating on the music, Kurt realized exactly what song they were about to sing.

_Oh my gosh…_

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday **

Finn was singing to Rachel and to his mother. They were all in awe at the Finn and the guys performing the number. The girls happily skipped onto the dance floor and joined boys. _Well, so this is what Blaine meant by 'going over things.'_

**Oh you know, you know, you know **

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfects what you're searching for**

**then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**you know I'll say**

Kurt couldn't help but blush when Finn sang that part directly to him. _This day wasn't supposed to be about me you loveable dolt._ When Finn stuck out his hand, gesturing for Kurt to join him on the dance floor, Kurt rolled his eyes exasperated. Though, he did give Finn an affectionate smile and grasped his hand, only to be hauled onto the floor.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Kurt laughed happily at Finn doing dance moves that were no doubt taught to him by Blaine. When he didn't join in immediately, he found Mercedes and Rachel on either side of him pushing him towards his stepbrother. He feigned surprise, but let himself be handled into his brother's waiting stance.

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while **

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Kurt and Finn did the box step, Finn not even stepping on one of Kurt's toes, while the taller boy sang the lyrics directly at Kurt. He meant every word of it. He might have been a coward or misguided before, but now there was a new air of confidence around Finn. He meant what he saying; this wasn't an act for everyone. This was Finn showing Kurt that they were family and he was going to be the brother he knew Kurt deserved.

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

When they finally stopped the box, Finn pulled Kurt in for a brotherly hug. It was a warm hug, one that only two true brothers would share.

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Kurt and Finn turned to eye their parents, pointing them out to come and join them in the dance. Kurt danced with his father and Finn danced with his mother.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

'**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are **

The parents smiled at their sons before going to their spouse to finish off the dance with their newly wed. Kurt smiled at the handshake Burt shared with Finn. _Looks like Finn has earned my father's respect back…I'm glad._

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

'**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**(Yeah)**

The two brothers shared fond smiles at the end of the song.

_It's nice to know I have a true brother._

Kurt continued dancing with Mercedes through the rest of the night. Occasionally, he'd share a dance with his father or with Carole; Finn even danced another song with him! Through it all, Kurt had a permanent smile plastered on his face. It was one of the happiest days he could remember.

The weekend would go by happily with his new family moving in to their new home and preparations for the upcoming honeymoon trip. However, Kurt should have known better than to expect everything would be perfect from then on. Monday would come around way too soon and news of Karofsky's return would be revealed. Sue would step down as principal in protest and Kurt would feel himself loose every ounce of hope in that one moment.

That is…until his parents made a sacrifice that would change Kurt's life, hopefully for the better.

* * *

***Buzz Buzz***

Blaine tilted his head at the incoming message from his phone.

***Buzz Buzz***

Who would be texting him during school? He opened his phone discreetly and his eyes widened in shock.

**I'm transferring. ~KEH**

**To Dalton Academy. ~KEH**

* * *

A/N: Eeep! I know, I tease, I sowwi! Just not the right time for them, my lovelies. But it will be...it WILL. Kurt's song was "I Want to Hold Your Hand," by the Beatles. Finn's song was "Just the Way You Are," by Bruno...Marz is it? Idk. It's just because I need to give credit where credit is due. They're Glee covers. Anyways, Review?


	11. So serious, seriously

Author's note: Wow! This chapter was so fun to write. I've been waiting to do this one for a while. I hope it's as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. ;)

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 11)

Kurt hummed happily as he pulled up in Blaine's driveway. His first week at Dalton was one of the best weeks he's had at any school.

_It was amazing._

_I had no idea school could actually be…enjoyable._

No one bullied him; called him names, or shoved him into anywhere. He even got a high five from a random stranger because he was 'the new kid.'

_Well one kid did bump into me._

_Though afterwards he apologized profusely before going on his way._

_I like apologies._

It felt good to be treated like any other person. The workload was certainly something he was going to have to get used to, but with Blaine offering to help him, he would get right on track in no time. However, that wasn't the reason he was currently walking up to Blaine's door. Today was Sectionals for Lima, Ohio's Glee Clubs. Kurt honestly had no idea who he wanted to win.

_I want Blaine, I mean, the Warblers to win because…well…I should want my school to win, right?_

_But I also kind of want New Directions to win, not as much, but Finn is my brother and if they don't win I'll never hear the end of it from Rachel._

Kurt gasped when the door swung open to reveal a petite woman. She had soft, dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders, fair skin and azure blue eyes. She nearly ran straight into Kurt with her arms full of folders. "Oh! You nearly made me drop my documents."

Kurt blushed faintly, "S-Sorry, ma'am. I'm K-Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

_Wow…she's really pretty. Is this Blaine's mom?_

Her face took on a look of confusion, "Who?"

He wilted at that. Hadn't Blaine mentioned him before?

"I'm a friend of Blaine's…you must be Mrs. Anderson, right?" Kurt stuck his hand out in introduction.

She eyed the hand for a moment, moving aside the folders to under her other arm so she could shake it. "I am. My name is Blair Anderson, good to meet you Kurt Hummel." Mrs. Anderson gave him a small smile. "My son is upstairs getting ready for his Glee Club's Sectionals performance. Do you two go to school together?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Anderson."

She brightened, "Manners, I admire that in a young man your age. Manners are very important you know. My husband and I brought our sons up to be gentlemen. Your parents did too. I can tell; are you accompanying him to the competition?"

Kurt nodded politely, "Yes, Mrs. Anderson."

Blair Anderson smoothed down her black slacks, "Good, the Playhouse needs more young people filling up those seats. I love Sectionals season. I get to interact with so many people who enjoy the arts as I do. Hard to find in a small Ohio town you know."

_She's very…peppy._

"Oh, speaking of which. I have to get to the Playhouse in a matter of minutes. Those volunteers are just lost without me. The newbies always forget to stock up on the snacks and refreshments. Oh well, being director isn't all lollipops and rainbows." She prattled on.

_Well now I know how Blaine got those sold out tickets for that "Rent" performance._

"However, if you ever wish to see a beautiful Broadway rendition, directed by me of course, you just let Blaine tell me and I'll find a special seat for you in the front. All right, honey?" Blaine's mother put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He didn't know whether to be scared or flattered by the overbearing woman. So he just settled for overwhelmed.

Kurt nodded frantically and gave her his best shot at a smile.

"Good boy! Now, I have to run. Tell Blaine to lock up the house when he leaves!" She said as she fast walked herself to her little silver car.

Kurt stared at her for a moment, processing her…behavior.

_She was polite I think._

_But for some reason I don't see much of Blaine in her._

_I wonder if he's more like his dad…_

…_Maybe a little of both?_

He closed the door behind him in a bit of a daze as he made his way out of the entryway and up the Anderson staircase. He was concentrating on the thoughts swirling around in his head.

_I wonder if his mother is more like Blaine's brother._

_Blaine was obviously named after his mother, was his brother named after their father?_

_Am I allowed to ask Blaine about his family now?_

_Am…_

Kurt was brought out of his musings when he heard really loud music coming from a room he assumed must be Blaine's in the middle of the upstairs hall. He didn't recognize the song, but from what his mother said, he must be the only one home.

**And I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

Knocking on the door, Kurt waited for it to be opened. When it didn't he tapped a little more forcefully and saw as it cracked open slightly.

**And I don't even know **

**what kind of fool you're taking me for**

**So you've got some brand new clothes **

**you never could afford before**

Kurt opened it a bit more and peeked his head in to let Blaine know he was there already. However, the words fizzled out of his throat and his eyes widened at what he saw.

**Oh brother, spare us all**

**We don't care anymore**

**We just wanna get down on the floor**

**You sold yourself to make it**

**You can dish it but can you really take it?**

Blaine Anderson, composed and dapper Blaine Anderson, was singing in front of a wall length mirror. In only a pair of red boxer-briefs, a white muscle shirt, and for some reason wearing a pair of red sunglasses. He was using a pink hairbrush as an imaginary microphone. His hair wasn't even gelled down yet; it was curly and bouncing with every movement.

**(oh, oh, oh)**

**You're never gonna get it with nothing **

**'cause nothing's what you got in your head (oh)**

**So stop pretending**

_Oh my…_

A heat was forming just below Kurt's stomach. He was now desperately wishing he had formed some sort of 'mailman' scenario for these types of situations.

_Not that it's ever been a problem before._

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

Blaine started jumping from side to side before jumping into a wide stance to point at the mirror and sing into his comb.

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

He pointed to the ground and proceeded to lower himself in a crouch. Then he slowly came up with one finger pointed toward the ceiling.

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

_Oh wow his legs are really muscular…and hairy._

_Do I find hairy sexy?_

He glanced at Blaine's legs again, his muscles flexing under his hairy, olive skin.

_Yup, sexy…very, very sexy._

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

Blaine made a surprised expression and covered his mouth. For a moment, Kurt thought he was discovered, but then Blaine removed his hand. He put a cocky smirk on his lips and waggled his finger in a 'no' gesture. Kurt let out a breathe of relief.

_You're such a dork._

**And I don't even read **

**what the papers gotta say about me**

Blaine jumped backwards onto his bed and threw imaginary papers in a careless manner.

_Seriously, what is this fetish he has with jumping on things?_

**Oh, no, I can't believe **

**they take it so serious, seriously**

_Wow, his boxers really leave nothing to the imagination._

**I'm so bored, oh please **

**Don't talk anymore**

**Shut your mouth and get down on the floor**

He belted the lyrics at the mirror almost angrily before jumping to do a spin and flop on his butt. Good thing he wasn't that tall; otherwise he might've bumped his head on the ceiling.

**So cynical?**

**Poor baby**

**I can dish it 'cause I know how to take it**

He got off the bed and stepped up to the mirror with his left side facing the mirror. He turned his head to it as his legs got into a shoulder width stance and he started popping his hips rhythmically back and forth.

**(oh, oh, oh)**

**You're never gonna win 'em all**

Kurt gulped and felt himself blush.

_His freaking package is on display!_

_One ill placed thrust and he'll fall out of his damn pocket!_

_And why am I hoping for that to happen?!_

**So fuck 'em if they can't take a joke**

**I'm just playin'**

Turning his front torso to face the mirror now, Blaine flipped the bird to the mirror before raising his hands in a joking placating manner.

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

Blaine shook his head like a bobble head and Kurt had to cover his mouth to stifle a giggle.

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

When Blaine did his funny dance in front of the mirror again, Kurt had to shake himself from the staring.

_It's rude to stare at other people, Kurt Hummel!_

_Especially without their knowledge._

**And maybe someday I'll believe **

**(maybe someday I'll believe)**

**that we are all a part of some bigger plan**

Blaine sank to his knees, as if in prayer, when the song slowed down.

**Tonight I just don't give a damn **

**(So shut your mouth it's time to dance)**

**If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party**

He grasped the mirror in desperation, so engulfed in singing his lyrics with passion.

**And I came here to make you dance tonight **

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

Suddenly, he stood up and insanely shook his head from side to side, like he was trying to shake something out of his hair.

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

Kurt stepped out from behind the door and proceeded to walk across the room.

**I came here to make you dance tonight **

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

Blaine didn't even register clean, polished shoes walking across his bedroom floor.

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

Blaine turned his profile just as Kurt was about to tap Blaine's shoulder.

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

"Nyaaah!" Blaine screamed in surprise as he stumbled backwards and landed flat on his ass.

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

As the music died off, Kurt was covering his mouth and doubling over in laughter. Blaine was pouting in embarrassment as crimson blossomed over his cheeks. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Kurt uncovered his mouth and his musical laughter filled the room. "Oh my gosh! You should have seen the look on your face! And the way you just…plahaha!"

Blaine removed his sunglasses and had a small smile playing on his lips. Yeah, he was embarrassed all to hell about being caught dancing like a doofus in his underwear, but he honestly never heard Kurt laugh so hard before. It was…kind of beautiful.

"Can you leave me to get dressed now?!" Blaine crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in mock agitation.

Kurt just giggled some more, "Oh come on, I can't believe you take it so serious…seriously!" He repeated a line playfully from the song. This caused Blaine to jump up from the floor and chase Kurt out of his bedroom. It was all in good fun and if on the way to Sectionals they held hands in the car, neither one questioned how natural it came to them.

* * *

Blaine smiled as he finally saw Kurt. He'd lost him when he went to confer last minute details with the Warblers. Kurt didn't try out for Dalton's Glee Club like he suggested him to, but he showed up to support them and probably his friends from the New Directions too. He was giggling happily and hugging that Rachel girl. It was weird, one minute Kurt would complain how crazy Rachel was; and then he'd say how he admired how she didn't care what people thought of her. She knew who she was and she didn't hide that; then he'd go right back to saying how she didn't suppress the fact that she was a total control freak.

When the lights and bell went off, signaling that places be taken before the show started, Blaine walked up behind Kurt and touched his shoulder. "Kurt, they're calling places."

Kurt glanced up and smiled brightly, "Okay. Thanks again, Rachel." He got up to leave, but he hesitated before turning back to both Blaine and Rachel. "Good luck, I'll be rooting for the both of you." He bit his lip nervously, about to say something more, before thinking better of it and running off to find his seat.

Blaine nodded in thanks and smiled fondly as the boy left. He didn't notice Rachel watching him with calculating eyes. "You care about Kurt, don't you?"

The Warbler was caught of guard by the question, "Oh…hey Rachel. Um…yeah, I suppose I do. He's like my best friend, hard not to care about my friends."

Rachel looked him up and down with scrutinizing eyes, "Mhmmm…I see."

Blaine felt uncomfortable with her looking at him so critically. "Was there…something you wanted?" It wasn't like he was scared of her, never scared.

"You know Kurt should be singing in your Glee Club, right? Only tone deaf morons would reject him from their club." Rachel said, a sneer in her tone.

Blaine had his mouth hanging open. "Rejected? We didn't reject him! I tried my hardest to get him to try out, but he was stubborn about it."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Was he?" She glanced at the doorway where Kurt disappeared. "I thought so. Well unlike you, when I try, I succeed." She opened the small black purse slung across her. Reaching into it, she produced a CD. "Here, make sure you watch this with the other Warblers. If this doesn't convince you that Kurt deserves to be apart of a Glee Club, then I guess you Warblers really do deserve to lose today." She sniffed primly.

Blaine looked down at the clear case with a silver CD inside. It had a big gold star on the cover and under that it said, 'You're Welcome.' Blaine looked up confused, "Why would you want him on your opposing team's Glee Club?"

Her eyes softened, "Kurt's my friend. It's partially our fault for not seeing how bad Dave's taunting was at McKinley. I was supposed to be his friend and yet I didn't see how much Kurt was hiding himself from everyone. He may not be able to be in OUR Glee Club, but he deserves to be in someone's."

The Warbler gave a sympathetic smile, "Wow, Rachel. That's so…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I know. Just make sure your Glee Club is WORTH it. I can't believe I have to do EVERYTHING around here. You need to pick up the slack, Blaine Warbler." She lectured at him. Rachel gave him one last stern look before sauntering off.

Blaine just stared, then blinked, and stared some more. So that's what a conversation with Rachel Berry was like. Now he understood how Kurt could go from wanting to kill her to wanting to hug her in a matter of minutes. He shuddered at the thought of dealing with her on a daily basis. Best leave that to Finn.

* * *

A/N: So that was 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship. If you haven't heard the song, give it a listen. The little tidbit will probably make more sense after you hear it. And how'd you like Blaine's mom? huh? huh? I know, a bit different, but that's how she demanded to written. How could I refuse? Also, what is on the CD? What has Rachel demand Blaine to see?! *gasp* :o Till next time. ;) Until then, review? I gives you cyber hug if you do.


	12. A secret me

Author's note: Cyber hugs for everyone! *HUGS* Your reviews and alerts always put a smile on my face. I'm glad y'all liked Blaine's mom, yea she's something alright. xD

I know you're curious as to what's on the CD, I hope it lives up to it's expectations!

Eep! Enjoy Lovelies!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 12)

Wes, David, and Thad all calmed down the Warblers in the Dalton common room. The elected upperclassmen hadn't told anyone what the emergency meeting was about, so understandably they were all antsy.

"Is it because we won our Sectionals?" Nick inquired.

Jeff cut in. "Is it because New Directions won Sectionals too?"

Trent raised his hand. "I know; it's because we tied at Sectionals, right?"

Wes banged his gavel, "This meeting will come to order. To answer all of your questions, no, this meeting is not about our tie win with New Directions. We are going to start preparing for Regionals as soon as possible, yes, but this emergency meeting was not called by Thad, David, or Myself."

That caused the Warblers to turn to one another and murmur questioningly. When Wes was about to bang his gavel again, Blaine held up his hand and stood up. "I called this meeting fellow Warblers."

The murmurs stopped and they all shifted in their seats to face Blaine.

"First off, we were outstanding at Sectionals. I am really proud of each and every one of us. I am also honored that you've put your trust in me to get us all the way to Nationals." Blaine looked anxiously towards David for support, who in turn gave Blaine a thumbs up.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Listen, I understand that we have already officially begun our competition season. Normally, I wouldn't ask for special consideration, but I think we should consider allowing someone to join the Warblers."

That sparked a lot of interest in the crowd. Huffing and shouts of negativity towards bending tradition erupted in the room. Blaine even vaguely heard someone call this a 'Kangaroo Court.' The hell was that suppose to mean?

Blaine said more forcefully, "Point of order! Point of order!" That got everyone to stop in their tracks, they settled back down begrudgingly. "Warbler tradition states that each and every person who tries out for Glee Club gets equal consideration. It is not clearly stated that once competition season has began that no more potential Warblers are to be considered. It was merely assumed. Am I right, Thad?"

Thad rolled his eyes; he honestly didn't care which way or the other. "We upperclassmen went through the Warbler Tradition handbook and found no rule barring any person from trying out at a specific time. This is…technically…not against tradition, but like Warbler Blaine has said, it was just assumed."

Blaine brightened at that. Some of the Warblers looked wary about the whole thing, but then there were some who just shrugged in a cooperative manner. "Thanks everyone. Now, this person is REALLY shy. Like…like…turtle shy!"

Jeff tilted his head, "What do you mean turtle shy?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Like if a leaf floats by too close for comfort, then he just…whoosh…recedes back into his shell, all skittish." Blaine pulled his arms in and crouched a little bit, like he receded into an imaginary shell. "His audition won't even be in person, it's a recording on a CD…I think."

The Warblers looked at each other speculatively. Nick raised an eyebrow, "And he wants to sing in front of hundreds of people when he can't even do it in front of us?"

Blaine sighed, "I know it's unorthodox, but just give him a chance. I'm sure he's great."

Trent scrunched up his face confused, "You haven't even heard him sing?!"

That got Blaine to cover his head with his hands. He was getting really frustrated. Thankfully Wes started banging his gavel. The one and only time he was thankful for that sound.

"Wes and Thad, as have I, already watched the audition. Warbler tradition states that each member gets a say on whether or not the person is let in. Blaine has not watched it because he is not an upperclassman. He is going to watch it for the first time along with the rest of you. The boy's name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel; he is a new transfer student from McKinley High School." David said.

Wes raised his gavel in warning when he noticed some Warblers looking agitated by the fact that he used to go to their competition's school.

David continued regardless, "We have an audition to watch everyone; I expect fair consideration when watching this. Understood?"

When they all nodded, some more enthusiastic than others, the underclassmen got comfortable in their seats. David pulled out his laptop and opened it towards the common room. Wes pulled out the CD and proceeded to put it into the laptop. Blaine's knee was jumping anxiously as he waited for the CD to play. This would be the first time he hears Kurt sing. Well, not in person, but he'd take what he could get at the moment.

The screen went from David's desktop picture of the Dalton Academy logo to Rachel pulling Kurt down onto a piano bench seat next to her. He looked absolutely petrified and Rachel was discreetly moving her hand away from the computer they were looking at. She must have pressed record when Kurt wasn't looking. Wait, so Kurt wasn't aware of this recording? Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose at that and he leaned forward in his seat to give his complete, undivided attention.

* * *

Kurt stared at the screen speculatively. "I…I don't know about this Rachel. It seems sort of…"

"Brilliant?" she chirped.

"Awkward." Kurt deadpanned.

"Nonsense." Rachel waved a hand dismissively at him. "It's just like singing into a mirror, which we don't have at the moment, so this will have to do. Don't you love how versatile a webcam is?"

Kurt made a grimace at her, "No, I don't. You're not recording this, are you?!"

Rachel put on an innocent expression. "Nope."

They stared at each other with unwavering eyes until Rachel rolled her own and broke the silence, "Look, you want to try out for the Warblers, right?"

Still looking a bit cautious, Kurt nodded slowly at her. "All right, then this is about you. It needs to be personal. Do you ever fantasize about your own funeral?"

Kurt looked at her like she was insane, "No."

"I do!" Rachel said proudly, "Finn throwing himself into the grave out of grief, all the heartfelt speeches, and the regrets."

Kurt might have scooted a bit away from her after that revelation. He muttered something along the lines of, 'That's insane.'

"Clearly no one in Glee Club appreciates me." Rachel said with unhidden frustration. "Is it so wrong for me to fantasize about them finally realizing how amazing I am, but it being too late? And…there's only one song that expresses those feelings." Rachel started searching through the iPod Kurt had plugged into his mobile iHome. "I'm sure that it's here somewhere."

When Kurt saw the selection he rolled his eyes, "I thought this was about my audition."

That seemed to jolt Rachel out of her self-obsessed bubble. She tilted her head in consideration before asking, "Right, right. Sorry, rough week." She made a pout at him and Kurt chuckled in an annoyed but fond way. "So, back to you. What song were you thinking of auditioning with?"

Kurt seemed to blush at the question. He shrugged and proceeded to show her several songs on his iPod. Rachel just seemed bored with them until Kurt came across one that caught her interest. "That one. This is the one."

Kurt looked at her and bit his lip hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

She nodded confidently, "Definitely. Now come on, you need to practice before your audition." She scooted down and pulled Kurt over so he was the only one in front of the screen.

He looked at the screen, that had a picture of himself looking back no doubt, and gulped. "Rachel…I'm really not comfortable…"

Off camera Rachel scoffed, "Didn't you ask me for tips? Didn't you say I continuously kill ballads?"

Kurt frowned and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, "Yes…"

"Then trust me. I do this all the time and it made me all the better because of it. So just…let the music flow through you. Singing is all about self-expression. Let yourself go, be expressive! You know you don't do enough of it." She chuckled somewhere off screen.

Kurt looked like he was about to protest again, but then the slow music started. While it did that, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he opened his glasz eyes and stared at the webcam, still unaware of it's secret recording.

**Look at me **

**You may think you see **

**Who I really am **

**But you'll never know me **

**Every day **

**It's as if I play a part **

**Now I see **

**If I wear a mask **

**I can fool the world **

**But I cannot fool my heart **

Kurt glanced at Rachel with a skittish look on his face. Whatever Rachel did seemed to get him to relax because then Kurt sat up straighter and a small smile appeared on his flawless face when he looked back at the laptop.

**Who is that girl I see **

**Staring straight back at me? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together as he sang the song, as if he just realized how meaningful the lyrics were to him.

**I am now **

**In a world where I **

**Have to hide my heart **

**And what I believe in **

**But somehow **

**I will show the world **

**What's inside my heart **

**And be loved for who I am **

Kurt's unique eyes started to show signs of a quiet fire burning behind them. It looked as if he was making a promise to himself, but what that promise entailed was uncertain.

**Who is that girl I see **

**Staring straight back at me? **

**Why is my reflection **

**Someone I don't know? **

**Must I pretend that I'm **

**Someone else for all time? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

By this point, Kurt had let all reservations fly out the window and he was belting out the lyrics with a renewed fervor.

**There's a heart that must be **

**Free to fly **

**That burns with a need to know **

**The reason why **

Kurt had his eyes closed and hands clenched into fists by his shoulders as he sang the verse with immense passion.

**Why must we all conceal **

**What we think, how we feel? **

**Must there be a secret me **

**I'm forced to hide? **

**I won't pretend that I'm **

**Someone else for all time **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside?**

As the song died out, Kurt was breathing heavily through his nose and looking very intensely at himself on the screen. Suddenly he said, "I have to go. Thanks for everything Rachel, but I really have to go."

Rachel could be heard shouting for Kurt to come back or what was wrong and to make sure he sang like that at his audition. However, when Rachel came back on screen, she was alone. "Good luck, Kurt."

* * *

Just then the CD ended and everyone was silent in the common room. David closed the laptop and folded his hands over it, "So, who is opposed to Kurt Hummel joining the Warblers?"

Everyone looked around hesitantly, but when Thad raised his hand, some of the lowerclassmen raised theirs in turn.

Wes cleared his throat, "Who is in favor of Kurt Hummel joining?" All eyes turned to Blaine; he had been staring at the closed laptop without having said a word. His eyes were sympathetic; it was obvious to everyone how fond Blaine was of this Kurt boy.

Then out of nowhere, he stood up and raised his hand, "I for one, would be proud to call Kurt a fellow Warbler." He looked around the room and saw some of the other Warblers raise their hands in agreement with him. Nick and Jeff raised their hands in favor and smiled approvingly. When Blaine looked at the upperclassmen again, his face broke out into a wide smile when he realized Wes and David had their hands raised in favor as well.

Wes banged his gavel; "It's decided, a count of thirteen in favor and five opposed. The countertenor, Kurt Hummel, is now officially our newest Warbler member."

Blaine nodded in thanks, "I'll go tell him the good news. Jeff! Do you have Pavarotti?"

Jeff smiled, "Don't I always?" He reached on the side of the couch and picked up a yellow birdcage. "Going to pass on the tradition?"

Blaine crossed the floor and took Pavarotti from him, "You know it."

* * *

Kurt was in one of the many common rooms catching up on his schoolwork.

_Wow…Emily Dickinson, you got problems. Someone should have introduced you to Poe._

"Hey Kurt! Been looking for you." Blaine smiled as he sat down on the couch next to him, placing something behind the armrest of the couch out of Kurt's view. "Whatcha doing?"

Kurt smiled coyly at him and said, "_Saying nothing…sometimes says the most_."

Blaine frowned confused before recognition dawned on his face, "Ahhh…_If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain._ Emily Dickinson. Very good, sir." He smiled cheekily at the pale-faced boy, his hazel eyes bright and burrowing straight into Kurt's.

Kurt looked down at the coffee table and blushed at Blaine's words. "Yea…she's not so bad."

_Though, I like her work a lot better when you recite it._

"So…I brought someone for you to meet." He reached over onto the side of the couch and brought out a yellow birdcage with a small yellow canary resting inside it. "This is Pavarotti. Pavarotti, this is Kurt."

Kurt blinked at the bird, "Hi?"

_Not that he isn't cute, but why is Blaine showing me a canary?_

"So Kurt, Pavarotti is your responsibility now. He comes from a long, unbroken line of warblers. This warbler is our mascot and represents your voice…." Blaine continued. Only barely holding in his chuckling when Kurt began looking very, very confused.

_M-My responsibly? Wha-what?!_

"He's not singing right now and loosing his feathers, but that's just because he's molting. He's growing a new coat of feathers, so his body has to shut down a little. I guess he's taking after his new owner." Blaine's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Kurt just shook his head in an attempt to digest what Blaine was saying. "Owner?"

"Well yeah, all newest members of the Warblers have the responsibility of looking after Pavarotti. Did I forget to mention that?" Blaine put a finger to his chin and acted as if he was in deep thought.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

_Member? I'm a member?_

The tanned boy seemed to take pity on Kurt, "I can't wait for you to show the world what's inside Kurt Hummel's heart."

Kurt's eyes widened at the line. "You saw?" Then his eyes started to water and Kurt's lower lip started to tremble.

_He heard me sing._

_He must think I sing like such a girl._

_That I'M a freakin' fairy or something!_

Blaine patted his shoulder, "Hey…like Dickinson said, _Beauty is not caused. It is. _And your voice, Kurt; it is beauty. Don't deprive the world of that, okay? I'd never lie to you. You would never have been accepted into the Warblers if you truly didn't belong there."

Kurt sniffed, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at the sickly looking bird. He reached out his hand to stroke the cage tenderly.

_Belong._

_He said I belonged._

"Don't worry. He'll be singing again in no time. Just like you." When Kurt snorted and his lips quirked up into a small smile, Blaine gave him a smile right back. "Don't forget. Warbler practice tomorrow at 5:00 pm. Regionals, here we come." He bumped Kurt's shoulder playfully.

Kurt finally looked up and nodded. "Yeah…here we come, " he whispered.

_If I can't show the world who I really am…_

…_then at least one day I'll show you, Blaine._

_I'll show you._

* * *

A/N: Yay! :D Hope you liked it! The quotes were of course by Emily Dickinson. The song was 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera. Review and tell me what you thought of it. ^-^


	13. IOU

Author's note: You guys are so freaking awesome with all your support and love for this story. Every review makes me giggle and smile and then people look at me like I'm crazy. (Probably should stop looking at my reviews on my phone) Oh well, everyone is still awesome!

So yes! It is a little late for Christmas, but this is the Christmas scene from the Christmas episode. Better late than never right?

Duet explanations:

_**Kurt**_ (Italic/Bold)

**Blaine** (Bold)

_***BOTH*** _(Italic/Bold/Stars)

Hope you like it and it makes sense! Let me know if it doesn't!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 13)

_One little, two little, three little Charlemagnes…four little, five little, six little Charlemagnes…seven little, eight little, nine little Charlemagnes…ten little Charlemagne the Greats!_

After about a minute, Kurt realized he was humming that annoying little tune and not actually reading what was in front of him. He had wanted to try and get his History paper out of the way so he wouldn't have to do it over the winter break, but that was proving to be rather difficult. This last week of school was just INCHING by, as all post-vacation weeks have been known to do.

_Oh for the love of Charles, I'm so bored!_

An object banged on a nearby coffee table, accompanied by a sudden, "Hey!"

Kurt jumped in his seat and his head jerked up at the unexpected break of silence. The surprised boy huffed, "You scared me...again."

Blaine lifted an amused, triangular eyebrow at that. "Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard." He crouched low as he approached Kurt and moved his hands in slow, spooky movements around him; like a ghost.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he tried to bite back the smile threatening to break across his face.

_Oh, Mr. Warbler thinks he's so funny._

The dapper young lad stood there with his hands in his pockets as the other young boy sat there with a coy expression on his face.

Kurt giggled when he remembered something funny. What? A secret? Blaine would have none of that. He pouted, "What's so funny?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled with delight.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

"Come on, tell me." Blaine whined. When Kurt shook his head and just kept that smug smile on his face, the hazel-eyed boy scrunched up his face adorably. "You're mean…"

Kurt giggled behind one of his hands as he tried to stifle his laughter.

_Well Blaine, I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed watching you dance in your underwear. My thoughts have been going to very, very gutter-like places. Care to hear more about my hormonally overloaded, teenage-boy mind? Yeah, not going to happen._

"…and mean people don't get their Christmas presents." Blaine said through pouted, mock-agitated lips.

Kurt abruptly stopped laughing, "Present? What present?"

Blaine held a hand over his heart and pretended to be physically wounded, "Nu uh, you hurt me, Kurt. You cut me…you cut me real deep, man."

_Two can play at this game._

Kurt sighed dramatically, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to sit here and read more interesting facts about Charles the Great. What do you think good sir? Am I as mean as they come? Do I have enough evil in my heart to deprive Blaine Anderson of his Christmas gift?"

Blaine stopped clutching his heart and perked up at the mention of a gift of his own, "Ooh Christmas gifts! Come on; let's exchange them right now! Please…please, please!"

Kurt snickered, "I thought you'd never ask!"

_Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne._

"Very good, then!" Blaine chirped happily. When Kurt slammed his book, Blaine grabbed his hand and led him over to the leather couch in the middle of the common room. Blaine just crossed his legs and looked at Kurt expectantly.

_Oh…I guess I'm going first._

Kurt reached into his slack's pocket and produced a small, flat box. It had red wrapping paper and a small, stick-on, blue bow. Dalton colors of course. Blaine smiled happily and his eyes crinkled at the corners because he was smiling so much. Kurt just bit his lip nervously.

_I hope he likes it._

Blaine proceeded to carefully remove the delicate wrapping paper.

_Wait…what if he doesn't like it?_

Once he carefully set aside the paper, Blaine proceeded to open the flat box.

_What if he hates it?_

Blaine gasped, his lips slightly parted in awe. "Kurt…" Inside the flat box was a little, black bowtie covered with rainbow-colored music notes.

_Oh my gosh, he hates it._

The tanned boy started to become a little sad as he stared at the box. Kurt couldn't help but want to melt into the couch and wallow in his misery.

_I suck…_

"This is amazing. My gift to you pales in comparison though." Blaine said as he wilted.

Kurt's head jerked up at that.

_He likes it?_

_He's just worried about his gift to me?_

_That's silly!_

"Blaine, you didn't have to get me a gift in the first place. Whatever it is, if it came from you, I'll love it." Kurt blushed as red as those ornaments on the tree behind them once he realized what he said.

_Wow, that came out really cheesy, didn't it?_

The other boy's head turned to look at Kurt with the same surprised expression on his face. His cheeks colored ever so slightly at the words. After staring at each other for a few minutes, waiting for their blushes to subside, Blaine cleared his throat. "Okay."

He reached into his own pants pocket and pulled out a small booklet. After fiddling with it for a few minutes, Kurt just rolled his eyes, "Blaine, can I please have my present? I promise I've been a very good boy this year." Kurt sat there with his legs crossed and his hands folded in front of him, looking prim while he batted his eyelashes.

Blaine snorted in amusement before handing over the booklet. On the front of it, in big bold letters, it said, 'I O U.' It was an IOU coupon booklet, but of what he wondered.

Kurt heard Blaine sigh, when he looked over he saw Blaine stroking his new bowtie lovingly, "I didn't have much money to spend on Christmas gifts. A lot of my parents' income goes here for school. I don't go to Dalton because I'm some stuck-up rich kid. I needed somewhere I could feel safe and accepted, like how you did."

_Why are you giving me an explanation?_

_I like homemade gifts…they're sweet._

_You made this for me, Blaine._

Blaine sighed, "I always make sure I have enough for my family's gifts, but for my friends I normally get them small joke gifts." He closed the lid on his bowtie's box.

_So the IOU coupons are jokes?_

"Though, so far you haven't found any of my humor funny…" Blaine said sheepishly.

_Actually, it's annoying how funny I think you are._

Kurt decided to flip through the coupon book. His eyes lit up and his mouth had a small smile firmly in place.

_IOU 1 latte. (Coffee, coffee, coffee!)_

_IOU 1 hug. (I likes hugs! ^-^ __)_

_IOU 1 promise._

_IOU 1 song. (With or without me, but I hope it's with me! ;D )_

_IOU 1 answer to any question of your choice. (Choose wisely!)_

_IOU 1 more hug. (Did I mention hugs?)_

_IOU 1 agreement to any crazy request! (I just ask that it doesn't involve bodily injury!)_

_IOU 1 Kurt Hummel Day. (A day where you decide what we do and how we do it!)_

_IOU another hug! (I hope you use this one soon!)_

_IOU 1 __? __(This is a freebie! Use it well!)_

Kurt launched himself at Blaine and hugged him tightly, "Oh Blaine, Thank You! I love it, love it, love it!"

When they pulled back from each other Blaine looked hesitant, "Are you sure? I mean I don't know how much you spent on mine and I really didn't want to risk a joke gift."

Kurt cut Blaine off with a finger pressed to his lips as he tried to bite back his laughter, "Blaine Warbler, I did not buy your gift either. I made the bowtie myself."

Blaine's eyes widened as he spoke around Kurt's finger, "YOU made my bowtie?"

Kurt blushed as he removed his finger, "Well I bought the material, but I did cut and sew it together so it would become a bowtie."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled at him, "Kurt…this is too much. I can't accept something like this."

Kurt shook his head, "Can't you just say thank you and Merry Christmas?"

The hazel-eyed boy stared at Kurt, and then his eyes grew soft. "Thank you, Kurt. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Both boys gazed at each other. Glasz eyes were full of elation and love; hazel eyes full of affection and warmth. In that moment, it was clear that both boys had a special place in their hearts for one another. One boy already knew this fact; the other had no clue.

Suddenly, glancing over Blaine's shoulder, Kurt finally realized what Blaine must have slammed down on the table. "What's with the boom box?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Blaine seemed to remember what he actually needed to find Kurt for. "Oh…right. I need you to sing with me." He put his boxed bowtie safely into his pocket.

_Excuse me?_

"Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside,' in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular. My mom wants it to be perfect so I've been practicing non-stop, but there's only so much one can practice solo when the song is meant to be a duet." He shook his head at the mention of his mother.

Kurt giggled, "Ah, a personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together."

When Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, Kurt backtracked.

_Crap!_

_Me and my freaking word vomit mouth._

"I mean…as two…artists." Kurt tried to conceal.

_Smooth, Kurt._

_Real smooth._

Blaine gave an almost knowing look, "Mmm…"

_Oh shit, busted._

"So you gonna help me out here?" he said instead.

_Whew…dodged it._

_But in any case, I don't really think I'm ready for THAT._

When Kurt shook his head, Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder and pouted at him ever so adorably. "Please Kurt, please help me sing the song for my crazy mother's Christmas Spectacular. Oh please, Mr. Kurt Warbler? Please?"

_Oh, I hate you and your stupid puppy dog eyes._

Kurt glared at the boy currently giving him the full-on kicked puppy look. How the hell was he supposed to say no to that?

_You win this round, puppy eyes._

_But next time…next time I will resist you._

That was never going to happen, but he was going to try dammit! Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his coupon book. After skimming them, he came across the one he was looking for, ripped it out, and then slipped the coupon book into his pants. He gave Blaine the coupon that said, 'IOU 1 song…'

Blaine smiled cheekily, "Well all right then! Let's get started." He stood up and walked over to the boom box to push play.

When the music started to play, Kurt decided, why the fuck not? It was his damn coupon, so he was going to get it's worth.

_If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right._

_**I really can't stay**_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

_**I've got to go away**_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

_I'd almost forgotten how amazing his voice was._

_Almost._

_**This evening has been**_

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_**So very nice**_

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Blaine played along with the lyrics and placed his hands over Kurt's, even though they were nowhere near ice cold.

_**My mother will start to worry**_

**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

_**My father will be pacing the floor**_

**Listen to the fireplace roar**

When Blaine said 'beautiful,' the paler boy couldn't contain the blush that blossomed over his fair cheeks. Kurt decided to get up and playfully pace around with his hands clasped behind his back.

_**So really I'd better scurry**_

**Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_**But maybe just a half a drink more**_

**Put some records on while I pour**

They began to get more playful with each other. Blaine damn near on his knees begging Kurt to stay and Kurt shrugging as if he was really deciding whether or not to leave.

_**The neighbors might think**_

**Baby, it's bad out there**

_**Say, what's in this drink?**_

**No cabs to be had out there**

_I like this, singing with Blaine._

_I wonder…does he like singing with me?_

_**I wish I knew how**_

**Your eyes are like starlight**

_**To break this spell**_

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Blaine mimed framing Kurt's face with his hands as they stood across from one another. The other boy pretended to be shy and promptly spun around to skip towards the couch on the other side of the room. As Kurt was leaning against it's backing, he realized Blaine was right on his heels.

_**I ought to say no, no, no, sir**_

**Mind if I move in closer?**

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**_

**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

Kurt blushed fiercely when Blaine scooted right up next to him. Blaine's body heat bled through their matching uniforms and warmed Kurt's skin like no fireplace could even hope to do.

_Will he ever know the spark he ignites inside me?_

_**I really can't stay**_

**Baby, don't hold out**

_***OH, BUT IT'S COLD OUTSIDE***_

Kurt quickly moved and sat at the piano bench. To his surprise, Blaine smiled at him mischievously before beginning to play the right notes to the song on the piano keys.

_He's just smiling at me._

_**I simply must go**_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

_**The answer is no**_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

_Does this mean he actually likes my singing?_

_**This welcome has been**_

**How lucky that you dropped in**

_**So nice and warm**_

**Look out the window at that storm**

_I can't really be the reason for that big smile on his face._

_**My sister will be suspicious**_

**Gosh, your lips look delicious**

_**My brother will be there at the door**_

**Waves upon a tropical shore**

Blaine leaned in real close to stare at his lips as he spoke that seductive line. Kurt licked his lips and gulped in an attempt to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

_Did his pupils just dilate right then?_

_**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**_

**Ooh, your lips are delicious**

_**But maybe just a cigarette more**_

**Never such a blizzard before**

_Nah, not about me._

_So not about me._

_**I've got to get home**_

**But baby, you'll freeze out there**

_**Say, lend me your coat**_

**It's up to your knees out there**

In an attempt to escape the suddenly sexually fueled area, Kurt moved over to the fireplace. He didn't have to wait long; soon enough Blaine was there with him.

_**You've really been grand**_

**I thrill when you touch my hand**

_**But don't you see**_

**How can you do this thing to me?**

_If only you knew the things you did to ME._

_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**_

**Think of my life long sorrow**

_**At least there will be plenty implied**_

**If you caught pneumonia and died**

Blaine leaned in close and gave Kurt his signature sad, puppy look, pouting as if he was actually picturing Kurt getting pneumonia.

_I really just want to kiss that sad little pout away._

_**I really can't stay**_

**Get over that hold out**

_***OH, BUT IT'S COLD OUTSIDE***_

As the two boys made their way over to the leather couch, Blaine held out his hand, in a very gentlemanly way, gesturing for Kurt to sit down first. Kurt looked away flattered, but nodded at Blaine very modestly. The two boys giggled as they collapsed on the leather couch. Kurt smiled nervously at Blaine. "I think you're ready."

_Amazing actually._

"Well, for the record, you are much better than that girl's gonna be." He stood up and grabbed his boom box. "I would much rather sing with you than some girl." He crinkled his nose up at the thought of the strange girl.

Kurt perked up at the compliment.

_Really?_

"Well, I gotta go." He patted the pocket his new favorite bowtie was in. "Thanks for the bowtie, Kurt. I love it." With that said, Blaine winked at Kurt before leaving the room.

Kurt sat there with his hands holding onto one of his knees. He rocked back and forth while he stared longingly at the doorway the man of his dreams just left through.

He whispered, "_**But baby, it's cold outside**_."

* * *

A/N: YAY! 'Baby, it's Cold Outside' glee cover version. Past Christmas, but hope it was worth it. Review please?


	14. Everything has changed

Author's note: Soooooo happy you guys are liking this story. It's fun to write for y'all! ^-^ Happy Reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 14)

"Now, we've practiced this number a couple of times, but I believe it's time you've gotten into actually being a Warbler. We have some loose choreography going on, but in all honestly, during rehearsals we just run with it. Don't worry if you don't know it; they're honestly just guidelines. Just…sing with us, okay? Really sing with us. But if in the middle of it all, the music takes over your body and moves through you, let it! Here are the lyrics, good luck." Blaine said, flashing Kurt one of his thousand-watt smiles. Ones that Kurt secretly wished were reserved just for him.

_I…why is he leaving?_

_Where is he going?_

Kurt watched, bug-eyed, as Blaine gave everyone the thumbs up and exited the room.

_Blaine?_

_Blaine!_

The Warblers started to do some harmonizing, vocalizing and rhythmic squeaking, while Kurt had a mini-panic attack. He looked down at his music sheet and momentarily relaxed.

_At least I know this song._

Suddenly, Nick and another Warbler opened the common room's double doors. Blaine swaggered in, there was no other way to describe his steps without the word swagger in there, fixing his tie and looking very self-assured.

_He just had to play up his entrance, didn't he?_

**At first we started out real cool**

**Taking me places I ain't never been**

**But now you're getting comfortable**

**Ain't doing those things you did no more**

**You're slowly making me pay for things**

**Your money should be handling**

Kurt saw everyone start to form a half-hazard circle around Blaine. Blaine was right; everyone was moving in sync with their practiced moves, and yet, everyone seemed to be adding a little bit of their own flavor as well. Especially Blaine, who of course, held nothing back and gave himself over to the song.

_Goober._

**And now you ask to use my car**

**Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank**

**And you have the audacity**

**To even come and step to me**

**Ask to hold some money from me**

**Until you get your check next week**

_Couches are meant for walking…at least, according to Anderson logic._

**You triflin' good for nothing type of brother**

**Silly me, why haven't I found another?**

**A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out**

**Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about**

Kurt blushed as Blaine knelt down in front of him and sang those specific lyrics to him. However, instead of hiding, he smiled wickedly as the chorus came up.

_I'll show YOU what a man's about._

**Can you pay my bills?**

**Can you pay my telephone bills?**

**Do you pay my automo' bills?**

**If you did, then maybe we could chill**

**I don't think you do**

**So you and me are through**

The paler boy smiled widely as the papers were thrown up and scattered across the room.

_These guys are crazy…_

**Now you've been maxin' out my card**

**Gave me bad credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends**

**Haven't paid the first bill**

**But instead you're headin' to the mall**

**Goin' on shopping sprees**

**Perpetratin' to your friends like you be ballin'**

Kurt giggled when Jeff pulled him up from his seated position on the couch and brought him over to join the circle.

…_but in a good way._

**And then you use my cell phone**

**Callin' whoever that you think's at home**

**And then when the bill comes**

**All of a sudden you be acting dumb**

**Don't know where none of these calls come from**

**When your momma's number's here more than once**

Unbeknownst to him, Blaine had been watching him out of the corner of his eye. He knew seeing the Warblers like this, acting so carefree, was going to get Kurt to finally relax and just let go. To let him know that being who you are is not a crime.

**You triflin' good for nothing type of brother**

**Silly me, why haven't I found another?**

**A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out**

**Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about**

Kurt watched in awe as David did a backflip into the circle. The mime phone that he had been holding to his ear, damn near fell slack at his side. His mouth hung open though, almost forgetting to sing his parts in the song.

**Can you pay my bills?**

**Can you pay my telephone bills?**

**Do you pay my automo' bills?**

**If you did then maybe we could chill**

**I don't think you do**

**So you and me are through**

When Blaine jumped on another piece of furniture, Kurt couldn't help but shake his head fondly.

_That is the fifth time I've seen him jump on furniture, or is it the sixth?_

_Oh well, I know it won't be the last time._

**You triflin' good for nothing type of brother**

**Silly me, why haven't I found another?**

Jeff jumped into the circle then and did a twisting spin down onto his knees.

**You triflin' good for nothing type of brother**

**Silly me, why haven't I found another?**

Nick jumped in after that. He spun around on one foot and threw music sheets around him.

**Can you pay my bills?**

**Can you pay my telephone bills?**

The Warblers weren't done improvising. David jumped in after that with a kick in the air. Right after he left the circle, another Warbler scooted in and did his own little spin.

**Do you pay my automo' bills?**

**If you did then maybe we could chill**

Apparently, Blaine wasn't done either. He surprised Kurt by grabbing his hands and pulling him into the circle. He kept their hands latched so they could spin together, their spinning making their bodies stretch out and form an arch with one another. Turning over once, twice, three times.

_And I'm dizzy._

When Kurt stepped back into the circle, he was blushing and smiling a smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. Blaine just winked at him.

**I don't think you do**

**So you and me are through **

Everyone then took turnes spinning around to face the outside of the circle, then promptly spun back around to face the inner part. Kurt was so caught up in having fun; he even joined in on it.

**Can you pay my bills?**

**Can you pay my telephone bills?**

**Do you pay my automo' bills?**

**If you did then maybe we could chill**

**I don't think you do**

**So you and me are through**

When the song ended, Blaine looked at his teammates surrounding him "Guys, I'd say we're ready for regionals!" The Warblers cheered and patted everyone on the back.

Kurt stayed back and looked at Blaine with narrowed eyes, his lips turned up slightly in a smirk. When Blaine saw that look, he leaned back next to Kurt, "Oh come on, what I do now?"

"You just had to pull me into that circle, didn't you?" Kurt said accusingly.

Blaine just gave him an innocent look; one that Kurt knew was fake because he so wasn't that innocent. "Well I couldn't let you miss out on ALL the fun."

_Ass._

"Plus you felt the music. It was moving through me, it was moving through you. It. Was. Meant. To. Be. Released! I know it, I felt it." Blaine said, his hand gestures flailing all over the place.

Kurt huffed at him, "Just for that, you're buying my latte."

When Kurt stood up to leave the common room, Blaine pouted. "What? Oh come on Kurt, it wasn't that bad!"

Kurt turned his head with a smug look on his face and called over his shoulder, "I believe I have a coupon for one latte from a certain Blaine Anderson."

Blaine opened his mouth and was about to say something more, then he abruptly closed it when he had no more arguments. "I…oh…fine." He chased after Kurt and fell in stride with him, "You're lucky I like you."

Kurt almost tripped over his own shoes.

_What did you just say?_

Blaine hadn't even faltered; he was still walking beside Kurt like he hadn't just uttered those five words. His goofy smile still firmly in place and his head nodding in acknowledgment when ever someone waved at him.

_Did he mean to say that?_

_What exactly did he mean by that?_

_As a friend?_

_As something more?_

When nothing more was said, just a comfortable silence was left between them. Well, Blaine was comfortable and blissfully oblivious. Kurt on the other hand, his mind was reeling, his heart was thudding sporadically in his chest, and his stomach was alight with what felt like trillions of butterflies.

_You, Blaine Warbler, are going to be the death of me._

* * *

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, should you really have encouraged the girls to join the football team? What if they get hurt? Those tackles hurt like a bitch."

Blaine opened the door to his home and snorted, "Like you would know."

Kurt…actually got offended. He glowered at Blaine, who was currently hanging up his winter coat and scarf. After their coffee date with the girls, they went to Blaine's house because it was closer to the Lima Bean than Kurt's. When he looked at Kurt, who hadn't even taken off his own scarf, he froze. The tanned boy wilted, like a child knowing he did wrong and was about to be punished for it. "I…I didn't mean. Crap, that came out wrong."

_Oh, I know exactly what you meant._

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll have you know I was the kicker for the Titans. I helped them win their first game of the season my sophomore year and during the practices I DID get tackled. HARD. So yes Blaine, I would know." He huffed out roughly through his nose. Mostly because he remembered how much rougher they tackled him than the other football players. They thought if they could give him enough bruises, he'd quit the team. However, Kurt was more determined than they thought. He took everything they threw at him and still showed up to kick that winning field goal.

_I never thought you'd stereotype me._

Blaine frowned, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just blurted it out. I really didn't mean it to sound as awful as it did, or as stereotypical." Blaine floundered to take the words back; he really needed to filter his mouth sometimes. "Please don't be mad, it was just an expression that came out really stupidly. My fault. My bad. Ugh…I'm gonna stop talking now."

Kurt felt his hardened gaze crack; he didn't think he'd made Blaine feel that bad. Plus that kicked puppy look was really working for him. His lips quirked into a sympathetic smile and his arms fell at his sides.

_He didn't really mean anything by it._

"No…no, it's just a sore spot, that's all. I mean; I know how I look, how I dress. I know what people must think of me." Kurt averted his eyes.

"But I like the way you look." Oops, there goes that blurting thing again.

Kurt blushed all the way from his ears to his neck.

"And I like the way you dress." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

_Is he just saying that to get off the hook?_

Blaine had his head tilted and looking at him with those big, warm, hazel-colored eyes.

_Well it's working._

"Thanks Blaine." They stood there for a moment, Kurt looking down at the floorboards and Blaine smiling softly at Kurt. Just happy to have his best friend not mad him.

"I mean it." When Kurt looked up at him, almost surprised and his eyes sparkling with a little bit of hope, Blaine gestured towards the kitchen. "Come on. Let's see if I have any food left. If not, I can order us pizza."

Kurt furrowed his brows, "What do you mean 'if you have food?' Doesn't your mom make sure there's food in the house?" It was meant to be teasing, but the way Blaine refused to look at Kurt must mean Blaine didn't think so.

Blaine shrugged, "When she's here, but her and dad are in Colorado. My dad surprised my mom with a ski trip out there as her Christmas present. Dad took some time off from his PR job this week so they could go."

_And they just…left you here?_

"I don't like grocery shopping. So I normally just send for take out with the money they leave me." Blaine shrugged. Like it was normal. Like it was no big deal.

"And you're…okay with them leaving you here? All alone?" Kurt felt his heart ache at the fact.

_How could his parents just leave him like that?_

Blaine looked at him with a confused expression on his face, "What do you mean? I'm not alone. I'm always with the Warblers or I'm with you. I only come home to eat and sleep. It's not like my parents are home all the time, even when they're in Westerville. When I was little, Cooper would be here with me whenever they used to take off. Though, now he lives in California, so I just stay by myself. I don't mind. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. I like the fact that my parents still love each other enough to take couple vacations together." Blaine didn't even seem mad or upset. It was just normal for him.

Kurt stared at Blaine as he rifled through the empty pantry. The tanned boy huffed and mumbled something like 'takeout it is then.' His heart hurt for Blaine. He couldn't imagine his dad or Carole going on vacation without him or Finn. Hell, they even wanted to take them on their honeymoon. It's not like they didn't go out alone for date night, but to leave the state without them?

Suddenly thinking of something, he reached into his pants pocket and ripped out something. Walking over to Blaine, he handed him a coupon. Confused, Blaine looked at the coupon and asked, "Okay…what am I promising?"

Kurt smiled, "That whenever your parents are on one of their vacations, you come and have dinner at my house a couple of days."

Blaine blinked, surprised. "Kurt…but why? I'm fine here, I can't impose on you like that."

The paler boy just giggled, "Hey, no questions asked. Just…whenever you want a home cooked meal, come over. Please?"

The shocked boy started to protest, but Kurt wouldn't have it. "Whatever promise I wanted, remember? Promise me, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes were wide and panicked for a while. He'd never had someone take so much interest in his home life before. At his old school, those kids didn't even like him; even before he came out he never fit in at that public school, and at Dalton everyone was used to their parents taking impromptu vacations without them. The parents just paid them off with money or the kids would throw a house party in retaliation. But Blaine would never do that. He appreciated everything his parents did to put him at a safe school and he held no ill temper towards them when they wanted to spend time just as a married couple. He was much too understanding for a teenager his age and he was never one to complain about their constant absence. Blaine sighed; when Kurt had that adorably, hopeful expression on his face he couldn't deny him anything. "All right. I promise."

Kurt nodded triumphantly, "Good. We start tomorrow. You'll come to my house so we can all go to Finn and the girls' game. Then come home and have a late dinner. Sound good?"

Blaine could see the excitement buzzing in Kurt. Even if Kurt hadn't of had the IOU coupon, he would have agreed to it anyways. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

The night of the game, the Titans will end up as Conference Champions. Kurt and Blaine will jump up and down in excitement. Kurt will throw his arms around Blaine and think to himself that progress has been made.

_Now, Blaine is smiling differently at me._

His smiles are bigger, happier, and his eyes sparkle with something extra.

_I wonder if he's starting to feel the same way I do!_

However, relationships are never that easy, are they? Blaine's parents came home the next weekend. That did not change anything. Kurt will tell Blaine that he's having a day with his ladies, Mercedes and Rachel. Still, nothing changes.

Kurt will laugh and watch the 'Notebook' with them, before having a long overdue lady chat. He will picture himself and Blaine in place of the characters, because he feels it. He feels them becoming more than just friends. Though, at that exact moment, something does change. Something that will, for once, cause Kurt to become the blissfully oblivious one.

Blaine will get a medium drip at the Lima Bean, nothing new there. He will sit at his and Kurt's favorite spot while he attempts to get some homework done. Still the ever diligent student, everything is the same.

He thinks of Kurt, thinks of how sweet and wonderful he is. Blaine thinks of how he almost kissed him several times. He thinks of the blush that blossoms beautifully against his porcelain skin. Blaine thinks of Kurt in his tight pants, of his musical laugh, of his gorgeous eyes, but mostly of Kurt in tight clothing. He wonders if he can ever go there with Kurt. Should he really risk his friendship for something that Kurt may not want? This is a question he's asked himself since that first almost-kiss in Kurt's basement, but before he can come to a conclusion, something does change.

Kurt's chair will scrap across the floor and a body will sit across from Blaine's. This body is not Kurt's. A refill of his medium drip will be placed in front of him with the name 'Jeremiah' scrawled across it. He's talking to Blaine. He's smiling at Blaine. Is…is he flirting with Blaine? The hazel-eyed boy has never been hit on before. He doesn't know what to make of it, but Blaine is a gentleman. He is polite. He talks with Jeremiah; soon he is flirting with Jeremiah. By the time Blaine finishes his second medium drip, there is an agreement to meet for coffee again.

This coffee date will not include Kurt.

Because Blaine has stopped thinking about Kurt.

Now…everything has changed.

* * *

A/N: Anyone else ever wonder where the hell Blaine's parents are all the time? Like seriously, he spent Christmas with his EX-BOYFRIEND for crying out loud. Don't get me wrong, it was sweet, I squeed, but did his parents let him? Did they even know he was gone? Idk. I needed an explanation for it. So ta-dah! Also, the whole Jeremiah thing? What. the. Fuck. They move one step forward only to be knocked two steps back! That Valentine's episode had me squeeing, had me heartbroken, then had me squeeing again. That episode emotionally exhausted my Klaine heart. Haha! But seriously, I love that episode. Wow that was rant, muh bad. :p Anyways, that was the 'Bills, Bills, Bills' Warbler cover. It is said that everyone fell in love with Blaine at Teenage Dream, I fell in love with him during Bills, Bills, Bills. I don't know why, just happened. You know what? I'm going to stop talking now. Review so I shut up please. xD


	15. Puppy Love

Author's Note: Woooooo! Awesome, awesome, awesome feedback from you guys! It never ceases to amaze me how much you guys are liking this story. Your reviews always put a smile on my face and encourage me in the best way possible. And yea, I realize you guys hate me for the last chapter. Sorry! xD But, don't worry, I'm a hardcore Klainer. Our lovely boys will find each other! Have faith!

And Happy Reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 15)

While waiting in line at the Lima Bean, Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust. He picked up a fluffy, stuffed heart with two puppies sitting on top of it and had their noses touching. He could not believe anybody would ever want to buy these tacky, gag-inducing, fluff balls.

_Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky._

The disgruntled boy turned towards Blaine and raised an eyebrow at him with a look on his face that said, 'what the hell?'

Blaine looked at the stuffed puppies with tenderness in his eyes, "Oh come, Kurt. It's puppy love, and very cute." He pressed the button on the stuffed heart, his own heart melted when a high-pitched voice started chanting, 'I love you. I love you.' Blaine chuckled when Kurt couldn't put the thing back down fast enough. "Adorable!"

_Creepy is more like it._

Kurt snorted, "It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." Though, maybe the reason he was giving off such an anti-cupid vibe was because he had never before found anyone to celebrate Valentine's Day with.

Blaine pouted at him, "Not true. People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. And, well, call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday." He refused to look at Kurt as his tanned cheeks began to flush with color. He was just going to look straight ahead. Yes, right there…at the cash register. Does the register have new buttons? Those are new buttons. He loves those freaking buttons!

_Really?_

Blaine cleared his throat as he got this bemused look on his face. "I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody…" He turned to Kurt to emphasize his point; his warm eyes burrowed straight into Kurt's and made a pleasurable shiver shudder throughout the paler boy's spine. "…I'm in love with you."

_I love you too._

"You know?" Blaine asked.

_Oh yes, yes I do._

Blaine continued, "And this year I wanna do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this."

_Ah…do tell._

Again, the flush proceeded to color the tanned boy's cheeks. The fact that Kurt wasn't the one blushing every ten seconds was certainly a change of pace. "So there's this guy I sort of, like…"

_Is it me?_

"…I've only known him for a little while…" Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt's face light up with hope.

_Please say it's me._

"…but I wanna tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something…deeper." Blaine sighed dreamily.

_That is SO me!_

"So I have to ask, do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?" Blaine asked nervously. This was the first Valentine's Day he was going to formally ask someone to be his Valentine. He wanted to get it right and what better way to ensure his plan goes off without a hitch than consult with his best friend?

Kurt was looking at Blaine in wonder. The idea of it seemed so romantic and personal. Something from the heart and a gesture that anyone would want to have happen to them. "Not at all."

_I would love for you sing to me._

Blaine smiled at that, glad that his plan was 'Kurt Hummel' approved.

"What can I get you?" the cashier asked.

"A medium drip, a grande nonfat mocha for this guy, and maybe I could get 'em to split one of those Cupid cookies." It rolled right off of Blaine's tongue, like he had been saying it for years with practiced ease.

Kurt was staring at Blaine with an awed expression. His mouth was slightly parted in amazement at how many little things Blaine took the time to know about him. He never ceased to be stunned by Blaine's natural charm. "You know my coffee order?" It came out a bit breathless, but if Blaine noticed he didn't comment on it.

"Of course I do." Blaine said in a very 'duh' tone of voice.

_So that's what it feels like when your heart skips a beat?_

Smiling to himself, Kurt reached into his bag for some money, but Blaine stopped him. "Don't even bother, dummy. It's on me." He said, flashing that ever so dapper smile of his.

_Being a gentleman is second nature to him, isn't it?_

"Keep the change." Blaine added when he handed the money to the cashier.

_Well, I believe I have a new favorite holiday._

* * *

Kurt sighed happily as he doodled in his notebook. It was a heart with an arrow shooting through it drawn in red ink. Inside the heart, he had written, 'Kurt + Blaine.'

_If Rachel and Finn's couple name was Finchel, then what would our couple name be?_

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted at him from down the Dalton hallway.

_Crap, guess I'll just have to decide on that one later._

"Whatcha doin'?" Blaine said as he approached Kurt.

Kurt closed his book hastily and put on his best innocent smile. "Oh nothing. Daydreaming. P-Plotting weekend outfits. The usual."

_Thinking about you._

_About US._

"Huh…well all right. Mind following me? I've called an emergency meeting of The Warbler's Council." Blaine said tentatively.

_Sounds serious._

"I just need to ask them a tiny, little favor." Blaine pulled Kurt out of his chair and put his hands on the paler boy's shoulders as he steered him towards the common room.

_I bet this has to do with the serenading thing._

Kurt smiled before whispering to Blaine, "Don't worry, I got your back."

Blaine smiled back; well that was one Warbler he had behind him, now for the others.

* * *

"This emergency meeting will come to order!" Wes banged on his gavel, maybe a little too enthusiastically, but whatever. "Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours."

Kurt began clapping for Blaine as he stood up. When no one joined in, he let his applause die down gracefully.

_What no clapping?_

_Oh ok, never mind._

"Esteemed Council, I'll be brief. Simply put…I'm in love." The hazel-eyed boy said. He smiled at Kurt when he said that. Blaine looking for encouragement and support from his best friend, while Kurt believed Blaine was actually saying the words to him.

_It's me._

_He's in love with me._

Kurt did a little, happy bounce in his seat. His head was held high and he was feeling very self-confident. What boy wouldn't when they had Dalton's golden boy, Blaine Anderson, conveying their newfound love for them?

_We'd be the power couple of the school._

_Sing all the suggestive, flirty songs we wanted to each other._

_Kiss under the stairwell._

_Maybe even get to second base…_

Kurt was daydreaming about all the couple things he could do with Blaine when Wes's gavel brought him back to reality.

_Wha-what?_

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual." Blaine said, trying to talk over the ruckus of the common room.

_Wait…what's unusual?_

Wes explained, "The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the spirit of St. Louis…"

_Blah, Blah, Blah._

_Is that what they're going on about?_

_Performing off campus is what's got their feathers in a twist?_

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David questioned rather irritably.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals. We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds." Blaine tried to reason with his fellow Warblers.

When the room erupted negatively, Kurt huffed in agitation.

_Do not ruin this for me, Warblers._

Kurt raised his hand high, "May I please say something?" When Wes gave him the okay, Kurt stood up. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point." This time, Kurt winked at Blaine. The relief that swept across Blaine's face encouraged Kurt to say more.

_Yup, I got this._

"The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was in the band, most of our gigs ended up being, playing the music for the New Directions' performances. And let me tell you, they performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere they went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls, you name it. I had a cat thrown at me at a nursing home once and I wasn't even in the Glee Club yet; I was playing the damn keyboard!" When the Warblers started to chuckle, Kurt figured he was starting to appeal to them.

_They just need a little more convincing._

"But it…it gave them confidence. It kept them loose." Kurt finished off.

Blaine nodded at him thankfully. Even mouthing the words, 'Thank You.'

"And where would this performance take place?" Wes asked.

Kurt sat down primly and crossed his legs.

_Well, my work here is done._

Blaine's smile broadened. "The 'Gap' at the North Hills mall."

_Interesting choice._

"I'd like to call it, 'The Warblers' Gap Attack.'" Blaine blushed a little bit, even when the others laughed and expressed their liking for the name.

_Kind of random, actually._

"Why the 'Gap?'" Kurt interjected.

_I don't even shop there._

"The guy I like is a junior manager there." Blaine said proudly, a sparkle in his eyes at the mention of his crush.

_Wait…no I'm not._

"He'll be the one with curly, blonde hair and blue eyes." Continued Blaine.

_But I don't have…_

"His name's Jeremiah." Kurt didn't miss the dreamy way Blaine sighed that guy's name.

…

…

…

_WHAT?!_

* * *

A/N: Ack! Yeah, even that hurt me. My poor Kurtie, he had no idea. When Kurt becomes oblivious, he is most certainly OBLIVIOUS. *le sigh* Till next time my lovelies! And don't forget to review :)


	16. Blaine Bashing and Fantasy Crashing

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry the last chapter was so short and...well, terribly sad for Kurt. Hehe Sorry!

So I thought I'd try something new out, well a couple of new things actually, anyways. I tried doing two different points of view and inner thoughts. You'll be able to sense the shift, trust me. But I was thinking of doing it that a little bit more since we are getting into some serious Klainage here. Tell me what you think of it.

Second! There is an uppage of the warning here. *WARNING* I have my first attempt here at some smut, you can skip it when you come to it if it's not your thing, but if it is your thing, tell me what you think. Hope it wasn't a complete epic fail!

Third! Look at the song explanation so you know what's going on in the first part! ;)

Song explanations:

_**Kurt**_ (Italic/Bold)

**Rachel** (Bold)

**MERCEDES** (Bold/ALL CAPS)

**(Mercedes and Rachel)** {(Bold/Parentheses)}

Hope you like it and it makes sense! Let me know if it doesn't.

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 16)

"I was absolutely devastated." Kurt said, before biting into a piece of greasy pizza angrily.

_Screw the calories._

After the Warbler meeting, Kurt shot out of there, called his ladies, organized an emergency sleep over, and grabbed his necessities from home before going over to Rachel's. He didn't even say bye to Blaine. Just a quick, "I gotta go," and he was gone. Now, on Rachel Berry's bed, he was stuffing himself with junk food and pleading for advice, or their opinion, from his girls.

"Did he ever actually say you two were dating?" Rachel tried lightly.

_Well, not in so many words…_

"Yeah, did he ever put the moves on?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel braided her hair.

Kurt furrowed his brow as he thought it over, "No, but we were always singing flirty duets and he was always smiling at me…" Saying it out loud just sort of made it more pathetic.

When Rachel and Mercedes exchanged a sympathetic look, Kurt knew whatever he wanted to see between him and Blaine was twisted into something deeper only in his mind.

"Oh my God; I made up the whole thing in my head, didn't I?" Kurt just wilted at the realization. His eyes watered and the pizza in his mouth threatened to slip out because his jaw was just hanging there.

Kurt wasn't even paying attention to what the girl's were saying. Well a little bit, but not intently. He was vaguely aware of Mercedes making the comparison of her crush on him from sophomore year. Then Rachel was going on about something involving a kissing booth and Finn.

_Whoa wait…what?_

"He's going to be forced to kiss me one hundred times and when his lips touch mine he is going to FEEL it." Rachel emphasized, turning towards Kurt and effectively freaking him out just a bit.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Rachel and turned around. "Hey, hey, hey. We're supposed to be giving Kurt advice, remember?"

Rachel snapped her mouth shut and had sense enough to look sheepish. "Right."

"You're going to the 'Gap Attack' though, right?" The way Mercedes said it meant she thought he was definitely going.

_Ummm…no?_

_I hadn't planned on it._

"Sh-Should I?" Kurt asked. The question was, did he really want to? Could he even face Blaine after his little revelation?

Mercedes and Rachel gave him the affirmative.

_And actually SEE Jeremiah?_

_Jerkemiah?_

_Hehe…Jerkemiah, that's funny._

Mercedes pointed at Kurt. "Come on, scope out the competition. See what this guy's like."

_Oh, Blaine already told everyone what Whoremiah looks like._

_Wow, that was scornful._

"You know, you two are both SO guy crazy." Mercedes chided at them.

_We are NOT!_

_Well…maybe a little._

_Yeah, probably._

"Look at me. I don't have a date for Valentine's Day, and I could give a rip! The three of us are divas. Look at our idols: Whitney, Barbra, Patti LuPone. They all became stars while they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness, and put it into their music. People could relate to it. Everybody feels lonely. Harnessing this pain is how they became legends." Mercedes finished off morosely.

_As inspiring as that is, it doesn't make me feel that much better._

"Why has this never occurred to me?" Rachel gaped.

"Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent. As far as I'm concerned, we all need to fly solo for a while." Mercedes shrugged. The woman could be deep, that much was certain.

Rachel seemed to agree with this, nodding her head and getting that 'Rachel Berry Sparkle' in her eyes. She had moved up from where she was seated on the bed and moved towards one of her dressers.

Kurt sighed, "I hear you. It's just never a good feeling to be rejected. I'm so tired of being wrong. About Finn, Sam, now Blaine? Not that I'd ever go after Finn again, but Blaine is actually gay! I just…I just don't know anymore." It was one thing when straight guys rejected him, but when a gay guy did? Was he ever going to find someone who liked him for him?

Both Mercedes' and Kurt's head shot up when music started to play. Rachel had on an oversized, floppy hat, a pair of huge sunglasses, and a pink, feather boa.

_Holy crap._

_Shit just got real._

**Listen to yourself**

**You're a hot mess**

**St-t-stutter through your words**

**Breaking a sweat**

**What's it gonna take to confess**

**What we both know**

Rachel leant on the bed next to Kurt and lowered her sunglasses at him. She nudged him with her shoulder. Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling.

_Oh, fuck it._

_**Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,**_

_**You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends**_

_**Now your little party's gonna end**_

_**So here we go**_

Kurt pointed his nose in the air and stood up beside the bed. He dusted off his silk pajamas and reached over for a yellow feather boa. He wrapped it around his own neck, then handed a blue one off to Mercedes.

**(Woohha-a-ohooh)**

_**You got a secret**_

**(Woohha-a-ohooh)**

_**You couldn't keep it**_

**(Woohha-a-ohooh)**

_**Somebody leaked it,**_

_**And now some sh*ts about to go down**_

Kurt jumped onto Rachel's bed and sang the lyrics at a reflection of himself. He was pointing at her vanity mirror, but in his mind he was pointing at Blaine. Mercedes had picked up another pair of Rachel's sunglasses and the two girls' had their backs to one another as they sat on the edge of Rachel's bed. They made finger pistols toward the ceiling as they harmonized their parts.

_**Never thought that you would be the one**_

_**Acting like a slut when I was gone**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't**_

_**Kiss 'n' tell**_

Kurt scrunched up his nose; merely the thought of them kissing was enough to make him nauseous.

_**You really should've kept it in your pants**_

_**Hearing dirty stories from your friends**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't**_

_**Kiss 'n' tell**_

Kurt caught the hairbrush Rachel tossed at him.

_Yeah…now we're talking._

_**You're looking like a tool not a bawler**_

_**You're acting like a chick, why bother?**_

_**I can find someone way hotter**_

_**With a bigger wow... well**_

Kurt's cheeks burned at the thought of Blaine's…erm…well, you know. He shook his head, like the song said. He could find someone if he wanted to. Maybe not in Lima, but someday he would.

_It's your loss, Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson._

_**'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up**_

_**You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I hope you cry**_

Kurt did a spin on the bed before jumping off.

_You're my best friend and I love you._

_That's all…_

**(Woohha-a-ohooh)**

_**You got a secret**_

**(Woohha-a-ohooh)**

_**You couldn't keep it**_

**(Woohha-a-ohooh)**

_**Somebody leaked it**_

_**And now some sh*ts about to go down**_

Kurt took turns, grabbing Mercedes by the arm to pull her up and then twirl her around. Then he grabbed Rachel's arm and did the same to her. Kurt was giggling now, the 'Blaine Bashing' song was actually helpful. The girls couldn't keep the giggles to themselves either; the three divas were having fun.

_**Never thought that you would be the one**_

_**Acting like a slut when I was gone**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't**_

_**Kiss 'n' tell**_

_Actually, today you broke my heart._

_So tomorrow I'll love you._

_**You really should've kept it in your pants**_

_**Hearing dirty stories from your friends**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't**_

_**Kiss 'n' tell**_

_Today I'm bashing._

**Kiss 'n' tell**

**KISS 'N' TELL**

The three of them blew dramatic kisses at each other.

**Kiss 'n' tell**

**KISS 'N' TELL**

Kurt ran to one side of Rachel's bed and jumped on. He jumped up, with his legs folded behind him, blew a kiss at the mirror, and then jumped off.

**Kiss 'n' tell**

**KISS 'N' TELL**

Mercedes did the same thing, except when she jumped; she put her hands behind her head, winked at the mirror while doing one of her sex faces, and then jumped off.

**Kiss 'n' tell**

**KISS 'N' TELL**

Following after Mercedes, Rachel jumped onto her bed. She jumped up, folded her legs behind her, fist punched both hands in the air to make a V and then jumped off.

_**I hope you know**_

_**You gotta go**_

_**You**_

_**Get up and go**_

_**I don't wanna know**_

The three of them were now in a three-person circle. They were making snooty hand gestures with their hands. Rachel pointing in front and then behind her, signaling that they have to go. Mercedes waving off whatever imaginary person she was thinking of. Then Kurt wagging his finger in a 'no' gesture with his eyes closed and his face looking disappointed.

_**Or why you're gross**_

_**You gotta go,**_

_**You**_

_**Get up and go**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna know**_

_And I really, really don't want to know._

**(I never thought that you would be the one)**

_**Acting like a slut when I was gone**_

**(Maybe you shouldn't)**

_**Kiss 'n' tell**_

The three of them went into full on 'Diva Mode' as they all sang the last parts of the song.

**(You really should've kept it in your pants)**

_**Hearing dirty stories from your friends**_

**(Maybe you shouldn't)**

_**Kiss 'n' tell**_

They were all singing and dancing around each other. Singing the lyrics at the tops of their lungs as the song was beginning to wrap up.

**(Maybe you shouldn't)**

_**Kiss 'n' tell**_

The three of them made their way to Rachel's bed. They collapsed on it and broke out into giggles. Kurt was in the middle while Rachel and Mercedes were on either side of him.

When Kurt finished his fits of giggles he said, "It's so nice to be around girls for a change."

The girls d'awwed at him before wrapping him up in a hug.

_Yup, so nice._

* * *

Blaine, on the other hand, was having a different sort of night. He moaned into his pillow before turning his face to the side and blinking bleary at his alarm clock.

_**2:56 am.**_

_**Dammit, why am I awake?**_

He shifted to try and go back to sleep, but that's when he felt it. A shot of pleasure rocketed up his spine as his hard-on rubbed against the mattress.

_**Oh fuck.**_

Blaine winced as he turned over onto his back. He was dressed in red, button-up pajamas, but right now they felt too hot to be comfortable. His curls had broken free of its gel and were now wildly untamed thanks to his pillow. Blaine rubbed at his eyes and pushed his comforter down to his knees. When his wrist bumped against the throbbing erection tenting his pants, Blaine let out another moan. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about, but whatever it was, must have been freaking hot.

_**Why tonight?**_

_**I need to be at the top of my game for tomorrow's 'Gap Attack!'**_

The tired boy stared down at his hardened member in scornful accusation. At any other time, he would have SO given into his hormones and jerked himself off right then and there. But for some reason, he just didn't want to right now. Did it maybe have something to do with his dream?

_**Why can't I remember?**_

_**Normally THOSE kinds of dreams are too hot for me to forget so soon.**_

Blaine was seriously thinking about letting himself fall back asleep, while still hard, but he knew that would only hurt himself in the end. His dick wouldn't appreciate it, blue balls are bitch to wake up to, and plus trying to fall asleep while completely aroused was never something he could accomplish.

_**Fine…one orgasm and then back to sleep.**_

Blaine unbuttoned his shirt and gingerly maneuvered himself out of it; he folded it, and then placed it on the other side of his bed. What? He didn't like his jammies wrinkled. Shimmying a bit, he shoved his pants and his boxers down to mid-thigh. When his cock sprung free, Blaine let out a pleased sigh.

_**Ah…so much better.**_

He spit into his hand and began to get to work on his insistent member. He fisted his right hand around his erection and started a steady 'up-stoke, slight twisting at the top then down stroke' rhythm.

After about a minute or so, his breathing started to pick up as he got into it and his strokes picked up with the slightest bit more speed. His left hand decided to flit up past his abdominal muscles and so his thumb could swirl around a hardening nipple. A low groan rumbled up his throat as his nipple peaked and sent sparks of pleasure through his peck.

_**Fuck, why did I ever think about saying no to this?**_

Blaine grunted when he thumbed the slit at the head of his dick. He just needed to get off! Normally after a wet dream, if he woke up hard, it didn't take ALL that long for him to cum. Those are the disadvantages of being a young, overly hormonal teenager. The hazel-eyed boy growled when his thumb pressed against the underside of his cock and stroked the sensitive vein. Usually, that does it. By this point, he should have come. What the fuck was wrong with him?

_**Come on, come on.**_

_**Hehe…'come.'**_

He shook his head of the thought and fisted himself tighter, stroked faster and harder. Sweat was beginning to bead out of his forehead. Blaine was just teetering on the edge 'oh my fucking God yes' and 'shit, shit, shit so fucking close.' He started biting his lip to muffle his moans when he felt they were becoming a bit loud.

_**Just need a fucking push.**_

His brain started coming up some hot scenario's to shove his poor, fucking orgasm over the edge. Blaine let his mind wander on it's own accord; maybe he'd grasp some images from his last dream. Closing his eyes, he imagined someone else's hands wrapping around his erection. He imagined them pumping and stroking him. He imagined them placing a warm mouth over his already sensitive nipple so they could suck, lick, and scrap their teeth against it. A choked out moan made it past Blaine lips as his body bucked up into the imaginary touch.

_**Oh God, more…just a little more.**_

A hand slid down his torso and laid a bruising hand on the jut of his hip. The hand was possessive, and Blaine fucking loved it! He could almost hear the mouth as it let go of his nipple with one last wet suck and came to breathe hot air against his ear. The curly-haired boy shivered at the panting in his ear. The fist on his erection stroked faster and Blaine's panting was starting to get close to damn near hyperventilation, but it was so good. Suddenly, a nose nuzzled just above his ear and lips pressed against the shell of it. He could feel the person smile.

_**That's it.**_

_**Come for me, Blaine Warbler.**_

_**Come.**_

That's what did it. That musical voice sounding all husky and raw threw Blaine over the edge. The heat in his belly that had been winding tighter and tighter just exploded. Cum shot out across his torso and spilled over his hand. A moan vibrated low in his throat at the relief from coming and his body basking in the ecstasy of his awesome orgasm. The sated boy hummed happily as his erection faded and his body started to settle down.

_**Fucking…wow.**_

Blaine had never experienced an orgasm like that. Then again, he had never fantasized about THESE types of hands on him. He remembered them, they were soft and delicate, but at the same time masculine and possessive.

_**That voice.**_

That fucking voice! He knew it. He's heard it before, but he just couldn't place it. Blaine's head kept pushing for it to be Jeremiah, but in Blaine's heart (and in his dick) he knew it wasn't true.

He shifted to the side and grabbed some tissues. He wiped his chest, his hand, and his soft member of the cooling semen. All the while he was trying to place a face with those hands, that voice, that MOUTH. Then all of a sudden, his body went rigid. In his post-orgasmic haze, he hadn't realized that when he came, he whispered/moaned a name. A name that didn't begin with the letter J.

"Kurt…" he had whispered breathlessly. Now he could place the hands, the voice, the mouth. It caused Blaine's oversensitive dick to twitch at the memory.

_**No.**_

_**No, no, no…what have I done?**_

_**I just…CAME…to images of KURT.**_

Blaine felt dirty, guilty even. He and Kurt weren't even dating; how could he betray the trust Kurt had in him like that? He didn't even know if Kurt liked him that way. Kurt wasn't a sexual fantasy he could whip out whenever he was horny. He was sweet, innocent, and beautiful. He was a person who'd been through so much and needed courting, needed love, not lust or a hookup.

_**Wait a minute, why am I thinking about this?**_

_**I'm interested in Jeremiah.**_

_**Kurt is you FRIEND, dammit.**_

_**Don't scare the crap out of him with you horny, deviant mind just because you can't control yourself!**_

Blaine threw away the tissues in a nearby trashcan, pulled up his pants, and pulled the covers up over his bare torso. He turned on his side and closed his eyes tightly, willing his now confused mind to just shut up and go to fucking sleep. He was going to woo Jeremiah tomorrow. They would have their first awesome, amazing kiss and all his emotions would snap back into line. After the Warblers and Kurt help him sing…

His eyes snapped open.

_**Kurt…**_

How the hell was he supposed to face him tomorrow after he mentally violated him? It had to be rude to fantasize about someone you knew for sexual pleasure when they're not at all romantically involved with you, isn't it? There had to be a rule about that in the gentleman's handbook. There had to be!

Those thoughts circled Blaine's mind for hours. Now, his body may have been tired but his mind and heart were live wires of confusion. If he thought he'd have been more relaxed after his orgasm, then he was sorely mistaken. And if that morning, he snuck into his mother's room to borrow some concealer for the dark circles under his eyes, well now that was his business, wasn't it?

_**I knew I should've just kept my hands to myself, or was it away from myself?**_

_**Ugh…today just isn't going to be my day.**_

* * *

A/N: *bluuuuush* Um...so, yeah. Honestly didn't intend to write that last part. It just came out. (No pun intended) But like I said, this will contain smut and that is a bit of what little skill I have for those scenes. Anyways! The song was Ke$ha's 'Kiss 'n' Tell!' Hope it made you smile :D Please review, because this chapter has me paranoid and nervous!


	17. The Warblers' Gap Attack

Author's note: Wow everyone! Y'all's encouraging response to the last chapter was phenomenal!

Oh and if I am unable to respond to your reviews because you are a guest or have disabled your PM, let me just say, THANK YOU!

I am truly happy that it wasn't a disaster. It was my first awkward attempt at smut, so hopefully it can only get better from here. Right?

So yup! There are switching points of view, if the different points of view are exceptional and you wouldn't mind letting them appear in future chapters, let me know please.

(**_Blaine Thoughts_**)

(_Kurt Thoughts_)

On a side not, I read and watched Struck by Lighting. O.O OHMYMUTHERFREAKINGGOD! Go read and watch that shit! Blew my mind!

Haha alright, enjoy the next chapter everybody. :D

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 17)

Blaine yawned as he hid behind a rack of blazers. He shook his head to try and wake himself up; he would have slapped himself if he thought that had any chance of working, but he didn't want to seem…well…insane.

"Someone was busy last night." Blaine jumped when he heard that voice. His mind immediately replaying those erotic words from last night's little fantasy.

_**Crap, he knows!**_

_**He KNOWS!**_

Blaine turned beet red and averted his gaze from Kurt, staring intently at the brown blazer in front of him. In all fairness, it was a nice blazer. He could totally pull it off if he wanted to.

_**Bad Blaine, bad!**_

_**None of your sexually fueled, deviant shenanigans today, okay?**_

Kurt had his arms crossed; his hip jutted to the side, and was giving Blaine a questioning look. He had showed up to this damn 'Gap Attack' and now Blaine was just freaking hiding.

_I seriously can't believe I actually showed up._

The younger Warbler turned hesitantly to look at Kurt; to try and face him, to try and keep up some semblance of normalcy, but the only thing he ended up doing was look him up and down.

_**How have I never noticed how flawless he always looks?**_

_**Shit…keeping my shenanigans at bay is going to be harder than I thought.**_

Kurt could clearly see Blaine's attempt to cover up the dark circles under his eyes. Before he could comment on it, Blaine got a far off look on his face. When their eyes met, Kurt felt himself gulp at the smoldering look in Blaine's eyes. Those hazel eyes were clouded by something, something that Kurt hadn't seen directed at him in weeks.

_Wh-What's that look for?_

Kurt parted his lips in an attempt to question Blaine, but that slight movement broke the spell. Blaine quickly came back to himself and snapped his head away from Kurt. He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. Blaine opened his eyes and looked straight-ahead, not towards the frustrating boy next to him. He looked more determined now then ever.

_What the hell was that all about?_

"That's him. The blonde one folding sweaters." Blaine said almost robotically.

_**That's right, just concentrate on Jeremiah.**_

_**Not other things.**_

_**The bad other things.**_

_**But really good at the same time.**_

_**Oh God not again…stop it!**_

Kurt looked to where Blaine had directed him and just like that; he was back in his scornful mood. All thoughts of Blaine's meaningful looks towards him were completely forgotten. Because today? Today he was here to help Blaine get a date, and it wasn't with himself.

_Right, just friends._

"I can see the appeal. That's quite a head of hair." Kurt commented. It might have come across as sarcastic, but it wasn't Kurt's fault he thought his best friend could do better. Because Blaine could do better.

_But am I really the better choice?_

Blaine stared at Jeremiah and an amused smile started to break out across his tired face. "If he and I got married, the 'Gap' would give me a 50% discount." Then he could get that blazer!

_Please tell me you're joking._

Blaine kept that smile on his face, trying so hard to keep fantasies of Jeremiah running through his head instead of ones of his best friend.

Kurt was looking at him with annoyance and a 'you're crazy' look. Normally, that was reserved for Rachel Berry, but apparently today was just going to be one of those days.

_I may just punch you._

Suddenly, Blaine's bemused face turned a bit pale and he started looking very skittish. "Oh my God, this is insane. I don't know what I'm doing." He turned to Kurt and there was sheer panic in his eyes. "We haven't even really gone out on a date." There was fear and uncertainty, emotions Kurt wasn't used to being plastered all over the hazel-eyed boy's face. "We…we shouldn't do this." Blaine quickly passed Kurt and was making his move to bolt from the store.

In that moment, Kurt felt whatever annoyance he had towards his friend dissipate. His crossed arms dropped to his sides and his eyes became sympathetic.

_I'm supposed to be your best friend._

_Best friends don't root for the other to fail, do they?_

It was that realization that told Kurt what he had to do. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders before he could escape and forcibly turned him around. He started pushing him towards his position for the song. "Okay, man up. You're amazing. He's gonna love you."

_I know I already do._

Once they were in their performance positions, Blaine looked back at Kurt, who in turn gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. His eyes lit up. If Kurt believed in him, then he could do this, right?

Blaine caught sight of Jeremiah and again he had the fleeting idea of tucking tail and running. It couldn't be too late to bail, could it?

**Vum, vum, vum, vum**

Scratch that; it's too late

**Vum, vum, vum, vum**

Blaine shrugged; he might as well give it all he's got.

**Ohhh, baby girl, where you at?**

**Got no strings, got men attached**

**Can't stop that feelin' for long, no**

Warblers started popping out from behind t-shirt racks, mannequins, etc. Blaine gave an almost predatory smile when Jeremiah stopped what he was doing and just stared at the schoolboys in shock.

**Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg**

**Breakin' them off your fancy legs**

**But they make you feel right at home, now**

Blaine triumphantly jumped up onto one of the counters and looked right at Jeremiah. Oh yeah, get ready to be wooed Jeremiah because Blaine Anderson's coming for you.

**Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long**

**And I want it bad...**

**Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty**

**'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'**

Jeremiah tried walking away from Blaine and busying himself with his headset. Blaine didn't seem to notice the discomfort; he took it as Jeremiah playing coy or hard to get.

Kurt on the other hand, was looking utterly bored as he harmonized with the other Warblers. Though, when he saw Jeremiah's clear discomfort, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

_Wonder what that's all about._

**Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpin', askin' for a raise**

**Well does she want me to carry her home now?**

**So does she want me to buy her things?**

Blaine did a twist as he followed Jeremiah around the store. This chasing game was fun! When he spotted the pink sunglasses, Blaine internally cheered. Grabbing them, he popped them over his eyes.

**On my house, on my job**

**On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind**

**My father's last name?**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Even when singing a song like this, Blaine managed to be a complete dork.

**When I get you alone**

**When I get you you'll know, babe**

**When I get you alone**

**When I get you alone**

After taking off the glasses, Blaine smiled as he sang the chorus to Jeremiah. With each line, Blaine was effectively backing Jeremiah into a corner. Either Kurt was the only one noticing his uneasiness, or nobody there cared.

**Oh, come on**

**Yeah, yeah**

_This…doesn't seem to be going well._

**Baby girl you da sh...**

**That makes you my equivalent**

**Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right**

Jeremiah and Kurt had their mouths dropped open in equal disbelief at Blaine's audacity.

_I forgot that part was in there._

_And wow, even Blaine's face looked like he was going to make good on that promise._

**All my dawgs talkin' fast:**

**Ain't you got some photographs?**

**'Cause you shook that room like a star, now**

**Yes you did, yes you did**

_I have no idea what that meant, but it sounded sexual too._

**All these intrusions just take us too long**

**And I want you so bad...**

**Because you walk city, because you talk city**

**'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'**

Kurt wasn't even singing anymore. He was just leaning up against the mannequin and watching as Blaine sang the song dreamily. He didn't care how inappropriate the song was, Kurt just couldn't help but be disappointed that the song wasn't for him.

_Stupid Jeremiah and your stupid, golden locks._

**So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me**

**Well does she want me to make a vow?**

**Check it, well does she want me to make it now?**

Everyone watched and clapped as the Warblers started ducking under a table then sliding under it to the other side. This never happened in any other 'Gap' they ever went to.

**On my house, on my job**

**On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind**

**My father's last name?**

Once the Warblers all had their turn sliding under the table, Blaine jumped up onto it and passionately sang the rest of the song at Jeremiah. Kurt had to gulp at the determined look on Blaine's face; it was down right sexy.

**When I get you alone**

**When I get you you'll know, babe**

**When I get you alone**

**When I get you alone**

_Uh oh…Jeremiah doesn't look amused._

_Or appreciative of this Valentine's Day gesture._

_Which I find very rude._

**Oohh...**

**When I get you alone**

Blaine then jumped off the table and quickly grabbed a pair of socks. He slid on his knees towards the cash register before standing up and presenting the socks to Jeremiah, like he was about to pay for them.

_**He loved it.**_

_**He had to have loved it.**_

Kurt quirked his mouth to the side; Jeremiah looked like he wanted to be anywhere else rather than in front of this amazing boy trying to win him over. It made Kurt bristle at the unappreciative behavior that Jeremiah person was showing. Here he had an amazing person serenading him in front of everyone, letting the whole world know he liked him and wanted to take him on a date for Valentine's Day. Then there Jeremiah stood, looking completely constipated.

_I can't believe how ungrateful he's being!_

_He practically has Mr. Teenage Dream on his knees begging for a chance to be HIS dream._

_And the only look he can muster up is one that says he's having trouble taking a poop._

Kurt huffed at that. Blaine DID deserve better. However, when he saw Blaine looking all hopeful and full of optimism, Kurt's heart broke.

_This can't end well._

* * *

The next day at the Lima Bean, Blaine looked disdainfully at all the frilly Valentine's Day decorations. Needless to say, Jeremiah didn't very well accept his song. In fact, he didn't like it one bit. To make matters worse, he never even considered his and Blaine's coffee dates to be dating!

_**You happy, little hearts mock me.**_

"Ugh! Don't they have anything here that isn't covered in stupid, little hearts?" Blaine said venomously. He was totally rocking the anti-cupid vibe. Surprise, surprise. He shook his head agitatedly, "Gross."

_Well, you've certainly changed your tune._

Kurt just nodded along with him. He had been more sympathetic the previous day, but now he just found it kind of ironic.

_Rejection isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?_

"I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself, which is really saying something, because I've preformed at theme parks!" Blaine ranted. He was so hurt; he had never been rejected before. Then again, he never actually announced to someone he liked them before.

_You're joking, right?_

_On second thought, you're probably serious._

Blaine sighed, defeated, "I just…I can't believe I made it all up in my head."

_I hate to say welcome to club, but…Welcome._

The tanned boy glared at the floor, in all honesty he was angry with himself and embarrassed for jumping the gun in front of all his peers. Oh and Kurt, KURT saw him get rejected.

_**He must think I'm such a loser now.**_

_**Even if I wanted a chance with Kurt or if I ever had a chance with Kurt, it's defiantly gone now.**_

Kurt eyed the sulking boy in front of him. He bit his lip and contemplated telling him what he'd been trying so hard to stomp down for months now. Then again, what did he really have to lose now?

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine snapped his head to look at Kurt. This entire time he hadn't said a word; he had almost forgotten Kurt was there. "Because we've always been completely honest with each other." Kurt tried to continue to speak, but his voice cracked and his throat ran dry.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, his humiliation on the back burner for now. He grabbed Kurt's hand, "Hey, I told you before and I'll tell you again. You can tell me anything. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING."

Kurt stared down at their intertwined fingers, and then looked back up at Blaine's patiently waiting face. He gripped the warm hand a little tighter and felt a tingle go up his arm as Blaine's hand gave back an encouraging squeeze.

_You can do this._

"You and I…we hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. We hold hands." Kurt directed Blaine's gaze down to their intertwined hands. "Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

Blaine looked completely confused. His eyes were squinted and his eyebrows were furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

He didn't think he'd been acting very flirty. He hung out with Kurt because they were friends. They sang together because it was fun. He knew his coffee order because they love coffee always got coffee together. He held his hand and hugged him all the time because…well because…did Blaine even know why he did those things? Could he have been subconsciously flirting with Kurt and not even have registered it himself?

_**Oh God, is that what I've been doing?**_

_**All this time, have I been flirting with Kurt because I like him?**_

_**How could I have been leading him on and not know it?**_

"Blaine, I thought the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day…was me." Kurt bit his lip nervously when Blaine just stared at him dazed. He really didn't want to be rejected again, so he quickly turned his eyes to the front of the line.

Kurt had liked him all this time and he never noticed? How can he be so oblivious? "Wow. I really am clueless."

_Thank you!_

Blaine now looked down at their clasped hands; he should really let go of Kurt's hand and stop leading him somewhere that not even Blaine knows where it will go, but after all this time, it's become a comfort to him now. Kurt's hand was familiar and he liked it that way.

"Look, Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song. But the truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend." Blaine gave Kurt a pathetic smile.

_I should find that shocking, but in all honesty I just find it…comforting._

Kurt chuckled at the thought. "Me neither."

Blaine tried to gather his thoughts in order to make sense of it all. He needed to try and make Kurt understand what was going on in his head right then. He did have feelings for Kurt. He did! It was just…complicated. Complicated and frustrating and God, what if it didn't work out? He had no right to expect Kurt to fumble around in a half-cocked relationship when Blaine had no idea how to be something like that to someone else.

"Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you…" Blaine started off.

_There's a 'but' coming._

_I know there is._

"…but as you and about 20 mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up. Not when it comes to you." Blaine said truthfully. His head and his heart were all messed up, but he couldn't have been more honest if he tried. He just hoped Kurt understood what he was trying to get at.

_So he does care._

_There IS something between us._

_We're both just…lost._

Then Kurt got a smile on his face as he realized something. "So it's just like 'When Harry Met Sally,' but I get to play Meg Ryan."

"Deal." Blaine said, but then the words sunk in. The sentiments of the movie and, more importantly, the ending played across his mind. A suspicious smile crossed his face. "Don't they get together in the end?"

It was Kurt's turn to smile back at him, but this time with mischief. Not bothering to answer Blaine, he just turned to the cashier now in front of him. "Could I get a nonfat mocha and a medium drip for my friend, Billy Crystal?"

A small laugh escaped Blaine's lips, "Ah, you know my coffee order." He teased, echoing Kurt's earlier statement. Blaine was about to say something more, but he stopped when Kurt got a calculating look on his face. "Um…Kurt?"

"You know what? I think I got something for us to do on Valentine's Day. Something fun." Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine watched as he got a twinkle in his glasz eyes.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, I don't know if I'm up for anything fun today."

"Please?" Kurt asked; hands clasped in front of him and torso swinging from side to side adorably.

"Kurt, I don't know." Blaine tried to protest.

"Hmm…would you call this a request?" The pale boy went on.

"Uh…yes." Blaine didn't know where Kurt was going with this.

"A crazy request?" Kurt's smile got even bigger.

"I guess so?" The dark haired boy was so confused.

Kurt just clapped his hands together happily, "Good, because I believe there's a coupon for that." He turned to walk to their table, but then turned back to where Blaine was just standing there.

A hand was sliding down the hazel-eyed boy's face in frustration when he realized Kurt was right and he could no longer argue when he busted out the all-powerful coupons.

_**I'm starting to think my gift to him really was a joke.**_

_**A joke on ME.**_

"Come on! Grab our coffees. We have a 'Lonely Hearts Club' to discuss." Kurt said, a smile firmly in place as he thought through the dinner he wanted to have at 'Breadstix' that night.

_Just wait singles; this is our year._

* * *

A/N: Woo! 'When I Get You Alone' Glee Cover. Love that song. Took a little longer to get this chapter done. Doing confused, complicated Blaine literally gave me a headache and I had to walk away for a while, but it's out! haha! But seriously, he gave me a migraine. Oh well, hope it didn't give you a migraine as well. If it did, I apologize. xD Review please?


	18. Boy problems

Author's Note: Ack! Sorry guys, school has started up again. So i've been a bit preoccupied. Plus I had the flu from hell, but meh.

Anyways, I forced myself to sit down and write out this chapter for all you lovelies. I don't know if it was writer's block or just the flu fucking with my mind, but this chapter took forever for me to just get down on screen.

Oh well, updates are probably going to come once or twice a week since my schedule is demanding this semester. If it's more than that then I probably have a light work load that week.

Don't worry! I will finish this story! Happy Reading to all!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 18)

Blaine grunted as he struck the punching bag. The sweaty boy was extremely frustrated and was letting off some steam the best way he knew how, by beating the crap out of a punching bag. Every strike aimed at the bag unleashed just that much more of what has been welling up inside him over the past few weeks. Ever since Valentine's Day, Blaine's emotions have been getting a bit overwhelming. The 'Dalton Academy Fight Club' he established didn't have another meeting for a while, having more than one or two a month would raise suspicions from even the most oblivious of parents when confronted with a bruised son; therefore, Blaine was having to make due with the sandbag currently in his parents' garage.

_**After this session, I might have to invest in getting a new one of these bags.**_

Blaine let out a frustrated breath as he steadied the swaying bag. His taped wrists and palms were throbbing from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He placed his sweaty head against the abused, red bag as he took a breather. Blaine was wearing tennis shoes, black sweat pants that hung low on his hips, and a white muscle shirt that hugged to his toned body. His loose curls clung to his forehead, due to the sweat, and his muscle shirt clung to the sweaty parts of Blaine's damp body. He breathed in and out as he thought about all the things that happened since his humiliation at the 'Gap.'

_**Ugh!**_

_**Why does it still bother me so much?**_

Blaine pushed the bag away with more force than necessary. He turned around to start exiting his garage, but the punching bag had other ideas. It swung back to smack Blaine on the ass and sent him to the cement floor with a flop.

_**I hate you bag.**_

The curly haired boy huffed as he turned over so he was lying on the cement floor, but on his back. The cool floor was a welcomed feeling against his heated skin. He decided to just close his eyes and lay there. Why not, right?

"Blaine?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side when he heard a voice, slightly deeper than his own, call out his name. "Down here, dad."

Devon Anderson, a man of striking resemblance to his youngest son, stood in the garage doorway. He had olive skin, a five o'clock shadow, hazel eyes and black curls slicked back. A fedora sat atop his neat head, a brown trench coat, a grey suit, and nice black shoes. He was taller than Blaine by at least five inches and some silver hair among his thick black locks. There was a tougher edge to him than Blaine could ever pull off, plus he sported wrinkles at the corners of his lips and eyes.

Devon stared at his son on the floor. "Um…son?"

"Yes, dad?"

"You're on the floor."

"That I am."

His dad looked around the garage, as if the answer to why his son was lying on the cement floor was suddenly going to jump out at him. "Are you…going to get up?"

"Not yet." The younger Anderson said.

His father shifted from foot to foot uneasily. Needless to say, conversing with his younger son didn't come as easily to him as conversing with others did. "Is there something on your mind?"

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before he answered, he slowly got to his feet and stood facing his father. "Dad?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I don't really think you want to hear the problem I'm having." Blaine said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Devon rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, it's about a gir…boy, isn't it? B-Boy problems, right?"

Blaine frowned, "Well, I'm gay, dad. So yes, if I were to have any problems of the relationship sort, it would be with boys. Not girls."

His dad sighed as he looked at the cement floor in front of him. It would be harsh to say that his father didn't exactly approve of Blaine being gay, but he certainly wasn't all for it when Blaine came out to them. In his mind, Blaine was a sports fan. Blaine didn't mind getting dirty when his father asked him to help rebuild that car. Blaine liked to box. That wasn't what gay men did, at least according to Devon's previous misconception.

In any case, was he surprised when Blaine came out? Yes. Did he imagine his son going to dances with other boys? No. Did he love his son any less for being gay? Definitely not. Did he intentionally think of manly bonding way to spend with Blaine in hopes of it just being a phase? Yes, but he wasn't proud of it. When did Devon finally start taking steps toward accepting his son? The night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. That was when he finally realized he shouldn't try and change his son into becoming someone he wasn't. He was going to love him like he always did, accept him for whoever he was, and make sure he was in a place that didn't torment him.

"Ok, I know that. You can still talk to me, though." Devon tried to reason.

Blaine scuffed his shoe against the floor. "Dad, you don't have to…"

"Is this about that Kurt boy?" His dad asked.

Blaine's head shot up at that. "How do you know about Kurt?"

His father suppressed an amused smile. "So this is about him."

"Yeah, ok. But how did you…?" Blaine was completely thrown for a loop.

Devon rolled his eyes, "Your mother might have mentioned him. She said she met him. That he was well mannered. A nice boy from what she could ascertain."

Blaine felt his lips quirk up at that. "Did she?"

His father nodded, "She also said that when you're not at school or at Warbler practice, you tell her that you're with Kurt."

Blaine felt a faint blush cross his cheeks as he averted his gaze from his father. "Oh."

"So try me. What's got you pulling out that boxing gear?" His dad tilted his head. He was honestly trying here.

Biting his lower lip, Blaine shifted from foot to foot. His dad was offering an ear. Why not try? It's not like trying to figure it out on his own was getting him anywhere. He nodded at his dad. "Okay. So for Valentine's Day I asked Kurt and the Warblers to help me ask out this guy, Jeremiah."

"Wait, you like some other guy?" His dad asked, confused.

"No! I mean…yes, I did. Well, I thought I did, but not anymore. Just let me explain." Blaine fumbled.

"Oh…okay, go on."

"Okay, um, that sort of ended in disaster. I made a fool out of myself in front of him when it turned out he never even liked me like that. I made up the whole thing in my head, and Kurt was there to see that. It was awful." Blaine said frustrated.

"And…that's what's upset you?"

"Not just that, but then on Valentine's Day Kurt told me that all the times we were hanging out he thought WE were dating. I…I never meant to lead him on. Not unintentionally like that. If I want to let a guy know I like him, I want to be aware of it myself. I started going back over all the things in my head, all the things we did together, and I think I WAS flirting with him. So maybe I did like Kurt as more than a friend and I still do maybe, but now I'm so messed up in my head about it. I know nothing about romance, or being a good boyfriend, or even how to flirt properly!"

Devon coughed uncomfortably at that statement. It was still a challenge for him to picture his youngest flirting with the same sex instead of the opposite. He was still getting warmed up to the idea.

Blaine of course, didn't seem to notice. "Kurt has been through so much and the last thing he needs is for another guy to come in and start putting the moves on him. He has come so far since he's been away from the homophobic persecution of this Neanderthal, Karofsky. I wouldn't want Kurt to retreat back into himself and hide away like he used to. His first kiss was already ruined and I don't want to be the one who ruins his first relationship." Blaine was babbling now.

His father didn't really know about half the stuff he was talking about, so he just kind of stood there with his eyebrows raised as he took in Blaine's words. "So is that…?"

"Oh and these past two weeks have really been frustrating. First, I don't know how to act around Kurt anymore. We're totally thrown off of the relaxed atmosphere we had before. Second, I think he's avoiding me or this messed up tension we got going on with each other. He hasn't really talked to me since last week and he even blew off our regular coffee dates. Then to top it off, he just drops from the radar! He missed school for two whole days! Kurt does not miss school!" Blaine finished with a huff.

Devon stared at his son for a good few moments. He blinked a couple of times, opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it back shut again as he pondered his words carefully. After careful consideration, he asked, "How do you know you'll be a bad boyfriend?"

"I…well, I…"

"And how do you know Kurt's avoiding you? Have you confronted him about it?"

"Um…no, but that's because I wanted to give him space…"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't second-guess yourself so much. Whatever is going on between you two is either going to happen naturally or not at all. Don't force it, but don't pull back either. Just be you, Blaine. The worst thing you can do is not be who you are." Devon stated.

Blaine stared up at his father with wide eyes. Was it really that simple? Was he really beating himself up over things that he should just let happen on their own?

"I need to go see Kurt. I need to just…I-I have to go. Thanks dad!" Blaine said as he wandered around the garage and untapped his hands. He passed his dad on his way out of the garage and into the hallway. He stopped at the coat rack and grabbed the matching black, zip-up hoodie to throw over his body. Blaine grabbed his keys from the side bowl next to the front door and flew out of his house.

Once he was gone, Blair slyly stuck her head out from the kitchen where she had been listening. "I told you talking to him would work. You should listen to me more often. Come, come, now you can help me fix dinner." Blair smiled cheerily as she ducked back into the kitchen.

Devon sighed as he hung his hat and trench coat. "If I have to."

"What was that?" Blair called out.

"I'd love to!" It was fond exasperation. It really was.

* * *

Kurt pulled the pillow over his head when he heard another knock, accompanied with the doorbell, sound throughout his house. He huffed when his phone started vibrating on his side table as well.

_Oh for love of…_

He snatched his phone off the table and unlocked it to read his text messages.

_**Kurt I'm on my way to see you. Don't try and talk me it of it! -Blaine**_

_**Hey Kurt are you here? Your Navigator is outside. -Blaine**_

_**Will you please open the door? Your neighbors are starting to look at me funny! Dx -Blaine**_

_**Blaine, please go home. I don't want to see anyone today. ~KEH**_

_**What?! No Kurt, come on. You can't keep avoiding me like this. :( **__** -Blaine**_

_**Avoiding you? I haven't been avoiding you. ~KEH**_

_**Yes you have! We haven't really hung out since the Lonely Hearts dinner. And you've blown off our coffee dates. AND you've missed school for the last two days! -Blaine**_

_**Blaine it's not what you think. I'm not avoiding you. ~ KEH**_

_**Then prove it. I'm not leaving until you let me in. -Blaine**_

_**You can't be serious. ~KEH**_

_**I'm waiting Mister Hummel. -Blaine**_

Blaine felt himself bouncing on the balls of his feet as he finally heard the locks on the Hummel household start to move. He could hear the chain being removed and when he saw the doorknob jiggle; he had to stop himself from doing a back flip or something. The door didn't open immediately. That fact alone caused the curly haired boy to wilt. Then, as if Kurt had been about to second-guess himself, the door opened to slowly reveal Kurt.

However, it wasn't the Kurt Blaine was expecting. This Kurt had a think quilt wrapped around him and was scowling deeply at Blaine. His hair was sticking up in every direction from his interrupted nap, his nose was tinted pink, his face was slightly more pale than usual, and his glasz eyes had a slight red, puffiness to them. Kurt opened his mouth, about to say something, but then he hastily covered it with an edge of the quilt in order to cough brokenly into it. If that wasn't enough to convince Blaine, then the adorable little sniffle sounds he made afterwards defiantly did the trick.

"Blaine, I'm sick. My throat feels like I'm swallowing sand paper, I have to blow my nose every few minutes, and my body aches. I haven't gone to school because I caught a really bitchy flu bug. Probably from that co-worker hacking up a lung at my dad's shop." Kurt whispered in a scratchy voice.

Blaine stared at Kurt. Guilt started welling up in his chest from how he forced the obviously ill boy out of bed just to calm his own insecurity. Though, instead of asking if there was anything he could do, the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "What about before? The not hanging out and missed coffee dates?"

Kurt stared at Blaine incredulously and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're still on that?"

Blaine gave Kurt a pout, even when he received narrowed eyes in return.

Kurt sniffled before he rasped, "Mercedes and Rachel had a tiff. They thought the other was talking about them behind their backs and it just spiraled out of control from there." He covered his mouth again and coughed before continuing. "I've been busy listening to each one bitch about the other and that's why I missed our coffee dates. A few days ago, they had a diva off and somehow…" Kurt subtly rubbed his nose with a tissue that had been clutched in his other hand. "…in between the song, they forgot why they were even mad in the first place. I was going to tell you, but then I got SICK." Kurt emphasized, coughing one more time into the quilt.

Blaine felt his anxiety disappear once Kurt was done talking. His eyes grew soft as Kurt shivered involuntarily. "God…I'm a dick, aren't I?"

Kurt would have snorted, but at the moment he didn't have the capability. "Yea, you are." Even through his miserable looking façade, Kurt managed a small smile.

Blaine felt himself returning it. "Can I come in?"

_Why?_

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Blaine, no. I'm sick, remember?"

Blaine titled his head to the side. "Uhuh…you're not home alone, are you?"

"Um…yea, actually. Dad, Carole, and Finn are visiting Carole's parents. Only reason I stayed home was because, well, look at me. I'm in no shape to go anywhere." Kurt shrugged.

_I want my warm bed._

Blaine frowned, "No one stayed with you?"

Again, Kurt shrugged. "Finn loves visiting his grandparents. I couldn't keep them here because of little ol' me. Carole and dad wanted one of them to stay behind with me, but I told them to go. Taking care of me wouldn't be any fun."

Blaine didn't wait for anything more to be said. He scooped the quilted boy up in his arms and stepped into the house. He pushed the door shut with his foot as he carried a surprised Kurt bridal style towards the couch in the living room.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked out brokenly due to his croaky voice. His head was pillowed on one of Blaine's pecks and he could feel the tanned boy's muscles move under his skin. Kurt felt his face heat up and it wasn't because of a fever he may or may not have.

_Holy crap, he's strong._

"Nu uh, Mister Hummel. I refuse to leave you in your hour of need." He placed Kurt on the couch and began making his way to the kitchen, like he lived there. "You need orange juice, chicken noodle soup, medicine…oh! We shall have a couch potato, movie night! You lay right there; I'll be just a few minutes!" Blaine hollered from somewhere in the kitchen.

Kurt gaped at the insane boy. He would have protested more, but two things. One: he was too sick to argue. Two: he honestly liked the idea of Blaine caring about him enough to want to take help make him feel better.

_I don't know what this is, but I could get used to it._

Several minutes later, Blaine walked in with a tray of food for two and some medicine for Kurt. After he set the food on the coffee table, he rifled through Kurt's movie collection. "Hah! I knew it, 'The Sound of Music' right here!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he set the movie up in the DVD player.

_Exactly what I would have chosen._

Then, Blaine set himself up on the floor in front of the couch behind the coffee table and handed Kurt his medicine. When Kurt popped it back, Blaine handed him his orange juice to help the pills go down. Kurt hadn't realized how thirsty he was, as soon as he felt the cool juice touch his heated throat, he gulped down the entire glass of orange juice. Pulling away, only after all the juice was drained from his glass. When he looked back down at Blaine, the curly haired boy was smirking at him.

Kurt giggled in response. "Thanks, guess I was thirsty."

Blaine snorted, "I could tell."

Kurt blushed when Blaine took the glass from him, only to be replaced with a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup. Blaine had his own bowl to enjoy alongside Kurt. When Blaine turned back to play the movie, Kurt smiled down at his bowl and began to eat the soup Blaine prepared for him.

_It may just be soup from a can, but I appreciate it either way._

The beginnings of the movie were enjoyed in silence. The only audible noises were the slurping of soup and Kurt's occasional sniffles or coughs. They were only at the part where Maria was meeting the children when their soups were finished.

Kurt snuggled into his quilt on the couch sleepily as he felt the effects of medicine, soup, and juice. Blaine had all the dishes on the tray on the coffee table; he'd clean them up after the movie. He was watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye and only occasionally watched the movie. He'd seen it before, so he knew nothing new would happen.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked out sleepily.

"Yeah?"

Kurt looked at Blaine sleepily, "I'm cold."

Blaine tilted his head, "Do you need another blanket? I could go find one for you…"

"I've heard body heat works best." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine felt his eyes grow huge and he gulped at the comment said so nonchalantly like that. His mind started to tell him to think about what he was doing and make sure he wasn't over stepping his boundaries. However, hid dad's words started to echo in his head.

_**Don't second-guess yourself.**_

_**Just be you.**_

Plus that big, hopeful expression Kurt was giving him always did Blaine in. It was literally a look he couldn't say no to. "Sure. Scoot over."

Kurt's drowsy eyes lit up as he scrunched himself closer to the back of the couch and opened his quilted cocoon for Blaine. Who knew being sick would make him so desperate for cuddles?

Blaine took off his tennis shoes and hoodie before climbing on in next to Kurt. He wrapped the blankets around them and got himself comfortable lying down on the couch next to his sick friend. Kurt shifted so his head was pillowed on Blaine's chest and an arm was thrown over the hazel-eyed boy's midsection. The pale boy sighed contently and his forehead nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine removed his arm from between them and wrapped it around Kurt's back.

Kurt hummed in contentment as his eyes slid closed and Blaine smiled affectionately at the adorable boy in his arms. At this point, Blaine didn't even care if he caught whatever Kurt had. He was just happy he could be here for him.

They stayed like that for a few silent minutes. Kurt listening to Blaine's steady heartbeat and Blaine unconsciously running his fingers through Kurt's sleep tousled hair. Just as Blaine was beginning to think Kurt had fallen asleep, he shifted his head so his nose brushed against Blaine's neck. "Mmmm…Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine questioned.

"We're okay now, right?" Kurt asked in a hushed whisper.

Blaine thought it over in his head for a moment. Then he answered, "Yeah, we're okay."

Kurt giggled, "Good. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Blaine said honestly.

A few more minutes passed by and Blaine was beginning to feel the heaviness of sleep over take him too.

"Blaine." Kurt rasped, softer than before.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, his own voice taking on a hushed tone.

"Thank you for taking care of me. You really are amazing." Then Kurt's head craned back just a little more and his chapped lips came to softly brush against Blaine's Adam's apple in a sweet peck. Blaine felt himself gasp at the unexpected sensation. Kurt's lips lingered there for a few seconds and Blaine enjoyed every moment of that beautiful, warm sensation.

When Kurt finally pulled back, shifting so his forehead was once again against Blaine's neck, Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His arms held on just a tad bit tighter to the innocent boy snuggled up next to him. "Anytime, Kurt. Anytime."

"Blaine?"

A soft chuckle escaped Blaine's lips, "Yeah?"

"You taste like sweat."

_**Oh.**_

_**Oops.**_

* * *

A/N: Yay fluffy cuteness! Hope y'all liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it. ;) How'd you like Blaine's father? Anyone see that cuteness coming for the boys? Nice surprise yes? Haha awesome. Don't forget to review!


	19. Rachel Berry House Party

Author's note: Yes! I've been itching to write this chapter! It was one of the first scenes that ever popped into my head for this story. :D hehe Hope you enjoy it!

On a side note: I have started a new story called 'Across the Terrace.' You lovely people should please check it out and give me some feedback on it. ;) I think you'll enjoy it as well.

Duet explanations:

_**Kurt**_ (Italic/Bold)

**Blaine** (Bold)

_***BOTH*** _(Italic/Bold/Stars)

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 19)

"I appreciate you letting us tag along, Finn." Blaine said politely from his spot in the back seat of the car.

Finn grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he concentrated on finding Rachel's house.

Kurt patted his step-brother's arm lightly, "Oh, the big lug was happy to invite us to Rachel's first house party. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you for being so considerate, Finn." Kurt expressed with way too much appreciation.

Finn glared at the 'innocent' looking boy. Innocent his ass.

Blaine looked between them uncomfortably and clasped his hands together. He honestly didn't know what the secret conversation was about, but from the way Finn was glaring at Kurt; it was probably better not to know.

Before the three boys knew it, they were parked in front of Rachel's house and then walking into the Berry home. Rachel flashed Finn an award-winning smile as she led them down to her fathers' Oscar room. "Welcome. Kurt, Blaine, I wasn't expecting you guys." She directed her statement at Finn.

Blaine heard Finn try and whisper, "Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history. He kind of insisted on them coming."

When Blaine shot Kurt a questioning look, Kurt just smiled mock obliviously as he hung up his coat. Once it was off, Blaine had to remember that openly gawking is considered quite rude. Kurt had on black pants, black boots, a red button-up, a skinny black tie, and to top it off…suspenders. Not to mention everything was skin tight on him and showed off his body tantalizingly. How was he supposed to concentrate on the party when Kurt insisted on dressing so provocatively in front of him?

The normally dapper, young lad tore his eyes away from the other boy so he could try and engage in conversation with the hostess. "We're totally off the clock right now, Rachel. We're not Warblers. We're not in uniform. We're just Blaine and Kurt." His cheeks flushed a bit when he realized what he said could have implied something more. "Well, I'm Blaine. He's Kurt. He's here. I'm here. We're both here...but uh..."

"Blaine." Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine looked up from where he had been staring at a patch of carpet. "Huh?"

Kurt smiled a brilliant smile at him. "Who you mumbling to?"

The hazel-eyed boy looked around and noticed that Rachel had her back to them as she proudly showed off her fathers' Oscar room. Blaine let out a dry laugh as he hung up his own coat. "Don't mind me." He waved off Kurt, who in turn giggled adorably at him. Surprisingly, something other than Kurt caught his eyes. "Is that a stage?"

Rachel turned around and beamed at Blaine. "I'm glad you noticed. I kind of like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes." She turned away from Blaine and put on the best hostess smile she could muster. "Hey girlfriend!" Rachel said a bit too enthusiastically to a miserable looking Quinn.

When Blaine tilted his head in question at Rachel's over the top behavior, Kurt just patted his arm. "Just let her play hostess. I've been around her so much that she's started becoming background noise." He said playfully.

"Uh, okay. Let's uh…let's go over the rules. Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand. We're serving wine coolers today. That is our specialty drink. It's…actually all we have." She handed Kurt and Blaine, who had less than enthusiastic looks on their faces, their drink tickets.

_Is it bad that we've just arrived and I'm already bored?_

Kurt and Blaine sat on a couch in the corner of the room and didn't notice the stares from a couple of the Glee members. Ever since the cuddling on Kurt's couch those weeks ago, the two boys seemed to be getting even closer. They never second-guessed themselves anymore and seeing Kurt so in tune with another person like that was definitely new for the McKinley students. Currently, Blaine was leaning against the couch with one arm against an armrest and the other thrown casually around the back of the loveseat. Kurt was leant comfortably against Blaine's open side and didn't seem at all phased by the fact that Blaine's arm had naturally come to wrap around his shoulders.

_He looks so sexy in his maroon cardigan and cuffed jeans._

_And I can't believe how he seems to only have eyes for me._

Besides Santana straddling Sam's lap, (like seriously when did that happen?) Kurt and Blaine were the coziest looking couple in the basement, not that they were an official couple. Kurt would look back at Blaine with an affectionate look on his face and then turn back around to giggle. Blaine could feel the vibrations of Kurt's laughter against his body and that would cause him to chuckle next to Kurt's ear, amused by his cuteness.

_I mean, he hasn't once checked out Sam's ass._

_Which is really saying something because Sam has a fine ass._

_I know; I've looked._

"Let's party!" Kurt was broken out of his thoughts by Rachel's loud declaration.

_Wait, what I miss?_

Puck and Finn started pouring liquor in various red cups in various combinations.

_Whoa, when did all that liquor get here?_

Blaine seemed to beam at the presence of real, uncapped alcohol. Just because he would never throw a party while his parents were gone in his house didn't mean he had never been to someone else's house party. This would not be his first encounter with beer, liquor, or wine coolers. He may have been a polite schoolboy, but he was still a teenager. Plus he needed a distraction from Kurt's overt sexiness. Had he mentioned Kurt looked hot tonight? Because he totally did.

Kurt watched as Blaine joined the guys at the bar and happily accepted a cup of…whatever. He toasted with Puck and some of the guys before they knocked back their drinks and chugged the concoction like their lives depended on it. Kurt had taken his own little alcoholic adventure back when he first met April Rhodes. He remembered how out of it he felt when copious amounts of alcohol flowed through his veins. No matter how far he believed him and Blaine to have come, he still didn't want to wreck his chances with him by becoming sloppy.

"Woo! Another round!" Blaine shouted as he held up his empty, red cup in the air like it was a freaking chalice. The guys didn't help the situation as they cheered in agreement and started pouring more of only God knows what into those cups. There was one thing going through Kurt's mind as Blaine toasted for the second time that night, and probably not the last, with the other Glee guys.

_I don't see this ending well._

The next hour or so consisted of everyone getting shit-faced drunk. There were body shots, the game of quarters, chugging, and just questionable dance moves. Blaine actually took a tequila shot off Brittany and out beer chugged Puck. His hair was in disarray from his maniac dancing and a couple of his undershirt buttons had came open at the top. Everyone was enjoying the buzz of alcohol through his or her system.

Well, everyone except Kurt and Finn that is. "Are you not drinking?" Kurt shout whispered to Finn.

"No. Designated driver, remember?" Finn held up his cup of cranberry juice. "What about you?" Finn inquired to Kurt's empty hands.

"I'm still trying to impress Blaine! Can't get too sloppy." Kurt blushed at the admission. He directed Finn towards Blaine who he had planned on giving a loving look, but it quickly turned into a look of discontentment. Blaine was shaking his head wildly to the music as he held some form of alcoholic beverage.

_Clearly he doesn't have the same concern._

Suddenly, Blaine latched onto Finn neck by hooking a chummy arm around him. "Hey…Hey! It's so cool…that you and Kurt…are brothers! Right? Like, brothers! Wow! You're so tall…it's kind of unfair." Blaine slurred and pouted.

Kurt giggled a bit at how Blaine somehow made being a clumsy drunk cute. "You having fun, Blaine?"

Blaine brightened when he realized Kurt was right there. Like right there. Right in front of him. The drunken boy unlatched himself from Finn and practically fell in the sober boy's arms. "Yeah! This is the best party EVER!" He hiccupped and snaked his arms around Kurt's lovely torso.

Kurt choked on air and looked down at the overly affectionate, drunken boy.

_His hands are just fingertips away from touching my ass!_

Blaine hummed happily as he pressed his body against Kurt's and let his face nuzzle into Kurt's pale neck. The hands on Kurt's lower back pulled the paler boy flush against the tanned boy pressed up against him. Blaine dragged his nose against Kurt's pulse point and Kurt couldn't form a single damn thought with the way the boy he loved was caressing him.

…_!_

"Kurt." Blaine whispered huskily into his ear. "Kurt, listen. I have…I have an idea. D-do you wanna know what it is?"

Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine's hands take a possessive hold on his hips. "Um…uhuh."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and pressed their chests together. "I want…I wanna…we should sing. We should sing, Kurt." The tanned boy pulled back to look at Kurt's face. Blaine's hazel eyes had their pupils blown and he was looking at Kurt in the most seductive way possible. "Sing with me." He husked out.

The glasz eyed boy tried to form the words, but from the way Blaine was looking at him, heat was gradually flowing southward and befuddling his upstairs head…brain! He was thinking brain!

Blaine took Kurt's silence as consent. "Mmm…stand over here. Right here, at this microphone. I'll…I'll go…I'll go and put on the song. Then I'll stand…I'll stand over at that one. You'll know the song; don't worry. You just stand there….and look pretty." He said as he winked.

_Did…did he just…call me pretty?_

_He thinks I'm pretty?_

Kurt felt a wide smile spread across his face at Blaine's compliment. He didn't even stop to think about being scared of singing in front of people because his heart was beating so hard in chest and his stomach was fluttering with the millions of butterflies that that one compliment stirred up in him. He could feel the happiness surge in his veins and there was no room for stage fright.

_It's not like any of them will be sober enough to remember this._

When Blaine finally figured out the Karaoke system and punched in the right song, the beginnings of the song started to play. The drinking, making out, and laughing seemed to cease for a second before the inebriated crowd started to cheer drunkenly for the boys.

"Yay!"

"Kareooookeeeee!"

"Whoop! Whoop!"

"Oh my God, there's a hobbit on stage!"

"Look at the pretty ponies!"

Blaine grabbed the pink, bedazzled microphone and pointed at Kurt with a smile on his face. Kurt beamed; he did know this song!

**The world would be a lonely place**

**Without the one that puts a smile on your face**

Blaine had removed the microphone from the stand and was smiling directly at Kurt as he sang. Some girls squealed while he heard one or two go, "d'awww."

_**So hold me 'til the sun burns out**_

_**I won't be lonely when I'm down**_

Kurt had his own matching pink, bedazzled microphone in one hand while he held the stand with the other. He was facing Blaine as well as he sang the words coyly to him.

**'Cause I've got you **_***TO MAKE ME FEEL STRONGER***_

_**When the days are rough *AND AN HOUR SEEMS MUCH LONGER***_

They each punched a fist in the air and forgoed their separation by their adjacent microphone stands. They came together in the middle of the stage and let the drunken kids of McKinley High fade away. All they were aware of were each other.

**I never doubted you at all**

_**The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?**_

**By and watch them fall**

Somehow, the boys had become pressed up against each other once again. Pelvis to pelvis; Kurt had one of his thighs between Blaine's legs and Blaine had one of his thighs between Kurt's legs. Hazel eyes locked with glasz ones.

_**So hold me 'til the sky is clear**_

**And whisper words of love right into my ear**

That last line was sung into the microphone and into Kurt's ear.

_Sweet grilled freaking cheesus!_

**'Cause I've got you **_***TO MAKE ME FEEL STRONGER***_

_**When the days are rough *AND AN HOUR SEEMS MUCH LONGER***_

They sprung apart so Blaine could crazily jerk his head from side to side with the beat of the music.

_Crap…how is that still adorable to me?_

**Yeah when I got you**

_**Oh to make me feel *BETTER***_

**When the nights are long **_***THEY'LL BE EASIER TOGETHER***_

_You'll always have me._

_I just hope I'll always have you._

Suddenly, Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands and twirled him around once before snaking his arm around Kurt's waist. Blaine pressed his chest up against Kurt's back and smirked when he felt the paler boy's breath hitch.

**Looking in your eyes**

**Hoping they won't cry**

_Oh gosh._

"Wanky!"

_SO not the time Santana!_

**And even if they do**

**I'll be in bed so close to you**

Screw pink, Kurt's cheeks started turning crimson red from his fierce blushing at the suggestive lyrics.

_How do we always get to these suggestive lyrics?_

_**So hold you through the night**_

_**And you'll be unaware**_

**But if you need me **_***I'LL BE THERE***_

At the last line, Blaine placed his head over Kurt's shoulder and sang into Kurt's microphone with him.

When the short instrumental came on, Blaine spun Kurt around and pressed their foreheads together. Kurt looked slightly down at Blaine and gasped in surprise. Blaine quirked his lips in a sweet smile, gave Kurt's hips one last squeeze, and then released the pale boy. Blaine chuckled as he danced away from a wide-eyed Kurt.

**Yeah I got you**

**Oh to make me feel stronger**

When Blaine saw that Kurt was still coming down from his daze, Blaine pinched his hip to get his attention. Thankfully, Kurt didn't yelp into microphone. He did, however, send a quick glare Blaine's way.

_***WHEN THE DAYS ARE ROUGH AND AN HOUR SEEMS MUCH LONGER***_

**Yeah when I got you **_***TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER***_

_***WHEN THE NIGHTS ARE LONG THEY'LL BE EASIER TOGETHER***_

**Yeah and I got you**

After Blaine finished belting out that last note, he smiled over at Kurt softly. Kurt felt himself returning the smile before looking down at the stage shyly. They could hear the drunken applause; mistimed claps and slurred out approvals. Even with those noises going on in the background, both boys were still just aware of each other.

Until…"Let's spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Cheers erupted in agreement for the game and the boys were no longer the center of attention.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lazily purred into his ear. "We are so playing."

For the second time that night, there was only one thing Kurt could come up with.

…_!_

* * *

A/N:Woo! That was 'I've Got You' by McFly. How did you guys like affectionate, drunk Blaine? I enjoy writing him. :p OMG! What is gonna happen during spin the bottle? Only I know! xD Review please?


	20. Train Wreck Extravaganza

Author's Note: Holy mother of crow! Chapter freaking 20! Did I ever think this story would get this far? Nooooo, but it's all thanks to every single one of you lovely people! I am ecstatic to give you chapter 20 and throw around cyber confetti to celebrate this moment! This chapter is dedicated to all you people invested in this story! LOVE YOU ALL.

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

PS: Who freaking squealed throughout the entire 'Sadie Hawkins' episode? I did! And please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed Blaine's 'omfg drool drool drool' face in the 'Naked' promo. It. Was. PRICELESS! Seriously, made my night. xD

Okay, I'm done. Sorry for that.

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 20)

The whole party was sitting around in a circle and cheering for all the odd-matched couples making out. When it came for Sam and Brittany to make out, Santana was none too happy about that fact. Among her drunken words, Kurt was only able to make out the ending words of, "No me gusta!" However, before another spin could be spun, Santana grabbed the bottle out of the circle and held it up between her fingers. She had a wicked look in her eyes as the rest of the partygoers whined at the pause in their game.

"Yo girl, what's the hold up?" Artie asked.

"Hey, it was my turn!" Rachel pouted.

Santana chuckled, "I think I know a way to make this 'spin the bottle' game a little more interesting."

_A kissing game made more interesting by a drunk Santana?_

_Nope, no possible way this can get out of hand._

"Everybody loves a good mash-up, right? I say we mash-up 'spin the bottle' and 'seven minutes in heaven,' you guys up for it?" Santana smirked.

Kurt and Finn, the only sober ones, looked at each other with slight panic. They both knew things could get chaotic fast. Before they could say something, the room seemed to come to a census of drunken agreement.

"If it means we all get to continue making out, then hell yeah!" Puck shouted.

Santana chuckled. "All right, this is how it's gonna go down. Rachel, where's a closet around here?"

"It's under the stairs over there. A little down the hallway…before you get to the restroom. Or is it the one…at the end of the hall…" Rachel slurred.

The Latina woman waved her hand dismissively, "You heard the dwarf. Now you, Rachel, go into the closet."

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"Because I said so, that's why! You don't get to see who you're getting your seven minutes with." Santana declared.

Rachel grumbled unintelligibly under her breath, but she stood up and clumsily made her way to the hallway to get into the closet. When she was out of sight, Santana put the bottle back into the middle of circle and then spun it. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Finn edge away from the circle.

_I guess making out with his ex-girlfriend would be considered counter-productive._

The bottle finally stopped spinning. Once it pointed towards someone, different variations of 'oooooh' circled around the teenagers. Santana even muttered a, "Wanky," when the bottle landed on a target.

Blaine threw his hands in the air and laughed as he made an, "Ohhhh," sound. He was laughing; he was laughing at the fact that he was going to get seven minutes in heaven with freaking Rachel Berry!

Kurt turned to glare at Santana, who had taken to sitting herself in Sam's lap. She was kissing him sloppily on the mouth and Kurt honestly couldn't bear to look at that spectacle anymore. He turned back to see if Blaine would maybe consider not going through with it, but of course Kurt never had that kind of luck. When he glanced back at Blaine's spot, Blaine was already gone.

_I officially hate this mash-up game._

For the next few minutes, Kurt swore it felt it like HOURS; he rocked back and forth in his seated spot on the floor. He watched as Tina and Mike made out on the couch; Puck flopped out on his back while Lauren passed out and snoozed on his ribs; Brittany was topless and sitting sideways on Artie's lap in his wheelchair as they sucked each other's faces off; Quinn was alternating between glaring angrily at Santana and then, for some reason, glaring at Puck; finally, Mercedes was just sipping on her drink as she watched everyone around her with extreme interest. Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust.

_No one has any idea what the hell is going on, do they?_

"Mercedes, how long have Blaine and…Rachel…been gone?" Kurt forced out with some difficulty.

Mercedes regarded her friend for a moment before looking around the room. She continued to sip her drink as she did this. When she finally turned back to Kurt she said, "They left?"

_Okay, that's it; party's over._

_Finn, Blaine, we are leaving._

Kurt got up off the floor and made his way over to the hallway right before the stairs. He bit his lip nervously when he arrived at the closet door. He really wasn't interested in seeing what Blaine and Rachel might be doing behind that door, IF they were doing anything behind the door. Raising his hand, while simultaneously praying to whomever may be listening that NOTHING was happening between his best friend and hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend, he knocked on the door.

"Ugh…go away! We're not…done yet!" Rachel muffled out.

The pale hand dropped from the door and Kurt's mouth fell open in shock.

_Are they…no, they're not…oh God._

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes when he realized the full extent of what Rachel had said. Rachel wasn't done yet, which meant something had started between the two. Which meant…Rachel and Blaine were fooling around!

The glassy eyed boy sniffed. He didn't know what was worse. Was it the fact that what he and Blaine had, had not been as special to Blaine as it had been to him? Or was it the fact that one of his best friends was the one to help Blaine come to that realization?

_I can't…I just can't…_

He placed a hand over his mouth as he swiftly made his way down to the other end of the hall and slipped into the bathroom. Kurt closed the door and locked it behind him; he placed his forehead against the cool door and squeezed his eyes shut tight in the dark bathroom. He didn't want any of the Glee members to see him cry.

_I just want to go home._

"Eep!" Kurt let out a high-pitched squeak when hands came to warp around his waist and a face came to press into the spot between his shoulder blades.

"Mmm…finally." The voice said.

Kurt froze, that couldn't be…

"Blaine?" the shocked boy chocked out.

The face nuzzled further into his backside and hummed contently. "Kurt…I thought I was…that I was…waiting for Rachel." Clumsily, the drunken boy grabbed Kurt's hips and gingerly spun him around so the two boys were facing each other. Neither Blaine nor Kurt had turned on the lights when they entered the bathroom at different times, so the inside of the bathroom was dark. However, even in the dark, the two boys could make out the outlines of one another. Blaine looked up into Kurt's face and had no trouble identifying those beautiful glasz-eyes. Kurt could also make out the tint of green shining through the brown of Blaine's amazingly warm hazel-eyes.

_It really is you._

_You're not in there with Rachel._

Kurt felt his eyes water even more, but this time it was out of relief rather than devastation. Blaine had his arms wound around Kurt's waist and his hands clasped together in the small of Kurt's lower back. His hazel eyes roamed over the pale boy in front of him. Kurt had his hands in loose fists in front of him, one just below his lips and the other right below the knot of his black tie. When Blaine looked back up at Kurt's face, his eyes caught the shine of a drop of moisture tracking down one of his flawless cheeks. Blaine raised his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Don't…don't do that. Don't cry…I…I hate t-to see you…c-cry." Blaine kept stoking Kurt's cheekbone with his thumb. The motion must have soothed Kurt to the point where he closed his eyes, because suddenly, Blaine was unable to see the glasz eyes he liked so much.

Kurt let out a dry chuckle, "I'm sorry, I'm just relieved that you aren't in the closet with Rachel." He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, his cheek enjoying the warmth emanating from the tanned boy's hand. "What are you doing in the bathroom?"

Blaine blinked, "I th-thought this was the closet. I was…I was waiting for R-Rachel." He tilted his head slightly, his gaze no longer on the glasz orbs in front of him, but on the lips he could just barely make out among the darkness. "But I'm glad you're here instead."

Before Kurt could process that sentence, he felt warm lips press gently against his own. It was light and chaste, something that would be classified just a notch above a peck. Blaine had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's soft lips under his own. Kurt, on the other hand, had his eyes wide open in shock as he tried to register the sweet action. It wasn't like Karofsky's forced kiss, nor were they like Brittany's overly-eager ones.

_Its just Blaine._

Kurt felt his body relax its rigid state and melt into one of bliss. His eyelids fluttered, getting ready to close the same way as Blaine's had. However, a second before that could happen, Blaine pulled back from the kiss. Kurt tried to focus his eyes in the darkness on Blaine's face.

_Why'd he stop?_

Blaine bit his lip uncertainly, the reality of what he just did slamming into his very being and sobering up his clouded mind a bit. He dropped his hand from where it had been caressing Kurt's cheek and placed it on the paler boy's slim hip. "Kurt…I didn't…was it…I mean, was it okay, that I did that?"

For long minute, Kurt didn't respond. His hands clenched and unclenched in their protective spot in front of him. He could feel Blaine's thumb rubbing soothing circles into his hipbone and when he licked his lips, he could still taste a slight tang of beer from Blaine's lips. He looked into Blaine's searching face and realized the curly-haired boy WAS truly concerned for his reaction. He wasn't trying to force him. He was trying to see if Kurt was comfortable with whatever was happening between them. Blaine was making sure Kurt wanted this to happen just as much as he did.

_He's giving me the choice._

_I have a choice this time._

Blaine seemed to take Kurt's prolonged hesitation as a rejection. He looked down and tried to avoid the glasz eyes staring at him, "Um…maybe we should…go home or something." Again, Blaine didn't get a response, but he did feel two delicate hands grasp both sides of his face and turn his head to look back at the boy in front of him. Blaine gasped, "Kurt?"

This time, it was Kurt who pressed his lips against the other boy's. Kurt tilted his head so their noses wouldn't bump and made his kiss deeper than the one Blaine initiated. With Blaine's lips parted from his surprised gasp, Kurt was able to take Blaine's bottom lip between his own and suck on it lightly. With that action, Blaine's body ceased its frozen stature and spurred on his own motivation to reciprocate Kurt's kiss. He took a deep breath through his nose as he pressed Kurt up against the bathroom door, making sure every part of their fronts were touching, and moved his lips against the other's mouth. Kurt felt the lips against his trying to pry his mouth open and Kurt didn't think twice before parting his own lips for Blaine.

_Blaine._

The pale boy let go of Blaine's face and wrapped his arms around the curly-haired boy's neck in an attempt to bring them closer. They were chest to chest and pelvis to freaking pelvis. Blaine even went as far as to slide one of his thighs in between Kurt's legs. Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine's tongue hesitantly flick across the back of his teeth.

_Oh God, Blaine._

Blaine experimentally prodded his own tongue against Kurt's shy one and moaned lowly when he felt Kurt start to suck on his tongue. Kurt could taste the lingering amounts of beer on Blaine's tongue; there was also a hint of something hot and warm bursting over Kurt's taste buds that he could only assume was the pure musky taste of Blaine.

Kurt pulled back when oxygen became damn necessary and Blaine groaned at the loss of those luscious lips against his. Kurt pressed their foreheads together as they took deep breaths and shared the air between them. Both sets of eyes remained open as they burrowed into one another and simultaneously wondered what this meant for them.

Blaine's lust blown eyes, or dilated ones from alcohol (Kurt wasn't really sure), crinkled at the corners and a mischievous glint sparked in his hazel eyes. Blaine grasped each of Kurt's thighs and hiked them up, encouraging Kurt to wrap them around his waist. Kurt gasped in surprise as he felt himself being lifted up, but when he felt those strong hands grip him firmly on his thighs and Blaine's front pressing him up against the door securely, he smiled. He looked back into Blaine's face and giggled; he knew Blaine wasn't weak, but experiencing just how strong Blaine actually was turned Kurt on exponentially.

Kurt hungrily pressed his slightly swollen lips against Blaine's own reddening ones and was determined to continue their impromptu make out session from where they had left off.

However…

***BANG* *BANG***** *BANG***

"Kurt! Kurt? Kurt, are you in there?" Finn's voice echoed from behind the locked door. Kurt ripped his lips away from Blaine's and banged his head back against the door.

_You…have GOT to be kidding me._

"Finn…what do you WANT?" Kurt gritted out. His self-control must be phenomenal, considering Blaine's efforts hadn't been hindered by Finn's discovery of their (mainly Kurt's) location. His lips were placing kisses across Kurt's jaw and slowly tracking their way down Kurt's neck.

"Come on, we have to go. Like…now! We need to find Blaine too; because we seriously need to leave, right now!" Finn sounded panicked and slightly frightened.

"Finn, couldn't you just give me a minUTE!" His voice broke off into a high-pitched sound when Blaine licked over his Adam's apple.

There was a pause on the other side of the door from Finn. "Um…Kurt? Blaine wouldn't happen to be in there with you, would he?"

Kurt let out a huff, "Finn, go outside and start the car unless you REALLY want to find out the answer to that…ah…question. I'll…erm…we'll be there in a minute." He bit his lip to stifle a groan when Blaine started to suck on the hollow of his neck.

"But I…"

"I said in a minute!" Kurt squeaked.

Finn didn't respond again, which Kurt assumed meant Finn had taken the hint and retreated to the car. He sighed when Blaine hummed against his neck. "Blaine, come on. We have to leave now."

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's neck. "Don't wanna."

Kurt chuckled, "Trust me, neither do I." After some difficulty, Kurt was able to disentangle himself from Blaine. Once he was back on the floor, Blaine groaned in frustration and pouted adorably at Kurt. "Come on, you're coming home with us." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

When Kurt unlocked and opened the door, Blaine hugged Kurt. "Yay! Sleep over!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he helped guide Blaine out of Rachel's basement.

_I will never understand how you manage to make drunk look cute._

* * *

Kurt was staring at his bathroom door as he sat on the edge of his tub with one leg crossed over the other. He was wearing his favorite blue, silk pajamas and tapping his index finger against his chin. Now that they were home, Blaine was currently on the other side of that door. He was too drunk to drive home, so naturally he was staying here. Kurt was being responsible; he really was!

_Jeez, why am I even freaking out?_

_It's not like we're going to DO anything._

…

_We're not, right?_

_No, no, definitely not._

Kurt shook his head before standing up and walking over to his door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked back out into his room. Before he had a chance to back out, the scene before him settled his nerves. There, on the bed, was a slightly snoring, passed out Blaine. Kurt felt his chest tighten at the scene. Blaine's jacket and scarf were thrown haphazardly on a chair while Blaine's dress shoes were on the floor from where Blaine had presumably kicked them off. The sleeping boy himself had his head under a pillow and was still very much in his cardigan and jeans.

_He looks like a tuckered out puppy._

The boy standing up was too tired to think of any other reason why he shouldn't, so he didn't. Kurt just climbed into bed next to Blaine and slept with his back to the other boy. Kurt getting comfortable as he prepared to sleep on the right side while Blaine lightly snored under the pillow on the left side of the bed.

"Huh…Kurt?" Came Blaine's voice muffled by the pillow. Maybe he's not as passed out as Kurt initially thought. Kurt felt the bed shift behind him and suddenly an arm came to wrap around his torso. Blaine's body spooned up behind Kurt's back, making Kurt the metaphorical 'little' spoon. Kurt tensed when Blaine's hand pulled Kurt's chest back into the tanned boy's slightly more muscular chest. The arm not in place across Kurt's chest snaked under Kurt's shoulder and shifted to where Kurt was pillowing his cheek on Blaine's bicep. Kurt could feel Blaine's loose curls tickling the back of his neck.

Kurt really should tell Blaine that this was a more intimate position that he previously thought they'd get into. But then Blaine hummed into the back of his neck; his nose coming to nuzzle the spot right behind Kurt's ear. When he chuckled, Kurt shivered at the hot air being puffed out against his sensitive earlobe. "Mmm…is that honeysuckle?"

_Honey what?_

Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck and sighed sleepily. "Never liked honeysuckle before…but I like it…on you." Blaine finished off with a yawn as he snuggled more comfortably into Kurt.

Kurt swallowed thickly at the declaration. "Oh…that's just probably my moisturizer."

The sleepy boy shook his head, "Nu uh, it's you. You just smell wonderful. Everything about you is wonderful." He yawned real big as his voice started to die down into a whisper. "And that's why Kurt…that's just why."

The pale boy turned his head slightly to the side and asked, "Why what? Why what, Blaine?" When all Kurt got was a snore in return, he huffed out a breath of annoyance and dropped his cheek back down to the place on Blaine's bicep. It didn't look like he was going to get any more responses out of Blaine tonight.

_He calls me wonderful and then he falls asleep on me._

_Typical._

* * *

A/N: Wooooo! Who saw this coming? Did I give everyone a nice surprise? I hope I did the boys justice with this scene. ;) Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	21. Jackets Above Toilets

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed the last chapter! The feedback was phenomenal! I really appreciated it!

I'm happy to hear that people are still enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 21)

_Kurt._

_Kurt._

"KURT!"

Kurt snapped his eyes open. The image he was greeted with was his stepbrother's face inches away from his own.

"Hey, you awake?" Finn asked dumbly.

_It's like you WANT to get slapped._

"Am I going to have to start locking my door at night or something?" Kurt snapped out.

Finn looked at Kurt confused. "Huh?"

_Sometimes even sarcasm escapes him._

Kurt took a deep breath and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. "Outside."

"But wait, I need to talk…"

"Outside, Finn. I don't want to risk waking up Blaine." Kurt explained in an exasperated tone.

Finn regarded Kurt for a minute and then he seemed to notice the heavily sleeping body behind his stepbrother's. The football player's eyes widened. "Uh…ah…oh, yeah. Okay. Uhuh." Finn stammered.

Kurt watched with narrowed eyes as Finn exited his room. Even in his pissed state, the pale boy could still feel the warmth of Blaine's body spooning him from behind. Blaine's arm still crushing Kurt to the tanned boy's clothed chest. It was oddly comforting for Kurt to wake up securely in another person's arms. He's never experienced it before, and yet, imagining mornings where he wasn't wrapped up in Blaine's embrace seemed even stranger to him. The tanned boy shifted closer to Kurt and grumbled into the back of his pale neck, unconsciously mouthing at the exposed flesh just above Kurt's silk collar.

_Oh jeez, don't do that._

_I won't want to get up._

Gingerly, Kurt managed to extract himself from Blaine's grabby hands. He replaced his body with that of a pillow. Kurt blushed when Blaine crushed his head into the pillow and inhaled his scent, a sigh of contentment falling from the sleeping boy's lips. The blushing boy decided to go out into the hallway before he found the urge to climb back into bed too strong to resist.

Closing his room's door behind him, he looked up at his stepbrother with a bored expression. "What do you want, Finn?"

Finn's words came tumbling out before Kurt even finished asking his question. "Okay, I need your help. Rachel won't stop texting and calling me since she woke up this morning. She's hung over and disoriented, but she remembers a little bit of what happened last night. I swear it was an accident. Once it started, I just couldn't stop because it was familiar and it felt so good. I'm the quarterback, like the hottest stud in school, and here I am without a girlfriend? At the party, everyone was freaking making out with everyone and I had no one. Quinn was too damn pissed about Santana and Sam for me to even get near her. And…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you talking about? Stop what? Rachel can't remember what? What did you do?" Kurt waved his arms in front of Finn's face in order to get his attention.

Finn looked down at the ground and a blush started to make it's way up his neck, across his cheeks and spread to his ears. "I…erm…I might have…um…made out with Rachel. I-I sort of wandered into the closet, thinking it was the bathroom. I thought it was a weird place to hang jackets and stuff, but I don't know. Maybe her dads like their jackets above toilets or something." Kurt felt his eye twitch.

_Who the hell likes their jackets to be above their toilet?_

"Anyways, once I realized I must have wandered into the closet again…"

_He's done that before?_

"…the door opened and Rachel stumbled in. She fell into my arms and things just started to get going from there. She was saying all this stuff about how she'd do anything for me and how she still loved me. I-I-I couldn't help myself. I kissed her…like a lot I kissed her."

Kurt stared at stepbrother, just taking in what he said. Then all of a sudden, Kurt whapped Finn on the forehead. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Finn rubbed at his abused forehead.

"What in Gaga's name is the matter with you? Why the hell would you make out with Rachel when you know how she feels about you?" Kurt chastised.

Finn wilted, "I'm sorry! It just happened. She knew it was me and she started mouthing at the spot on my neck that she KNOWS gets me all heated up…"

"Shut up! I don't want to know what gets you all…ugh." Kurt shivered uncomfortably in horror.

_That was more than I EVER needed to freaking know about Finn…ew._

"Oh, my bad! But…but, can't you please help me? I don't know what to say to Rachel." Finn pleaded.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and placed a hand on his hip. As much as he believed this was ENTIRELY Finn's fault and he deserved the consequences for leading Kurt's friend on like that; Finn was still family. They were brothers who had each other's backs. He couldn't leave him out to dry. Well, he could, but he wouldn't. What could he say? He had a soft spot for the big lug. "Fine, I'll help you."

Finn brightened up excitedly. "Oh, you will? Really?"

Kurt held up one finger. "On one condition."

"Anything!" Finn stated quickly.

"Tell me, why'd you do it? Why would you make out with Rachel when you know she so desperately wants you back? Do you actually want to get back together with her?" Kurt inquired.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought, and then shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I-I really want to try and see if things can work out with Quinn. We were always good together. Rachel…she cheated on me, Kurt. I can't forgive her for that, not yet. I didn't mean to lead her on yesterday. It was an accident and I just can't tell her that it was a mistake. She'll be crushed and with my luck, I'll just end up saying the wrong thing and make everything a hundred times worse. You're her friend. She'll listen to you."

"Didn't Quinn cheat on you too?" Kurt reminded him.

"It's not the same thing. Quinn's grown as a person since then. She wouldn't do it again." Finn stated adamantly.

_If you say so._

Kurt tapped his foot against the floor for a minute or so. Then he sighed, "All right, I'll talk to her. I will think of something to say so she stops believing you want to get back together with her. Okay?"

The paler boy felt the air rush out of his lungs as Finn lifted him up into a grateful hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You are the best bro ever!"

"Finn…can't breathe…air…necessity." Kurt gasped out.

Finn put Kurt back down and gave him a big, dopey smile. "Sorry dude. You're just awesome. I totally owe you one." With one last pat on Kurt's shoulder, Finn turned around and presumably bounded back to his own room.

_You are very luck I love you, Hudson._

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, come give me a hand with these eggs!" Burt shouted.

Kurt perked his ears up when he heard his father calling him; he shouted back at him, "I'll be down in a minute."

_Oh, right._

_I'm supposed to teach him how to make brunch today._

"What the hell is a shirred egg? Is that…Is that the same thing as a scrambled egg?" Burt continued on, his voice getting ever so closer.

_A shirred egg is definitely NOT the same as a scrambled egg._

"Hey, what's this? Today was the day you were gonna teach me all about brunch." Burt said as he opened Kurt's door.

Kurt popped his head out from where his wall hid him at his vanity table. He was still massaging his moisturizer into his skin. "I'll be down in a sec."

_Let me just finish my morning skin care regiment._

…

_Um, why are you looking at me like you're confused?_

Suddenly, Blaine popped his head out from under Kurt's mound of pillows and looked around blearily. "Oh, where am I?"

Burt stared at Blaine for a moment, then back over to his son, then back at Blaine. "Oh…uh…I'm sorry. My bad."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his father's bizarre behavior, never stopping the tedious rubbing of creams into his face.

_Uh…okay?_

When his father left his room, all Kurt could think was how weird that was. However, his attention was then turned back to Blaine when the disoriented boy whined. "Kuuuurt, my head hurts."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, I would assume so after how much you drank last night."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "I had like…two beers, max!"

_Lies._

"And mixed drinks from Puck and a body shot off Brittany." Kurt prattled off.

Blaine went rigid in his spot on the bed. He peeked his hazel eyes out from where they had been smashed into a pillow. "I did? I don't even remember that."

Kurt stopped laughing. He took off his headband; his regiment having been completed, and stood up to walk over next to Blaine. Kurt fidgeted in the spot he was currently standing in, "What DO you remember exactly?"

The hung over boy carefully sat up and rubbed at his sleep-filled eyes. His slightly shorter legs hung over the side of the bed as he looked up at an indecisive looking Kurt. "Um…I remember getting there, sitting on the couch, having drinks, and maybe a shot or two…" Blaine looked down at the floor as he concentrated on recalling the events that happened last night.

Kurt bit his lip nervously.

_Please tell me he remembers kissing me. H-How could he forget something as…as perfect as that?_

Blaine snapped his head up when he remembered something. "I…I remember singing…with you." The hazel-eyed boy blushed when a few of the dance moves he performed so close to Kurt came back to him.

The other boy ran a hand through his hair and blushed down at his carpet. "Mhmm…anything else?"

Looking down at the floor, Blaine felt his head start to pound as it tried to recollect the memories floating around in there from the drunken haze they were experienced in. Hands gripping his curls tight, lips on his lips, and legs wrapped around his waist in the most arousing way. Blaine blushed profusely when he partially remembered the incident in the…closet, was it? "I made out with someone. Oh my God, Kurt who did I make out with?!"

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide, disbelieving eyes.

_He doesn't…remember? He doesn't remember that it was me? H-How…_

"How could you forget who you made out with?!" Kurt yelled at Blaine furiously.

Blaine got defensive. "Why are you yelling at me?" He remembered someone nibbling on his lower lip and how hot it was when he explored the other person's mouth. "I just want to know who I kissed. It was like…a fucking epic kiss."

"And yet, you can't remember their face? How special could that kiss have been when you could so easily forget their face and their name?!" Kurt balled his hands into fists and made sure to hold back the angry tears currently gathering at the corners of his eyes.

_Did I mean nothing?_

Blaine remembered someone sucking on his tongue and then an intoxicating aroma of…honeysuckle? Could it...could it have been Kurt? Was that why he looked so damn hurt all of a sudden? Blaine's eyes grew soft and he frowned at his own forgetfulness. "Kurt, was it you? Are you getting so mad at me because I can't remember kissing you?"

_Don't give me that pitying look._

"No! I'm mad at you because…because…because you don't remember making out with Rachel Berry!" When Blaine's mouth dropped open in disbelief, Kurt had to slap a hand over his own mouth in equal shock.

_The fuck did I just do?_

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt and stood up. "Rachel Berry, I made out with Rachel Berry." The way Blaine said it was not questioning, but a statement laced with skepticism. It was a challenge.

Still feeling humiliated from the way Blaine couldn't remember their kiss; Kurt lowered his hand and raised his chin stubbornly. "That's right. You and Rachel must have sucked faces in that closet. I wouldn't know; Finn and me were with the others. You took damn longer than seven minutes, I'll tell you that much." Kurt lied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Blaine in irritation.

_Finn Hudson, if you thought you owed me before…_

Blaine glared at Kurt, trying to process why on earth he would try to cover up the fact that they kissed. It's not like Blaine had any proof that he did indeed kiss Kurt, nor did he have any proof to disprove Kurt's claim that he made out with Rachel. But if they did kiss, if they did FINALLY take that step forward, why would he deny it? Did Kurt not want it? Did Blaine cross some line with his best friend? Blaine stared at the side of Kurt's face, just watching as the pale boy defiantly looked away from the other boy. "Did I?"

"Yup." Kurt stared at the wall while Blaine stared at him. Neither one keeping track of how long it was before Blaine started picking up his shoes to put them on. Kurt finally turned back to look at Blaine. "You're leaving?" He panicked a bit. It was obvious Kurt didn't think his blurted out statement through at all, but he didn't want Blaine to leave. As fussy as he was being towards Blaine at the moment, he didn't want the tanned boy upset with him.

When he laced up his second shoe, Blaine stood up and put his hands on his hips as he released a frustrated breath. God, why did everything have to come so hard for him and Kurt? "Yes, I have to go. Kurt, I just…I need to think things through, okay? I am truly sorry I got so drunk that I don't remember what happened last night, whether I forgot about kissing Rachel or…whether I forgot about making one of the most important decisions in my life." Blaine didn't miss the way Kurt started to blush; the pale boy internally chastised himself and then stomped down the unwanted coloring over his cheeks. "In any case, I'll see you at school. Right?"

Kurt looked down at his carpet again, his eyes sad and full of disappointment. "Yeah, you bet."

_How could things go so wrong so fast?_

* * *

A/N: ._. I know, I'm an evil, evil woman. I'm sorry, but this was always supposed to happen. I apologize to the people who were hoping the boys were together already. I can sense the glares, but don't fret! I promise it gets better and this whole scenario has been put in place for something I have planned in the future! Please review the chapter...or you know, scream at me for throwing a monkey wrench into their relationship. Eep! *Runs away*


	22. Start Walkin'

Author's Note: Ahhh I'm sorry. I know you think I left you high and dry with that last chapter. And...well, this was the fastest I could work. College keeps me busy and the only time I have to write is the weekend. Plus I update 'Across the Terrace' along with this story. Oh well, don't mind my excuses. Just enjoy this next chapter. :D

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 22)

"I didn't drink THAT much." Blaine said, agitated.

_Are you kidding?_

"You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face. That, sir, is what I call rock bottom." Kurt said teasingly, honestly trying to lighten the begrudging mood he created.

_He hasn't even looked me in the eye since that morning in my room._

Kurt and Blaine grabbed their medium drips before heading off to sit at their usual table at the Lima Bean. Kurt thought he'd be cute and order the same drink as Blaine, even though he swears by his own order of a grande non-fat mocha. However, as they sat down in their respective chairs, Blaine didn't crack a smile. He just sat there, fiddling with the lid like it was the most interesting thing in his vicinity. His triangular eyebrows were furrowed slightly and his jaw looked set. Blaine was definitely still peeved at Kurt for the other morning.

_It's too late to tell him the truth now._

_I already told Rachel she made out with him, and she believed me!_

_No matter how much I want to; I can't cave._

"You're being awfully passive aggressive today." Kurt said, then taking a sip of his medium drip.

Blaine lifted his hazel eyes up to finally look at Kurt. "Really? And here I thought I was just being quiet."

Kurt knew why Blaine was being so ill-tempered with him; hell, even Kurt was peeved at himself for fibbing to Blaine. However, was Kurt about to admit that to him? "Blaine, why are you being so snappy with me? I'M not the one who made out with Rachel; YOU did." Guess not.

"Huh…is that so? Now, why do I have a hard time believing you again?" Blaine countered. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine didn't seem finished with his rant. "No, you know what? If I made out with Rachel Berry, fine. I accept that, but that was a mistake. I'm definitely more miffed at the fact that you don't seem to…well…that you don't seem to care that I might have liked kissing a girl." Blaine looked away from Kurt, a little embarrassed.

He stared at Blaine for a minute, processing the sentence, and then Kurt fell into a fit of laughter. Blaine didn't seem to react the same way, chagrin evident on his face. "What's so funny?"

Kurt cleared his throat around his giggles, "Um…well, you were drunk. You have no idea what you felt, the blood-alcohol level in your system just created those tingly little feelings you got. You can't know anything about the chemistry between you and another person unless you have a sober kiss with them."

_At least that's what I've been telling myself._

Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes calculating. Then he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He held it to his ear and waited for someone to answer. Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_What is he doing?_

"Hi, Rachel!" Blaine said into the phone.

_Oh, he wouldn't._

"Well, Kurt and I were just talking about you." Blaine smiled smugly at Kurt. "I have a question for you."

"Are you still drunk?" Kurt whispered harshly.

"Shh, don't be rude." When Kurt just glared at Blaine in response, Blaine smirked. "Um…hold that thought Rachel." He covered the mouthpiece of his phone. "Tell me I didn't kiss her. Tell me she isn't the person I should be asking out on a date." Blaine gripped his phone a little tighter. He really hated asking Kurt's best friend out on a date right in front of him, but Blaine was hurt. He didn't understand why Kurt would want to forget something as monumental as their first kiss. "Tell me YOU don't want me to do it."

_I can't!_

Kurt bit the inside of his lip to keep from blurting out the truth. "Do it. Ask her out on a date." He grit out instead.

Blaine stared at him, conflicted, and then his eyes took on a sense of resignation. "Fine." He uncovered the mouthpiece and began talking to Rachel again. He started chatting with her and finally asking her out on a date. Kurt was scratching his thumbnail on the side of his cup the entire conversation. "Uh-huh. Alright, see you then. Okay, bye." Blaine ended the call and looked back at Kurt, face unreadable. "She said yes."

_Who wouldn't say yes to you?_

Kurt let out a dry chuckle. "Congratulations, she's now got a girl crush on you." He took a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his nose at the fact it wasn't a non-fat mocha. "So are you happy now? Leading Rachel on?"

The other Dalton boy shrugged his shoulders. "Who says I'm leading her on?"

_You can't be serious._

Blaine sighed when Kurt was giving him a skeptical look. "Listen, when I kissed that person the other night. It…it felt good. And if the person who made me feel good just happened to be Rachel Berry, then I guess I should try to see where things go with her."

The pale boy raised an eyebrow, "Like I said, it felt good because you were drunk."

_And because it was ME._

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?" Blaine defended.

"You're gay, Blaine." Kurt reminded him.

"I thought I was, but I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time you're suppose to figure stuff out?" Blaine knew he was spewing a load of crap, but he figured if Kurt was allowed to do it then so was he. Except the boyfriend part, he's actually never had one.

_I can't believe I'm hearing this._

_He's just saying this to get back at me!_

"Maybe I'm bi. I don't know." Blaine mused.

Apparently that was the wrong term to use. Kurt went off on a tangent, "Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change."

_I've kissed a girl before and even I knew I was still 100% gay after that._

"Whoa, wait, wait. Why are you so angry again?" Did Blaine succeed? Was his plan to make Kurt jealous enough to tell the truth working?

Kurt literally pulled the next part of the conversation out of his ass. "Because I look up to!" Well, it's not like what he said was false. "I…I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet and here you are about to tiptoe back in."

Blaine shook his head, exacerbated by Kurt's charade. "I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever. But however confusing this might be for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me. All I remember from the other night was sharing a phenomenal kiss with someone. You said it was with Rachel, Rachel just so happens to be a girl. How am I suppose to be completely sure that I'm gay if I can kiss a girl and feel fireworks like that?"

Kurt would have been blushing at that fact if he hadn't been having this type of conversation with Blaine.

_He felt…fireworks?_

"You are 100% sure of who you are. Fantastic. Well, maybe not everyone can be so lucky." Blaine tried to reason.

Kurt shook his head and looked away from Blaine. "Right, I'M the lucky one. I was really luck to be chased out of high school by a guy who bullied me every single day because he didn't like who I was."

_You still don't even know the half of it._

He turned back to Blaine with misty eyes. "You have NO idea what being in the closet can do to a person. Denying who you are and being so scared that someone is going to out you? It makes you do awful things."

Blaine rolled his eyes, thinking Kurt was just being overdramatic. "Like what?"

"Like force a kiss upon someone who doesn't want it and then threaten to kill them afterwards." Kurt blurted out, eyes red as tears began to spill down his cheek.

The curly-haired boy's eyes grew wide. He hadn't known that. That was one of the things Kurt had never divulged to Blaine. "What?"

The paler boy sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "Never mind, I have to go. Just…Just go out with Rachel. Have your stupid little date and try to make out with her all you want. I don't care."

_I wasn't supposed to have told him that; I shouldn't have._

"Kurt…Kurt, wait." When Kurt packed up his stuff and stormed out of the Lima Bean, Blaine was right behind him. "Please, talk to me." Blaine had forgotten every ounce of irritation he had towards Kurt. There was real concern in his hazel eyes when he grabbed Kurt's arm to halt him in his strut.

They were halfway to Kurt's Navigator in the middle of the parking lot by this point. Kurt turned back to Blaine and tugged at his arm. "Excuse me, but I was trying to storm out here."

Snippiness, it was Kurt's defense mechanism. Blaine knew that much. "I can't let you leave like this. You can't just say something like that and not give me an explanation. We have to talk about this."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, you want to talk?" He wrenched his arm out from Blaine's grip and turned to face him properly. "All right." What came out next was the last thing Blaine expected.

**You keep saying you've got something for me.**

**Something you call love, but confess.**

Blaine's mouth slid open a bit and his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

**You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'.**

**And now someone else is gettin' all your best.**

_You're not the only one who can express their feelings through song, Anderson._

**These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do.**

**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.**

Kurt sniffed primly and started walking the rest of the way to his car.

**You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'.**

**And you keep losin' when you oughta not bet.**

When Kurt reached the front of his Navigator, he spun around to face a still shocked Blaine.

**Oh, you keep samin' when you oughta be changin'.**

**Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet.**

He put a hand on his hip and glowered at Blaine.

_I don't care about Karofsky._

**Oh, you keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'.**

**And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt.**

_I don't care about what happened months ago._

**Ha! I just found me a brand new box of matches.**

**Yeah and what he know you ain't HAD time to learn.**

_I care about what's happening today!_

**These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do.**

**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.**

_I care about the fact that you're going on a date with Rachel just to make me jealous!_

**Are you ready boots?**

_Well guess what, it worked!_

Kurt turned away from Blaine and unlocked his Navigator. He opened the door and took one last look at Blaine. But he wasn't there; he was already stalking off to his own car. Kurt plopped himself into the driver's seat and put his head on the steering wheel. He looked down at his school shoes and whispered, "Start walkin'."

* * *

"Thanks for helping with the party cleanup, especially considering that you didn't even drink." Rachel said, grateful.

"I was in the neighborhood." Kurt offered, wrinkling his nose as he disposed yet another red cup.

_Well, not really._

"At 10 o 'clock?" Rachel questioned.

_Sure, why not?_

Rachel continued. "Are you sure you're not here to find out how my date with Blaine went?"

_Oh, was that tonight?_

_I had no idea._

"Look, we're friends, so I'm gonna be honest with you." She started off. Rachel hugged the trashcan to her chest and got a sickeningly love-struck smile on her face. "The date was lovely. We saw 'Love Story' at the Playhouse and we even dressed up as the characters." Rachel gushed.

_That's not gay at all._

Kurt paused in his movements, "Did you kiss?"

_Does hoping they didn't kiss make me a bad friend?_

…

_Gosh, I hope not._

"No, our lips spent the evening mouthing Ali MaGraw's dialogue. Frankly, I did expect a little snog as the evening drew to a close, but I guess the timing wasn't right." She mused.

"My guess is on the blood-alcohol level." Kurt voiced.

_Or the genitalia._

"Look, I know you have feelings for him…"

_Understatement._

"…and I know you think I'm crazy for agreeing to go out with him."

Kurt tried to ignore her, just busying himself picking up discarded remnants from the night of her party.

_I've brought this upon myself; I know this._

"But Blaine is obviously conflicted…"

_Not as much as you may think._

"…and if he turns out not to be gay…"

_Oh trust me, he is._

_His tongue down my throat was a testament to that._

"…well, then I guess I would have done you a favor." Rachel finished.

_Is she still talking?_

Kurt let out a tired breath as he joined Rachel on her stage to sit on the edge of it. "Okay, now let me do you a favor by telling you that Blaine is the first of a long line of conflicted men that you will date that will later turn out to be only the most flaming of homosexuals."

Rachel let out a little sound of annoyance. "Blaine and I have a lot in common."

_Yeah, you both like men._

"A sentiment expressed by many a hag about many a gay." When Rachel looked like she was about to argue back, he quickly continued. "Look, I don't doubt that you and Blaine would have a jolly good time shopping at Burberry and arguing who would make the better Rum Tum Tugger. I don't dispute that, but there is something you and Blaine will never have, that's chemistry." Kurt expressed honestly.

_And I have that._

_With him._

_So HA!_

"Fine." Rachel stated.

_Fine?_

_That's it?_

"Then I'm gonna prove you wrong." She said confidently.

_Are you now?_

"I'm gonna take the beer goggles off, and I'm gonna kiss him sober. And if the spark is still there, then I'm taking you to your bakery of choice for a piping hot-slice of humble pie." Rachel stated with an air of confidence.

Kurt blinked at her.

_But…but humble pie goes straight to my thighs._

* * *

A/N: Hehe that was Nancy Sinatra's 'These boots are made for walkin'." I love picturing Kurt singing that, he has just the right amount of bitchiness/sassiness to pull it off. Thanks for reading. Review?


	23. Peace offering

Author's Note: Hello Klainers! Sorry the last chapter was such a doozy.

I hope this chapter takes the edge off while I study and write papers all weekend long...yay. :/ Once my bombed week of quiz, test, paper, test is over, I'll be back with some more Klaineness. Because Glee is on hiatus once again. T-T *le sigh*

Ah well, Happy reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 23)

"Soufflé is all about the whites. If you get yolk in it or you don't let it stiffen properly, then you might as well be making pancakes." Kurt said as he mentally chastised his father.

_Stop with the sugar already!_

"All right. You think the one we already made is ready yet?" Burt asked, around a mouthful of strawberry and sugar. He made sure not to make direct eye contact with Kurt as he did so; positive his son was glaring at him for sneaking the extra sweetness.

_I hope so._

"Come one, let's check it out." Burt bent down and opened the oven, careful to remove the circular dish. "Here we go. Ta-da!" The older Hummel had a satisfied smile on his face. He had no idea what he was doing, but he appreciated the time he spent with his son.

_Perfect, after all that work, it's flatter than paper._

Kurt sighed, frustrated, as he moved to put his bowl in the sink. "You didn't leave enough room in the dish to let it rise."

Burt frowned, a little put off by the fact that Kurt was being especially difficult with him. Normally, if he messed up or made a mistake, his son would giggle and help him fix the mistake. Today, he was being extra combative and more criticizing than encouraging. "Hey, I'm sorry. Why are you being so hard on me? I would have been happy with you teaching me to make toast." Burt confessed as he set down the apparently failed soufflé attempt.

Kurt, honestly felt bad for taking out his frustrations on his father. It wasn't his fault that Rachel was being desperate and Blaine was being…well…he hadn't exactly figured out WHAT Blaine was doing. But if the outcome was for Kurt to become a jealous befuddled mess, then the dapper boy had succeeded.

Gosh, why was even keeping up his charade? Was it for Finn? Was it for his pride? Kurt didn't even know the reason himself anymore. Everything just got too much out of hand too fast.

The pale boy sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry, dad. I know this is supposed to be bonding time, but…" Kurt turned around and bit his lower lip hesitantly at his father.

_Can we talk about boys yet?_

Burt saw the indecisiveness in Kurt's eyes and quickly rectified it. "Hey, you can talk to me about anything. Lay it on me; what's got you so wound up buddy?

Kurt took a deep breath before nodding at his dad. "It's Blaine. He's…interested…in Rachel." The words felt like acid on his tongue.

Burt stared at his son for a moment, looking completely dumbfounded. "I'm confused. I thought he was gay too." He headed to the fridge; mentally reminding himself that yes, Kurt was gay. Gay meant boy-boy problems not boy-girl problems. Right, he could do this.

_Oh, he is._

"I think he's just…" Kurt tried to search for the right word. "Experimenting?"

Burt snorted as he pulled out a drink and closed the refrigerator, "Yeah, he's not the only one."

Kurt's mouth gaped open a couple times like a fish out of water.

_What does that mean?_

Burt stood his ground, "Hey, don't give me that innocent look. You know what I mean." When Kurt just stared at him, Burt clarified. "Look, I need you to ask me before you have someone sleep over."

_W-Wait, he doesn't think I…that me and Blaine…_

Kurt's eyes went wide and he furiously tried to backtrack. "We-We were fully clothed the entire time. B-Blaine was too drunk to drive, so I let him crash here. I-I-I was being responsible."

_Dad doesn't really think that I'd…that we'd…DO anything, does he?_

_In the house?_

_While everyone was home?_

_Nope, nope, not going there._

_Nu-uh._

"You kids are drinking now?!" Burt asked incredulously.

_Seriously?_

"Finn and I didn't have any, if that's what you're worried about." Kurt narrowed his eyes, a bit offended that his father would think they'd be so reckless.

_Do you not trust us at all?_

"No, I'm worried about you being inappropriate in my house." Burt said carefully.

_Inappropriate, is that what you're calling it now?_

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "And if Puckerman had a sleep over with Finn, would that be inappropriate?" He made sure to stress the word inappropriate.

"That's different." His father countered.

_HOW?!_

"Because they wouldn't have sex, right?" Kurt was trying to follow his father's train of thought and the direction it was going was turning out to be surprisingly narrow.

_Does he really think that anytime a boy sleeps in my bed, I'm gonna jump his bones?_

"No, I would never allow Finn to have a girl sleep over in his bed." What could Burt say that would actually get his son to understand that it's not anyone's sexual orientation he has a problem with, it's the fact that he doesn't want to have any teenager under his roof having sex with someone regardless of the gender! They're teenagers! They're too young for that!

"But would it make you uncomfortable if he did?" Kurt wilted, legitimately scared that Burt might have a hidden problem with him liking boys after all.

Burt saw the flash of fear cross his son's features. It was obvious Burt was still being unclear. "Hey, when have I ever been uncomfortable with you being gay!?"

_Why are you yelling at me?_

Kurt's eyes were getting watery and he scratched his head in frustrated confusion. "So it's not being gay that upsets you? It's just me acting on it?"

_How does that make any sense?_

"I don't know what two guys do when they're together! You know, I sat through that whole Brokeback Mountain. From what I gather, SOMETHING went down in the tent!" Burt flailed.

_What does that have to do with anything?!_

Kurt just shut down his argumentative responses. This whole conversation was draining for him and he seriously just wanted to go to his room. "What do you want from me here, dad?"

_This is so not what I needed after the way this week's been going._

"I want you to apologize for being inappropriate…and promise me you'll never do it again." Burt stated. Was it too much for him to want both his boys to remain abstinent just a little while longer, if not a lot while longer?

"Fine, I'm sorry. I won't have sleepovers with anyone who might be gay without asking you first." Kurt conceded. He just didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

Burt breathed out a "Thank you," as he watched his son turn to walk away.

_I guess it's a good thing you never found me and Blaine snuggled up together on the couch._

_Who knows what inappropriateness you would have drummed up in your head, because obviously you haven't noticed that Blaine is the very definition of a perfect gentleman._

Kurt hesitated a moment before turning back around, "Maybe you could step outside your comfort zone and educate yourself, so if I have any questions, I could go to my dad like any straight son would." The pale boy said cautiously, watching his dad's face morph into one that said, 'Yeah, right.' That question might have pushed his father's boundaries a little too far, but Kurt was being honest. Why shouldn't he be allowed to walk up to his father and get the same guidance for relationships as he would if he were straight? There's no reason he shouldn't.

_Besides, any father would be happy to have such a proper, old-fashioned boy dating their gay son._

* * *

Blaine popped in a seat across from Kurt at the Lima Bean. He looked down at the table and saw that a medium drip was already conveniently placed there for him. Looking up, he observed how Kurt was sitting slightly turned away from him, legs crossed, and sipping his coffee at what he assumed was supposed to be his attempt at being nonchalant. "Hmm…a peace offering I presume?"

Kurt finally shifted his gaze over towards Blaine's and blushed. He nodded shyly and put his cup down before wringing his fingers in his lap. Lying had done nothing but add bad karma to his friendship with Blaine. After that whole conversation with his dad, the only thing he wanted to do was call up Blaine and rant about it. However, after that little display in the parking lot, Blaine would no doubt still be upset with him. He knew he couldn't ask Blaine to lend an ear for Kurt's benefit after everything that happened the days before. It would have been selfish. So, if Kurt needed to put some time in on getting back on Blaine's good side, then he would.

Blaine tilted his head as he looked at the cup; it had his name and a smiley face on it. The hazel-eyed boy lifted his eyes back up to a wary looking Kurt and smiled slightly. "Thank goodness. You're like, my favorite person to hang out with. Being mad at you makes me feel awful and is exhausting." He lifted the medium drip to his mouth for a sip, his lips smiling around the lid as he realized Kurt put the right amount of sugars in it for him too.

_I'm his favorite person?_

Kurt smiled, relieved that he didn't completely ruin things between him and the boy he's become so accustomed to having in his life.

_I didn't even know you six months ago._

_Now, I can't imagine a day where I don't see you._

"…was great, but there was absolutely no chemistry there."

_Oh shit, he's talking._

_I really need to stop this zoning out thing._

"And after Rachel ambushed me with that kiss in line, I am absolutely sure that 1: I'm 100% gay and 2: she was not the person I kissed. There were no fireworks, no butterflies, nothing. I don't understand why you think I can't handle who it was, but…" Blaine continued, not having noticed Kurt's previous blank out.

Kurt interrupted, "No, Blaine that's not it. Look, I'm so sorry for this week. I didn't intend to lie to you." He grasped Blaine's hand between two of his. Blaine's eyebrows rising slightly as he noticed that Kurt was never one to initiate intimate acts publically. "I…can't exactly tell you WHY I mislead you, I don't even think I know for sure myself anymore." Kurt shook his head, flustered. "Ugh, but I was wrong. I'll tell you who you kissed. I'll…"

Blaine placed his other hand over Kurt's and patted them. "Hey, I honestly didn't come here to beat anything out of you. Like you said, I was drunk. Maybe there is a reason I forgot about the kiss the morning after. Maybe it wasn't the right time for the kiss to occur. Maybe…hehe…there are a lot of maybes." He smirked at Kurt, noticing as they simultaneously pulled one hand away from each other, but each kept the other clasped on top of the table. "How about, if you want, we just forget about these last few days. About the party, about what was said the day after, and especially me going on a date with Rachel."

Kurt felt himself smiling. "Really?"

Blaine smiled back, "Only if you want to. Like I said, I hate it when we're not on good terms with each other."

The glasz-eyed boy squeezed the hand grasped in his a little tighter. "Yeah, I'd like that."

_It still surprises me that our friendship means as much to you as it does to me._

The tanned boy nodded his head confidently, "Good. Now that we've gotten that over and done with, you are gonna need to explain something to me."

_Anything._

"That thing about getting a death threat, was that just you being dramatic or did Karofsky really tell you that?" Blaine inquired.

_Anything, but that._

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he shrank back in his seat. He looked away from Blaine and bit his lower lip. Blaine held on to Kurt's hand when he tried to retract it. "What happened to forgetting about what was said these past few days?"

Blaine sighed, "Do you really expect me to let this go?"

_No, you wouldn't be you if you did._

"Blaine just…please not today. It's in the past." Kurt pleaded.

"That's what made you finally leave McKinley, isn't it?" Blaine tilted his head and gave Kurt a sympathetic expression. He was rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles reassuringly, "I think I can pinpoint the day it happened too. It was when we were supposed to go see 'Rent,' but instead I found you fighting in your sleep. Nearly tore my head off."

_Dammit._

Kurt rubbed a hand over his left eye, "Okay, yes. My dad could tell something was off with me and when I tried to downplay it, he saw right through me. After I told him the truth, he used his honeymoon money to send me to Dalton. Okay? Now can we just drop it?"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments, taking notice of how Kurt was glaring at the countertop and his jaw was set. "Yeah, we need to get to Warbler practice anyways." Blaine grabbed the coffee cups and escorted Kurt out of the coffee shop. "Hey."

When Kurt turned around, his face reddened because of how close Blaine had gotten into his personal space. Their noses were an inch apart. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here. Kay?" Kurt gulped, but otherwise nodded his head slightly.

_Still as dreamy as ever._

Blaine's smile made his eyes crinkle at the sides. "Well then, onward Mister Hummel. Before Sir Wes and Sir Thad decree that we be sentenced to Ye Olde guillotine for such tardy behavior!"

Kurt chocked on a laugh; flushing embarrassed when a few people turned to look at them, or more specifically Blaine, with a 'WTF' look on their face. Of course, Blaine took no notice of them; he just stood there, smiling happily over at Kurt.

_Scratch that, you're still a doofus._

* * *

A/N: haha Burt scenes are always my favorite! And no idea where that last part came from. I think I just needed to add a giggle after all the angstyness. So...review?


	24. Baby Penguin

Author's Note: All your feedback and reviews are absolutely lovely. I am so sorry everyone is feeling a bit frustrated with the boys still dancing around each other. However, I bear good news! I know exactly how they are getting together, I think you'll really enjoy it when it comes ;) , and we are officially working up to it beginning with this chapter! Hope you bear with me a tad longer, and that you enjoy this next chapter.

Happy Reading!

Duet explanations:

_**Kurt**_ (Italic/Bold)

**Blaine** (Bold)

_***BOTH*** _(Italic/Bold/Stars)

P.S. 'Across the Terrace' has been updated as well. You should go check that out once you're done with this. :) It would make me smile.

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 24)

"Are you sure I can do this? I-I'm nervous." Kurt whispered sheepishly. He shrunk in on himself a bit as he glanced over Blaine's shoulder to where the Warbler's were waiting patiently.

_Sue and her big mouth._

Blaine smiled warmly at him, a hand coming around Kurt's shoulders and squeezing in reassurance. He whispered in Kurt's ear, "You…are going to be amazing. We are going to blow those girls out of their penny loafers. I guarantee it."

_Me? Yeah, right._

Kurt snorted, peeking up at Blaine shyly. He didn't know the first thing about being sexy, nor had he ever tried to appeal to others using whatever sexiness he may have.

_I'd settle for just being able to appeal to you._

The curly-haired boy seeming to sense Kurt's hesitation, "Hey, it's Regionals remember? If sexiness is what the judges want, then sexiness is what we'll give them. There's a vixen hiding underneath all those layers, I can tell." His eyes raked up and down Kurt's frame, as if to prove his point.

**_Crap, it's getting harder and harder to control myself around him._**

**_Blaine Anderson, don't you dare screw this up and scare him off._**

Blaine's words caused crimson to color Kurt's porcelain cheeks. His eyes widened a bit and he gulped audibly.

_No, no, m'not a vixen._

"Hey Blaine, come on we have to start!" Jeff hollered.

"Coming!" He turned back to Kurt. "Well, now or never. Let's go play pretend, Kurt." Blaine winked at him, and then went off to explain to the girls why they were there.

**_God, I hope this song proves something to Kurt._**

**_I NEED it to._**

Kurt just nodded warily as he shuffled over to his place in the warehouse and tried to steady his breathing.

_Sexy…Sexy…I can be sexy._

_I-I'll show Blaine just how sexy I can be._

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country Day." Blaine smiled charmingly at the mass of girls in front of him. "As you know, the Warbler's are competing in our show choir's Regionals competition next week. So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little…a little sexy." Some of the girls smiled at Blaine, one or two even giggled at that. The only thing Kurt could think was…

_Don't you dare flirt with my man; he's spoken for._

_Well, sort of…dammit._

"But we need your input. Are we scream worthy?!" Blaine shouted dramatically. "Do we make your knees turn to jelly?" His voice took on a lower tone as he husked out that sentence, effectively making some of the girls feel light-headed. "So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks, girls, 'cause we're about to rock your world." From what Kurt could see, a couple of girls already seemed to have their worlds rocked.

_Jeez, is that how I look when Blaine talks to me?_

_That's embarrassing._

**Na, na, na, na, na...**

**Na, na, na, na, na...**

_Right, right, the song._

**Here we go again**

**I kinda wanna be more than friends**

**So take it easy on me**

**I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

_Just remember, sexy._

**_Here we go again_**

**_We're sick like animals, we play pretend_**

**_You're just a cannibal_**

**_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_**

**_No I won't sleep tonight_**

_Yeah, I can do this!_

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

The Warbler's were running up and down some elevated platforms, the Crawford girls eating up every second of the boys' performance.

**Here we are again**

**I feel the chemicals kickin' in**

**It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide**

**I wanna run and hide**

Blaine jumped up onto one of the wooden platforms, reaching his hands out in the air towards the girls. The slight rumble in his voice and his slight clawing motion at the girls had them squealing in delight.

_Damn, I'm gonna have to kick this up a notch if I'm gonna compete against THAT._

**_I do it every time_**

**_You're killin' me now_**

Kurt pranced onto the warehouse floor as Blaine jumped off the makeshift high-rise to meet him. He scrunched his face up at Blaine in what he thought was a sexy, predatory manner. To Blaine, he looked upset with him, or angry…constipated?

**_*AND I WON'T BE DENIED BY YOU*_**

**_*THE ANIMAL INSIDE OF YOU*_**

Kurt wagged his finger and sashayed his upper torso in a quick vibratory manner. A hand even came out to claw at Blaine in what he thought was a similar fashion as Blaine's earlier move had been. Was Kurt making fun of Blaine's song choice? Did Blaine really not think things through when he asked Kurt to sing this duet with him?

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Blaine was switching back and forth from seducing the female audience to glancing back at Kurt to make sure he was okay. Blaine realized Kurt would never mock him during a performance like this. There had to be something wrong with him, he had to be sick or something. Shit, that's why he was so nervous! He wasn't feeling well! How could Blaine not notice?

**_*HUSH, HUSH, THE WORLD IS QUIET*_**

**_*HUSH, HUSH, WE BOTH CAN'T FIGHT IT*_**

**_*IT'S US THAT MADE THIS MESS*_**

**_*WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?*_**

**_*WHOA, I WON'T SLEEP TONIGHT*_**

When they ran up the platforms, Kurt lifted his leg high up in the air. Blaine had to remember to keep singing and not drool at the fact that, Kurt was incredibly flexible. The places that leg could…no, no, Blaine will not go there. No undapper thoughts on this day, nu uh, not happening.

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

Kurt and Blaine giggled as they released mountains of bubbles onto the unsuspecting Crawford girls. Blaine giving Kurt an affectionate look while Kurt smiled shyly back at him.

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin'**

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the elbow as they playfully made their way down the high-rise. Kurt backed up against a railing as Blaine fell forward into him, effectively blocking him against the railing and Blaine's body. Just when Kurt's breathing was being picked up, Blaine smirked, grabbing Kurt's hand to lead him the rest of the way into the plethora of bubbles.

**Here we go again**

**Here we go again**

**Here we go again**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Kurt laughed as he and the Warblers threw colorful balls at one another. He glared when Blaine managed to nail him in the head with one of them. Despite them being in their uniforms, no one seemed to mind getting them all sudsy. Even Kurt's musical laugh echoed throughout the warehouse as his normally coiffed hair was plastered down around his forehead due to the soapy bubbles.

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Blaine had never seen Kurt act so carefree; it was a beautiful sight. That's why when the urge took over; he didn't stop himself from running and tackling Kurt. He took delight in the boy's squeak of surprise as they slid to the sopping wet floor. Blaine laughing as he landed on his back and Kurt blushing furiously as he found himself encased in Blaine's arms on top of the hazel-eyed miscreant.

_You are the only one I will EVER let get away with that._

**_I don't want to control myself anymore._**

**_I want to be able to have you in my arms whenever I want._**

* * *

"Call us." A Crawford girl spoke up for her and her friend. They said this as they handed over two pieces of paper with their cell numbers on it, to one, Blaine Anderson. Kurt was watching the entire spectacle out of the corner of his eyes as he tried to salvage his hairdo.

_Hmph…barking up the wrong tree, ladies._

Blaine accepted the phone numbers and looked at them for a moment. He got an amused smile on his face before handing them back to the two girls, "Sweet, but not your team." The girls mentally groaned in exasperation. All the good ones really were either gay or taken.

With that over with, Blaine made his way back over to a primping Kurt Hummel. The facial expressions that Kurt had been making earlier during the song had come back to Blaine's awareness. "Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song."

Kurt stopped working on his hair to look at Blaine with a confused, naïve expression.

_Those weren't weird faces._

"Those were my…um…sexy faces?" Kurt said sheepishly, feeling a little insecure now.

**_Haha what? He's not serious._**

**_…_**

**_Oh…Oh holy crap, he's serious._**

Blaine tried to search for the right words. "It just looked like you were having gas pains…or something."

_E-Excuse me?_

Kurt huffed in annoyance at the revelation. "Great. How are we suppose to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sex appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?"

"We'll figure something out." Blaine assured Kurt. Though the uneasy look Kurt gave him told Blaine that he was going to have a hard time convincing him of that.

**_Note to self: telling the boy you have a crush on that his facial expressions look like he's having gas pains is an easy way to get on his bad side._**

**_That would be strike one against your goal to wooing Kurt, way to go, Anderson._**

Blaine really needed to put more work into his plans of action.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Kurt said uncomfortably from his seated spot in front of his mirror.

Blaine chuckled from his spot next to him, "Yes, you do. This is easier than doing it in front of dozens of people, right? It's just you and me here. No worries." He bumped his shoulder against Kurt's playfully, expecting to get a shy smile in return, but only getting a squeamish nod instead. "Um…all right. Let's get started then. So give me sensual, but don't make fun of it."

Kurt bit his lower lip too much and whipped his head around in an awkward motion. It was like he didn't understand the meaning of understated.

**_That wasn't making fun of it?_**

"Uh…okay. Now give me sultry." Kurt shyly put his head down before fiercely whipping it back up again, his face a cross between an angered expression and a sneer. Blaine could not hold his poker face any longer, a look of fond amusement crossing his features. "Um, Kurt, they're all sort of looking the same."

**_How is it that this is still incredibly adorable to me?_**

"That's because the face I'm actually doing is uncomfortable." Kurt stood up with chagrin evident on his face and walked over to the other side of his bed.

_This is pointless, Blaine._

The way Kurt was blushing and pacing as he wrung his hands together made Blaine think of an entirely different reason as to why Kurt didn't feel comfortably being overtly sexy. "Kurt, do you not know how to be sexy because you don't know the first thing about sex?" The ceasing of his pacing and the wide, surprised look of shock on Kurt's features was answer enough for Blaine. The crimson blush on Kurt's cheeks spread all the way to his pale neck and ears. "Kurt, you're blushing." Blaine felt himself smiling, but not in a way that made fun of Kurt. It was just refreshing to come across someone so virtuous.

**_He's so pure and chaste._**

"I-I-I-I've tried watching THOSE movies…"

Blaine's brain short-circuited for a second, trying to imagine Kurt watching one of those movies.

"…but I just get horribly depressed…

Once again, undapper thoughts started seeping into his mind.

"…and I think about how they were all kids once…

Blaine shook himself out of his dirty thoughts when he registered a shaky quiver in Kurt's voice.

"…and they all have mothers…"

**_Bad Blaine! Bad! Please try to keep the undapperness to a minimum, thank you!_**

"…and what would their mother's think, and why would you get that tattoo there?!" Kurt finished off spastically, almost about to hyperventilate.

**_If this wasn't incredibly worrisome, I think I'd be laughing at such innocent logic._**

"Then maybe we should have a conversation about it. I'll tell you what I know." Blaine offered. If Kurt had questions or concerns about anything, he wanted to be there for him. And if in the end, Kurt wanted to take that last step with him, well then Blaine wouldn't mind.

Kurt shook his furiously, "I don't…I don't want to know the graphic details."

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt had to know the graphic details. It was sex for heaven's sake! This is the one area where being naïve and unprepared could be dangerous! They were teenagers; Kurt…Kurt could be taken advantage of if he wasn't completely aware and careful. Just thinking about something like that happening to Kurt gave Blaine an uneasy churning in his stomach.

"I like romance."

**_Great, the one thing I am terrible at._**

"That's why I like Broadway musicals, because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets." Kurt got a small smile on his face, just thinking about the longing looks, a tender peck on the lips, and at most the fleeting touches of fingertips to fingertips. It was…breathtakingly beautiful.

Blaine didn't want to shatter Kurt's morale, but he knew being so oblivious when it came to something as important as this was unsafe. And believing that everyone bound themselves to an equally high moral compass or that no one would ever think of exploiting that naivety was just unrealistic. "Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday."

_Well, not today._

_I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you._

"I think you should leave." Kurt blurted out.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times. "But…but Kurt…"

"Please…just go." Kurt wasn't even looking at him anymore. His eyes watering at how unpleasant and mortifying the whole conversation had been for him.

The tanned boy sighed when he got up, pulling his school bag over his shoulder and making his way to the exit. However, when he was close to Kurt he looked at him morosely. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I honestly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or cross a line with you. I was…I really was trying to help."

**_You just had to put your foot in your mouth, didn't you Blaine?_**

When Kurt looked back up, he saw the sincerity in Blaine's eyes and nodded slightly. He just wanted to rid himself of the almost-sex-talk.

**_Now you have two strikes against your goal to wooing Kurt, and that's just after one day!_**

Blaine sighed as he made his way out of Kurt's house, mentally chastising himself. He really needed to work on this whole romance thing.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Blaine is finally working up to getting them together. However, since he has said how terrible he is at romance, it might take one or two tries. ;) But at least he's working on it, right? right?! Hehe Anyways, that was Glee's cover of 'Animal.' So...wanna review? Please? :D


	25. I shouldn't be doing this

Author's Note: Wow this chapter came out longer than I expected. Was going to split it into two, but I'm trying to get to what I know you all are REALLY looking forward to. Nearly there my faithful lovelies! Nearly there. As always, your reviews always make me smile. Keep it up, because you are all awesome!

P.S. OMFG COME WHAT MAY FEELS ALL OVER THE PLACE! adsjdhjdbhsadfbhdfhdahfhfdhb fkdbhj! *collapses into a puddle of Klaine feels*

...

*clears throat* So sorry for that. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 25)

_**I shouldn't be doing this; I shouldn't be doing this; I SHOULDN'T be DOING this.**_

Blaine gulped as he nervously shuffled throughout 'Hummel Tire's & Lube.' After his conversation with Kurt, Blaine felt like he needed to do something more to help Kurt. He needed to make him realize that ignorance was not always bliss. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the man in question expecting something under the hood of one of the cars.

_**He looks…busy.**_

_**Oh my God, of course he's busy.**_

_**This is his shop for Pete's sake!**_

The olive-skinned lad turned and was about to sprint from the shop, but then his mind stopped him. He saw images, possibly situations that could happen, that could happen to KURT. An unknown guy was flattering Kurt, seducing him, making him blush, and that person wasn't BLAINE. Blaine's hands balled into fists and his face took on a hardened edge. The faceless guy was sleazy, he just wanted to defile Kurt's innocence; Kurt was nothing more than a notch on his bedpost to him. The coy look on Kurt's face as the unknown person was reeling him in was what did Blaine in. All he could see was Kurt's wide-eyed expression as the person tried to lure Kurt into doing things that the naïve boy didn't entirely understand the concept of.

_**They'll have to get through me first.**_

It caused Blaine's blood to boil angrily in his veins at the thought of someone taking advantage of his sweet, virtuous Kurt. Just the mere inkling of anyone harming Kurt triggered the protective side of Blaine. He'd take on ten Karofsky boys at once if it meant keeping Kurt safe. This motivation is what had Blaine shouting, "Need a hand?!" a bit too loudly in the echoing shop.

_**Smooth.**_

Burt Hummel picked his head to look at the young boy currently disrupting him in his work place. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew this boy; this was that Blaine kid that he'd seen at his wedding reception. He hadn't seen him since he discovered him hung over in Kurt's bed, though that didn't keep Kurt from going on and on and ON about him. Burt had to give the kid credit, not even his clearly suspicious gaze had gotten the young boy to fidget…yet. "Yeah. Why don't you hand me that carburetor?"

_**Carbur…oh, here it is!**_

Blaine smiled triumphantly as he picked out the small piece of car from the pile of metals. He smiled charmingly at Burt when he handed over the piece. However, judging from the neutral look he was receiving from Kurt's father, he was going to have to do a whole lot more than give him a dashing smile if he was going to win him over. Surprisingly, Blaine respected the overbearing papa bear attitude; it was…aspirational for all parents alike.

"How'd you know which one it was?" Burt asked, slightly impressed with the kid's knowledge of cars…or his incredible luck at guessing.

Blaine let out a dry laugh; "My dad and I rebuilt a '59 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago." It came out as somewhat amused at his father's not so subtle attempt to straighten him out, but there was still that edge of resentment underlying it all. "One of his many attempts at bonding."

Burt continued his work under the hood, though most of his attention was on the kid who clearly had something on his mind. "You here looking for parts?" Clearly he wasn't, but Burt needed to ask something in order to get this Blaine kid to spit out his point already.

"No, actually."

_**Here goes nothing…or everything.**_

"I…uh…wanted to talk to you about Kurt." Blaine said, not completely looking at Mr. Hummel.

The neutral look was gone. "Is he okay?" Burt's face morphed into one of parental concern. If there was one thing Blaine envied about Kurt, it was the fact that his father seemed to have an insurmountable amount of acceptance and love for his son.

Blaine squared himself; he really hoped he was doing the right thing here for Kurt. "Have you ever talked to him about sex?"

_**Whew, out there.**_

…

_**Oh crap, he's walking towards me.**_

"Are you gay, or straight, or what?" Burt seriously could not figure this Blaine character out. One day he was coming over for dinner and watching Project Runway with Kurt, then the next he is telling Kurt he likes a girl. Now, he has the gall to inquire whether or not Kurt is well versed in…erm…the more intimate side of a relationship between two people? Hell no, Burt was getting to the bottom of this.

"I'm definitely gay." Blaine was in the works of concocting something epic for Kurt, a grand gesture if you will, but he wasn't entirely there yet. He had a journal of scratched out ideas under his pillow at home to prove it; he'd get there though…eventually. At least, he hoped he would.

"Okay, good." Well, that was one question answered. "I mean, you know, whatever. But…uh…you know, good for Kurt. He needs someone like you to talk to." Burt was officially uncomfortable now. Talking to his son about THAT was one thing, but discussing it with someone else's kid? Nu uh, no dice. That was a no fly zone.

"Well, that's kind of my point. I've tried talking to him, but he basically puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing." Kurt had to hear it from someone, anyone, even if he refused to hear it from Blaine. The hazel-eyed boy knew the only person who would actually be able to get through to him would be his father.

"Well, when he's ready. He'll listen." Burt said smugly. His son wasn't ready for sex? He wasn't even ready to process the term sex? Well, that was just fine and dandy with Burt. The mechanic knew his son; he was in love with concept of love, not the more physical aspects of it like Finn most likely was.

Blaine sighed, "I'm worried that it might be too late." Blaine gulped and shuffled back a few steps when Burt advanced a step towards him. The olive-skinned boy realized that Burt must have thought that Blaine had messed with Kurt or something.

_**Whoa, this must be what Finn meant by 'scary Burt.'**_

"You know, that Dalton doesn't even have sex-ed classes?" Blaine fumbled, relaxing a bit when his blurted out distraction seemed to stall Burt for a minute. The look on Mr. Hummel's face a cross between confusion and suspicion. "Most schools don't and the one's that do almost ever discuss what sex is like for gay kids."

Burt looked around his shop to make sure no one was too close to over hear the conversation. Blaine lowered his head a bit; he was defiantly crossing a line here. However, when Burt looked back at Blaine, there seemed to be a tired resolve in his eyes. Obviously, he figured out that this Dalton kid wasn't leaving until he got everything he needed to say off his chest. Burt might as well sit back and listen if it meant that this kid was going to stop discussing his son's sex life, or more importantly lack there of.

"Kurt is-is the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met." Blaine got this dopey smile on his face when he actually said Kurt's name. If you asked Burt his opinion, he would've said that expression was one of someone absolutely smitten. It…honestly saved Blaine some face with Burt.

The suspicious gaze softened, "Yeah, he gets that from his mother." Burt's face quirked into a small smile at the statement. Elizabeth had never truly left; Burt saw her everyday in Kurt. Though, he shook his head at the boy's ridiculousness when Blaine took that smile as an invitation to return it and smiled widely like an absolute loon at Burt.

Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet, "And-And I'm blown away by your guy's relationship. You think my dad built a car with me because he loves cars?" The dapper young lad stopped bouncing, his expression drooping exponentially. "I think he did it because he thought getting my hands dirty might make me straight." His voice had grown softer, less sure of himself.

Burt honestly felt bad for the kid after he learned that. Dammit, it was getting really hard for Burt to not like this boy. "You know, he talk to you about this…uh…kind of stuff?" Burt averted direct eye contact and proceeded to look very interested in the car he had been working on. What Blaine and his father discussed in the privacy of their own home was their business. But, well, from the perspective of another parent raising a gay son, he couldn't hold back his curiosity.

"No, I had to go find it for myself. The Internet is great, and all the information is out there, but I went searching for it." Burt closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. That might have been a tad too much information. Blaine blushed when he realized what he'd just implied to Kurt's father, but he pushed through it. "Kurt won't. And one day, he'll be at a party, and maybe have a few drinks, and then he'll meet some guy and start fooling around, and he's not going to know about using protection or S.T.D.s." The heat churned again in Blaine's stomach. He pushed away the thoughts of any of that happening.

_**Kurt doesn't deserve for his first time to be ANYTHING like that.**_

_**It should be with someone who respects him, who cares for him, who thinks the world of him, who would do anything just to see him smile or laugh, someone who…someone who loves him.**_

Burt had taken to observing the persistent kid again. He could see something flicker across the boy's hazel-eyes, and Burt was pretty sure he could guess what that was. He'd seen it flicker across his son's eyes in the past few weeks as well.

Blaine cleared his throat when he realized he got caught up in his thoughts again, "I don't have the relationship with my dad that you have with Kurt." Burt raised an eyebrow. "I think it would be really cool if you took advantage of that." Blaine's eyes were pleading, but when he saw Burt's tired expression, he backed off slightly. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping."

The mechanic snorted, "Oh, you are. You definitely are."

The curly-haired boy pursed his lips together to keep from saying anything more and nodded his head. He knew when he needed to just stop talking. Blaine turned to leave, but Burt's voice halted him. "So…you gonna tell Kurt? About how you feel, I mean."

Blaine spun around, "Huh?" Burt just shot Blaine a knowing look, one that stunted any excuse the surprised boy may come up with. Blaine sighed, "P-Please, don't tell Kurt. Not yet. I'm…I'm working on it." His eyes were downcast, expecting Burt to pounce on him for not being good enough for his son.

Kurt's father smirked, "Best get a move on then." Burt was certain that if anyone had a shot at his approval, it was this kid.

Blaine's head shot up, his mood fluffing up exponentially. "Y-You mean, you're okay with it?" He found himself smiling again; happy that maybe he DID make a good impression with Kurt's father after all. You know, despite the whole awkward conversation just a minute ago. Burt just rolled his eyes good-naturedly, continuing his work on the car. Blaine looked around happily, the bounce in his step back again. "So…still need a hand?"

The busy man huffed, "Heck no, get out of my shop already."

Blaine bit back a smile, and nodded his head curtly. "Yes sir!"

Burt sighed as he watched the kid exit his shop, happily humming some nameless tune as he did. The older man took off his ball cap and rubbed his head. That Blaine kid wasn't going away anytime soon, was he?

* * *

_**I'm sorry. **__** –Blaine**_

_**For what? ~KEH**_

_**I'm so sorry! T-T –Blaine**_

_**Blaine, for what?! ~KEH**_

_**Don't be mad…–Blaine**_

"Kurt…could you come into the kitchen for a moment?" His father called out. Kurt stared down at his phone in bewilderment at Blaine's strange texts before pocketing it and deciding to worry about it after he sought out what his father wanted.

Kurt walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "What's up, dad?" Burt didn't say anything; he just swallowed awkwardly and then threw down some pamphlets on the counter in front of Kurt. He stared down at them, did that say 'Boys and Boys'? Oh…oh no. "What are those?"

"Those are some pamphlets that I picked up from the free clinic." Hey, look at that. He actually sounded confident there. "I thought it might help the process along, because it is time you and I had 'the talk.' "

_Okay._

…

_I'm out._

Kurt shook his head, horrified. "No its not."

_No, dad._

_Anything, but that._

"Yes, it is. You told me to educate myself." Burt huffed in frustration when Kurt actually stuck his fingers in his ears, like he was a five year old again, and started singing that la, la, la, nonsense.

_La, la, la, I'm not listening, la, la, la._

"Hey, you think this is easy for me?" Burt said as he grabbed his son by the shoulders to keep him from trying to run away. His agitation only rising when Kurt started to sing LOUDER.

_La, la, la, no 'talk' for us, la, la, la._

He raised his voice a little so Kurt could hear him over his childish song, "Okay, believe me, I want to do this even less than you do!" Burt unplugged his son's ears and steered him towards the kitchen table. He vaguely wondered if Carole's 'talk' with Finn going on right about now was going any better than his with Kurt. "This is gonna suck for both of us…"

_Oh jeez, do NOT say that word right now._

"…but we're gonna get through it together, and we will both be better men because of it."

_Why are you pushing this issue NOW?_

Burt cleared his throat. "Now, first, most of the…um…mechanics…"

_Oh, for the love of…_

"…of what you're gonna be doing is covered in the pamphlets."

_I can't believe I'm hearing this._

Kurt looked around the room anxiously, possibly looking for an escape route. It didn't look good.

"Okay, so, I want you to read them, and then I want you to come talk to me about it." Burt said lightly, also pushing the pamphlets toward his son. "Deal?"

_Anything to have this over and done with._

"Okay." Kurt said quickly. He stood up and tried to make a run for it.

"All right. Now…Hey! Sit down. We're just getting started." Burt said firmly. Effectively getting his son to slowly sit back down.

Kurt pursed his lips, mortified, before he stared down at the table with an uncomfortable look on his face. He never thought that his dad would take what he said to heart.

"All right. You know, for most guys, sex is just; you know…it's this thing we always want to do." Burt started off.

_J-Just guys?_

_But…but not everyone?_

"You know, it's fun, it feels great, but we're not really thinking too much about…you know, how it makes us feel on the inside…"

_I would, that would be the most important thing to me._

"…or, you know, how the other person feels about it." Burt yammered through. Now that he'd gotten it going, it was surprisingly easy to talk about…IT.

Despite himself, Kurt felt his ears perk up and his curiosity start to peak. Some things that just might have gone through his mind had been brought up, and…well…the thought of having those questions answered was enough to invest him in the…in the um…in 'the talk.' "W-Women are d-different?" It came out in a whisper.

Burt was actually relived that his son said anything at all, a whisper or a shout; he appreciated anything at this point. "Only because they get that it's about something more than just the physical."

_Of course, of course._

Kurt may or may not have leaned forward a bit, something Burt took notice of. "You know, when-when you're intimate with somebody in that way, you're exposing yourself."

The pale boy flushed red at that sentence.

_Understatement._

"You know, you're never going to be more vulnerable, and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys."

_It does?_

_I-I'm not the only one who feels that way?_

"Believe me, I can't tell you how many buddies I've got who have gotten in way to deep with a girl who said she was cool with just hooking up." Burt reminisced.

Kurt huffed. Girls would not exactly be a problem for him, now would they? "But that's not gonna happen to me, dad."

"No. It's gonna be worse, okay?" Kurt's eyes widened at his dad's statement.

_Worse?_

"Because it's two guys."

_Duh…dad._

"With two guys, you got two people who think that sex is just sex." Kurt furrowed his brow in consideration. Did he, himself, think that way?

"It's going to be easier to come by, and once you start doing this stuff, you're not gonna want to stop."

_Easier?_

"You got to know that it means something. You know, it's doing something to you, to your heart, to your self-esteem, even though it feels like you're just having fun." Burt accentuated.

Kurt pondered his father's statement. He'd never really allowed himself to think about it so critically before. In the back of his mind, he knew that sex was something BIG. It wasn't meant to given out as carelessly as a handshake, but to have it put out all on the line for him like that…it forced him to rethink his expectations of sex. "So…you're saying I shouldn't have sex."

Burt gave his son a tried smirk, "I think on your 30th birthday, it is a great gift to yourself."

The younger Hummel narrowed his eyes at his dad as the corners of his lips began to crack into a smile. Both parties appreciated the attempt at humor.

"Kurt…" That tone alone alerted Kurt to the fact that the joking manner was gone and the seriousness of the conversation was back in full swing. "…when you're ready, I want you to be able to do everything." Kurt raised a quizzical eyebrow at his father.

_Oh really?_

"But when you're ready, I want you to…" Burt had to take a moment to find the right words. "…use it as a way to connect to another person." Kurt looked down at the table and got a small smile on his face. That same loving smile that Burt had just earlier on a persistent hazel-eyed boy's face. "Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter." Kurt…honestly felt a lump in his throat at his father's words. " 'Cause you matter, Kurt." Forget the lump, Kurt was busy trying to keep himself from tearing up at his dad's sentimental words.

"Is that it?" He squeaked out, clearing his throat of the lump.

"That's it. For now."

_Dad, please, I don't think I can handle anymore tonight._

"Can I make you some toast?"

Kurt let out a short laugh. What was it with everyone around him thinking that food made everything better? "I think I'll take it up to my room to eat while I look over my new pamphlets." He gingerly gathered them up and compiled them neatly. This wasn't how he expected to spend his evening, but in retrospect, it was probably better spent this way. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome." Burt wasn't surprised when Kurt decided to forgo the toast, and skittered out of the kitchen once he was released.

Kurt was looking at the cover of one of his pamphlets when he passed by Carole, his head lifted up to see Finn in the doorway of his bedroom. Kurt looked down and saw he had a handful of pamphlets as well. The one with the title 'Boys and Girls' stood out to him the most. He snapped his eyes back up to Finn, who had just been staring down at Kurt's own handful of pamphlets with wide eyes. "Y-You too?"

Finn frowned and looked away from Kurt, but nodded his head robotically. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn's neck. It was around his eyelevel after all. "Is that a hickey?"

Finn snapped his head towards Kurt; he covered the mark with his hand. "What? Um…haha, no. Why-Why would you think that? N-No." Kurt stared at Finn with a scrutinizing gaze while the taller boy tried his darnest not to look at his stepbrother. That is, until Finn cleared his throat. "I think I'm…I'm gonna…" He pointed back towards his bedroom.

The shorter boy still had his eyes slit in suspicion, but he nodded in agreement anyways. "Yeah…yeah, me too." Kurt quickly shuffled away from Finn. That was another point of awkwardness that he definitely didn't need that night. He entered his own room and closed the door behind him. Looking down at his pamphlets, he tossed them on his desk and threw himself onto his bed.

_How am I supposed to muster up the courage to read tho…_

…_Courage._

_Blaine Freaking Warbler!_

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blaine so fast that his fingers cramped up.

_**This is all your fault, isn't it? ~KEH**_

_**I'm still sorry. ._. –Blaine**_

_**You were right. I am mad at you. ~KEH**_

Kurt tossed his phone on the bedside table and smiled to himself when incessant buzzing started to happen. He really wasn't mad at Blaine, but he was still going to let the other boy stew for a bit. It was only fair.

_Hmm…maybe just until I'm done reading my pamphlets._

* * *

A/N: Oh Burt, I love him. Just needed to get his part in all this out of the way. Not even Blaine can hide anything from him. ;) And no, they're not fighting, just good natured back and forth at the end is all. Onward to the next chapter, right? Original Song is next in line...hmmm...what happened in that ep again? xD Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Done talking now. Please review, reading your reviews is honestly the best part of my day. Thanks for reading!


	26. Pavarotti

Author's Note: Holy crap, this chapter should have been out two days ago! Sorry, Spring break has begun and people want me to go out and do things. Haha like yesterday, my friend randomly invited to a Kelly Clarkson concert (she was phenomenal btw) and you just don't say no to something like that! Oh well, anyways, no more excuses! This chapter turned out longer than I expected, but I had fun writing it!

Happy Reading Everyone!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 26)

"Can I be really honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring." Kurt put a hand over his heart, as if to authenticate the sentiment. "Been there, done that. Look, you're amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking. They're…" Kurt cleared his throat, trying to gather up the courage. "They're also numerous." Kurt bit his lip hesitantly, wondering if he had a right to speak up about it. He also didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings, but lately…well; lately he's been feeling a bit bolder, a bite more outgoing, maybe even a bit more confident in himself.

_I still can't believe I'm jealous._

_Come on, Kurt; how can you be jealous?_

_If it weren't for Blaine, you wouldn't even be singing WITH the Warblers._

_It's not your place to ask for more…for a chance at the spotlight._

_Be grateful you're singing at all._

Suddenly, Kurt turned away from his vanity mirror when tweeting came out of the cage beside him. He giggled, "No, you're wrong Pavarotti! I did say it!" The bird tweeted again. Kurt sighed in defeat as he got up from the table, still clad in his blue silk pajamas. He fell back onto his bed. "Oh Pav, I can't lie to you. You're right, I didn't say any of that."

The canary chirped happily and Kurt rolled over onto his stomach to smile at the bird. "I was about to, but he just looked at me with those hopeful hazel-eyes; he was so close I could see the swirls of warm honey amidst the forest green." Kurt sighed, "This is so stupid. I want so much for him to like me as much as I like him that I'm not even willing to give him my honest opinion because it might hurt his feelings." Kurt groaned and rolled over into his pillow to muffle out incoherently.

Pavarotti gave out a little peep. Kurt quickly sat up straight, "You're right. You are SO right. Next time I see him, I'll tell him my honest opinion. I'll say, 'Look Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips.' How does that sound Pavy?" The bird chirped, most likely not in response, but Kurt took it as one anyways.

_Oh my gosh, I'm having a one-sided conversation with a yellow canary._

_I should… probably be more worried about that fact than I actually am._

The pale boy shrugged, Pavarotti would never judge him. The bird had never been taught discrimination or hate. It was one of the things Kurt loved about the canary. Pavarotti was just a tiny bird that wanted to sing. "You know what Pavarotti? You…are my new best friend." He smiled as he got off his bed, he proceeded to go to his closet and get his uniform to wear for the school day. "But we'll just keep that between us, okay? No need to have Blaine get jealous over you taking his spot, huh?" Kurt giggled to himself, but when the bird didn't chip right away, he whistled to get its attention.

When Kurt didn't get a response the second time, he walked out of his closet and bent down a bit to peer into the small cage. "Pavarotti?" The little bird was lying on the bottom of the cage; it's little feet curled into itself and eyes closed. Kurt poked the metal cage, "Hehe…come on Pav, I thought we gave up on me trying to teach you to play dead." The bird didn't move; it didn't even look like it was breathing. Kurt poked the cage a little more, "Hey…come on…Pavy." The boy felt his eyes start to tear up; he didn't want to believe what his mind was trying to tell him.

He opened the cage and let his finger delicately stroke across the immobile canary's soft, little wing. "Pavarotti?" Kurt's glasz eyes welled up with tears and his chest constricted painfully when the small animal didn't react at all to his ministrations. He whipped his head towards his door and brokenly cried out as loud as he could, "DAD!"

* * *

Blaine frowned when he looked at his phone and found that Kurt had not replied to any one of his text messages. The other boy had not shown up for school that day and Blaine had become increasingly worried as the day drew on when not a word from Kurt was heard.

_**I hope everything is okay.**_

He jumped in his seat when Wes's gavel banged erratically. Blaine rolled his eyes; he had simply suggested they change up their tie and piping coordination, not makeover their entire uniform. What was the big deal? "Warblers, Warblers, I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."

The room of Warblers broke into an uproar and expressed their reservations towards the idea. In the midst of the hysteria and gavel banging, Blaine randomly heard Trent shout out, "This is a Kangaroo Court!"

_**Is he ever going to tell us what he means by that?**_

Then, the double doors to the Warblers' common room opened. There, walking in with his head hung low and dressed all in black, was Kurt. He looked so…so sad. Blaine didn't even know why he was absent all day or what was going on, and yet, the little sniffles Kurt was trying to hide from everyone already caused Blaine's heart to ache. He didn't like it when his beautiful boy was sad; he especially didn't like it when he was crying. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt made a small sniffle, his mouth opening to speak, before it closed again with a snap. He squeezed his eyes shut, a tear tracking his down his cheek despite his efforts to hold them in. He opened his glasz eyes again; Blaine could see how glassy they were and the immense sorrow they emanated. Kurt tried again, "It's Pavarotti." He let out a shaky breath, his voice only a broken whisper in the room. "Pavarotti's…d-d-dead." The teary-eyed boy wiped a finger under his eye to try and get rid off the wetness there. "I suspect a stoke."

Blaine's eyes grew big and sympathetic. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry."

The pale boy let out a wet laugh, "I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but…"

_**No, no, I would never think anything you did was stupid.**_

The Warblers around the room lowered their heads in grief. Despite their earlier quarreling with one another, they were silent in respect for their fallen mascot, their deceased fellow Warbler. "He-He inspired me with his optimism and his love of song. He was…he was my friend."

Now, Blaine just wanted to wrap Kurt up in arms and whisper comforting words into his ear. The crestfallen look on his porcelain face was becoming too much to bear. "I know today we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings EVERY solo in the medley of P!nk songs…"

_**Wait, what? What I do?**_

That caught Blaine by surprise. He tilted his head, not really knowing where that statement came from. If you asked him, he'd say he detected a bit of jealousy mixed in with Kurt's mourning.

"…but I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today." Before Blaine could contemplate Kurt's earlier slightly resentful statement, Kurt conveniently produced a cassette from his jacket pocket. Blaine was surprised when not one person caused a ruckus and instead everyone sat down to give Kurt their full attention. He quickly realized that this was the first time Kurt had ever demanded the attention of an entire room, and the first time that no one objected or questioned it.

_**I guess even to them some things are more important than Regionals.**_

The beginnings of the chosen song began to play and Blaine's features grew soft.

_**Oh, Kurt…**_

Kurt clasped his hands in front of him and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

Kurt's stunning voice fanned around Blaine like a warm blanket ready to swaddle him in comfort. He'd never experienced Kurt as open, and as vulnerable, as he was right now. Everything that was essentially KURT was being laid out in front of all of them.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

The Warblers had started harmonizing along with Kurt, backing him up, but Blaine was unable to really join in other than his distracted humming. He was just gazing at Kurt, completely enraptured by the emotional boy in front of them.

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

Blaine saw the welling up of tears in Kurt's glaze eyes spill over his cheeks. His triangular eyebrows furrowed together, his head started to throb as something tried to break through, and then…

_**Don't…don't do that. Don't cry…I…I hate t-to see you…c-cry.**_

The stuttered words in his head were combined with images of Kurt's wide-eyed, porcelain face in a dark room and his gorgeous eyes swimming with tears. He looked at Kurt closer, he stared at Kurt as he walked around the room, his entire being seemed to resonate more profoundly than ever in this moment with Blaine.

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

Blaine could feel his heart beat faster, his throat start to constrict slightly, and his stomach begin to get that fluttery feeling inside it. His body seemed to flush warm emotion. It-It was foreign to him, but not entirely unwelcomed.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

Something snapped inside Blaine and started to swell in his chest. Hesitations, doubts, uncertainties, all those things that he was worried about didn't seem to be an issue anymore. He couldn't even remember why he had thought of them as an excuse in the first place. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything else in that precise moment, except for Kurt. Kurt, that beautiful, sweet, funny, compassionate, innocent boy, who he-he...

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

A sense of calm washed over Blaine as Kurt finished his song for Pavarotti; a fond smile quirking at the corners of his lips as everything fell into place in his head, and in his heart.

_**Who I love…**_

* * *

Blaine crumpled up another piece of notebook paper and added it to the pile of crumbled paper balls on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed indigently.

_**Come on, Blaine!**_

_**Think!**_

He needed an idea, a song, a gesture, a poem, anything he could do to show Kurt how he really felt about him! Blaine needed to tell Kurt what he finally realized and it had to be perfect! It had to be romantic…

_**Ugh! If only I was any good at THAT!**_

Blaine curled his fingers in his gelled-down curls and tugged, not even caring if he freed them from their gelled imprisonment. He blew air out between his lips and stood up so he could jump side-to-side foot-to-foot. Maybe if he got the blood flowing to his head faster, he'd be able to think better. An idea of epic romance would just burst forth from his well-oxygenated brain. He was half-inclined to ask his mother, who was getting ready to go back to the Playhouse for a last minute rehearsal (nothing new there), but he was sure she'd be too busy to attend to any of his trivial problems. He mentally scoffed at the idea of his mom taking five minutes out of her dedication to the arts to help him come up with a decent plan.

_**Enough!**_

_**You wouldn't even be at Dalton if your parents didn't work as hard as they did.**_

_**Be grateful dammit.**_

He shook his head of that twinge of resentment, letting out a little noise of discontent when the jumping around hadn't done anything for his plan of action. Was he still not getting enough blood to his brain? Was that it? Blaine felt his pulse and realized it was relatively normal. He put his hands on hips; looking down at the floorboards he tapped his foot and tried to think of a way that would make him…well, think.

_**God, that's pathetic; I can't even think of a way to think.**_

_**It's not like I'm asking for much.**_

_**I just want to think of an idea to impress the boy who has turned my head to mush and my feelings upside-down.**_

…

_**Upside-down…that's it!**_

Blaine excitedly bounded over to the banister that aligned his staircase. Without a second thought on how this idea could possibly go wrong, he put both his hands on the floor and pushed his school-shoed covered feet off the floor to have his body straight in the air over his head. The olive-skinned boy smiled as he triumphantly did a handstand with his body resting against the staircase banister. He could already feel the blood rushing to his head, not even bothered by the fact that he had to shift his hands every so often to keep his balance.

_**I…am…brilliant.**_

"Blaine!" The upside-down boy jerked unexpectedly at his name being hollered out. His steadily sweating palms slipped on the wooden floorboards and his legs flailed at the falling sensation he was being over overcome with.

"I won't be home for dinner. Those newbies are just useless without my constant direction. I'm going to leave some money so you can order a…pi…zza?" Blair Anderson stopped the rummaging through her purse and furrowed her neatly plucked brows. She backed up from where she had been rushing towards the door to reverse to the spot at the bottom of the stairs. Turning her head to the side, she saw her youngest son whimpering pathetically as he had caught his foot between two of the banister bars in an awkward and probably painful angle.

Blaine's ankle was caught one way while his waist was twisted in another, his hands planted on the floor as he looked up at his mother with big puppy dog eyes. "Momma, m'stuck." He mumbled out quietly, crimson coloring his cheeks at how embarrassed he was.

Blair pursed her lips to keep her poker face in check. "I can see that, and pray tell, how did you come to be like this?"

The compromised boy whined from his awkward position and wriggled, only to whimper once again when his ankle gave a little twinge. "Mooooom."

Mrs. Anderson chuckled. "Aww." She walked over to where her son was caught and tilted her head at the stuck shoe. "All right, hold still." Then she rolled her eyes at how she simply twisted her son's shoe and it popped out of the banister's bars.

Blaine's body fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow." He sat up and rubbed his abused ankle, sniffling at how it still throbbed at bit. He looked up at his mother who had her eyebrows raised at him and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, it was…it was stupid. I-I won't do it again. You should get to work. I didn't mean to make you late, mom."

_**Jeez, stop being a baby.**_

A hand came down to rest on his shoulder, his mom crouching down to look at him more closely in her slacks, button-up, and blazer ensemble. "Hun…what's wrong?"

Blaine quickly shook his head. "Nothing. Mom, please go. You'll be late."

His mother stared at him while he tried his hardest not to look at her and only stare at the floorboards. "Blainey, you know I don't appreciate lying. I know you well enough to realize that those misty eyes are not because of a little hurt ankle. You're upset about something…what is it?"

"Right, now you're interested." He grumbled out, the silly nickname making him feel like a child and not a young man. Blair quirked her lips to the side at the response she received. When the younger boy didn't explain further, she looked around them for clues and saw the paper balls scattered on the floor. She reached out and grabbed one, opening it to peer at its contents. Blaine heard the crumpling and turned to look at his mother with wide eyes, "Wait, mom, don't read those!"

Blair just hushed her son as she read the note. She looked back at Blaine and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Sing him 'Animal.' Tell him how rockin' he looks in all his designer clothes. Apologize for being so clueless. Tell him he looks rockin' in anything he wears. Buy him another canary. Stop saying rockin'." Mrs. Anderson looked back up at Blaine and shook her head amused, "Blaine, what is this? How many more of these notebook sheets did you fill up?"

He covered his face with his hands in humiliation. "I-I don't know, really. Please don't read anymore, they're awful."

"Blaine, I'm not leaving this house until you tell me why all these trees had to die…you realize these are all going into recycling, right?" Blair smiled slightly when her younger son snorted in amusement. "So…who's the lucky guy?" When Blaine looked up at her with suprised eyes, Blair giggled. "Oh honey, I'm sure they're not for a girl, right?"

The hazel-eyed boy sighed, what was the point of hiding it any longer? "It's…It's Kurt. I-I want…I want him to be my…my boyfriend." He looked down at his hands uncomfortably; hoping what he just said was okay to want.

The young boy was caught off guard when his mom gasped and pulled him into a sudden hug. He blinked against her shoulder, dazed. "Oh I'm so happy for you!" She pulled back to look at him. "He's a real sweetheart. I knew the second I met him that you'd introduce him as your boyfriend. I just didn't think it'd take this long." In all honesty she didn't, but she was trying to be encouraging and supportive. She pulled him back in for another tight hug; Blaine just flailed. Before Blaine could tell her that he couldn't breathe, she pulled back to look at him in confusion again. "Honey, what on earth made you think singing 'Animal' to someone was appropriate?"

Blaine blushed, "I-I don't know. It seemed good at the time. I just wanted him to duet with me. I-I-It's not like it worked anyways. I've been trying so hard to figure out my feelings for him, a-and I guess the wrong song came out every time because I wasn't even sure how I felt myself. Does that make sense? I don't know, b-but now I'm sure. I'm positive. I want to be with him. I just…" He sighed, exasperated. "I just want to tell him in a really special way. He's been through so much, hurt and taunted so badly by others. I just want to make him feel special. I want him to KNOW how special I think he is."

Blair looked at her son thoughtfully, a giddiness inside her at the fact that her youngest son has found someone. Despite what he had said, she knew Blaine had been through a rough time too. She remembered Blaine coming out, her husband's reservations about it at the beginning, Blaine's attack. Even then, she shuddered at the memory of receiving the call from the ER. The short woman pushed it out of her mind, concentrating now on the fact that her son was healthy, safe and, quite frankly, smitten with a certain blue-eyed boy. "Blaine, I understand you want to make this big grand gesture, but don't you think maybe you are putting a bit too much pressure on yourself?"

"But mom, it has to be perfect…"

"Okay, okay. Just listen to me for a second. If Kurt was here, in front of you, right now, what would you say to him?"

"Mom…"

"Humor me, will you?"

Blaine huffed at his mom and thought it over for a moment, biting his lower lip as he tried to picture Kurt's face. A dopey smile spread across his face when he finally saw the other boy's face. "I'd tell him how breathtaking he is. How I think his blushes are simply adorable, that he's smart, and funny. It's not just that I think he's stunning; I can talk to him about anything. I could talk to him for hours. I want to know everything about him that there is to know. I want him to tell me things he'd never tell anyone else." A fond look crossed his features, "Also, he sees me, the real me. Without really realizing it…I think he makes me better, makes me want to be better. Today he sang, oh boy did he sing, and…there was a moment. One moment that I believe very few people ever get, and I can't let it get away from me."

_**I can't let HIM get away from me.**_

When Blaine looked back at his mom, she was nodding and giving him a very sappy smile. "Hun, I don't know what you are so frustrated about, because I think you just said everything perfectly."

Blaine pouted, "But I don't want to just say it. Anyone could say it. Plus, I'm not good with words when I'm around him. I always end up putting my foot in my mouth. The only time I'm ever really confident is when I sing, and that's what I want to show him."

Blaine's mother giggled when she got a sense of deja vu. Devon had never been very confident in his expression of feelings either. She supposed her youngest had gotten more than just her husband's similar features and likeable charm. Well, except for the voice, her Devon couldn't sing for crap. "Well, I wouldn't throw in the towel just yet. I think you may be closer to your 'plan of action' than you might think." Blair turned over the crumpled piece of paper that she still had in her hands. She pointed to the idea that Blaine wrote and erased several times.

Blaine looked at the piece of paper and back up at his mom, she winked at him. "You want him to share parts of himself with you? Then you have to start by sharing a part of yourself first. It takes two to make a relationship work Blaine. It's a lot of give and take, you need to make sure that you are ready for something like that."

The hazel-eyed boy nodded quickly. Only vaguely aware of his mother rushing to leave him money for dinner and hastily trying to get out of the house so she could make it to the last minute rehearsal. His mother was right; it wasn't about a demonstration that proved he could put his best foot forward for Kurt. He needed to show Kurt that he trusted him enough with his vulnerable side as well.

_**I can't say that I completely know how to be something like that for someone else, but the only person that I would be willing to try and learn for…would be Kurt.**_

* * *

A/N: So that was The Beatles' 'Blackbird' covered by Glee. I hope it came out all right, I'm not too sure. I think I'm just anxious to do the next chapter. *squeels* Hehe okay, reviews are so much appreciated! Just saying.


	27. Why would you pick me

Author's Note: Happy St. Patty's Day everyone! I come bearing an update! (The one that you all have been waiting for! Huzaah!) I always get so happy and ecstatic when you all review. The response from last chapter was awesome. You all are awesome!

A special thanks to everyone who actually read my first smutty attempt 'Not At All Sorry.' And a big cyber hug to all who reviewed/PMed about it! Such helpful feedback and encouragements. Anyone who guest reviewed, sorry I can't thank you privately, but if you're reading this story, I thank you too!

Without further ado! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Happy Reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 27)

Kurt was literally trying not to roll his eyes EVERYTIME an argument about how to better showcase Blaine came up this Warblers meeting. Like seriously, how has he not noticed that every meeting was centered around Blaine? Don't get him wrong, he loved Blaine, but for some reason the conversation about how some song may, or may not, be in his natural key was really getting on his nerves. They haven't even practiced singing today, wasn't that supposed to be more important?

"Enough, I'm tired of this." Blaine suddenly said, shockingly enough, it sounded like Blaine was actually exasperated with them.

_Blaine, what could your complaint possibly be?_

_They're doing all this for YOU._

_Wow, that was petty even for me._

"I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me!" Blaine finally said. It was really hard to get a word in when everyone was talking at him instead of with him. Kurt tilted his head at Blaine; he hadn't expected that to come out of the dapper boy's mouth. "David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes." He took a deep breath and looked at Kurt hesitantly. Kurt didn't know why, but Blaine looked nervous and unsure. Despite his earlier annoyance, he gave Blaine a small smile, sensing the hazel-eyed boy's need for encouragement. Blaine returned it, feeling even surer about his decision to do what he was about to do. "We are going to lose at Regionals."

Kurt felt his eyebrows rise in surprise as the common room broke out in an agitated ruckus at Blaine's declaration. What was Blaine trying to do? "I-I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year." Blaine said, shouting over the Warblers before they quieted down. "But from what Kurt has told me about New Directions…"

_I told you what?_

"…I just know that I can't beat them on my own…"

_You can't what?_

"…which is why I propose that we rearrange our 11:00 number…"

_He's seriously going to blame this on me, isn't he?_

"…and turn it into a duet to showcase other talent in this group." He finished loudly, stopping the others before they could riot any more.

_Whoa, wait a minute, a duet?_

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?!" David said sarcastically, throwing a pencil in the air because apparently it was getting just too damn crazy and out of control for his liking.

"Point of order! Point of order!" Blaine said. Huh, was that all it took to get their attention? "Now, we all lost one of our own this week." Blaine slid a sympathetic look towards Kurt. Kurt gave a sad, half-hearted smile. "Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death, and I don't wanna silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave." He finished off with a fond chuckle, earning little smirks from everyone in the room.

Kurt sharply kicked Blaine in the shin, looking pointedly at the forgetful young boy. Blaine yelped in surprise and looked at Kurt questioningly, quickly remembering what Kurt had told him when he saw the sharp look aimed at him. "The placement of which Kurt has yet to determine!" Blaine quickly recovered, sighing in relief when Kurt gave him a bright smile for finally remembering.

Wes rolled his eyes at the two, "All right, a vote. Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at regionals?" Blaine raised his hand high, smiling encouragingly for the others to agree with him. It was obvious that if Blaine proposed something then everyone else would be happy to go along with it.

When Kurt saw basically everyone agree and raise their hand, he shyly looked over towards the upperclassmen. "Um…uh…c-can you put my name on…on that audition list?"

"No!" Kurt shrank back and stared at Blaine with wide, sad eyes.

_Oh…oh, he doesn't want to sing the duet with me._

_Of course, of course he doesn't._

"No auditions." Blaine smiled knowingly at Kurt, already sensing that the paler boy was chastising himself for something he thought he did wrong.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_Why would anyone want to sing with you, especially someone as talented and charming as Blaine?_

"I wanna sing the duet…with Kurt." Blaine said affectionately.

_God, that Kurt guy is one lucky son of a witch._

…

_Wait, my name's Kurt._

_That's my name; did-did he mean me?_

Kurt snapped his head up and looked at Blaine with a new sense of wonder. He mouthed, 'Me?' Blaine smiled wider and nodded fervently. Kurt looked around the room at some who looked disappointed and—why were Nick and Jeff smiling at him like that? "Th-That's ridiculous. I mean…there are so many great voices. Everyone deserves a shot at the honor of singing with you…erm…I mean, of singing at Regionals." Kurt blushed fiercely, quickly averting eye contact with Blaine at the slip.

Blaine just smirked at Kurt's fumbling, finding it so freaking adorable. "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" This time, no one waited for Blaine to be the first to raise their hand. At the same time, everyone raised their hands in agreement, aside from one or two Warblers. Kurt looked around the room stunned, completely not used to being chosen for something as…well, for anything really. There was a feeling welling up inside his chest, something he hadn't ever felt before. Could-Could that have been…pride?

"Decided." Wes banged his gavel in affirmation.

"Congratulations, Kurt." Thad said, maybe a little numbly, but Kurt would take it. Everyone around Kurt gave him a pat on the shoulder, clapped for him, and even extended MORE congrats. Kurt turned towards Blaine and saw that he was giving Kurt the biggest, happiest smile he'd ever seen in his life. All his teeth were showing, his eyes crinkled at the sides, and his eyes were squinted with how much he was smiling. When Blaine looked at Kurt like that, he felt like he really was worth something.

_Is this what it's like to feel proud, to feel…special?_

* * *

Blaine was panicking; he was definitely panicking. He peeked his head into the empty common room and saw Kurt, beautiful and perfect as always, sitting at one of the tables with…with…the heck is all that stuff?

"What's that?" Blaine said, retching his head back out to hide behind the outer wall of the room. Dammit, he hadn't meant to make his presence known yet, he so wasn't ready.

"Hello?" Kurt called uncertainly. "Blaine?"

_**Shit…**_

Blaine shook himself of his nerves one last time.

_**Now or never, Anderson.**_

He appeared in the doorway and proceeded to stride over to Kurt. "Hey, what's all that?" Oh look, words. Maybe he could do this.

Kurt looked down at the assortment of jewels and bedazzlements, glue gun in his meticulous hand. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

Blaine gulped. "Well, finish up." Since when did his heart beat this fast? "I've managed to narrow down our song selection for our number to two choices, and we should practice." His words came out a little excited and breathless, he couldn't tell if it was the nerves from earlier or the sheer anticipation of it all.

Blaine was becoming more ecstatic and jumpy by the second. Kurt was definitely intrigued, "Do tell."

_**SAY IT!**_

"Well, one of them is Candles by 'Hey Monday.' " He bit his lip nervously, wondering if Kurt would read anymore into that.

Kurt smiled, "I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40."

_**Swing and a miss.**_

"Well, I just wanted something a little more…emotional." Blaine pulled a chair out from the table and sat down facing Kurt.

That seemed to falter Kurt a bit; he looked like he was about to say something before he looked away shyly. After a moment of Blaine watching Kurt work through something in his head, Kurt settled on saying, "I see."

Blaine swallowed thickly, "But…that's not the only song I had in mind for us." He looked at Kurt with regarding eyes, analyzing every facial reaction. "Though, I don't think you'd know this next one. I…I wanted to introduce this one to you myself."

Kurt looked down at what Blaine's left hand was clutching and smiled slightly, "That's why you have your guitar?"

"That's why I have my guitar." Blaine picked it up and put the strap around his torso. "Mind if I sing it?"

Kurt smiled amused, before turning his entire frame to face Blaine and crossed one leg over the other. He folded his hands over his top knee and motioned for Blaine to proceed. "Please do."

Blaine nodded; sitting up straighter and ready to make for damn certain that everything he needed to express would flow throughout the song.

_**This is it.**_

_**This is my last shot.**_

_**No turning back now.**_

He started strumming the beginning cords; Kurt tilted his head to the side in fascination. In all honesty, he really hadn't heard this song before. The tanned slender fingers expertly flew across the strings with ease. Kurt found himself torn between watching his skilled fingers and watching Blaine…who was watching him quite critically if Kurt did say so himself. Then the cords picked up and Kurt found himself almost bouncing in anticipation.

**Please forgive me if I seem forward**

**But I've never been in front of anything like you**

**It's the last place I ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning**

**Is it true that you are always this breathtaking?**

**And you're smart and you're willing**

**And my god this is killing me**

Once again, Kurt was blown away by Blaine's gorgeous voice. He could just listen to the boy sing for hours on end.

_Wait…breathtaking?_

Kurt furrowed his brows slightly. He couldn't have been referring to Kurt with those words, could he?

**Tell me all the things you never said**

**We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed**

**I don't have anything to hide**

**I don't have anything, everything is not for certain**

**I don't have anything to hide**

**I don't have anything, everything is not for certain**

Blaine threw caution to the wind as he brought down his walls for Kurt. Letting the other boy see just how scared and vulnerable he was too. He let his fingers slow down for the short instrumental, his hazel-eyes watering slightly at how frightened he really was of being rejected by the boy in front of him.

**You started to see right through me**

**And I'm loving every minute of it**

**It's like I'm born again, every time I breathe in so**

**If you're curious, my favorite color's blue**

**And I like to sing in the shower**

**If you like I'll sing to you**

Kurt felt himself snort at the playful lines, wanting to both cry and laugh at the emotional, but sometimes playful, lyrics. At the shower bit, Blaine winked. Kurt's cheeks tinted pink, a coy expression crossing his features.

**Tell me all the things you never said**

**We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed**

**I don't have anything to hide**

**I don't have anything, everything is not for certain**

**I don't have anything to hide**

**I don't have anything, everything is not for certain**

When another short instrumental came up, Blaine gave him a watery smile, an awkwardly wet chuckle escaping his lips as his hazel eyes burrowed into the porcelain-skinned boy's. At that point, Kurt understood. Kurt understood this was something so much more than just a song to sing at Regionals. This was…this was BLAINE.

**Tell me all of your hopes**

**All of your dreams**

**I want you to take me there**

**Tell me all of your hopes**

**All of your dreams**

**I want to take you there**

Kurt's eyes started getting misty with tears. He was so touched, so moved. It was everything he could have ever wanted to hear from the amazing boy in front of him. It was more than he could have ever hoped for from anyone actually.

**Tell me everything**

**Every breath**

**I want you to know I'll be there**

**There's just one more thing**

**One request**

**I want you to take me with you**

Kurt sniffed as his glasz eyes continued to become glassy and swam with his intense feelings for Blaine. His heart was pounding so hard that Kurt felt like it was threatening to burst right out of his chest.

**Take me with you**

**I will never let you down**

**I will love you now and forever**

Kurt gasped.

_What did he just say?_

**Take me with you**

**I will never let you down**

**I will love you now and forever**

Kurt put a shaky hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his sob of relief at FINALLY hearing the words he only ever dreamed of coming from Blaine's lips.

**Take me with you**

**I will never let you down**

**I will love you now and forever**

Blaine felt this immense weight lift from his shoulders as the words he'd been battling with for so long were ultimately out in the open. Known to the one person he knew he would only ever say them to.

**Take me with you**

**I will never let you down**

**I will love you now and forever**

Tears were spilling down Kurt's face; he was so overwhelmed with the sudden affirmation.

_Is this real?_

**Take me with you**

**I will never let you down**

**I will love you now and forever**

_Please…Please let it be real._

**Take me with you**

**I will never let you down**

**I will love you now and forever**

Blaine finished off his strumming to end the song. He pulled the guitar over his head and placed it gently on the floor. He sniffed and rubbed at his damn watery eyes, another awkward chuckle attempting to fill the silence. "So, what…uh…what did you think?"

"Why would you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt said in a croaky voice. He squeezed his eyes shut; half of him ready and willing to accept the way Blaine was looking at him as something more while the other half of him—the broken, guarded half—chastised him for being so easily swayed by the charming handsome boy. He wanted…no, needed Blaine to clearly explain his motives behind all this.

Blaine looked at Kurt for minute. When his eyes opened again they were big and pleading; almost frightened for the answer he was waiting for Blaine to give him. He had to get this right; he needed to get his words right for Kurt. "Kurt, there is a moment…" Crap, he looked down at the table and searched for the right words. Meanwhile, Kurt was holding his breath, wondering if he'd pass out from lack oxygen before Blaine figured out the words to say. "…when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are.' " A slow smile began spread across Blaine's face. Yeah, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. " 'I've been looking for you forever.' "

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, relishing the familiarity and the warmth. Kurt was biting his lower lip, trying to blink back the tears that still threatened to track down his flushed cheeks. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was a moment for me…about you." Kurt didn't dare move, think, or BREATH in case everything was just some flimsy daydream. "Y-You move me, Kurt." Despite the reservations his mind was trying to stonewall Blaine's words with, it was like his heart had already decided to believe him. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Who was he trying to kid? Kurt knew his heart had always belonged to Blaine.

_Blaine is doing this._

_Saying ALL of this._

_Just for me._

Kurt's lips twitched at the corners, a breathtaking smile already threatening to break across his face. Those little twitches were enough to have Blaine soaring. He hesitantly moved up out of his chair, slowly moving closer to Kurt to close the distance between them, and giving Kurt every opportunity to push him away or voice a protest; but it didn't happen. Kurt just sat there, his pink lips slightly parted and his expressive eyes never leaving Blaine's warm ones.

When their lips finally met, warm tingles danced between their connected lips. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek tenderly, the intensity of the kiss causing him to gasp. Kurt finally let out the breath he'd been holding for so long, when Blaine's soft lips pushed against his for more, he had to suck in a desperate breath through his nose before he became light-headed. His own pale hand came up to cup one of the tanned boy's cheeks and keep him as close as possible.

_**Kurt.**_

_Blaine_.

Their lips finally moved against one another, Blaine's lips parting and Kurt taking the opportunity to suck on Blaine's lower lip. When Blaine heard himself whimper at the action, he pulled back for fear of being unable to control himself if they went any further. Their lips smacked apart, and this time Blaine was the one sucking in breaths unevenly, panting in hopes of regaining a normal breathing pattern. As Blaine stared at Kurt's stunningly blushed face, something was flickering in the back of Blaine's mind, a hazy memory becoming clearer and clearer to the dark-haired boy.

Kurt's hand slammed down on the table when the face he was holding was no longer in reach. That kiss, there was so much emotion, so much tenderness poured into it from the other boy that Kurt just KNEW. He knew what Blaine said had been real, had been the truth. He really did care about Kurt; maybe Blaine even loved him like how Kurt loved him. "It was you." Kurt snapped out of his musings to focus back on Blaine.

_Me?_

_What was me?_

"I remember, Kurt. I kissed you at Rachel's party." Kurt blushed when he remembered the interrupted make out session in the bathroom. He smiled slightly and nodded his head bashfully.

_He remembers._

_He remembers our first kiss._

Blaine took Kurt's hand again. He chuckled awkwardly, "I wasn't sure at first, but after that…I am." This time, it was Blaine's turn to blush. "I'm glad though—glad my first kiss was with someone as special as you." Kurt smiled, a beaming smile that made Blaine fall that much more in love with him. "Kurt? Will you…will you be my boyfriend?"

Just as the question finished, Blaine found his arms suddenly full of a giggling Kurt. He had to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist just to keep the boy from falling off his lap. The pale boy's lips pressed against Blaine's eagerly and the olive-skinned boy could feel Kurt's lips smiling under his own. When Kurt pulled back his eyes were still wet, but for an entirely different reason, a happier reason. Blaine found himself smiling in return, wiping Kurt's damp cheeks with his thumb affectionately. "Is that a yes?"

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips, "Yes." Another peck. "Yes." One more peck. "A thousand times yes." Kurt finished off with an adorable chuckle. He shifted his weight a bit and began to turn a deep shade of red once he finally realized that he was STRADDLING Blaine. "Oh…uh…um, sorry." He quickly got out of Blaine's lap, much to the other boy's disappointment, and returned to siting in his own chair.

Blaine smiled cheekily, "I wasn't complaining…boyfriend." Kurt covered his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers adorably because he just didn't want to stop looking at his flawlessly perfect gentlemen of a boyfriend.

Kurt lowered his hands suddenly and tilted his head at Blaine, "Did-Did you really want to sing that song in front of everyone at Regionals?"

"What? Oh, no. I just wanted an excuse to sing that song to you." The dapper young lad rubbed the back of his neck, self-conscious. "I'd like to sing 'Candles' with you at Regionals though, i-if that's alright."

"I'd like that." Kurt said, after a moment he took Blaine's hand shyly. "For the record, you never need to make up an excuse just to sing to me."

Blaine nodded; his tanned cheeks still tinted pink and his hand basking in the comfort of Kurt's in his. "Okay. Then…uh, we should—we should practice."

_I thought we were._

* * *

A/N: That, my lovely lovely readers, was Secondhand Serenade's 'Take Me With You.' And yes, they're finally together! Woot! I hope it lived up to the build up and expectations! Did I mention I would be really grateful if you reviewed? Because I totally would. *muah* Till next update my lovelies! :D


	28. Mon chéri

Author's Note: WOW! Everyone's response to the last chapter was absolutely phenomenal! Most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter in this story! I squeed when I realized it! Thank You Thank You Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed! Which makes me feel a little douchey for not replying to them until today, totally forgot, muh bad.

Anyways! This chapter is complete and utter fluffiness! :3

Happy Reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 28)

Blaine smiled as he silently stepped up behind his boyfriend, who was currently stretched out on a white marble bench. After their loss at Regionals, Kurt had told Blaine to meet him at the cemetery the next day so they could properly put their little yellow angel to rest. After misreading Kurt's directions around the cemetery a couple times, he finally found where Kurt had wanted to meet him. He set down his shovel quietly so he could look at his handsome boyfriend, his eyes closed blissfully and pink lips upturned in a slight smile as they mumbled words softly. "Ah, Monsieur Hummel, finally I have found my way to thee!" Blaine announced loudly, in a horrible rendition of a French accent. Deftly he lifted Kurt's legs up so he could sit under them, and then placed Kurt's legs in his lap.

For once, Kurt didn't seem startled. His eyelids fluttered open and he propped himself up on his elbows so he could properly look at his boyfriend. A serene smile crossed his features, "Hi."

Blaine's goofy smile softened into one of affection, he moved forward to brush his nose and forehead against the other boy's. "Bonjour, mon chéri." He whispered lowly.

Kurt felt himself shiver and his cheeks flame up once Blaine pulled back. "I-I see you've been practicing."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Google Translate practicing, but sure. We'll go with practicing." He chuckled at the eye-roll Kurt gave him, and then leant forward to whisper into Kurt's ear. "Actually, I have no idea what I just said. Could you tell me, please?"

The sudden outburst of laughter was like music to Blaine's ears. Kurt shook his head disbelievingly at the other boy's ridiculousness. "You said, 'Hello, my darling.' And I appreciate the effort."

Blaine shrugged, "I try." The two stared at each other for a moment, Kurt scooting closer so he could rest his head against Blaine's chest and Blaine wrapping his arm around him to pull him closer. Blaine ran his fingers through the other boy's hair, feeling warmth spread through his chest at the fact that he was the only one allowed to do so. His eyes scanned their immediate surroundings, the name on the headstone nearest to them making Blaine's eyebrows rise.

_**In Loving Memory of**_

_**Elizabeth Maria Hummel**_

_**Who is Missed Everyday**_

Blaine's fingers stilled in Kurt's hair; letting his gaze venture lower, he saw fresh flowers placed in a vase at the base of the headstone. "Casa Blanca Lilies and Pink Carnations, huh?"

Kurt stiffened in Blaine's arms, his head tilting up to gaze at him. He bit his lip hesitantly, "One flower is my mom's favorite, and the other is my favorite. I come here as often as I can, always with fresh flowers." Kurt shifted off of Blaine and situated himself to where he was sitting upright this time, though Blaine's arm still encircled the shoulders of his boyfriend. He let out a dry laugh; "I just wanted to bury Pavarotti near someone who might look out for him. Um…I mean, I don't really know if I believe in any of…THAT, but if it is true, it couldn't hurt…you know?"

Blaine hummed in answer, rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's arm as they sat together in comfortable silence. Kurt sighed and rested his head back on Blaine's chest, feeling silly for even mentioning it. "You miss her, don't you?" Blaine suddenly asked.

_Every minute of every day._

"You were talking to her, weren't you? Earlier…when I first got here, you were mumbling. What were you saying?" Blaine's voice wasn't condescending or mocking, he was genuinely interested in hearing the answer.

_Oh Gaga, why does he have to be so freaking observant?_

Kurt buried his face in Blaine chest and let out muffled words of incoherency. Blaine chuckled, "Hey, hey, it's me remember? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious."

Blaine felt Kurt sigh against his chest before pulling back to look him in the eye. "P-Pavarotti mostly…and you…a-and how she was going to m-meet my boyfriend today." His cheeks burned red-hot as he groaned in embarrassment.

_Gosh, that sounds even stupider out loud._

The hazel-eyed boy smiled fondly, "I think it's adorable; I think you're adorable."

Kurt snorted, "That's the second time you've said that."

"And I've meant it both times." Blaine's eyes drifting back over to the headstone. "What did she look like?"

The glasz-eyed boy felt his eyes narrow for a minute. When he was greeted with nothing more than genuinely curious hazel eyes, Kurt slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a white, billfold wallet. He flipped through his various pictures before showing a particular one to Blaine. "How is it that you can afford Alexander McQueen…everything?"

Kurt smirked, "I have an eye for bargains. It came with a chain too, but I wouldn't connect one of those dreadful things to any of my pants; the heavy metal stretches the fabric."

Blaine chuckled, then looked down at the picture Kurt presented him with. It was of a beautiful woman resting her chin atop a younger Kurt's head, her arms wound around the smaller boy's neck and shoulders lightly. Her hair was dark blonde, but her eyes were the same unique glasz as Kurt's. The younger Kurt in the picture had a huge smile on his face from ear to ear, his little hands holding on to his mother's arms securely around him. The happiness and love emanating from the picture was so potent, Blaine almost couldn't handle it. He looked more closely at he picture itself to see that it was fairly worn from obvious fiddling and holding over the years. He handed Kurt back his wallet with a sad smile, "She's beautiful." Taking Kurt's hand in his he asked, "How did she die?"

Kurt smiled shakily, folding up his wallet with his free hand and putting it back in his pocket. "Uh…cancer. Th-This picture was taken before we found out about it. I didn't really understand it very much back then, so I just remember being confused more than anything else." He cleared his throat of the emotions threatening to bubble up, putting on a fake smile to ease the uneasy atmosphere. "Should we get started then? Did you bring the rose?"

"Sure did." Blaine opened his coat to pull out a single red rose from an inside pocket. He handed it to Kurt, who then reached under the bench to protectively hold the beautifully accessorized casket that contained their beloved little Warbler. They walked over the short distance to a nearby tree, from where Blaine could see Kurt had already laid down a makeshift headstone for Pavarotti. He had no idea how Kurt managed to get permission from the cemetery to do this, but at this point he's learned to never underestimate Kurt's skills of persuasion.

Blaine proceeded to dig the decent-sized hole for the canary to be put to rest in. He watched as Kurt stroked the box lovingly on last time before he gingerly placing it into the ground. "Farewell, sweet prince." He looked over to Blaine sadly and nodded his consent to proceed with the burial.

He gently scooped up the already unearthed dirt and placed it back in the hole he had dug up, burying Kurt's yellow canary. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know this is really upsetting for you." Blaine pursed his lips as he glanced at Kurt for a second, and then went back to finishing the task. "Reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

_The casket was bigger._

Kurt sniffed, "Yes." He took a deep breath and sighed, a little ashamed that one particular thought was still on his mind even during a time like this. "It's not just that though. Honestly, I'm still upset that we lost at Regionals. The one time you decide to change it up just to impress me—it was sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, don't get me wrong—we end up loosing. I just…I can't help but think that maybe it was my fault we lost."

Blaine cut him off right then and there, "Now, hold on. It is NOT your fault that we lost." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close to the other's body. "You were outstanding, flawless. Together we were amazing, but…New Directions was better this time. That's all." He pecked his boyfriend lightly on the lips, when he pulled back he thoroughly enjoyed the shy look on Kurt's face from openly being shown affection. "The competition season's over, but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time, and do you know how many Gaps there are in Ohio? Tons!"

_Oh, no._

_Never._

_Again._

Kurt snorted; shoving his boyfriend playfully before setting down the red rose on top of the freshly made grave. "Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win."

"You did win."

_Really?_

"So did I."

The paler boy tilted his head, seriously wondering where Blaine was going with this.

"We got each other out of all this." Despite the cheesy line, Kurt felt his lips twitch up into an amused smile. "That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Kurt giggled, not even hesitating to clasp his hand with Blaine's when the other offered.

As they walked out of the cemetery Kurt whispered, "You realize that was a really corny thing to say, right?"

Blaine chuckled, embarrassed. "Yeah, I was just hoping you'd ignore that little fact."

"Oh honey, you knew I wouldn't." When Blaine's cheeks started tinting red a bit, Kurt pecked his cheek to make him feel better, taking pride in the fact that it only caused Blaine's cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of crimson.

Later that day, for reasons unbeknownst to Blair, she found herself caught in a tight squeeze before she could leave the house. Her folders trapped between her and her youngest son as Blaine gave her one of the tightest hugs she's ever felt. All she could do was worm a hand out from between them and rub her son's back, still stunned at the sudden embrace. When asked if everything was okay, the only thing she got in reply was a slighter tighter hold and, "I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have a good rehearsal…and that I love you."

_**And to thank you…thank you for always being there for me, even when I didn't realize it.**_

_**I love you, mom.**_

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is short, but fluff and comfort for you lovelies. Now, we can get to the other things I have planned! Weeeee! :D Review?


	29. Yes

Author's Note: Holy...over 300 alerts for this story? What?! Am I dreaming?! You guys and gals are just freaking awesome! No words to describe how amazing it is to know that you're liking this little fic. And thank you so much to everyone who reviews, they make me smile.

Side Note: Finals, projects, and paper deadlines are scattered all throughout this month. So sadly, my updates are going to be a little more sporadic and less frequent. I apologize! I promise to make it up to everyone once this wave of hell is over! D:

Until then, I hope everyone enjoys this fluffy chapter. :3

Again, no beta. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 29)

Kurt pressed the doorbell in front of him and shuffled nervously as he stared up at the Anderson home, recalling the events that had happened the day before.

Kurt had agreed to go to Blaine's house after school and do homework with him, but—as important as getting their homework done was—that wasn't the only motive Kurt had for going over. He wanted to ask his boyfriend something; something that caused Kurt's cheeks to tint red and throat to lock up for fear of being laughed at when he even thought about it. However, before Kurt could even think about working up the courage to speak to his boyfriend about what was on his mind, the atmosphere shifted.

Somehow, in the midst of their homework session, their studies became the least important thing in the world to them. Pencils were forgotten as they rolled under Blaine's bed, books thumped to the floor as bodies situated themselves atop Blaine's blue comforter, and papers scattered in the air before they floated gracefully to the bedroom floor. Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend mischievously as he stroked the newly placed hicky slowly forming on Kurt's no longer flawless collarbone. Kurt ran his fingers up Blaine's blazer-clad arm lightly and carefully threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's gelled-down raven locks in order to pull him down for another kiss, the sensual action causing goose bumps to rise up on the olive-skinned boy's limbs.

If someone asked Kurt how their innocent study session suddenly turned into this exploring-of-each-other's-bodies make out session, he wouldn't have been able to give an answer. Not even Kurt remembers how this happened. Maybe one too many quick pecks, one too many innocent brushes of their knees against one another, or maybe just the fact that quadratic equations all start to blur together after an hour and a half. Everyone needs a study break every now and then, right?

Blaine hummed in the back of his throat as his boyfriend's lips opened up against is own, his tongue prodding into the other's mouth cautiously. It was getting a little too warm for comfort in his school uniform, but Blaine wasn't sure how to shed his blazer without it looking…expectant. Kurt sat up a bit more as he pressed their mouths together a little more firmer, bolder, and hesitantly meeting Blaine's tongue with his own. Kurt whimpered when Blaine started exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue in earnest, shuddering when something akin to a growl seemed to rumble from his normally composed boyfriend. Pulling his mouth away from other boy's with a wet smack, Blaine placed his forehead against Kurt's, content with letting their panting and gasps for breath mingle with one another's. Blaine shifted in Kurt's lap awkwardly until he was basically almost hovering over him, afraid Kurt would feel Blaine's little…erm maybe not so little…problem.

_Dammit, why do I even need air?_

Kurt very suddenly rolled them over, pressing the entire length of his body against Blaine's and attacking his boyfriend's kiss-swollen lips with his own rosy sensitive ones. He didn't notice how Blaine momentarily froze at the unexpected action, taking the opportunity to instead pepper a trail of kisses down to Blaine's chin, to his Adam's apple, and finally his sensitive pulse point. When Kurt lightly—almost as if by accident—grazed his teeth against Blaine's thudding pulse, the dark-haired boy moaned in pleasure and bucked up into the lean muscular body splayed out over him. His hazy lust-filled mind forgot to hide the very prominent erection in his pants and his body's need for friction took over. This time, it was Kurt's turn to freeze.

_Is that…?_

Blaine made a noise of discontent when the friction and active kissing stopped. One hand came to grip one of Kurt's hips while the other rested on the back of his neck. Kurt gasped in surprise when Blaine's hips thrust up into his again, for the second time being poked in the process, but on the inside of his thigh.

_O-Oh!_

Kurt squeaked as he jerked back from Blaine and clambered off of his apparently very aroused boyfriend. Redness colored his cheeks when he saw the tent in Blaine's pants, a tingling heat settling just below his bellybutton at the realization that HE may have been the reason for Blaine's hard-on.

_D-Did I do that?_

_Is Blaine turned on…because of me?_

Blaine whined when the body on top of his own disappeared, his hands clenching and unclenching in search of the body that was once pressed against his own. He opened his eyes dazedly, a pout forming on his lips when he turned his head to the side and found Kurt sitting cross-legged on the bed instead of molded against him. Blaine opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when he saw that Kurt wasn't exactly looking at his face, but a little more southward and…blushing? Curious, Blaine followed Kurt's gaze.

_**Oh shit.**_

In an instant, Blaine sat up and grabbed a pillow from behind him to place over his lap. Once he was no longer exposed, Blaine covered his face with his hands. "Oh God, I didn't mean for that to happen. I-I'm so sorry, Kurt. It was just…the kissing, and the noises you were making, it was so hot." He looked back up at Kurt with big hazel puppy-dog eyes. "I swear I wasn't trying to push you into anything. I-If I crossed a line, I didn't mean to…honest."

Kurt just fiddled with his hands in his lap and shrugged noncommittally. "I-It's ok. Y-You just…surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to react like that, or at all really." He let a short, dry laugh. "I think that's the first time anyone's ever…you know…because of me. Just gets some getting used to. I promise I'll try to not freak out every time."

_Jeez Kurt, it's just Blaine._

_Stop being so jumpy._

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and threaded his hand through Kurt's pale one, getting the blushing boy to look at him. "Hey, you are the most attractive person I have ever met. I don't care if no one else has realized it yet, that just means I get to hog you all to myself. Which is good, because I'm really selfish when it comes to my very hot boyfriend. I don't want to share you with anyone else." He gave Kurt a quick, hard kiss on the mouth and pulled back with a loud 'mwah!' Kurt giggled and shook his head embarrassed at Blaine's adorable antics, Blaine smiling softly at him.

_**He has no idea how gorgeous he really is, does he?**_

Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder, "You're pretty good-looking yourself, you know."

Blaine chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "It's all a ruse. Hair gel, and blazers, and a lot of upkeep." When he heard Kurt chuckle, he continued, "I'm serious! Before I discovered gel, my hair was just a bunch of tentacles. It would strike out at people when it got angry!" Hearing Kurt try to stifle more giggles caused a brilliant smile to break out across Blaine's face. "And I shave, like…a lot. I shave in the morning and then end up with a full beard by lunchtime. I hoard razors in pockets just to combat the beast that lives on my face."

Kurt smacked his arm. "You're terrible! No, you don't."

Blaine had a dopey smile on face as he shrugged innocently, "Well, I do shave everyday. You should see me when I wake up. I look downright scary." He looked down at one of his hands intertwined with Kurt's and blushed a little at the admonishment. "It never fails, every morning I'm all stubbly. It makes me look homeless and I don't like it."

_**On second thought, I don't want Kurt to see me looking so unkempt.**_

Reaching up with his free hand to lightly trace Blaine's jawline, Kurt smiled softly, "In all honesty, I don't mind you looking a tad scruffy. It's…kind of hot actually." He blushed once the words were out there, getting ready to pull his hand back, but jumping slightly when Blaine's warm hand cupped the paler one tracing his chin. A fierce blush coloring his cheeks at the intense look Blaine was directing towards him.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to him looking at me like that._

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed happily when Kurt cupped his entire cheek, leaning into the gentle touch. "Blaine?" Said boy opened his hazel eyes, gazing at Kurt with so much affection that the glasz-eyed boy felt his earlier reservations melt away. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Tilting his head adorably, all the while keeping Kurt's hand against his face, Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly. "A date?"

Kurt looked down at their left hands on the bed shyly, rubbing his thumb across Blaine's knuckles fondly. "Um…yeah. New Directions is having this 'Night of Neglect' benefit thing. I want to support them, so I bought us two tickets." He cleared his throat, feeling that oh so familiar tightening as it tried to lock up around his words. "It would be our first time out as an…uh…official couple. So I can understand if you wouldn't want to go, but…but uh…I want you to be there with me. I-If you want to that is."

_And I may or may not want to show off my new boyfriend…but that's beside the point._

When Kurt didn't get an answer after about a minute or so of silence, he peeked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Surprised when he found a radiant smile split across Blaine's face from ear to ear. "Yes."

Kurt's eyes lit up hopefully. "Yes?"

Blaine took both his hands and cupped each side of Kurt's face. He planted a sweet kiss on Kurt's still rosy lips before pulling back to whisper, "Yes, Kurt Hummel, my answer is yes."

* * *

"Kurt?"

The questioning voice brought Kurt out of his thoughts and his eyes focused on the dapper boy now standing in front of him. His head was tilted and he had one triangular eyebrow raised in confusion. Kurt smiled sheepishly, bringing his hands out from behind his back to present the item he'd hidden. "I-I bought these for you." A crimson blush began to color his porcelain cheeks. "On my way here, I passed a flower shop, and these were displayed in the shop window." Kurt chuckled nervously and stared down at his black boots as he shifted from foot to foot. "I th-thought you'd might like them."

Blaine stared at the bouquet in front of him. A mixed arrangement of red and yellow roses tied tightly together in a simple, yet beautiful way. "Kurt…" he breathed out quietly. Hesitantly, Kurt felt shaky hands take the flowers from his. When he looked up, Blaine's lips were slightly parted, watery eyes wide with shock.

_Uh oh, was that…was that wrong?_

_Did I mess up already?_

When he heard Blaine start to sniff, that was when Kurt KNEW he screwed up. "I-I'm sorry. Never mind, it was a stupid thought."

"No, no. Kurt, it wasn't stupid at all." Blaine let out a wet chuckle before reaching a hand up to rub at his watery eyes. "No one's ever given me flowers before." He stepped closer to the boy he cared so much for and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Kurt shrugged, modest. "You always find a way to make me feel special. I just wanted to do the same for you." His face lit up when he saw Blaine close his eyes and bury his nose in the flowers to catch their floral scent.

Blaine opened his eyes and gazed at Kurt with warm affection. "Mission accomplished." He cleared his throat of the emotion threatening to boil over, "Tell you what. I'm going to put the roses that my incredibly thoughtful boyfriend got for me in a vase, and then we can get going to the benefit. Okay?"

Kurt nodded sheepishly, "Okay." Blaine leant forward and gave Kurt one more peck on the cheek before venturing back into his house for a vase to put his flowers in.

_**I have the most amazing boyfriend in all of Ohio, and his name is Kurt Hummel.**_

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaand fluffiness. ^-^ Hope this holds everyone over for a while (not that long I'm hoping). Anyway, review please? :D


	30. One night

Author's Note: Nope! Still not free from school yet! In the home stretch though! Hooray!

Anyways, I found time to write this chapter, CHAPTER 30! :D Still can't believe it's gotten this far. It's all thanks to you awesome lovely people. ;)

PS: Omg little Kurt in a tutu most adorable thing EVER!

Okay, done now. Happy Reading!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.

* * *

(Chapter 30)

"Puppies? Carried in a giant egg? Really Mercedes? Really?"

"Miss Jones was just making sure she got her point across. She is a great artist to be reckoned with, and deserves to be treated as one. So if she wants a few quality items to surround herself with while the rest of them out there take the time to finally realize the stardom that is Miss Jones, well then, can you really blame her?"

Kurt stared disbelieving at the intimidating looking girl currently blocking him from stepping any closer to Mercedes. "Who ARE you?"

The girl with glasses scoffed, "The name's Lauren Zizes, and I am Miss Jones' manager."

"Manager?"

_You gotta be freaking kidding me._

"I think that's enough socializing for now. You can go."

_Excuse you?_

Mercedes rolled her eyes and finally tapped Lauren on the shoulder. "Yeah, hi. Why don't you let me talk to Kurt for a sec, okay?"

"What? We're not supposed to be giving in to any of them, remember?"

"Lauren, Kurt isn't one of them. Just…just tell Rachel we need more humidifiers or something, okay? It won't take long." Lauren looked at Mercedes with a skeptical look on her face, before harrumphing and stalking out of the room. "Sorry, she gets carried away sometimes."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Mercedes. He gave her a look that clearly said, 'like you haven't?'

Mercedes sighed heavily before flopping back into a really comfortable leather chair that may or may not have been borrowed for the night from Principal Figgins' office. "Kurt, no one here appreciates my talent. I let them walk all over me and let Mr. Shue give away my chances at the spotlight, that I have rightfully earned by the way, to other people in Glee Club."

_By other people, she means Rachel, doesn't she?_

"I mean I know Rachel is talented, but I'm tired of her acting like she is a bigger star than I am."

_Knew this had something to do with Berry._

"I am no Rachel Berry. I don't want to be. I am Mercedes Jones, and I know that I am the next Aretha Franklin. I don't care if they can't see it now, but I sure as hell ain't going to wait around for them to respect me like they damn well should. I am the very definition of neglected." Mercedes sniffed primly.

After her tirade, Kurt stared at her for a moment before sighing just as dramatically as she did. "Cedes, when have you ever needed anyone else to tell you how talented you are? You know as well as I do that not every singer started out in the lime light." Mercedes flicked her eyes over to Kurt, listening, before turning away just as quickly, not willing to cave so easily.

_Woman._

"Wasn't it you who told Mr. Shue, 'I'm Beyoncé, I ain't no Kelly Rowland,' huh?" He walked over to the chair and perched himself on the armrest, he wrapped his arm around Mercedes. "We…are divas. And when I say we, I mean Rachel too." When Mercedes scoffed, he smiled slightly. "Don't get me wrong, that woman is insufferable and more often then not I really do want to high-five her face with an open palm."

_Of course, just because I would never physically do that, doesn't mean I can't imagine Mercedes doing it for me._

When Mercedes giggled, Kurt smiled wider. "But she's our friend because she's the only one who can even come close to challenging us." This time Mercedes did look at Kurt, amusement sparkling in her eyes. He patted her on the shoulder. "Cedes, from day one you knew who you were and how talented you are. And this, the infamous Miss Jones, is not my Mercedes. The Cedes I know and love, would not need an overzealous manager telling her how underappreciated she is or need said manager to hand out ridiculous demands for some semblance of false respect. My Mercedes just let her singing demand all the respect it rightly deserved. And I hope I get to see MY Mercedes command that stage tonight, no matter what slot she performs in." Kurt gave her shoulder one last squeeze, before getting up to rejoin the others in the next room.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea how much I miss having you here."

"Cedes, I miss being with you too."

"You better, and Kurt?"

"Yes, Miss Jones?"

"I'm still not going out there."

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head at his friend as he exited her 'dressing room.'

_Sill as stubborn as always._

_I respect that._

* * *

"What. Am. I. Seeing?"

"So Mercedes is still locked in there?"

"Rachel, shut up. What is my boyfriend DOING?"

"…"

"Rachel!"

"You said shut up!"

"Oh for the love of…" Kurt waved his hand dismissively at Rachel before walking over to where Blaine was just smiling innocently, looking very intrigued with whatever Brittany was saying.

"So can I have some more? I've been extra good since we last saw you." Brittany said in an excited voice as she bounced in her heels.

Blaine saw Kurt looking at them speculatively and winked at him. "Sure Brit. Just close your eyes and hold out your hand like last time." Brittany did as she was asked, and Kurt watched as Blaine reached into his pocket to pull out…

_Sour Patch Kids?_

_What?_

He shook the bag and let a handful pile into Brittany's hand. Blaine quickly hid the packet inside his pocket before saying, "All right, there ya go."

Brittany opened her eyes and squealed when she saw her hand full of colorful candy. "Oh my gosh, Blaine Warbler. You are the most amazing pretty pony I have ever met. I'm going to share these with Artie. Yum." She pecked Blaine on the cheek and then skipped off to sit in Artie's lap.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it when words failed him. He pursed his lips together and held up one finger, not at all appreciating Blaine's obvious enjoyment of his confusion. "Something wrong, Kurt?"

_Cheeky basterd is just standing there, smiling._

_Like that whole display was completely normal._

Blaine chuckled when Kurt started sending him his signature 'bitch glare.' He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, um…Brittany is convinced Sour Patch Kids live in my hair."

…

"After that practice for your dad's wedding when I was helping Mike teach the guys some basic dance steps, my hair got all untamed and curly from how much I was sweating by the end of practice."

_O…kay?_

"I might have brought Sour Patch Kids for a snack that day."

_Of course._

"I play with them sometimes. Like…toss them and catch them in my mouth."

_You would._

"This might have all started because she saw me plucking one that got stuck in my hair after I tossed it up. She thought it was peeking out to say hi."

Kurt blinked.

"Okay, yeah, I know it sounds…well, you know how it sounds, but you've seen her big blue doe eyes. I-I couldn't exactly crush her fantasy. So, I…don't correct her." Blaine finished off sheepishly. Shifting from foot to foot, as he waited for Kurt to respond.

"So you brought Sour Patch Kids, just in case? On the off chance you maybe saw Brittany again?"

"Um…yeah."

"Blaine Anderson, you are too sweet for words."

Blaine peeked up at Kurt through his thick eyelashes, relief crossing his features when he saw the absolutely gorgeous smile Kurt was giving him. "What?"

"Not many people outside of Glee Club humor Brittany in her…unique way of thinking. The fact that you do, after meeting her just once, I think it says a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Blaine said, a smile almost as big as Kurt's graced his features.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and ran his thumb along Blaine's knuckles, "Amazing things, actually. All things that just make me happy to be with you." Blaine felt his cheeks coloring, a clenching feeling appeared in his chest at Kurt's words. "Well, how would you like a tour of the school while we wait for them to finish getting ready for the show?"

Blaine nodded, the blush still firmly plastered across his cheeks. "I'd love that."

Kurt nodded, "Hey, we're going to go get settled in our seats! We'll see you when the curtain goes up! Good luck everyone!"

As Kurt and Blaine walked out of the room, they both distinctly heard Puck call after them. "Get it, Hummel—Hey! Ow! What was that for, Berry?" Blaine, for some freaking reason that Kurt couldn't understand, gave Puck a cheeky thumbs up. While Kurt was left to turn beet red and hide his face in his hands as he scurried away from his embarrassing friends.

_Sometimes you just have to thank Rachel for knowing when someone needs to get smacked._

* * *

"And that was the Spanish classroom." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine wasn't paying very much attention to the actual tour itself. He was much more content with just watching Kurt's face light up every time he pointed out something, or told him a funny story about something that happened in a spot they stood in.

_**Though why anyone would want to throw a slushie to show superiority is beyond me.**_

"And, of course, you know the choir room." A special sparkle glinted in Kurt's eyes when he mentioned the choir room, no doubt where most of his stories and fond memories occurred from his time at McKinley. Kurt was happier, lighter, and Blaine loved seeing him like that.

_**God, his smile just…DOES things to me.**_

_**Happy things.**_

_**Happy fluttery things.**_

_**Happy fluttery…wow, just wow.**_

_**Stop talking Blaine.**_

_**Stop. Talking.**_

"Hey, you guys, you better get to the auditorium. The show's about to start." Brittany said enthusiastically as she pushed Artie's wheelchair past the two boys.

_**Oh thank God, people.**_

"It's gonna be a full house, y'all. Gotta get there early to get a good seat." Artie called out as they turned towards some double doors.

_**Stop me from my own cheesy ramblings, please.**_

"We'll be there in a minute. I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us, guys. It's really cool." Artie said, sincerity written across his face. Brittany smiled at them a bit more warmly now, whispering out a 'bye,' before her and Artie disappeared through the double doors.

Blaine smiled at them as they left. He turned to Kurt to say something else, when he noticed his boyfriend's expression had changed. It was no longer bright and excited, but more sad and forlorn-looking. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what could have changed Kurt's mood so abruptly, and then it dawned on him. "Aww, you miss them."

Kurt glanced over at his boyfriend, biting his lip nervously and letting his glasz eyes droop to the floor. He shrugged, letting himself concentrate more on wringing his hands together. Blaine saw right through his attempt at nonchalance, grabbing one of his hands and pulling him in close. Tilting Kurt's chin up, so he could look Kurt in the eye, Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "It's okay to miss them, ya know? They're your friends."

"Really?"

Blaine chuckled, "Kurt, you were forced to leave the school because it was the best thing for you. You didn't choose to leave your friends." The corners of Kurt's lips quirked up slightly. A giggle started bubbling out of him when Blaine proceeded to rub their foreheads together. Then Blaine stopped, and narrowed his eyes playfully at Kurt. "Have you…are you getting taller than me?"

Kurt opened his mouth, about to respond, when they were interrupted. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

_**Karofsky.**_

The two boys turned behind them and saw the very last person they could have ever wanted to see. Blaine was about to comment, when he felt Kurt pull away from him. The tanned boy looked towards Kurt and saw a look on his face he really, really disliked.

_**Dammit.**_

Kurt's face looked so tired all of a sudden, like the very presence of the football player was physically draining for Kurt. He had stepped closer to the lockers, no doubt already squaring himself for an expected impact from the larger boy. He wasn't near Blaine either, probably not wanting to give Dave any more reason to ruin Kurt's night. The happy Kurt that Blaine had witnessed early was completely gone, and all that was left was this defeated looking Kurt with a weary frown on his face. "We're here for the benefit."

_**This night had been going so well.**_

"Don't tell me YOU'RE going."

_**Heh…there's my sassy boyfriend.**_

Dave seemed taken aback by the attitude. Having expected more of a fearful quiver in Kurt's voice rather than exasperation. The paler boy wasn't quaking in fear like Karaofsky had been expecting him to, but instead acted as if the football player was an inconvenience for the two boys. It ticked off the burly boy to no end. "I wouldn't be caught dead."

_**Then what could you possibly want?**_

When Karofsky turned to glare at Kurt, Blaine moved to stand next to him. He missed the way Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise before they softened into a fond look directed towards Blaine, but Dave didn't. Dave saw it, and scowled at it. "I was pumping iron in the gym, and one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

_**So he just went out of his way to find and insult us?**_

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the three of us don't know what's really going on here." He finished off with a cocky smirk, clearly enjoying the way the bigger boy's face turned red with anger.

"You don't know squat, butt boy!"

Blaine forcibly pushed Karofsky back, having had enough of the other boy's insults and for wrecking their first night out as a couple. Dave growled as he fisted Blaine's jacket lapels and shoved him hard into some lockers. The smaller boy huffed as the wind got knocked out of him, but was quick to recover and collide his right fist with Karofsky's face.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, covering his mouth with his hands in shock at the scene before him.

Dave spluttered for a second, shocked when he felt his lip split under the other boy's fist. Still a tad stunned even as Blaine shoved him off of the smaller boy.

"Hey!"

Blaine turned at the sudden sound, surprised to see Santana pop up out of nowhere. However, before Blaine could question it, he felt a huge meat hook strike his jaw and snap his head to the side. Pain exploded across the left side of Blaine's face.

_**Fuck!**_

"No, you guys. Stop!" Santana shouted, pushing Dave away and stepping between the brawling boys before he could get another lick in while Blaine was still reeling from the last punch.

Blaine rubbed his jaw as Kurt said, "Real brave with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." He blinked, slightly surprised, but mostly proud when those words came out of a feisty Kurt's mouth. Plus the frightened look that crossed Karofsky's face at the mention of the 'truth' was more than satisfying.

"Truth about what?" Santana questioned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion at the football player.

Dave got defensive again, "None of your business, J. Lo."

Santana bristled, "First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill."

Karofsky scoffed, "I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl. How's the jaw, Blaine? Hurts, doesn't it?" He taunted.

_**Lucky shot.**_

Blaine glared, squaring himself and getting ready to knock the football player's lights out. Though, the light hand on his elbow, a gentle touch holding him back, made him think twice. He looked back at Kurt and watched as his boyfriend just shook his head at him. Telling him he didn't need to fight.

They were brought out of their silent conversation when Santana laughed. "Okay. See, here's what's gonna go down. Two Choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left—that's your choice—or you could walk away and live to be a douchebag another day." When Karofsky still stood there, looking like he was about to roll his eyes at her, Santana stepped it up a notch. "And also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhmm…tons. Just all up in there." She said, thoroughly enjoying the grunts of defeat the sweaty jock let out as he stalked away from the three of them.

Blaine rolled his eyes when Santana turned to face them, a pleased smile plastered across her face. "We could've handled that."

Santana never faltered, "It was more fun doing it together." Blaine snorted, about to say that they could take defend themselves when she raised her index-finger to shush him. Looking down at her phone with furrowed brows she said, "Ssh…oh crap."

_**Did she just…give me the finger?**_

Blaine was left with his mouth hanging open, and a disbelieving look on his face as Santana rushed off. "Well, you were right. Santana really is something." When Kurt didn't give an answer, Blaine looked at him. "Kurt?"

Kurt was giving Blaine an unreadable look, he opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut and sighed heavily. He shook his head as he said, "Let's just…go find our seats. Okay?"

"Sure…whatever you want."

_**One night.**_

_**Just one normal night.**_

_**Had that really been too much to ask for?**_

* * *

A/N: Back to burry myself in coffee and books. Be back when I can lovelies! Until then, how about leaving a review? ^-^


	31. Come again?

Author's Note: AH! Starting the summer with an update! Hooray!

Enjoy lovelies!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 31)

Kurt was staring. He knew he was, but he just couldn't look away. Not when Blaine looked so…so SEXY.

_So this is what it's like to be turned on…I can see the appeal._

Kurt sank further into his beanbag chair, utterly content with just watching Blaine's muscles ripple, sweat bead off his boyfriend's perfect body as he listened to the steady 'thump, thump' of Blaine's fists striking the punching bag. When they'd reached Blaine's house, Blaine was still ranting about Karofsky and the rude heckler spectacle, despite Kurt's exasperation with the subjects. It was something Kurt had grown used to over the years, what was the point on dwelling on the negatives? This eventually led to Blaine quickly stumbling into some workout gear, venting his frustrations out on his worn punching bag. Kurt didn't have to be home for curfew for another couple of hours (his weekend curfew always a little later than his curfew during the school week), so he'd decided to stay with Blaine, determined to find a way to calm the dark-haired boy down.

That's how he found himself curled up in the beanbag chair, the latest issue of Vogue in his lap, still in his striped grey and black pants, but wearing the added comfort of Blaine's dark-blue Dalton pullover hoodie with the red emblem instead of Kurt's designer jacket with the handmade hippopotamus broach pinned to it. Though, focusing on anything other than a hot, sweaty Blaine Anderson proved to be rather difficult. Hence why Kurt's magazine lay forgotten in his lap, eyes riveted to the delicious sliver of taunt stomach revealed when Blaine's muscle shirt occasionally bunched up around his abdomen.

"Like really, that Sandy is a terrible person!"

_Gosh his arms, they look so much better exposed rather than hidden under pressed blazers._

"I can't believe he was ever a teacher at your school."

_Wow, those wind pants actually make his butt look awesome._

"Dammit and Karofsky is such a douche!"

_Oh hey, it's Blaine's bellybutton again. Hi!_

"Can't believe he was never expelled."

Kurt's eyes glided up Blaine's body, taking in the damp shirt clinging to slightly defined abs, broad chest just begging for Kurt to bury his face in, and the bobbing Adam's apple that moved with every word that Blaine said.

"Kurt, I am so sorry we had to deal with this on our first outing. I know it's to be expected in a town like this, but I'm still sorry it happened, Kurt."

_Is it horrible to just want to nip at the barely there stubble on his neck?_

"Kurt?"

_Because I do, I SO do._

"Kurt!"

_Huh, what?_

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

_When did he cross the garage?_

"Um…sorry. Spaced, what were you saying?" Kurt asked; trying to keep his eyes locked with Blaine's so they wouldn't wander.

"Uh…Sandy, the heckles, Karofsky? Why are you not more upset about this?"

_Are you KIDDING me?_

_You're still on that?_

_You have your boyfriend in your very empty house after your first date with him as an official couple and all you can do is talk about some ignorant people?_

_Are you serious right now?!_

Kurt gave Blaine a disbelieving look.

"What?" Blaine questioned, feeling himself reel back a little with the look that Kurt was directing towards him.

Kurt closed his magazine and stood up, raising his finger in a scolding type manner. He started out about to say something, however only an indignant noise huffed out from his nose before he turned on his heel and exited Blaine's garage.

Uh-oh. Blaine really didn't like when Kurt did that. He followed after him, unwrapping the white bandages from around his knuckles as he did so. "Kurt?"

No answer.

"Kurt, come on. I don't even know what I did wrong here."

This time, Kurt did stop in the middle of Anderson living room. He whirled on Blaine, causing the younger boy to shrink back at the sudden motion. Kurt's eyes were staring intently at Blaine's face, his eyes searching the tanned boy's for something. Then, they locked on a particular spot on the left side of Blaine's profile. That seemed to soften the angered expression on Kurt's face, he sighed and motioned for his boyfriend to sit on the living room chase.

"But Kurt, I…"

Kurt just pointed at the chase again, a 'no nonsense' type of stubbornness clouding his features. Blaine just sighed, realizing he'd have to comply because he could never win with Kurt when he was in this type of mood. He flopped his butt on the chase with a pout, watching as Kurt rolled his eyes at him before shuffling into the kitchen. Blaine listened as Kurt rummaged around in there for something, only to reappear in the living room to kneel in front of Blaine.

"Ow! Kuuuurt!"

"Oh, did that hurt? Good."

"…meanie."

Kurt snorted and cradled his recklessly impulsive, stupid, albeit handsome boyfriend's un-bruised cheek. "Just hold still." He placed the bag of frozen peas on Blaine's bruising jaw, smacking Blaine's hand away when he tried to mess with what Kurt was doing.

Blaine winced when the cool package touched his jaw again, but complied with what Kurt asked. "Careful, it's tender."

_Well then maybe next time you'll think twice before taking on a behemoth twice your size, Anderson._

"Kurt are you…are you mad at me or something?"

_Or something._

"Because you haven't really said much since the Karofsky thing."

Kurt closed his eyes and let out an exasperated breath. "What do you want me to say Blaine? I think punching Dave in the face spoke volumes enough for the both of us."

"Is that what this is about? You're upset because I stuck up for you?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Oh is that what you called it? I call it being reckless, and impulsive, and self-destructive and just plain STUPID Blaine. Do you have any common sense? Do you know what he could have done to you? He was twice your size." Kurt ranted, keeping his hands on Blaine's face steady so he couldn't look away from him.

"What did you expect? He KISSED you, without your consent I might add, and made your school life a living nightmare. You're my boyfriend. I wasn't just going to stand there and watch while he did something else to you before I gave him what he deserved." Blaine grasped the hand that was cradling his face. "You're too important to me, Kurt."

"And what? You don't think you're important to me? How do you think I felt when I saw you getting hurt because you were defending me? You can't just…DO things like that." Kurt said, his voice cracking a bit.

Blaine frowned slightly. "Kurt, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Trust me, I've had worse scrapes than this." He pulled Kurt's hands away from his face, set down the peas, and held both of Kurt's pale hands in his own tanned ones. "I really didn't mean to upset you, though." He tilted his head, giving Kurt an adorable 'please forgive my impulsiveness, I'm sorry' half-smirk.

Kurt let out a wet chuckle, blinking back some gathering wetness in his eyes. "Look, you know what you said earlier. In this town, it might not be right, but it's expected to have not so nice encounters with others because of us being…well, us." Blaine looked like he wanted to interrupt, but Kurt shushed him. "Listen, I've never really had anyone defend me before, and I appreciated it so much. Plus your whole alpha male attitude was really hot, but just don't be so impulsive all the time. Okay?"

"Define…so impulsive." Blaine said sheepishly.

"No more fighting, no more hitting, no more pushing. We don't need to stoop to their level." Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's slightly damp curls, Blaine blushing at the softness of the act. "We're better than that. A quicker wit and sharp tongue are always the more clever options when compared to crude insults and blunt fists."

Blaine's eyes slipped closed and hummed contently when Kurt's fingers continued to thread through his hair. "Yeah? Who told you that?"

"My mother."

Hazel eyes opened to burrow into glasz ones. "Oh…"

Kurt smiled a small smile, "You're a little hotheaded sometimes, aren't you?"

Blaine snorted, "Sorry, narrow-minded assholes bring it out of me…but I'll work on it. You can't expect me to stop sticking up for you though, because I will. To anybody and everybody."

"Well then, so will I. I promise to stick up for you, as you would me, but without the need of senseless violence. Think it's something we can both agree on, right?" Kurt said.

"Oh, are other people going to see that Kurt Hummel sass? I ask because so far only I've been the one to see such feistiness. Finally going to take the time to swipe at them with your vicious cuteness?" Blaine chuckled when Kurt swatted at his shoulder playfully.

"I'm working on it! You're a lot easier to back-sass than most…and…l-like I said, I'm working on it." Kurt mumbled at the end, Blaine pursing his lips and nodding. "I've gotten better, haven't I? I mean, I sang in front of everyone at Regionals. That's something, right?"

"Absolutely." Blaine pulled Kurt up off the floor and laid back on the chase, pulling Kurt along with him so the older boy was hovering above him. "We'll keep working on you with others besides me, your family, and your friends; one step at a time, even if they're baby steps. While…we work on my tendency to be a little brash."

Kurt chuckled, "Just a little?"

"Hey, I owned up to it and agreed to work on it. So there you go." Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, shifting a bit on his hands to keep himself hovered above Blaine more comfortably. From their position, a shadow darkened Kurt's face, but Blaine could still make out every detail. Piercing blue, flawless porcelain skin, high cheekbones, and kissable lips that were a lightly dusted shade of soft pink. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"I probably am." Kurt said, a sassy glint in his voice.

They both smiled at each other for a moment, chuckling at the statement. With both of them at a more peaceful place, the actual happiness of the night started to wash over them. A change in atmosphere occurring when Blaine remembered something Kurt said earlier and waggled his triangular eyebrows playfully. "So…me going all alpha on Karofsky was hot to you, huh?"

Kurt gaped, embarrassed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Blaine laughed, "Really? Am I mistaken then?"

The paler boy glanced down at Blaine, narrowed hazel-green eyes gleaming teasingly with mock challenge. "M-Maybe it was…bu-but watching you box? Th-That might have been…a bit sexier." Pink colored Kurt's cheeks, the bold words sounding awkward coming from his mouth, but Kurt wanted to try; try to breach this new territory of brazenness with Blaine. He wouldn't want to with anyone else.

Blaine's next words died in his throat. Eyes wide and his expression was one of someone who was completely thrown for a loop. "C-Come again?"

Kurt cleared his throat, a determined look plastered on his face. "I didn't hear a thing you said in that garage. I was…I was too distracted."

Blaine searched Kurt's face for a moment; a seductive grin splitting across his own when he realized what Kurt was trying to do. "Distracted, huh? By what exactly?"

_Freakin' cheeky._

"Well…your arms for one thing."

Blaine hummed in response, letting Kurt go at his own pace and not push him any which way.

"The way they flexed when you…jabbed." Kurt paused, looking down at Blaine again, fascinated with Blaine's throat when he swallowed thickly. "How that muscle shirt kept rucking up every time you moved a certain way…" His normally high voice dropped an octave lower as he started getting in to what he was saying. He chanced a glance up at Blaine's face, a shivering thrill running up his spine at the lustful gaze directed at him. "For some reason, I didn't even care how sweaty you were getting, I just…wanted to put my hands on you."

"You can." Blaine said too quickly, maybe too eagerly. "I-If you want. I won't say no."

Kurt smiled; one that Blaine noticed didn't make Kurt look all that innocent. "Ya know…" he purred—freaking purred!—and Blaine had to suppress a groan. "…I never did thank you for sticking up for me. So…" He leaned down towards Blaine's face, letting his lips brush past his lips, and cheek, before they came to a stop at Blaine's ear. "Thank you."

The hot air on his ear made Blaine shudder. He couldn't take the teasing anymore; he flipped their positions and pressed Kurt into the fluffy pillows at the head on the chase. Kurt just looking up and giggling, though that was quickly cut off into a moan of his own when Blaine's lips descended upon Kurt's. It was hot and passionate, one of the rougher kisses that they have ever shared with one another. Though, neither boy seemed to mind.

Kurt's hands flying up to grasp at Blaine's shoulders, the lean muscles and tendons shifting under heated skin causing Kurt to dig his nails into the other boy's flesh. Blaine growled in response, coaxing Kurt's mouth open so he could taste more of the essence that was purely Kurt. The paler boy dragged his nails down the boy's back, mentally cursing when he felt thin fabric instead of soft skin. He pulled their lips apart, blue eyes darkened with arousal. Kurt groaned in frustration when Blaine just nipped at his jawline, trailing kisses down his neck before the hoodie stopped him from going further. "Blu-Blaine." He whined, keening when Blaine started sucking a hickey where neck and shoulder met.

"Yeah?" Blaine mumbled against his skin, his hot breath making goose bumps appear. Oh dear sweet Jesus, Blaine's voice was so rough and husky Kurt for a second forgot what the hell he had wanted to say. Kurt's hands slipped downward, his fingertips brushing a small portion of Blaine's exposed flank.

_Oh, right!_

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his shy demeanor seeping back into him. He bit his slightly swollen bottom lip in hesitation; something he noticed caught Blaine's heated attention. He cupped Blaine's cheek with one hand, rubbing tentative fingertips along the purpling bruise. Kurt feeling something ache in his chest when Blaine winced at the touch. Then caressed downward, following the slope of his Adam's apple and down to the hollow of his throat. He looked up at Blaine uncertainly, silently asking if he could continue. Blaine nodded, watching intently as he let Kurt touch and explore his body like no one else has ever done. Kurt felt Blaine's broad chest, a smile crossing his features when he splayed a hand over Blaine's heart and felt the rapid thumping of his boyfriend's accelerated heartbeat. Letting his hand slide further downward, Kurt's hand brushed one of Blaine's erect nipples through the shirt and Blaine choked on a gasp, his arms quaking when the unexpected pleasure heightened his aroused body. Kurt still ventured downward, pressing occasional fingers into the clothed flesh to just FEEL.

Blaine's chest was heaving now, his lower half squirming as hands other than his own touched him. Then the dark-haired boy moaned in the back of his throat, innocent and inexperienced fingers rubbing at his covered abdominal muscles and grazing dangerously close to below his bellybutton. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration though, when cool fingers stroked across the exposed line of flesh just above his waistband, the feeling causing his stomach to twitch and abs to contract at the ticklish sensation. He gasped suddenly, eyes flying open when Kurt's hand slipped under his muscle shirt to presumably touch more skin. "Oh God, Kurt…"

Kurt wound his hand under Blaine's shirt to around the younger boy's frame to touch the dip in his boyfriend's back. The other hand flew up into Blaine's still damp curls and brought their mouths together again. Teeth clashed and tongues battled feverishly in their heightened state of awareness for one another. Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's waist and pulled the other's body to be flush against his own, but—

_What the?_

Kurt felt Blaine's chest on his chest, but Blaine's hips weren't on his. He pulled back and stopped sucking on the tanned boy's bottom lip. Definitely liking the flushed look across Blaine's face, knowing full well he was the cause for it, but then furrowed his brows when he realized Blaine had his pelvis and legs situated to the side almost completely dangling off the couch. Kurt huffed, why was he so far away? "Blaine, what's wro—"

"Whoa!"

Both heads shot up to stare at the new voice. Blaine looking absolutely horrified while Kurt basically turned into a ripened tomato with how much he started to blush. "Dad! Y-You're home."

Devon Anderson looked between the two, face still shocked with what he walked in on. "I'm…going to…go upstairs." He finished putting his hat at the top of coat rack and quickly shuffled towards the stairs; passing by the two boys he cleared his throat before saying, "Um…do you not have a curfew, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Mr. Anderson bewildered for a moment, and then he caught sight of the clock behind Blaine's father. "Oh! Y-Yeah, sorry. I hadn't realized it'd gotten so late."

"I can see why." Mr. Anderson said before he could stop himself, causing both boys to flush deeper in embarrassment. "Blaine?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't you think you should walk Kurt out now?"

"Of course! I was JUST about to do that."

"Sure looked like it." He flicked his eyes over to Kurt. "Drive safe, Kurt."

By this time, both boys had scrambled off each other and fixing their disarray appearance. "I-I will Mr. Anderson, good night!" He squeaked out.

"Good night." Blaine's father directed one more meaningful look towards Blaine before he proceeded to ascend the stairs.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Kurt groaned when Mr. Anderson was out of sight, getting up and stalking over to the coat rack to retrieve his jacket.

Blaine just shrugged, "Could have been worse, at least we both had our clothes on."

Kurt chocked on a breath, "What?!"

Blaine chuckled, thoroughly loving when he could rile Kurt up. "I'm kidding. You know what I meant." Kurt glared at the other boy, huffing out a breath at Blaine for being completely and utterly NOT funny. He grasped the hem of Blaine's Dalton hoodie, prepared to take it off and give it back when he felt Blaine's hands on his. "You should keep it. It looked WAY better on you than it ever did me. Besides, you wearing my clothes is really hot."

Kurt flushed at the compliment, still grabbing his grey jacket and draping it over his arm. "It is pretty comfy."

_And it smells like you._

_Musky aftershave and hair gel._

"Mhmm…so, I'll see you at school Monday?" Blaine said, tilting his head as he reached for the doorknob to open the door for Kurt.

"I suppose you will." Kurt replied, leaning in and giving Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine leant against the doorframe, content with watching the sway of his boyfriend's hips as he made his way to the Navigator. "And text me when you get home so I know you made it."

"Always!" Kurt said, waving one last time when he was safe in his Navigator, watching as Blaine waved back before closing the door. Once the door was closed, Kurt pulled out his phone and called one number.

"Mercedes, emergency sleep over. Call Rachel. We are spending the night at her house. I need my girls."

* * *

A/N: Woop! Woop! Hope you guys liked it. Boys are starting to get somewhere. ;) Hehe review? Please?


	32. Sexy troubles

Author's Note: Um...I apologize for the absence? Only thing I can say is that summer vacation has made me EXTREMELY lazy.

Thought this chapter was fun to write. ;) ***WARNING*** A bit of sexiness in this chapter, very light but still there. I have warned you.

Love you guys! Happy Reading!

P.S. New Klaine fic! 'I'll Remember.' It has Kurt and Soldier!Blaine. You can check it out after this. ^-^

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 32)

The first time he dreamt about Blaine doing something more than kiss him was surprisingly not that much of a shock to Kurt. Especially considering what happened between him and Blaine after the Night of Neglect, or what almost/could have happened thanks to Blaine's dad. He'd woken up panting, rutting against his mattress and groaning in embarrassment. It wasn't even that intense, nothing but imaginary touches that barely caressed his skin. He couldn't have been that turned on by something so innocent, though the mess in his Egyptian cotton underwear begged to differ.

_Stupid, hot boyfriend._

_Stupid tug-worthy hair._

_Stupid kissable lips and hard body._

…_all muscular…and smooth…tight abs…firm legs pressing between mine to spread me ope—_

_And when the hell did I become so goddamn horny?_

Kurt hadn't exactly been the sex-craved teenager everyone else tended to be, still set on romance and a heartfelt connection. Though, now that he knew what sex—more specifically gay sex—entailed, it was harder to keep it off his mind. His dad had said that sex was a way to connect to another person, and Kurt wanted that. The connection…not so much the sex.

Okay, that was a lie. Considering that he just had a wet dream about Blaine, it was a lie.

The second time it happened, it was after the third instance of Blaine acting…distant. Again with minimal touching, kisses shared, but an intimate connection lost. He could feel the tension in Blaine, his body recoiling when Kurt reached out to try and fit them together. Blaine was keeping his distance, holding back. Why? Was Kurt doing something wrong?

The dream itself had been phenomenal; it harbored the very essence of Kurt's desire for Blaine to touch him. Kurt had been able to FEEL how turned on Blaine was, his hot hardness rutting into Kurt's through their perspective clothes. Blaine's dark amber eyes looking absolutely overridden with lust as he tore off Kurt's blazer, barely loosening his tie enough to yank it off him, forgoing gentleness with the buttons on his shirt and just ripping it open to reveal his pale unblemished skin. He'd moaned, Blaine's soft lips and harsh teeth marking Kurt's skin as his. Blaine's skilled hand dipped into his still clasped pants as his mouth assaulted the soft skin just above Kurt's bellybutton. He looked up at Kurt, flushed with half-lidded eyes as he stroked Kurt. The whole scenario made Kurt's toes curl and his back arch impressively.

Kurt awoke with a start. His lips parted in a gasp as he whimpered Blaine's name, his hips shooting off the bed as he came in his pants. Kurt breathed deeply, catching his breath while he basked in his orgasm, hand still working him through—

Kurt ripped his hand out of his pajama pants, ignoring the warm wetness trickling down his wrist. When the hell had he stuck his hand down there? Is this seriously going to become a thing now?

_That's it._

_Something has got to be done before I ruin all my silk pajamas._

_Time for reinforcements._

* * *

_**So Rachel and Santana are coming? ~KEH**_

_**About that… –M.J.**_

_**Oh no, Santana refused didn't she? ~KEH**_

_**Dammit, I really need her for this! ~KEH**_

_**Calm yo self. Santana was actually cool with having coffee with us. –M.J.**_

_**But between you and me, I think it's just because she heard Artie was taking Brittney there after school too. –M.J.**_

_**Probably, but yay for me. ~KEH**_

_**Wait, what about the 'about that' you were saying? ~KEH**_

_**Rachel isn't coming. –M.J.**_

_**Excuse you? ~KEH**_

_**She's still trying to convince her dads to let her get a nose job. –M.J.**_

_**And again I say, EXCUSE YOU?! ~KEH**_

_**Ugh, I'll tell you later! –M.J.**_

_**Or ask Finn, he's the one that broke her nose. Right now, we still need to figure out how to run interference with your boy since SOMEONE decided to bring him. –M.J.**_

_**Cedes, The Lima Bean is a Dalton hang out. I can't go there with you girls without it getting back to Blaine. Not saying anything to him at all would seem like I was trying to hide it from him. ~KEH**_

_**Okay, so you mentioned it to him. You didn't have to invite him! –M.J.**_

_**He wanted to come! ~KEH**_

_**And he gave me those damn puppy eyes when he asked if he could have coffee with us. I can't say no to those eyes! ~KEH**_

_**No he didn't. Those are just his eyes. White boy, you got it bad for that dreamy little Warbler. –M.J.**_

_**Drop it! We still need to figure this out. ~KEH**_

_**I could always distract him? –M.J.**_

_**NO! I cannot have this conversation with Santana alone. I need some moral support. ~KEH**_

_**Fine. Uh, Tina then? –M.J.**_

_**Yes! Grab her and give her the run down. ~KEH**_

_**Well, not about the 'Blaine and me' thing, just the 'I really need her to distract Blaine' thing. ~KEH**_

_**Duh. –M.J.**_

_**All right, good. See you gals after school! ~KEH**_

_**See you soon, boo. –M.J.**_

* * *

"My blazer!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Blaine. It was an accident, I swear." Tina apologized.

Blaine groaned as he tried to dab at the coffee spill with some napkins. "It's…okay. It's not like you did it purpose."

Kurt and Mercedes glanced at each other, both trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Then he leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Honey, don't rub at it like that. It will only make the stain worse." He said in a chiding manner.

"But…but…my blazer." Blaine pouted.

Tine felt Mercedes nudge her. "Tina, don't just sit there. Don't you have some stain remover in your car? Hmm?"

"What? Uh…right! Come on, Blaine. It's the least I could do." Tina said as she tugged on Blaine's elbow.

"That's very nice of you, but it isn't that bad." He said uncertainly, furrowing his brows together as he still inspected his jacket.

Kurt sighed dramatically, "Blaine, this is your school uniform. I don't want your mother getting upset at you because it got dirty. She has enough on her plate without having to worry about dry cleaning your uniform." A little part of Kurt feeling guilty about playing on his boyfriend's need to not cause his parents any unnecessary problems.

Blaine bit his lip hesitantly, the prospect of possibly inconveniencing his already very busy mother making for a very persuasive argument. He sighed then, and nodded in defeat as he let Tina pull him along towards the Lima Bean parking lot. "We won't be long."

Kurt and Mercedes waited until the two were out of the coffee shop. Then their gazes turned to lock on Santana, who they noticed was staring at the disgustingly cute pair that was Artie and Brittney.

Santana tapped the lid of her latte, jealousy churning in her stomach as she watched Brittney brush imaginary lint off one of Artie's grandpa sweaters. That is, until she felt two sets of eyes on her. Huh, wait…where did Girl Chang and Other Gay go? She narrowed her eyes, looking between Kurt and Mercedes suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

Kurt bit his lips hesitantly, suddenly looking towards Mercedes pleadingly, silently asking for help. Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we need your help. Well, Kurt needs your help."

Santana smiled playfully, "Is that so? And what, prey tell, do you need my help with, Kurt?" She leaned forward a bit, her gaze daring.

Just the thought of vocalizing what he really needed help with caused his cheeks to tint pink. He fiddled with the coffee cup in his hands, looking up through his eyelashes again towards Mercedes. She sighed at her friend, "Um…you see Santana, Kurt is having a little trouble…with…Blaine."

"Oooh I see. Boyfriend troubles. I'm all over that. Gay or not, a boy is still a boy."

Mercedes snorted, "Right, you're more of an expert than any of us. But, it's a SPECIFIC kind of boyfriend problem." She raised her eyebrows at Santana, staring at her until it clicked.

Santana tried to keep herself from laughing, "Ah…you're having sexy troubles. My, my, Hummel's ready to rip off the G-Rated lenses he seems to fancy looking through."

Kurt blushed harder, glaring at the countertop.

_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I've been dreaming about._

"I'll help you…on one condition."

_Knew there was a catch._

"Kurt tells me himself what his sexy problems are."

He ground his teeth together. Contemplating if it was really worth the humiliation.

"Clock's a ticking, Warbler and Wanna-Be-Blue-Eyes out there won't take forever." She teased.

_Ugh…ok!_

"Mercedes please go grab a scone or something."

"What? I thought you needed moral support."

"When I thought you'd be the one asking for me. Now, please?"

_This is embarrassing enough without an audience._

Cedes huffed, "Whatever, I wanted a muffin anyways."

Kurt waited until Mercedes was in line, then he turned his gaze back to Santana. "You're doing this on purpose." He whispered. The last thing he needed was for another table to hear this mortifying conversation.

"Hey, I'm offering free advice. You don't like my terms? Then you can continue having Blaine fuck you the wrong way."

Kurt quelled the urge to stick his fingers in his ears and sing 'la la la la' over Santana's crass. Instead, he made an aggravated shushing motion with his hands, looking around to see if anyone heard her. No one had, thankfully. He harshly whispered out to her, "Are you crazy? Keep your voice down. That's…That's not even the problem!"

Santana inched closer to Kurt, scrutinizing his face. "Yeah, no. You still have that wide-eyed virgin look about you. No way you've seen Blaine's di—"

"Santana." He grit out.

She sighed, exasperated. "All right, Pretty Pony. Tell Auntie Tana what's got your undies all wadded up. I mean…they have to be bunched up pretty good, to the point where not even Blaine can rip them off you."

_I'm going to ignore that…all of that._

Kurt shifted in his chair, feeling himself get flustered. Dammit, how was he supposed to describe the fact that Blaine was the one being distant? "Well, you see, I…we…Blaine is…"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you have about a minute to tell me what's wrong before your gay boy gets back."

Kurt gasped, looking back towards the parking and, sure enough, there was Blaine. Tina tugging on his blazer to keep it off him for a while longer so she could remove the 'accidental' stain, while Blaine blushed and smiled awkwardly, trying to tug it back on so they could make their way back into the Lima Bean.

_Dammit all!_

Kurt turned back, "Okay! The first time I felt Blaine…um…"

_Hummel, you don't have time for this!_

"Uh…react…like se-sexually, I freaked out."

"You seem like the type that would."

"Ssh! Anyways, I sort of forgot about it. Until we made out again, then I didn't feel him react at all. He hardly even touched me."

"Interesting…"

"Then, I tried again after that, and again, and again. Four times we've made out, and I've felt nothing."

"Huh…"

"Santana, what if he's loosing interest? Or was thinking about someone else the first time? Or worse…what if…he was never really attracted to me?" Kurt swallowed harshly, actually acknowledging and saying his innermost insecurity out load making him wish a black hole would swallow him up. It was so humiliating.

Santana patted Kurt's hand, "Kurt, this really isn't that bad. I think your kinda blowing it out of whack here. And I don't think the reason your thinking is quite right."

"Really? Well then what else could explain his strange behavior?!"

She opened her mouth, about to tell him what she knew was probably going on in Blaine's head, but then she stopped. A slow smile spread across her face, an unexplainable glint in her eyes. "You know what? I think you're right, Blaine's interest could be wavering."

Kurt covered his mouth with one of his hands, "Oh my gosh, I knew it. Freakin' hell, why do I have to be such a Baby Penguin all the time?"

"A what?"

"Never mind, just…please Santana. What can I do? Te-Tell me what to do."

The bell above the door jingled, both teens looking over and Kurt panicking when he saw Blaine and Tina making their way back to the table.

Santana snapped her fingers to get Kurt's attention. "You really want to know how to knock Blaine's socks off?" Kurt nodded, eagerly. She leaned back a bit, crossing her arms over her chest contently. "Seduce him." Kurt jolted back in chair, looking affronted. "Show that dapper Warbler that there is a risqué part of you he has yet to discover. One that he can't help but be turned the hell on by."

Kurt stared at her, feeling that she must have no idea who she was talking to. This was KURT. The boy who was once told by Blaine himself that when he tries to be sexy, it looks like he is having 'gas pains.'

_Yeah…no._

_Thanks, but no._

The chair next to him scrapped back, Blaine sitting down and scooting closer to Kurt so their sides pressed together from shoulder to wrist. He smiled at Kurt, big smile and warm hazel eyes. "Miss me?"

Kurt hummed in response, sipping his latte so he didn't have to make eye contact. Mercedes joined them again as well, Santana still smirking at them. "You're welcome, by the way, Kurt."

_SANTANA!_

Kurt almost spat out his drink, settling with just coughing on it. Blaine rubbed his back, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "For what?"

Santana smiled, "Oh, I just helped your boyfriend there with an Anatomy question. I have excellent scores in my Anatomy class."

Kurt scowled at her, turning away when he saw Mercedes and Tina start to giggle. Blaine sipped his medium drip, and then swished the cup around in thought. "Well, that was nice of you."

_Puh…nice. Whatever._

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He breathed out.

"When did you start taking Anatomy?"

The three girls all started laughing uncontrollable, while Blaine started to pout, wondering what the girls were laughing about. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Santana when she gave him a cheeky smile.

_Don't like you people anymore._

* * *

Later that night, when Kurt dreamt of Blaine, it was not at all like the others. He couldn't call it a wet dream, because it had been an awful, awful nightmare. The memory of it had Kurt pulling his knees to his chest, wetness pooling in his eyes as he remembered the words Dream Blaine has spoken to him.

_Kurt, it's not that you're not attractive._

_It's just that you're not attractive to ME._

_I really like you, I do._

_You're just kind of…homely, you know?_

_Oh, the first time we made out?_

_Yeah, I was thinking of Jeremiah._

_I would never call you ugly._

_But I wouldn't exactly call you good-looking either._

_I don't want to make you feel bad, Kurt…_

…_but maybe we should see other people._

_Kurt, stop begging._

_I think we both know that the only person who finds you appealing is Karofsky._

That's when Kurt had jolted awake, his chest aching at how the words affected him. Karofsky of all people! Blaine would NEVER say that to him. Not after everything Blaine did to make sure he was okay…to make sure he felt wanted. Unless…Blaine did all that out of pity?

No, no. Kurt shook his head, everything in him making an active decision. If his relationship was in jeopardy, then he needed to do it. He needed to take Santana's advice.

Kurt Hummel was going to seduce Blaine Anderson.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review? :)


	33. You see me

Author's Note: Wow, been a while. But it's an extra long update, right? :D It would have been up sooner, but I just like screwing with Blaine too much. :p

It's chock-ful of some slight sexiness, some crack, light-angst, and most of all, fluffiness.

So I hope y'all enjoy it! ^-^

Song explanation:

**Blaine** (Bold)

**(Warblers)** (Parentheses/Bold)

Hope you like it and it makes sense! Let me know if it doesn't!

Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

~C.J.

* * *

(Chapter 33)

Blaine ripped off Kurt's blazer, throwing it somewhere to his left.

"Ugh, Blaine. More, please."

Kurt mewled when Blaine's tongue laved over his exposed neck, the curly-haired Warbler growling against it as he bit down suddenly. At Kurt's pleased gasp, he pulled back to kiss the bite, sucking it affectionately to leave a hicky.

_**Fuckin' layers.**_

Blaine loosened Kurt's tie and whipped it off the taller male's head, throwing it elsewhere. The buttons of his Dalton's dress shirt were next, his nimble piano-playing fingers undoing the buttons swiftly and meticulously. Kurt's shirt parted for him, revealing more of the ivory colored skin Blaine adored. "So hot for me, baby." Who knew Kurt decided to forgo undershirts today?

Kurt shucked the shirt off his shoulders and pushed Blaine up against the bookcase, ignoring the way a few books fell by their sides. Having an impromptu hot-ass make out session with one's boyfriend in the library was not exactly ideal, but fuck if Blaine was complaining. "Mmmm kiss me."

Blaine groaned when Kurt pressed their lips together urgently, licking at them so Blaine would open up for him. He picked up the lithe boy by his thighs and wrapped them around his waist, his fingers digging into Kurt's terrific ass. He turned around to pin Kurt against the shelves, rutting up when he had a steady hold. Kurt pulled his head back from the kiss to thump it back against the case, grinding down on Blaine's erection with an ungodly swivel. His pale arms stretched back above his head, gripping the top shelf desperately as Blaine's hands moved to grip his hips, angling his lower body so Blaine could rut his aching erection against his ass harder. "Damn, just how flexible are you?"

Kurt smirked at him, tightening his legs around Blaine's waist and keening when his boyfriend snapped his hips up in a particularly hard thrust. He chuckled lowly, "Let's just say, if you wanted to bend me in half…I could accommodate you." Blaine groaned at the image. Kurt on his back, legs pushed up to his chest and just all too willing to let Blaine have him, this almost had the hazel-eyed boy coming in his pants. He thrust harder against Kurt, jolting his upper back against the bookcase and accidentally making it smack against the wall. Thank the Lord they were in the more abandoned part of the library.

"Blaine…" he whined.

The Warbler looked up at the sound of his name being whimpered out deliciously, slowing down just to press the length of their bodies together so that Kurt was held up by the sheer weight of Blaine's torso alone. Tan hands glided up Kurt's frame, brushing past his ribs, arms, and finally coming to a stop when they gripped the paler boy's wrists securely. "Yes?"

"Study hall's over."

_**Oh God…not that, anything but that!**_

"STUDY HALL'S OVER!"

* * *

Blaine jerked wildly when his head was smacked, flailing in his off-balanced school desk before it fell over. "Ack!" Papers flitted to the ground where Blaine fell over in a heap, the confused boy huffing and whimpering as he tried to become self-aware on the ground.

Wes and David stared down at their friend with amusement, knowing smirks on their faces. "Really Blaine, having THAT kind of daydream while you're supposed to be concentrating on your studies?"

David chuckled, "The scandal, Anderson. The utter scandal."

"And what would Kurt think? Such undapperness."

"For shame, Junior Warbler. For. Shame."

Blaine blushed fiercely. Dammit! Not again. How many times did he have to go over this? Kurt was not a fist-rutting fantasy…at least not without his permission of course. It was only courteous, right? God! He really needed to have a sit down with his disobedient cock. Mr. Let's-Have-Some-Happy-Time-In-Class was going to get him sent to the Principal's office. Huffing, he wriggling out of his turned over desk and stood up sharply, smoothing out his clothes indignantly, "I have no idea what you two are talking about."

Wes rolled his eyes and started walking out of the mostly empty classroom, "Whatever, underclassman. Just pick up your desk and let's go."

David followed suit, "Just because it's Hump Day doesn't mean you have to take it THAT literally."

Blaine grumbled as his so-called friends exited the room, and he up-righted his desk. It honestly wasn't his fault; these past few days had been really…HARD (for lack of a better word) on him. This dream had just been another one to add to the still accumulating list of raunchy dream-Kurts. He can't think straight anymore! Every class, every lunch, every practice seemed like a chance for Kurt to tease him, and Blaine KNEW Kurt couldn't have been doing it on purpose, he just couldn't! Kurt was reserved, and coy. No way could he have realized that every little thing he did was putting Blaine on edge and making him see Kurt as some tempting vixen. It should really come as no surprise that his dreams are becoming more…heated.

Let's see, everything started with an alert on his phone. It told him that he'd been tagged in a post on Facebook one day. Innocent enough, right? Curious, he checked what it was.

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez updated her status…**_

_**Hey my prudish babies! Did you know that the color of a guy's lips is also the color of the head on their dick? Think about that the next time you kiss your man! ;) –with Brittney S. Pierce and 11 others.**_

Blaine turned a deep shade of red. Why on earth was HE tagged in this?

_**Mike Chang: This disturbs me…**_

_**Rachel Barbara Berry: OMG! Santana!**_

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: What? It's true. Check Finn's if you don't believe me.**_

_**Quinn Fabray: Except that Finn is MY boyfriend, Santana.**_

_**Finn Christopher Hudson: Please keep me out of this…**_

_**Tina Cohen-Chang: I'm…not sure how to respond to this.**_

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Holy shit…she's right.**_

_**Rachel Barbara Berry: NOAH!**_

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: LOL Told ya!**_

_**Quinn Fabray: I'm logging off now.**_

_**Mercedes Jones: Woman, was it really necessary to tag me in this?**_

_**Lauren Zizes: Tag me again, and I'll hang you by your heels.**_

_**Artie Abrams: I don't understand how Puck could be described as prudish.**_

_**Brittney S. Pierce: Does this work for girls too?**_

Blaine coughed uncomfortably. The New Directions certainly were an interesting bunch.

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Sam! Big Lips! Get in on this. This is totally about you!**_

_**Sam Evans: Yeah…no. That's enough Internet for today.**_

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: Like I said, prudes. All of you.**_

Blaine bit his lip; he kind of wanted to comment, but before he could…

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: Oh, for the love of…why would you throw me into this nightmare?**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: SANTANA MARIBEL LOPEZ! WHY DO I SEE BLAINE'S NAME TAGGED IN THIS?**_

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: Because the only person who could either prove or disprove this about you, is your little Warbler.**_

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: So how about it, half-pint? Or would you like to tell us if it's true on YOUR anatomy?**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: Oh my Gosh. Blaine I'm SO sorry. PLEASE ignore her.**_

Blaine chuckled at what he assumed must have been a flustered Kurt. Even through cyber world he was adorable.

Well, he might as well have a little fun while he's included.

_**Blaine Devon Anderson: Wouldn't you like to know? ;p**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: BLAINE!**_

The hazel-eyed young lad bit his lip. He might be in trouble.

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: Wanky.**_

_**Finn Christopher Hudson: DUDE! NOT COOL!**_

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Well, damn. Someone's walking tall.**_

_**Brittney S. Pierce: Really? Did he grow since the last time we saw him?**_

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: Oh I bet Kurt has made him "grow" a few times, yeah.**_

Blaine felt himself get hot, his once dapper bravado dissipating by the second.

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: UGH! I'M DONE!**_

_**Santana "Snix" Lopez: Hear that, Blaine? Kurt "finished" before you.**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: SANTANA!**_

Needless to say, Blaine turned off his phone before he could read any more comments.

The next day Blaine expected to be graced with a very prominent bitch glare from Kurt, however; he seemed to have forgotten the whole thing entirely. Kurt was smiling, and giggling with everyone at Dalton and not at all awkward like how he thought he'd be. Well, there were certain times when he'd look at Blaine and smile at him, a calculating smile that always left him more and more confused. Where had his adorable penguin gone? Blaine, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes from drifting towards Kurt's petal pink lips. All he could think was 'I wonder if it's really that shade of pink.'

Strangeness. The next few days still progressed with much the same…strangeness (he should brush up on some vocabulary). For instance, a mysterious vase of tulips was delivered to his locker and left in front of it. Blaine had smiled gleefully at them, having expected them to be from Kurt…again. Though when he caught sight of the card, it had said 'To: Kurt' not 'To: Blaine.' The tanned boy had wilted, glaring at the flowers evilly. Was someone really sending tulips to HIS boyfriend, and did said person really have such a pair on them that they would brazenly leave them in front of Blaine's locker? (and really, tulips? Pfft, they weren't even Kurt's favorite flower. BLAINE knew Kurt's favorite flower, because he was the ONLY boyfriend Kurt had. Okay? Okay.) Well, there was only one way to find out.

He showed them to Kurt.

And just to be clear, he wasn't jealous.

"Hey, Kurt. Look what I found."

Kurt had looked up at Blaine from his seated spot in the study common room with surprise, and then a sweet smile had crossed his lips. "You got me tulips? Blaine!" He'd exclaimed excitedly, taking the stupid flowers and sniffing them happily. Blaine had bit the inside of his cheek to keep from scowling.

"N-No…they are for you, but they're not from me." Kurt quirked an eyebrow a him, and Blaine had quirked his own eyebrow in response. "Something you want to tell me?"

Kurt had stared at the flowers questioningly, then reached for the card and unfolded it to read it (Blaine could have read it himself, but really, that would have been rude!). Blaine frowned harder when Kurt started laughing, only composing himself enough to read the card to Blaine through giggles. "Kurt, no one has been able to tickle my keys quite like you. Your long, skilled fingers caressed my ivory in all the right places. Come back to me soon. All my love, Baldwin." He was still smiling at him. Why was Kurt still smiling at him?

_**Maybe if I pout hard enough, he'll tell me what's so funny about ANOTHER GUY sending him flowers.**_

"Blaine, honey, I'd recognize Santana's handwriting anywhere. She dots her i's with X's for her Snix signature. Also, Baldwin is the type of piano they had in the choir room, no need to look like an angry puppy." He smiled mischievously at Blaine, biting his lip when the hazel-eyed boy's steely expression started to ebb away.

Blaine blinked suddenly, a blush coloring his cheeks at his internal foolishness. Maybe Kurt was right. He really did need to work on his impulse control. "Uh…what?"

Kurt giggled adorably, "She was probably just having a little fun." He sent a knowing look towards Blaine. "What's wrong? You weren't…jealous, were you?"

Blaine snapped out of his dumbfounded expression, flopping in a chair next to his boyfriend and glaring adorably at the tulips. They were stupid. Tulips were stupid. "What? No, no…jealous? Me? Ha! Ha ha, yeah, no. Not jealous, totally was not."

Kurt just nodded at him, humming his agreement. However, the glint in his glassy blue eyes kind of had Blaine fidgeting in his seat. It was almost sly. This both unnerved Blaine, and completely turned him on.

But that had been the end of that…bizarreness (Fuck yeah, he found a dictionary!).

Until a couple of days later, when a seemingly innocent text from Kurt had Blaine seeking a cold shower.

_**Hey Blaine! I finally figured out what to do with the Dalton hoodie you gave me. What do you think? ^-^ ~KEH**_

Another text from Kurt, and it was a picture. Blaine, curious as ever, clicked the icon. The poor teenager nearly dropped his phone when the picture of his boyfriend popped up on his screen. Kurt had taken a selfie of himself, hair still wet and covering his forehead from the shower he must have just finished. The Dalton hoodie had been cut at the top, the hood gone and the neck-hole widened. One side was covering Kurt's shoulder, while the other seemed to have slipped jauntily off his pale, creamy shoulder. He saw some collarbone, the beginnings of his chest, and a whole lot more shoulder than he has ever seen. Kurt was teasing him and he didn't even know it! If he wanted to, Blaine could probably slip the entire top off both Kurt's shoulders. See more of him; reveal more perfectly unblemished, milky skin. Oh God, would his skin still taste like his bath soap?

Blaine shivered at the thought, his briefs suddenly tighter than they were a few minutes ago.

_**Blaine? Does it look all right? :( **__** ~KEH**_

_**You're not mad at me for making a few alterations to your hoodie, are you? ~KEH**_

Shit, right. He should reply to Kurt.

_**Oh baby, never! It honestly looks amazing! It looks a billion times better on you than it ever did me! Love love love it! :D! –Blaine**_

Just like that.

_**Oh yay! Glad you think so. I should wear it for you some time soon. ;) ~KEH**_

Blaine groaned. Why did his boyfriend have to be so unintentionally sexy?

_**Well, my skin care routine is done. I'm off to bed in my really comfy new sweat top. Text you tomorrow, Blaine! *cyber goodnight kiss* ~KEH**_

After a quick goodnight text to Kurt, Blaine had retired to his nightly shower…with the mental image of Kurt in NOTHING but that askew hoodie. He was never more thankful for an empty house as he had been right then.

Also, there is no need to go into detail about the massage Kurt performed on Blaine after Warbler practice. No, he's serious. Kurt straddled his lower back and started massaging the back of his upper thighs. One of his many couch-jumping fiascos didn't go as planned and he pulled something as he landed awkwardly. Don't get him wrong; Kurt really did have magical fingers that made him feel good, really good. Too good…his hard-on slipping uncomfortably between two couch cushions? Yeah, he can't even remember how he got out of that one with his dignity intact.

_**The universe might hate me.**_

Add that to the subtle caresses of fingers up his thighs at inappropriate moments, the one time he walked in on Kurt practicing yoga in his bedroom (coherent speech had been momentarily short-circuited), and of course the flirty innuendoes Blaine seemed to catch Kurt making (though if Kurt noticed, he never let it show on his face). None of that was helping Blaine's self-control. It was getting tougher and tougher to not just ravish the blue-eyed boy. Was this all Blaine's imagination? Or was Kurt really trying to kill him?

_**Nu uh.**_

That was ridiculous. Blaine was being ridiculous. Kurt was just his perfect, prim boyfriend, and Blaine was his dapper, gentlemanly boyfriend. Well, in theory anyway.

_**Though, now that Kurt and I are officially together…I should be allowed to…think of him when the need arises, right?**_

Then Blaine mentally slapped his hormonally corrupted mind. Screw his needs. Kurt had been through enough with people not considering his feelings. Blaine would not be apart of those people. Karofsky being one of the worst examples, taking his self-hate out on Kurt, forcibly taking away his chance at having a first kiss that he'd actually WANT to remember, and worst of all…taking Kurt's feeling of safety away from him? Take, take, take. Ugh, its no wonder Kurt freaked the first time Blaine got overexcited. Not to mention that nightmare he woke Kurt up from the day they skipped the 'Rent' production. No, Kurt would set the pace. When/If/Whatever they did, it would be on Kurt's terms. Blaine could live with that.

Now if he could just get his downstairs brain to go along with it.

***Buzz Buzz*******

Blaine looked at his phone as he hurried out of the classroom. Speaking of Kurt…

_**Meet in the back of the library. Italian Renaissance section. ~KEH**_

Oh God, now he's sure the universe hates him. Blaine stopped in the middle of hallway and tried to suppress the whimper crawling up the back of his throat. The library? Right now?

_**Well that proves it.**_

_**Kurt really is trying to kill me.**_

But being the good boyfriend that he was—or complete idiot, he wasn't really sure at this point—he went anyways.

* * *

Blaine peaked his head around the bookcase and peered into the corner of the library he was supposed to meet Kurt in. He just needed to make sure, make sure Kurt wasn't going to spring something sexy or seducti—

"Kurt?"

The boy bundled up in the corner of the bookcases lifted his head up from where it had been resting on his pulled up knees. Blaine was met with teary blue eyes and what looked like a shaking Kurt. He dropped his satchel and plopped on the floor next to his boyfriend, opening his arms for the crying boy. What worried him was that Kurt didn't fling himself into his arms like he'd expected, he just shuffled closer so Blaine could wrap his arms around his balled up frame. "Hey, what's got you so worked up?"

Kurt sniffled as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, using the sleeve of his Dalton sweater to wipe at the tear tracks on his cheeks. He sniffled helplessly, burying his face in Blaine's chest while he tried to quiet his hitching breaths. Blaine just hugged him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly and furrowing his eyebrows when one of Kurt's hands fisted his blazer. "Ssh, just breathe, Kurt. Just breathe. I got you, okay? I got you." He felt Kurt nod against his collarbone; his hitching gasps starting to lessen. "What happened?"

Pulling back slightly, Kurt swallowed thickly. His free hand was twirling and clutching his iPhone sporadically, he held it out for Blaine to see. Blaine quirked his head to the side, sliding the lock button to see what had upset his boyfriend so much. The screen opened to some text messages from Kurt's friends, Blaine plucking the phone from his hands and reading through them while Kurt watched him warily.

_**Kurt! You don't have to do it! You don't have to go through with it! ***Rachel Berry*****_

_**Hell to the no! Figgins is trippin if he thinks we believe anything that slushie-throwing helmet-head says! –M.J.**_

_**No bro, something's up. I don't trust him. –Finn H.**_

_**I still wanna barf. {Tina}**_

_**Bully Whips my ass! He's nothing but a straight up punk! –The Original Badass**_

Blaine blinked at them, then turned his attention back to Kurt, who was hugging his knees to his chest with a tired expression. "I…don't understand." Kurt sighed, and put his forehead to his knees, mumbling something into the fabric of his slacks. "Huh?"

"Karofsky wants to have a meeting with me." Kurt said, voice sounding completely contempt of the idea. He rubbed at his eyes petulantly, mumbling something along the line of 'so freaking done with crying cuz of him.'

"What…"

"Dave Karofsky…wants to reach out to me…and extend his sincerest apologies." He grit out, his porcelain jaw ticking uncomfortably. "Principal Figgins called my dad to set up the conference already." Kurt scoffed, thumping his head back against the shelf. "This is such bullshit."

Blaine winced at the sound of Kurt cursing. He hardly ever heard Kurt cuss! A million and one things went through his mind, most of them revolving around giving that oversized bully a piece of his mind…and his fist. But, you know, that would be barbaric. "You should go."

Kurt snapped his head to the side to look at Blaine. An 'are you fucking serious?!' look on his face.

Blaine turned fully towards his boyfriend, giving him an assuring smile. "I think you're right. They're all right, actually. I think Karofsky is just blowing a lot of hot air. Dave doing a complete one-eighty out of blue? Total bullshit."

"Why now? Why at all? I doubt he's having bullyer's remorse." Kurt clenched his fists against his own chest, squeezing his eyes shut to try and block out the world. "I'm so TIRED of all this. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Blaine rubbed the spot between Kurt's shoulder blades, frowning at the slight flinch Kurt made. That's when it clicked. "You're still scared of him, aren't you?"

Kurt froze instantly, his fists unclenching and his eyes slowly opening. He turned to look at Blaine, concerned hazel orbs glowing at him. Was he afraid? "I-I don't…I don't know?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt's hands, tilting his head as he took ahold of the other boy's. Cradling them in his own tanned ones, he said, "You are one of the most courageous people I know. You put up with so much at McKinley, never once complained, took everything in stride. All the while thinking of your father's health, or of Finn's rep with his team; even when Karofsky THREATENED YOUR LIFE, your family came first."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt whispered, eyes becoming misty again.

"Because they don't really know how strong you actually are. Your friends may have an opinion, but you should do what's right for you, Kurt. What you want." Kurt looked away from Blaine, biting his lip. "You already know what you want, don't you?" He just shrugged, keeping his eyes downcast.

_**I think I know what he wants too.**_

Blaine felt his own eyes start to sting, but he had to be strong. This cannot be about him. "It's okay to want to go back, Kurt."

Kurt snapped his eyes back up at Blaine, glasz eyes wide with surprise. "N-No, no that's not…what I was thinking."

"Yes, it is. You never wanted to leave McKinley. You miss them. It's okay to miss them."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hands tighter. "You want me to leave?"

Blaine chuckled, "No, but I want you to be happy. And if McKinley is where you'll be the happiest, then I want that for you too."

"No one ever noticed me there, no one ever stuck up for me. If I wasn't being thrown into dumpsters, and slushied, and locker-checked, I was being…overlooked. You always noticed me, always stuck up for me, even before we were together. You see me, Blaine. Why would I ever go back?"

"Because everyone deserves a second-chance. You gave Finn one, why not the rest of them?"

Kurt proceeded to look down at their conjoined hands, ivory over-lapping with olive. If he stayed here, he could have this everyday. Touching, kissing, BEING. At McKinley though, he could have his friends, his girls, and his brother. He could go home. Because despite the couple of assholes that were there, the New Directions really were like his family. "What about you?"

"I'll be here. We can still be together and go to different schools." He leant forward to press his forehead against Kurt's, getting the guarded boy to look at him. "I could never give you up that easily."

Kurt grinned suddenly, eyes finally sparkling with something other than sadness. "Really? You'd really be okay with me transferring back?"

"I'll have Wes and the others keeping me company. Just don't forget about me—oof!" Blaine fell back, the air whooshing out of his chest when his arms became full of Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly. "Why are you just the most amazing person ever?" Now straddling Blaine's lap, he pulled back. He bent down and cupped his boyfriend's face between his two hands. Softly, he pressed his lips against Blaine's, kissing him affectionately. Blaine whimpered a little from his position, sprawled out on the library floor, Kurt's warm weight settled in his lap. Perfection, if you'd asked him. When Kurt pulled back, he giggled at how Blaine's eyes remained closed, as if his mind was still trying to process that the kiss ended. "Ya sure you're okay with me leaving? We wouldn't be able to sneak any touches like this if I'm a whole other school away." He teased. Just to emphasize his point, Kurt wriggled his hips a little bit, smirking at the way Blaine's breath caught and his hands seemed to grip onto Kurt's hips frantically.

"Oh God, please don't do that. I may actually forbid you from going anywhere if you keep doing that."

He bent down once more and kissed him chastely on the lips. "No, you wouldn't." Kurt smirked at him, knowing full well that Blaine wasn't that type of guy.

Blaine sighed dramatically, flopping back helplessly. Because he was, when it came to Kurt, he was never able to deny him anything. Damn that sexy penguin of his. "So when's our meeting?"

"Our?" Kurt laughed then, tapping his finger on Blaine's nose lovingly. "Sorry, honey. No boyfriends allowed. I'm going to have to do this on my own."

"You mean after everything I said, I can't even go with you?"

"It's because of everything you said that I even have the courage to do this."

_**But…but…I wanna go.**_

"Don't you pout at me with those puppy-dog eyes."

"…"

"Nope."

"…"

"Not working."

"…!"

"I will withhold kisses from you."

_**Damn.**_

_**My one weakness.**_

* * *

Finn crept down the hallway of McKinley, stopping when he came to the entrance of Principal Figgins' office. He held the phone to his ear and leant against the doorframe, trying to stay partially hidden by the wall that peered into the front office, then into the Principal's. Though the fact that both walls were see-through glass meant Finn Hudson wasn't exactly as 'hidden' as he pictured he was. "I can't believe you talked me into this. Blaine, this is totally an invasion of privacy."

"But Finn! I'm totally worried about him."

"I'm not even allowed in the room, and I'm his step-brother. This is just supposed to be between Kurt and his dad, and Dave and his dad."

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you actually think Karofsky has turned over a new leaf." Blaine huffed into his own phone, his leg bouncing up and down agitatedly as he waited impatiently on his couch at home. Kurt literally told him he couldn't be with him at the meeting for support. Can you blame him for wanting to be there is any sort of way, even if it meant exploiting Finn to some degree?

Finn grimaced as he looked over towards Dave sitting on Figgins' couch with Mr. Karofsky. "Somethin's up with him, I just don't know what. But that doesn't mean I think this is cool!" The taller boy whispered harshly into the phone, not wanting to disturb the conference.

"Finn, I will go crazy if I don't know exactly what's happening. I urged him to do this, just like I urged him to stand up to Karofsky before. I can't sit here and try to imagine what might be happening because I will only think of the worst-case scenario. You HAVE to help me. Please!"

"Give me one good reason why I should risk possible detention, or worse getting chewed out by Burt just to find out something we would hear from them in like…half an hour. "

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Finn pulled his phone back to look at it, his mind still trying to comprehend what he heard. He put it back to his ear carefully. "What did you say?"

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, an attempt at composing himself, his antsy nerves having come over him and making him spit out things left and right. "I said…because I love him. It's not that I can't wait to hear what happened, or the verdict or whatever. I just want to be here for him in some shape or form, even if it's through the phone."

"Whoa, dude…"

"Yeah…"

"That's…really awesome, man. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, just don't tell Kurt, okay? I still haven't found the right way to say it to him yet."

"Hey, it's cool. Me and you are bros. I won't tell him."

Blaine sighed with relief, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "Great, now can you please…?"

Finn looked back through the glass, not even concealing himself anymore. "Dude, the door's closed. I can't exactly hear anything."

"Well, what are they doing then?"

"They're all just sort of…talking."

"Who?"

"Um…Burt and Mr. Figgins. Oh wait, Karosky's dad is talking now."

"What's he saying?"

"I don't freaking know, Blaine!"

"Right, sorry, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. It looks…it looks like he might be defending David."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cuz Karofsky is smiling. God, I want to beat the crap out of him."

"Heh, wonder if he still has the fat lip I gave him."

"That really was you?"

"Damn straight."

"Wow, high-five man."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Oh shit, Burt's talking. Looks like he's putting Mr. Karofsky back in his place."

"He is? That's—"

"Crap, Mr. Karofsky's talking again. Eeee…"

"What? What?"

"Whatever he's saying, Burt doesn't look too happy."

"What about Kurt?"

Finn peered closer at Kurt, squinting his eyes. "I can't really tell. I was never good at reading his face."

"Are his eyes narrowed?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Eyebrows pulled together, not a lot, but enough?"

"Sure…"

"Legs crossed, back ramrod straight, head slightly tilted down?"

"Whoa, dude, yeah. What the fuck?"

"Crap, please tell me his hands aren't in his lap. They are not overlapped…in his lap, are they?"

Finn started looking around the hallway, as if Blaine was going to magically pop out with spy gear. "You sure you can't see him for yourself?"

Blaine slumped back onto the couch, sinking into it. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, what does that mean?"

Blaine smiled slightly.

_**It means he's not scared.**_

"It means, he's a tad pissed, and is sizing up David. Probably not buying into his apology either."

"Wow, you can tell all that—oh. Kurt's talking."

"What's he saying?!"

"I don't know but…oh shit."

"What?"

"Oh shit!"

"WHAT!"

"The adults are coming out here. They're leaving Kurt and Karofsky alone."

"Fuck!"

"Jeez, Blaine. Language."

Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically. "This is so not the time to be criticizing my use of vulgarity!"

"You're being vulgar now?"

"…"

"Blaine."

"Yes, Burt…um, sir?"

"I wasn't aware you were invited to this meeting." Burt gave a pointed glance towards Finn, who looked down at the floor guiltily.

"I…wasn't. Not exactly."

"Mhmm…"

"You're going to hang up on me now, aren't you?"

"Smart boy."

***CLICK*******

_**Well, now I get to play The Waiting Game.**_

…

_**I hate The Waiting Game.**_

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" Puck asked, strutting into the courtyard. Like he didn't have better places to be.

Mercedes clapped her hands together from her place on the steps, bouncing with enthusiasm. "Well, my fellow Glee-clubbers. It's noon, which means…it's official."

"What's official?" Sam questioned, not understanding why they had to meet by the steps. What was wrong with the cafeteria?

"His transfer!" Finn shouted from the top of the steps, grinning and raising his brother's gloved fist in the air triumphantly. "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

Kurt giggled as his friends cheered, a happy overwhelming feeling washing over him as he raced down the steps to embrace each and every one of them.

_Let me breathe._

_Let me breathe._

When he finished hugging Brittney, he smiled at all of them brightly. "Let's get ready for Nationals."

That's right. Kurt Hummel was not only facing all of his old school bullies with his head held high, he was also determined to be an active member of the New Directions. Blaine had been right, of course. Kurt was starting to figure out exactly what he wanted, what he perceived to be right for him.

"Well, not yet."

_Not yet, hmm?_

"See, there's a reason we're meeting here today."

_Oh?_

"There's some people that want to say goodbye to you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened, Mercedes couldn't mean…

"Kurt…"

_Blaine._

"Dalton's gonna miss you." Blaine stepped onto one of the larger platforms on the steps, Wes and David flanking him. "You were a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team." Kurt blushed slightly, looking down bashfully at being singled out and praised in front of everyone. "I'm…sad to see you go, but we all know this is something you really want." When Kurt looked back at him, Blaine smiled reassuringly. It was the right thing, letting Kurt go, but that still didn't make it any easier. Blaine cleared his throat of emotion, putting on an okay façade. "And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but…these guys won't, so…" He gestured behind him to his friends. "They wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you, Kurt." Wes added.

Kurt felt himself holding his breath, for once waiting for something wonderful to happen instead of something awful.

And then it did, it really did.

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

Kurt's mouth parted slightly in absolute awe, he watched every member of the Warblers descend down the stairs, each one vocalizing behind Blaine.

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

_He's doing this…they're all doing this, for me?_

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

Kurt shook his head fondly as he watched their synchronized formation.

_How did Blaine ever pull this off?_

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Kurt looked on as Blaine whizzed by him, only barely catching sight of the wink Blaine sent to him over his shoulder.

_What's he up to?_

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

The glasz-eyed boy felt his mouth go dry.

_My boyfriend's serenading me on the piano._

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

_How is this real life right now?_

**Somewhere only we know?**

Blaine walked back up the steps to Kurt, glad that when he looked into his favorite pair of glasz eyes, they were shining back at him. Filled with happiness, adoration, but most of all…love. Blaine could only hope that Kurt would be able to see those same things reflecting back at him through his hazel eyes.

**(Somewhere, only we know?)**

Grabbing both of Kurt's hands, not giving a damn if someone were to disapprove, he pulled Kurt down the steps of concrete.

Kurt was all too willing to go.

**(And if you have a minute, why don't we go)**

**Oooo - Aaah**

Tears began welling up in Kurt's eyes as the Warblers all started pulling him in for their goodbye hugs. Kurt smiled as tears began tracking down his face, hugging each boy back just as fiercely as the last. He really was going miss this band of blazer-wearing misfits.

**(Talk about it somewhere only we know?)**

**Haaa - Oooo**

Blaine stood by and watched all his friends hug his boyfriend, singing his heart out to the one he was going to miss so very much.

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

When the Warblers finished hugging Kurt, Finn opened his arms for his stepbrother as well. Kurt felt himself getting choked up as Mercedes followed suit.

**Somewhere only we know?**

Blaine blinked back his own tears, pursing his lips and swallowing harshly as Kurt turned to look at him.

**Somewhere only we know?**

The olive-skinned boy was about to open his mouth to say something, but then Kurt cut him off by wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders in a sudden hug. He caught Kurt, of course, bringing their bodies together in a tight hug. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as his lips pressed into Kurt's white lapel, the wonderful scent of honeysuckle swirling around his nose. This boy was so special to him. He couldn't even begin to describe how much. Blaine just knew, not matter what, he always wanted Kurt to be in his life.

Then Kurt whispered, "I'll never say goodbye to you," into his ear.

Blaine let him go then, nodding softly because that was honestly exactly what Blaine needed to hear. He squeezed Kurt's hand one more time, feeling their fingers brush against one another before slipping from each other's grip as Blaine began to ascend the stairs. However, before Blaine was out of sight, he turned back to look at him. All of New Directions were embracing and comforting Kurt. He smiled softly at the sight.

_**Somewhere only we know…**_

* * *

A/N:The song was 'Somewhere Only We Know,' the Glee Cast/Warbler version. Leave your thoughts in a review please! Reviews help the plot bunnies cultivate! :D


End file.
